Impossible Places
by Jarmitage
Summary: "It was decided that I live in darkness. Don't let it take you too." When an unconventional change of events pulls Hermione's life apart, Snape tries to save her from the same fate he had but Snape knows, isolation can't be penetrated by just anything. Impossible circumstances make for impossible friends, what places will they go? Begins Hermione's 5th year.
1. Chapter 1 - Up to his Old Tricks

ONE – Up to His Old Tricks

Harry shook his head for perhaps the hundredth time that evening as he, Ron, and Hermione sat around the common room fire. They had been there for a majority of the evening, not really sure what to do with themselves until the feast started. No one said it, but it seemed that the very air had thickened with knowledge of Voldemort's return and the following debate from witches and wizards who were in complete denial.

"I swear I never got a single letter."

"We did write you mate, we promise. Think the owls got sick of us trying." Ron said chewing on some licorice he had bought on the train.

"We did, Harry. I'm sorry you never got anything." Hermione said distractedly.

She was thinking of her own post, a nondescript owl she had received this morning with an equally nondescript letter. Except of course, the content was quite interesting. Professor McGonagall had summoned her to a meeting with the headmaster right after the feast. Hermione had been instructed not to tell anyone. She had noticed that none of her things had been unpacked by the elves and she wondered vaguely if they were expelling her for some ridiculous reason. She couldn't think of anything else. Unless she was supposed to help Harry with Voldemort. She shook her head, that was doubtful at this point.

"You alright 'Mione?" Harry asked, looking over his glasses.

"Oh fine. Thinking about classes this term."

Ron chuckled. "Typical Hermione."

The feast was only a touch less jolly than usual, although Hufflepuff still had a certain solemnity to it. Cedric Diggory's death still haunted them. It haunted everyone, but in different manners. Hermione could not help but to glance at the staff table now and again, looking from Dumbledore to McGonagall, trying to figure out what was going to happen next. McGonagall never seemed to look away from her plate. Dumbledore and Professor Snape talked with their heads together and Hermione decided Snape looked irritable. She still had doubts about his loyalty but she decided, after a rather long debate with herself, that that was appropriate given the circumstances. But she also felt no suspicion in trusting him, which was a lot more than Harry and Ron could say given their outright hatred of the man.

Hermione waited until both McGonagall and Dumbledore left the room before she rose out of her seat and wove her way slowly to the headmaster's office. She didn't glance at the staff table again, and was deaf to the boys' calls wondering where she was going. The halls were nearly empty, most students were still stuffing their face in the Great Hall, and the gargoyle on the seventh floor let her up with a whispered password. Hermione rolled her eyes as the staircase rose, _pepper mint nibs,_ she thought, _his passwords get more ridiculous every year._

SHSHSH

Severus Snape leaned against a wall in the shadows of Dumbledore's office, his thin lips pinched in irritation. He was absolutely certain this was the worst plan Dumbledore had ever thought of. It was positively foolish and Snape dared to guess that the headmaster had taken this harebrained scheme from a cheesy muggle novel. Pool trash, his mother had called it. Snape nearly rolled his eyes and gave up on the whole thing when Granger walked through the door. She was so, very, annoyingly Gryffindor: her school tie of burgundy and gold, the arrogantly proud way she carried herself (especially for a fifteen year old), for Merlin's sake she even had a burgundy ribbon tied of neatly at the end of her braid. He breathed out sharply through his nose and saw her freeze and stare in his direction.

"Um, excuse me professors, but why is Professor Snape here?"

"Because his services are required at this meeting." Dumbledore smiled over his glasses and motioned to a chair in front of his desk. "Please sit. And do have a lemon drop, I am afraid I've had too many already."

Hermione do as she was bid, obediently popping a lemon drop in her mouth. At first Snape wanted to scoff, dutiful little Gryffindor. But then as he watched, he realized she had only taken the lemon drop to keep herself from asking a million questions he could see spinning around her head. Interesting. He hadn't even known Granger could _not_ ask questions.

"We have decided to relocate your sleeping arrangements." Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh please!" McGonagall scoffed. "Tell the poor girl the whole truth."

Hermione glanced in almost disguised horror between the two. Dumbledore cleared his throat will a jolly little smile and Snape decided the old man was enjoying this too much. "Now, Miss Granger, this is a bit, unconventional of me to attempt, but to do so could change everything."

"What do you mean, professor?"

"Well, we are going to re-sort you."

"What?!" She looked like a fawn seeing a predator for the first time, Snape thought, and he had to admit she looked decently shocked. "Isn't that impossible? I mean, how would you even do...that..." Hermione's voice faded as she caught sight of the sorting hat.

She looked from McGonagall to Snape, back to the hat then to Dumbledore. "You can't be serious." She breathed.

Snape took a step towards the small group. "Indeed we are Miss Granger." She visibly swallowed and he was tempted to smirk.

"I've asked the sorting hat to reconsider its choice and see if perhaps you would be a suitable Slytherin." Dumbledore explained. "This has never been done before I cannot honestly say what will happen next."

"Why, Headmaster?" Snape studied her again, whatever she was feeling about this insane idea, she was doing a fair job of keeping it hidden and he silently approved, with a little training she'd be set to carry on this ridiculous façade. Snape glanced at the sorting hat, but if the hat declared it so, was it really a façade?

"We need you to help Professor Snape. Having only one spy between the light and the dark is proving to be a taxing requirement." Snape glared at Dumbledore but the headmaster seemed not to see it. "Since you have been close to Harry and Ron for several years, you will have information he does not."

"And it might just save your life." Snape drawled. He'd been asked to say it, to pretend like he gave a damn.

"How?"

"Because you are muggle born. If you prove yourself undeniably useful to the Dark Lord, he may find some room for you in his new world." Snape hissed.

"If- and only if- it comes to that." McGonagall said, tossing a glare in Snape's general direction.

"There's one more thing, Miss Granger, before you agree." Hermione only stared at Dumbledore. "Your relationships with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley must be suspended for the time being, you must be completely convincing."

Hermione closed her eyes and Snape could swear the wheels turning in her head were causing static in her hair. "Okay."

The room went eerily silent. No one had really expected her consent, they thought they would have to bribe, plead, maybe cast a confundus charm. But she sounded sure of herself. McGonagall picked up the sorting hat and gingerly placed it over Hermione's head, squeezing her shoulder as she let go. The silence continued, the hat moving as it mumbled. And suddenly the silence was broken with a low spoken, "she'll do," from the hat.

"You need to say it." Dumbledore encouraged.

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat boomed with the same confidence it had shouted Gryffindor four years previous. Hermione was certain the walls shook and the entirety of the wizarding world could hear the gravelly voice that declared her fall from the side of light.

McGonagall rushed to remove the hat, acting as if it was a soiled diaper. Hermione realized that McGonagall was no longer her head of house. Would she really have to go to _Snape_ when she wanted advice? Surely not... With a sudden tightness in her chest that felt like a door being slammed in her face, she knew without a doubt nothing would ever be the same. Harry and Ron would hate her. In fact, most of the school would hate her. She would be a traitor to three of the houses and bottom-feeding muggle scum to her own house.

"Congratulations Granger, you are the first muggle-born in Slytherin history." Snape sneered at her.

"The elves are moving your things to your new rooms, Miss Granger. Professor Snape will show you the way." Dumbledore stood and led Hermione to the door where she cast one last longing look at McGonagall, as if that would change her fate, then hurried to catch up will the sullen potions master.


	2. Chapter 2 - In the Snake Pit

"Congratulations Granger, you are the first muggle-born in Slytherin history." Snape sneered at her.

"The elves are moving your things to your new rooms, Miss Granger. Professor Snape will show you the way." Dumbledore stood and led Hermione to the door where she cast one last longing look at McGonagall, as if that would change her fate, then hurried to catch up will the sullen potions master.

…

TWO – In the Snake Pit

Snape paused in the middle of a nearly empty hallway somewhere in the dungeons, Hermione had gotten lost several turns ago, and turned to look at the stones of the wall at a place where they had been placed differently. The only sign that something was there.

With some reluctance Snape uttered, "Copper cauldron." The stones slithered into a rather outlandish archway that peaked through to the Slytherin common room. Hermione raised an eyebrow. She had expected something more like _torture before killing_ or maybe _pure bloods rule._ Catching her expression Snape scoffed.

"Dumbledore insisted on a more _appropriate_ password for the time being." He hissed.

With a sudden ache for her old common room, Hermione realized she had no idea what the Gryffindor password was. She sighed and walked in through the arch and couldn't help her jaw from falling open. Whereas the Gryffindor common room was cozy with warm colors, the Slytherin common room was made of steely silvers and deep greens. Everything looked much too expensive and there was an eerie aqua glow to everything as if they were underwater. But perhaps more than that, the common room was incredibly spacious. It all seemed a little unfair and Hermione wondered how many families like the Malfoys had bribed the early architects to make Slytherin house that much more exquisite. When she realized she had not been followed into the common room, she looked back through the archway at the potions master.

"Professor?"

"The girls' dormitories are through the doorway on the right." With that, Snape left, the stones sealing the archway behind him. It was only then that Hermione noticed the few mingling students. For a moment she was furious at Snape for leaving her to defend herself against what would surely be great opposition from the Slytherin house, but then she realized she had never really expected anything more from him. Hermione watched the students a moment before she understood that they were first and second years. They wouldn't really know who she was, they would think she belonged here.

As she relaxed, Hermione let her surroundings engulf all her senses and after a fraction of a moment it dawned on her that she was no longer a Gryffindor. She was Slytherin. Good ole' Gryffindor courage was not a requirement. The world here was based on cunning and astute observations and enormous amounts of misplaced pride. Hermione heard the sorting hat's rough voice in her ear, _she'll do._ She could do this. McGonagall would never have let it happen if she didn't believe in Hermione. And Dumbledore, well, Hermione decided not to let him down, not after what was undoubtedly a massive amount of effort to make this change acceptable.

With a new demeanor, the strut of a Slytherin and the smirk of a potions master, Hermione Granger crossed the Slytherin common room and entered the girls' dormitories.

SHSHSH

Hermione's resolve, however strong, did not last long. The night was a tangle of dark looks, shouted obscenities, and more teasing than she had ever had in her life. There were also so many questions she didn't know how to answer. Yes, she had changed houses. How? The sorting hat changed its mind. How could a mudblood end up here? No idea. So many how and why questions and for once, Hermione didn't have the answers. Desperate for support, Hermione almost snuck out to find Ron and Harry but she remembered the conditions for her new life. A few times she nearly left to find McGonagall but she wondered if the stern witch would even hear her out now that she wasn't one of her own.

Instead, Hermione lay in her new bed, staring up at the shimmering silver drapery, and pretending she was somewhere else. Perhaps in her future when she and her husband could afford such fine draperies, deep in the muggle world with no cares for radical wizards who ruined lives just by existing. Would she ever find friends here, among snide pure bloods? If not was she destined to be lonely, an outcast. She tried to picture what that would be like but all she saw was some Snape-Hermione hybrid; a severe old woman with a bad attitude and short patience with no comrades to speak of. Hermione closed her eyes against the image and wished that whatever was coming would pass quickly and she could return to her familiar life.

SHSHSH

Severus stared at the half empty glass of bourbon in his hand and pondered his rather insane inheritance of Hermione Granger. It infuriated him greatly that he would be the first head of Slytherin house to defile the place with a muggle born, particularly _that_ muggle born. He'd never live that down. If he lived at all that is. She wasn't much to be proud of, a bit pretty he supposed; obedient, which would please some future hoity-toity well blooded husband at some point; and smart. Her hair wasn't quite as disastrous as it used to be but still was not appealing, her large front teeth were not quite so large, she seemed to skinny, and for Merlin's sake she was an obnoxious know it all. Severus sat upright in his chair, shot down the rest of his bourbon, and glanced into the glass as if expecting feedback to his revelation. She was smart. She was in fact the brightest witch of her age and that was indeed something to be proud of. His legacy as Slytherin's head of house wouldn't be the first muggle-born to roam the dungeons' secret rooms, no, his legacy would be the brilliance of one witch who defied every odd held against her.

He stood suddenly. He needed to know about her classes, what she was taking, where she struggled. In two years, Slytherin house would produce a genius thanks to him. Severus ignored for the moment that the wizarding world as he knew it was set to end before two years was up. He had to make Hermione the perfect protégé, the perfect Slytherin, the perfect little Death Eater to be, for some reason he could not fathom, he needed her to survive.

SHSHSH

Breakfast, Hermione decided, would be horrible. She trudged her way up from the dungeons, trailing behind the other early-rising Slytherins, hoping someone had accidentally made her invisible overnight. She felt utterly foreign to herself with her silver and green tie and her snake adorned robe. The fire in the common room only served to warm up the dormitories so the rest of the dungeons made her feel as damp and frigid as they were. She couldn't imagine how she'd appear to the Gryffindors who had once been her friends, and her family.

There was a hushed commotion when she walked through the doors of the Great Hall from those who noticed her. She overheard a lot of the same questions she had asked herself, and that the Slytherins had asked her when they discovered her in their midst. One glance at the Gryffindor table told her that Harry and Ron weren't there yet but the Patel twins were staring at her and Neville Longbottom was watching her with utter disbelief and betrayal. Her heart hurt for him but she did not let it show. Hermione found an empty place at Slytherin table and sat down slowly. She hadn't had an appetite since the feast the night before but she knew if she did not eat something, it would show her unease. With great force, she drank some tea and nibbled on a piece of toast while she stared unseeingly at her class schedule.

Severus had to admit that he was maybe a teeny bit impressed with the girl. She had shown no sign of weakness except for the barely visible twitch of her shoulders when she looked somewhere in Longbottom's direction. He was tempted momentarily to use legilimency on her but decided it was best not to push anyone's luck.

"How does she seem to be holding up, Severus?"

Severus glared at the headmaster before answering. "She's fine I would assume."

"You have not checked on her?"

Severus avoided answering by placing a slice of orange in his mouth.

"Severus." Dumbledore admonished lightly. "You do need to check on her. She will need plenty of proper grooming before we can let her face Lord Voldemort or the Death Eaters."

"It will be done." Severus said curtly. But his mind was already reeling. Hermione Granger's intelligence was inspiring. He knew that if he were to fall, Granger would be an exceptional replacement, but she did need training. So much training. But more than anything, he needed to test her strength. If she was to be tortured, he needed to know she would not give everything away and ruin any potential the wizarding world had left.

It was then that Potter and Weasley entered the Great Hall and Severus sat back to watch the outbreak that was sure to follow. It was entertaining, but more than that, it would shed some light on the new Hermione Granger.

…

Apologies for the short chapters! Everything is still building! They will get longer. I hope you enjoy and please comment!

(I'm also looking for a beta!)


	3. Chapter 3 - New Things about Hermione

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own questionable imagination

Thank you for my first review! I am trying to make this a different type of story. I do hope you enjoy the rest.

…

He knew that if he were to fall, Granger would be an exceptional replacement, but she did need training. So much training. But more than anything, he needed to test her strength. If she was to be tortured, he needed to know she would not give everything away and ruin any potential the wizarding world had left.

It was then that Potter and Weasley entered the Great Hall and Severus sat back to watch the outbreak that was sure to follow. It was entertaining, but more than that, it would shed some light on the new Hermione Granger.

…

THREE – New Things about Hermione Granger

"She was probably in the library all night I mean really Harry, all she ever does is study."

"Maybe Ron, but it's still-" Harry fell silent at the tension-filled Great Hall. It seemed that every pair of eyes was on him and Ron, breaths held in daring anticipation. Every pair of eyes except one. His jaw fell open and he elbowed Ron. "Do you see that?" He hissed but his voice carried in the thick silence.

"Bloody hell. How late do you think she was up?"

Harry shook his head. Unlike Ron, he had not automatically assumed Hermione had been up all night over-preparing for her classes and just happened to sit at the wrong table. When she moved he saw the flash of her new tie and he suddenly felt furious. He stormed over to her, Ron, trailing behind, not quite sure why Harry was so mad.

"What is _that?!"_ Harry shouted, thrusting a finger at Hermione's throat.

Hermione calmly put her tea down, knowing if she didn't that her shaking hands would give her away. "It's a tie."

"Bloody hell." Ron breathed, realizing now what Harry had seen. "What are you wearing?"

Hermione's lips pursed in perfect imitation of her new head of house. "I believe I already told you, a tie."

"Yeah but why is it _Slytherin?"_ The word dripped from Ron's mouth like something gooey and repulsive.

"I asked to be re-housed."

"What are you talking about?" Harry snapped. When Hermione didn't answer his shoulders shook with rage. "What have you _done?!"_ He boomed.

"I'm where I belong." Hermione said simply. It was the truest answer she could give.

Harry leaned in over the table, his eyes fury and his knuckles white. "They will never accept you. You decided to be a part of the one house who will always hate you for what you are. You are _not_ where you belong." Harry stood with a shocking amount of poise and turned his back on her. "I suppose next she'll get a dark mark." He said loudly and led a shocked and confused Ron to Gryffindor table.

SHSHSH

Severus was rather impressed with how she handled things. She had been cool and aloof and had not once used the boys' names. Her only flaw was when Potter and Weasley walked away, her shoulders sagged. This time he couldn't help himself. _Legilimens,_ he thought and slipped easily into Hermione's mind. He swept through her memories of the night before, promising at some point he would address the cruelties she had faced at some point, for now they were unimportant. The first thing Severus observed was that her mind was far too easily entered. He was certain he could delve so far into her mind he could find memories she had long forgotten and wouldn't notice the intrusion. When he was done with his critique he realized that most of her mind was saturated with an unbearable sadness. It shadowed everything and for a moment he felt it too, a rekindling of his own sadness when he was an outcast boy. He shoved both aside and searched for her present thoughts.

 _Oh Harry._ There it was. _One day you won't hate me, you'll understand. I have to believe that. I'll most likely die,_ Severus felt his stomach drop at her certainty, _and I need to think you won't hate me once I'm gone. I'm so alone._

It was a resounding echo that seemed to last the rest of breakfast, _I'm so alone._ As if she knew, from this moment onward, no one from her past would trust her and no one in her new life would accept her. She left breakfast silently for her first class, History of Magic. Severus left only moments later for his open period to set up his meetings with his fifth years to discuss their O.W.L classes. About a third of the way through there her name was, Hermione Granger, shouting at him from the page. They had a lot to discuss, he could schedule her for tomorrow evening, it would be easy for her to catch up on a missed day of her O.W.L electives.

When his first fifth year entered his office near the end of the period, he tucked his notes for his meeting with Hermione in the top drawer and settled himself in for a weary day of advising whiney fifteen year olds.

SHSHSH

Classes were more bearable than breakfast. Hermione was good at school and learning and she could get so involved in a topic as to forget her daily problems. She was grateful for that ability until lunch. It was again uncomfortable and silent near her but the staring had stopped, by now most students understood that Hermione Granger was indeed a Slytherin. She was quiet in class, never raised her hand, and had even chuckled at a few of her fellow housemate's jibes at other houses. However forced her laugh was, it seemed to fool everyone around her, and that was all she expected.

She glanced up at the head table and caught McGonagall watching her with a certain amount of pity before returning to her salad. Dumbledore appeared to be entirely unaware of the unease in the Great Hall and was having a lively discussion with Professor Sprout. Slowly, Hermione trailed her eyes over to Snape. She sighed. Her head of house. She was still trying to wrap her head around it. He was watching her intently, his long fingers folded under his chin, his hair falling forward from his jaw. His only reaction to meeting her gaze was to blink slowly. Hermione fidgeted and after a moment of discomfort, looked away from the potions professor and back down at her schedule.

History of Magic had gone fairly well, and while the Hufflepuffs were indeed uncomfortable with the new Hermione, they seemed to be forcing themselves to treat her differently, as if it were hard not to be kind to her. Transfiguration had been unbearable. The Ravenclaws were cold towards her and she had seemed to cease to exist to McGonagall. It had been then she had been tempted to force herself to chuckle at a few of the Slytherins' ill-mannered jokes. Astronomy seemed no different than it had ever been. Herbology was next with Hufflepuffs again. Then she groaned, her last class was potions. With Gryffindor. Who _always_ put the Gryffindors and Slytherins together for potions?!

Hermione nearly choked on a swallow of pumpkin juice as an owl flew haphazardly over the Slytherin table dropping letters as it went, letting loose one in Hermione's food. Frowning, Hermione shook the bread crumbs off the parchment and unfolded it.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _See me in my office tomorrow evening immediately after classes. We must discuss your OWLs. We will not meet today because we have too many matters to attend to and I have too many students to speak with. I think you'll manage missing a day of classes._

The spidery script she knew was Snape's although she thought it rather unprofessional of him not to sign it. When the person sitting next to her wasn't looking Hermione snuck a glance at their letter,

 _Mr. Webly,_

 _Your meeting for electing O.W.L. classes is set for 9 p.m. in my office._

 _Potions Master,_

 _Prof. S. Snape_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione cocked her eyebrow. Well that was very professional. She wondered if Snape simply didn't respect her enough to be formal or if their situation was just too odd. With a sigh, Hermione rose to make her way to the green houses.

SHSHSHS 

Between endless meetings with students and his regular classes, Severus was just about worn out by the time Hermione's class arrived. He waited, looking for her. He was pleasantly surprised when she was not the first person there per usual. The Gryffindors filed in, small groups of Slytherins dispersed between them. Eventually, the only ones coming through the door were Snape's own house.

Hermione was second to last to come in, only because a certain Mr. Webly skidded in at the very last possible second. There was a hostile hush that spread throughout the Gryffindors as they watch her pass by the desks. The Slytherins were growing used to her silent presence and were less interested in her appearance. Hermione strode past several rows of potion's tables and eventually found a seat at a table with three boys, whom Snape knew to be Slytherin's less nasty trio. He observed her as she moved to the table and sat, noting that she didn't take out her books. The boys seemed to accept her presence and Snape wondered if Hermione was already forming a new posse. He was tempted to groan at the thought.

By the end of the hour, Severus hoped dearly that at some point soon, Hermione's change would cause less of a distraction. Hermione's old friends, especially the golden trio, actually golden duo now, were loudly profane towards her and muttered angrily the whole time. Severus marveled at how much hate teenagers could have. There were two cauldron explosions and one melting, surprisingly none of which were Longbottom's. But they were however, all from upset Gryffindors and he delighted slightly in upsetting them more by taking ten house points each, and handing out one detention to a particularly fiery Potter.

That night, Severus Snape slept poorly. He dreamt of a powerful beauty with wild hair crying at him, asking _why did you do this to me? Why did you do this to me? I_ trusted _you! You are sentencing me to my death. You will let me die._ He sprung awake in the middle of the night, cold sweat dampening his body, and couldn't fall back asleep. He knew without a doubt, that if Hermione didn't die, she would be the Order's last hope, and he didn't dare think she'd survive that either.


	4. Chapter 4 - Owls, Ravens, and Copy Cats

Disclaimer: I own nada

That night, Severus Snape slept poorly. He dreamt of a powerful beauty with wild hair crying at him, asking _why did you do this to me? Why did you do this to me? I_ trusted _you! You are sentencing me to my death. You will let me die._ He sprung awake in the middle of the night, cold sweat dampening his body, and couldn't fall back asleep. He knew without a doubt, that if Hermione didn't die, she would be the Order's last hope, and he didn't dare think she'd survive that either.

…

FOUR – Owls, Ravens, and Copy Cats

Severus' breakfast of strong black tea, an orange, and eggs was accompanied by a bad attitude, a mild hangover from slightly too much bourbon, and a persistent owl who refused to leave no matter how many times he swept at it. Once his tea was gone and the mug refilled, Severus allowed the bird to perch on the back of his chair and it hooted softly when he untied the scroll from its leg. It was a small owl, caramel colored with black markings and gentle dark eyes. Bemused by the creature, Severus offered it a bite of toast which it took in a large swallow and impressively managed not to drop crumbs on his shoulders. He unrolled the tiny piece of parchment and read the tidy script.

 _Professor,_

 _I find that I haven't a clue where your office is. A little direction would be nice._

 _Granger._

Severus snorted at the letter and realized that in 4 years Granger had indeed never come to his office to ask for him help. The realization startled him, he knew Granger made a habit of annoying her professors with questions. Was it just because he was the surly bat of the dungeons that she had not come to him? He felt a little put out by that but turned over the slip of paper to reply.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _Go down the hallway from your common room, take a left and follow that hallway until it ends. There will be a flight of stairs down then a portrait of an owl. Wait there._

Severus tied the scroll back onto the bird's leg then sent her on her way with a quick pet of her head. As his eyes followed the bird he noticed she left the hall completely instead of swooping low over Slytherin table. He glanced down at the busy table and saw the crowd was lacking a certain curly haired student. Severus shrugged and returned to his breakfast, when he was done he took an orange to go, rolling it in his hand as he decided how he was going to set up for his O.W.L potions class.

SHSHSH

Hermione had taken the liberty of using her spare day to prepare for tomorrow and once she was certain she was ready, she decided to take a walk on the grounds. It almost disturbed her to think she was missing classes but she had to remind herself that she was not intentionally missing classes, besides, she was a Slytherin now, and nobody seemed to expect much of them. Hermione found a good perch on a hill overlooking the Black Lake and sat down gracelessly to ponder her upcoming discussion with Snape.

She had imagined this day for a long time, waltzing into McGonagall's office and declaring she wanted to be a transfiguration specialist for the ministry's Department of Muggle Affairs. But the times were changing, the ministry was crawling with Death Eaters and Muggle Affairs had become less about coexisting and more about annihilation. And without that, Hermione wasn't sure what to do with transfiguration. She couldn't choose based on what subject she was best at because she excelled at nearly everything. With a heavy sigh, Hermione accepted that she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life.

Hermione wondered if things would have been different without the return of Voldemort. Because now, especially after her forced move to a different house, Hermione felt that her life was no longer in her hands. She was Dumbledore's pawn and pretty soon she might also be Voldemort's. She sighed again. She'd really have to practice _not_ saying "Voldemort", she was fairly certain the Dark Lord would not approve.

When the sun was low enough in the sky to cast afternoon shadows through the trees, Hermione rose from her perch and made her way back to the castle and back to her dormitory to grab her warm cloak. On the way, she fought through the stream of students making their way to the Great Hall for dinner in masses. Loud groups dipped into quieter conversation as she passed if they noticed her at all. She threw on the cloak and pulled Snape's instructions from her pocket. Down stairs? How could there be anything further down than Slytherin common room and the potions room?

The hallway after the common room was bare of any decoration or differentiation in the stones save low burning lanterns every few meters. The hallway she turned into was just as empty, no doors, no decoration, just the dull light. Then suddenly the hallway ended in a flight of stairs which descended into darkness. Glad she had thought to bring her wand, Hermione pulled it out and uttered _lumos_ into the cold, wet silence. She swore that with each step down she took, it got another degree colder. The stairs finished in a large landing with nothing in sight except a portrait of a raven and a nearly extinguished lantern. Hermione rolled her eyes and put out her wand light. How typically Snape this all was.

SHSHSH

After a rather irritating meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall, Severus decided that he would indeed, provide dinner for Hermione since he was forcing her to skip it to have another indefinitely long meeting. He sighed. His life seemed to be compromised of meetings and little else. At least this one might be interesting. Severus billowed past the common room and down the empty halls, his boots clicking on the damp stone, and descended the stairs without lighting his wand, he was used to this place and these halls, they had been his home for many years.

Although he was expecting her, the unusual sight of Hermione Granger leaning casually against the landing outside his portrait still made him grip his wand under his robe. When he relaxed, he let go of his wand and strode right past her to the portrait. "Libera serpentis," he said to the raven which slid along the stone wall to reveal a heaven wooden door held together and decorated with cast iron. Severus raised his hand to lower the many, many wards and when finished, the door appeared to open of its own accord.

"Come along." Severus urged, not bothering to look back at Granger. It was a moment before he heard her light footsteps behind him, and once he was certain she was in, he motioned the door closed, replacing several of the wards. "Sit." He said, motioning at the single, rather uncomfortable chair he had facing his desk then walked around to sit opposite her.

Hermione looked around her at the office as she entered, it was decidedly sparse except for shelves and shelves of unnamable things in jars and a stack of notes on his desk. Hermione sat with much the same lack of grace she had sitting on the hill earlier and looked at Severus expectantly. Severus ignored her a few moments, sorting his thoughts and erasing the nagging questions of both Albus and Minerva.

"First order of business is OWLs. What would you like to study?"

"What would please the Dark Lord?" She hadn't meant to say that, not really, but she knew the moment he asked, it was the right answer because it meant survival.

Severus actually struggled not to gawk. He knew Hermione called the Dark Lord by name without thought, he had also expected her to have an exact, thought out plan to her ideal future, all of which she would describe in painstaking detail. He realized she was more mature than that and understood her future was not currently her own to direct. Severus needed several seconds to think of a response. Oh, of course. "Potions."

"Sorry?" Hermione seemed dubious.

"I will explain. I am a potions master, if you _choose_ to become a potions mistress you will be my protégé. You will be following in my footsteps like a good little spy and it means you will have to spend a particularly large amount of time with me. From what I can tell, the Dark Lord would not expect a member of the Golden Trio to spend any more time with me than they have to. He knows what you all think of me." Severus paused to let it soak in then continued. "This also means that if I die you will be invaluable to the Dark Lord, he has no other decent potion brewers in his midst, at least for now, and he knows it. It also means that while I am alive, I can protect you."

Hermione tried to work past his last sentence, so filled with things she wasn't ready to think about. "Does he know I am not a Gryffindor?"

"He will soon enough, I believe I am being summoned this weekend. I will tell him everything he needs to know."

Hermione nodded once. "Then that is what I will do."

Severus nodded his approval at both her choice and her show of incredible maturity in handling her mad situation. "Professor McGonagall also had a bit of news for me to pass to you." He saw her react to that, like a dog perking its ears at its owner's voice. "She obtained this information over the summer before the ministry was too far gone but she never had a chance to explain it all to you. As your new head of house, that is my duty now."

"Ministry information?"

"This is really for your own personal benefit." He knew Hermione would leap at the chance to utilize the information to her advantage, and if she was as wise as she was smart, she'd use it to help the Order too. "Because of your...excessive...use of the time turner in your third year you have aged. You are technically seventeen."

Severus watched with mild interest as the information spread into a look of delight on Hermione's face. "I'm legal!"

"Yes, Miss Granger." He drawled.

"This means that I can take my NEWTS early, I can graduate quickly. Even a year early. If I do that I'll have a spare year to work more with you as a spy, and have time to do more work for the Order. But if the world doesn't fall apart, I'll still be eligible for work one day."

 _She is brilliant,_ Severus acquiesced. "Indeed."

The information brightened the girl's mood considerably and he decided it was a fine moment to continue his discussions with her. "Speaking of spying, you must be trained. Your mind is far too open and your expressions are too easy to read. And you still have Gryffindor qualities that will give you away."

"Make me into you."

It took a moment for Snape to realize that the teasing tone in her voice was façade for how deadly serious she was. He searched her twice over to look for any weaknesses or tells but she had none, she was utterly convinced being like him would save her life. It frightened him a little.

"And how would you suggest I do that, Miss Granger?"

"Teach me occlumency, teach me the best ways to hide my emotions. Make me into a potions mistress. Make me tough and unbreakable. The rest is up to me."

 _Oh Granger, you do see me in a peculiar light._ "I suppose I'll see what I can do about that. Now, I have a matter of... personal interest to discuss with you." He watched amused as she visibly swallowed and squared her shoulders. "You seem to be weak in Herbology and I noticed you never took your book out in potions yesterday."

Well that was not what she was expecting. She groaned. "Herbology is dreadfully boring, I've never enjoyed anything to do with keeping plants alive. As for potions, I haven't taken out my books in a single class. I memorized the potion for yesterday so I didn't have to take my book out. It makes me appear more carefree, but I still excel. I've done similar things in all my classes."

He was impressed by her act, he knew Slytherins had a reputation for not being terribly studious and she was catching on to the image, but she was right, she was still exceeding, her potion was by far the best one in the class and he knew she never once peaked at a book. He nodded, the best sign of approval he gave, then returned to the other bit about her schooling. "What about the plants you use to brew potions?"

"Well, I know them, and how to use them."

"You know them in the form I give them to you in. Would you know how to grow your own? Where to find them? The best way to harvest them?"

"I...I hadn't really thought about it that much."

Severus nodded. "There is a higher level practical class for herbology that is specifically for potions masters. I will talk to Professor Sprout about you testing into that class next term. In the meantime I would suggest checking out a few books on the topic."

"Why does this concern you professor?"

"Because I expect the brightest witch of her age to live up to her title. I expect nothing but Outstanding grades from you from now until the moment you graduate. This may also protect you in the future if necessary."

Hermione nodded.

"Let's talk about your O. schedule then."

They carried on for several hours discussing the rest of her schedule and what classes she could potentially test out of to take sixth and seventh year classes. Severus didn't even realize until long after Hermione had left and he had sipped down a half glass of bourbon that he had completely forgotten to summon an elf to bring them dinner. He punched his pillow into shape and settled into his bed, he was fairly certain at this moment that Hermione Granger would make it out of this war alive. His last thought before sleep though, was why in the name of Merlin he cared so damn much.


	5. Chapter 5 - Effects

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. How unfortunate.

Dear readers! I'm excited to see this story growing and more people checking it out! Please leave comments, I do love them.

…

They carried on for several hours discussing the rest of her schedule and what classes she could potentially test out of to take sixth and seventh year classes. Severus didn't even realize until long after Hermione had left and he had sipped down a half glass of bourbon that he had completely forgotten to summon an elf to bring them dinner. He punched his pillow into shape and settled into his bed, he was fairly certain at this moment that Hermione Granger would make it out of this war alive. His last thought before sleep though, was why in the name of Merlin he cared so damn much.

…

FIVE - Effects

Hermione had assumed that by the weekend the school would have adjusted to her new status and moved on. She was terribly wrong. In fact things were almost worse. The Hufflepuffs had lost their old tenderness for Hermione and began to treat her with much the same disdain as Gryffindor and Ravenclaw now did. Everywhere she looked was a hateful eye insisting that she was a cowardly traitor. There were endless whispers and hisses about her motivations and if she had managed to trick everyone for the past four years. Pansy Parkinson had made a habit of stealing Hermione's things and passing them along to Malfoy and his goons who usually cursed Hermione's things to look like they had 'mudblood' written on them in blood. By Friday the first thing Pansy had stolen was only just starting to look right again. They called her other horrible things with Malfoy goading them on.

Harry and Ron avoided her at all costs. The only time she saw them was in potions. She had stopped eating meals in the Great Hall for fear of the entire student populace rising up against her. The only people she was relatively comfortable around were the three boys in potions class who at least tolerated her presence. By the third potions class Snape was treating her less like a Gryffindor but there was still something reluctant in his actions, like he was being forced to do a very painful thing. Hermione's sleeping patterns were slowly changing, going to bed as late as possible and waking up as early as she could, she was losing sleep and appetite, and sometimes she was fairly certain she was losing her sanity too. The only thing that wasn't falling apart were her classes. Her grades were ultra-exceptional. She wondered occasionally if she was doing so well because she felt the need to impress Snape; perhaps if he was impressed enough he'd call off the rabid dogs that were the rest of Slytherin house.

Friday after potions Hermione disappeared to her hill above the lake. She crumbled into a ball on the mossy hill and let her body shudder and spasm, trying to dispel the scum from the week. She couldn't cry, she didn't have the energy to let herself cry. But she let her body scream out its pain and loneliness and when it was done, she couldn't imagine moving from the ground.

SHSHSH

Severus noticed Hermione was distressed, her eyes were heavy with lack of sleep and her skin pale. She walked differently, as if she were in pain and she was trying to hide. He had to silence several rowdy Slytherins makings jabs at her and he deducted a nearly inappropriate amount of house points from the Gryffindors. But he was distracted, the weekend was suddenly upon him and that meant at any moment his left forearm with explode with pain. Not long after his potions class left, his dark mark burned and he let out a lengthy stream of curses as he billowed down to the gates, transfigured his robes to those of a Death Eater, and apparated with a fiery crack.

"Sseveruss. How good of you to join us." Voldemort's voice carried across the room in a low slimy hiss.

"Of course my lord." Severus fell to a deep bow, his voice lost some of its sharpness. His submissive appearance was absolute.

"Pleasse rise. We have much to discusss."

Severus joined the rest of the Death Eaters dispersed in a lazy half circle around their master. Those who had relevant information were rewarded with their life, those who had bad information, if they had any at all, were placed under the cruciatus curse, some were going to be 'dealt with later'. Severus always did his utmost best not to be beaten, he did not pity those who were. And if he failed, he knew many Death Eaters relished in his pain.

"Do you have anything...interessting for me Sseveruss?" Voldemort hissed, casually releasing the cruciatus from his last victim.

"Quite, master."

Voldemort shifted in his chair and Severus knew he was curious. Bracing himself, Severus opened his mind and he could feel the black ooze of Voldemort in his mind. _He was in Dumblore's office and the sorting hat was shouting Slytherin. Hermione was standing in the Slytherin common room looking around in wonder. Hermione was sitting in potions with the three boys, her tie flashing silver and green. Hermione at the Slytherin table. Hermione in his office..._ he had to modify this one... _she was asking if she could do potions just like him because the Dark Lord must favor him._

Voldemort fell out of his mind with a content hissing chuckle. "Oh Severus, this is _excellent_ news. The mudblood girl will tell us more than we need to know about Harry Potter. You must ensure that she... _enjoys..._ our work. We will need her."

"Of course, my lord. I am already ensuring she will be as efficient as I."

Voldemort gave him a slightly pitying look, as if he hoped Hermione would be better than Severus. Then, before Severus even saw it coming, Voldemort bulldozed into his mind, shoving him around. But Severus was a spy for a reason and he was able to lock away the most important things but one memory slipped through, the desolate and broken looking Hermione Granger sitting in potions and just as quick Voldemort ripped out of his mind.

"Hmm Sseveruss, it appears as though you have not been looking after our little cub. She needss to be sstrong for uss."

Severus felt bewildered by the Dark Lord's statement about him looking out for her, he was not a babysitter for Merlin's sake, but he hid the thought away and didn't budge. "What would you like me to do, master?"

Voldemort stared at him quietly a moment. "Teach her our ways." And with that mysterious answer, Voldemort flung his hand at Severus who crumpled to the ground under the cruciatus cruse.

SHSHSH

After sending three owls to Hermione's dormitory and not receiving a reply, Severus decided to go and look for the insolent little creature himself. He felt a particular loathing in his soul for everyone he interacted with. He hated both Dumbledore and Voldemort for suddenly making Hermione his responsibility and he hated her for not making it easier. He was furious with McGonagall for even thinking about consenting to this ludicrous plan. He was even more furious because after his meeting with the Headmaster, Dumbledore insisted that Severus start training Hermione immediately in occlumency and anything else useful. Severus had assumed immediately meant Monday but he was chastised for his procrastination and sent to find her.

 _Ruddy Albus,_ he thought angrily as he swept through the empty halls towards the Slytherin common room, _he knows I bloody well do not want to show my face after a run in with the cruciatus. Cannot have a moment of peace._

Severus burst through the common room door with the fierce strike of a predator and immediately knew Hermione wasn't there. His eyes slid around the room and found Pansy Parkinson. He desperately loathed the girl but he knew her bed was near Hermione's. "Miss Parkinson, is Granger in the dormitories?"

Pansy sniggered at the other girl's name and straightened her shoulders. "Definitely not." There was a smattering of sniggers from the table and Severus glared them to silence then swept away towards the massive looming fireplace. Severus approached Hermione's lab mates with a certain wrath to his stride and they stood to attention before he even reached them. He knew they were Death Eater's children and were prone to obedience from several previous beatings from their lackluster parents.

"Have any of you seen the Granger girl?" Severus didn't know how he managed to still sound severe when he was wandering about asking for an ex-Gryffindor, but he did, and he prided himself in it.

"Not since potions." Kane Marrow was the first to answer, his speech eloquent and clear. Severus had some suspicious his family was secretly very, very rich.

"Same." Darren Webly answered. Severus often wondered about Webly's wit, not one for words and somewhat clumsy.

Bret Michaelson only shook his head and Severus glared at them all before swooping off. He muddled the tolerant Slytherins over and decided he would have to speak with them about getting Hermione into the loop. Kane had more influence than people thought and Bret had the strong ability to frighten (Severus was sure he used magic to make himself more terrifying than he was), and Darren, well Darren was the Neville Longbottom of Slytherin. Severus shuddered at the thought.

"Pepper mint nibs." Severus boomed and folded his arms as he let the staircase raise him up, once again, to the Headmaster's office. He billowed through the door and straight to the old man with his twinkling eyes, completely ignoring the student in the chair.

"Ah Professor, what may I do for you?"

"Where is the girl?" Severus hissed, beyond the end of his rope now.

"Whatever do you mean, my dear boy?"

"The Granger girl is missing and none of the half-witted dunderheads you have attending this academic institution can recall seeing her!" Severus' voice raised slightly with each word and his fists were placed firmly on Dumbledore's desk.

"I saw her near the lake." The voice was terribly quiet and all too familiar.

Severus spun on his heel to catch sight of the youngest Weasley sitting comfortably in a chair, her hair pulled back and her expression filled with all numbers of emotions. Severus did not acknowledge her further and strode out the door, down several flights of stairs, and down further still to the lake. He looked around him, all but ready to give up entirely when Severus remembered that he was indeed a wizard and rolled his eyes at himself. Casting his patronus, he ordered it to find Hermione.

Severus wasn't entirely sure something was wrong when his patronus returned without Hermione but by the time the shadowy raven had led him to her, he knew for certain something was indeed wrong. Hermione was lying in a crumpled ball on the ground her things strewn about her. Severus' brows furrowed when he caught sight of one of her books and he crouched down to look at her things. Almost everything she owned was covered in the word 'mudblood'. The more things of hers he looked at the more he saw the words, every book, every quill, every spare scarf, everything he touched was tainted and he jumped away as if he had caused the foul word to appear.

Severus' eyes turned to Hermione and he wondered for the first time, how hard this was for her. He tried to remember the last time he had even heard her speak and he was certain it was their meeting Tuesday. Why hadn't he noticed the silence of the usually very chatty Hermione? Severus crouched back down and looked her over. She appeared to be sleeping.

"Miss Granger." He waited but she did not move. "Miss Granger." He said a little more forcefully.

When she did not move again, he passed his wand over her to determine nothing was broken, shoved her things back into her bag and levitated the girl and her bag all the way back to the infirmary. He couldn't help the sudden thought that maybe in the future he'd be levitating the girl's cold corpse and he shuddered, unable to pin down why it bothered him so much.

…

I want to quickly apologize for any errors, I am currently my own beta, all mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoyed and do review!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Trouble With Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable in this story

Before we go any further, I would like to dedicate this story to Alan Rickman and give thanks that he was eventually persuaded to play Severus Snape. I think without him we wouldn't quite have the same silky-voiced professor we love to write about so much. He was a superb actor and I cried the morning I found out he died. May he live on in all of us and his family and friends.

…

"Miss Granger." He waited but she did not move. "Miss Granger." He said a little more forcefully.

When she did not move again, he passed his wand over her to determine nothing was broken, shoved her things back into her bag and levitated the girl and her bag all the way back to the infirmary. He couldn't help the sudden thought that maybe in the future he'd be levitating the girl's cold corpse and he shuddered, unable to pin down why it bothered him so much.

…

SIX – The Trouble With Christmas

For several weeks after the incident, Severus Snape avoided Hermione Granger like the plague. However, it was not out of spite. Upon arriving in the hospital wing, Poppy dutifully informed Severus that there was nothing necessarily _physically_ wrong with Hermione, except perhaps poor nutrition and a dire need for a good night's sleep. Severus was actually relieved to hear this, not that he would have admitted it even in death, but he found himself quite unequipped to deal with Hermione's real problems.

"She's depressed and lonely, Severus, I have never seen a student with such erratic emotional readings. She need support, and I think in this particular circumstance you should be the one to provide it."

Severus was out the door before Poppy could put another word in. Since then he had only seen Hermione four times. She was left in the hospital with a dreamless sleep potion for four nights and when she was released, Poppy only allowed her to attend the O.W.L oriented classes, only because Hermione was so insistent, still intent on impressing her head of house. She had found it rather odd, when she woke up, to be told that Professor Snape was the one that had found her. She had never thought he would even bother bringing her back.

SHSHSH

"Enter." Severus snapped in the general direction of the door. He hoped this was quick, he had tons of essays to cover with red markings. He didn't turn around when the door opened and closed or a pair of feet could be shuffling towards him.

"Sir?"

Ah. Of course it would be her. "Yes, Miss Granger."

"I need to make up the potions lessons I've missed."

Turning to look at her, Severus was tempted to snap the same response he usually gave to absent students who begged to make up credit but seeing her flipped a switch. There was the brightest witch of her age in _his_ house colors asking to catch up on classes she could probably do in her sleep. He pursed his lips, bent over his desk, scribbled a few notes then tossed the parchment at her.

"Those are all of the assignments you missed and potions that need to be brewed. You can brew in the class lab right after your regular potions lab. You have a week for everything."

The time crunch he required of her would be a nasty piece of work but she was Hermione Granger, she had the tendency to defy odds. Besides, he would've just let her flounder once upon a time. But now, she was his own ward and he knew he ought to start treating her like he treated the rest of the Slytherins. The thought had haunted him endlessly since he had found her cursed things on the hilltop, was he providing a bad example to the rest of his house in regards to her?

"Thank you sir," she said quietly before vanishing out of the room.

SHSHSH

Severus found himself requesting that Hermione come to him every other Friday to check on her. His excuse was to make sure was achieving her promise to make all O's, but really he was looking for the signs she had shown the day before she collapsed, trying to determine if she could continue to endure the taunts of the school. He knew that despite his instructions not to go to the hilltop alone anymore that she still did so, he could see her leave from his perch in the owlery. He knew that she had only gone on a weekend to Hogsmead once and had come back worse for wear than when she left and he never saw her go again.

He had delighted in being allowed to post pone her occlumency training amongst other things, mostly for his own benefit of free time and still being able to sweep the surface of her mind when he felt the need. Especially when rumors about a secret, student run defense against the dark arts began swimming the halls and Malfoy became more of a boastful prick than ever. Hermione seemed to think Harry and Ron were behind the secret organization and he saw her think out all of their flaws in running their scheme and how she could fix them. Her ideas were not only brilliant, but disturbingly Slytherin and he occasionally found ways to reward her genius with house points if he could. Severus also found he rather liked skimming around for her thoughts on Umbridge for Hermione had some very colorful and inappropriate things to call her that were quite entertaining.

But there were also things in Hermione's mind that he couldn't bear to face, her endless loneliness, the torment from Pansy and Draco that seemed to never stop, her irritation that Kane, Darren and Bret treated her with the same passive tolerance, nothing more, nothing less, and her quiet desperate need for anyone to talk to. He couldn't look at those thoughts, and he blamed that on his inability to handle emotional situations but somewhere inside a younger, sadder Severus Snape recognized himself and couldn't dare admit to seeing it.

SHSHSH

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, she had allowed herself to sleep in on the first day of the Christmas holidays because Poppy continually insisted she sleep more. When she heard nothing she sat up in her bed, pushed aside the silvery curtain and looked around. The other beds were made, empty and everyone's things were tidied up and suitcases were gone. Hermione sighed in relief, she could sleep without the worry that someone would hex her in her sleep, for a while at least. She got up and stretched and looked about the room, it felt too empty and lonely and for the first time, Hermione regretted leaving Crookshanks with her parents.

With a shrug she pulled on her muggle clothes, grateful for the lax rules over the holidays, threw her hair up in a loose bun and wove her way out to the common room. The common room was just as empty as her dormitory and for a moment she paused to enjoy the crackling of the warm fire echoing in the large space before her stomach rumbled, summoning her to breakfast. The hallways were mercifully quiet and Hermione was starting to remember why it was that she loved Hogwarts so much and allowed herself to wish momentarily that Voldemort had ceased to exist after the first war and right now she was walking to breakfast with Harry and Ron.

When she reached the double doors she sighed and let go of the fantasy before pushing them open. Hermione's jaw fell open. Dumbledore had managed to go above and beyond his usual over the top decorations. Massive Christmas trees made a ring around the great hall, decorated with charming twinkling candles, endless bobbles, even candy canes and origami birds that flew around the trees in corkscrew circles. Real icicles hung from the beams across the hall and when one dripped it formed a mini, magical icicle on a tree or if it hit the floor, the drop disappeared entirely. Each corner housed a holly plant and the walls crawled with ivy. The whole room smelled of cinnamon and cider.

Her mouth closed as her eyes eventually found the table in the center of the hall. She was tempted to groan and run. Dumbledore had decided there were not enough students staying over the holidays to keep everyone separated. Hermione search inside her for her Slytherin qualities and looked back at the table to determine where to sit. There was really only one spot she could choose and with a quiet sigh she settled herself between Severus and Kane. Kane offered her a curt nod and Severus only flicked his eyes over her before returning to his breakfast.

Hermione looked at the rest of the people at the table one by one, Dumbledore gave her a cheery little wink as if he approved of her seating choices. McGonagall let a small, warm smile drift her way before her face went back to looking like she couldn't quite remember who Hermione was. Hagrid avoided looking up at her at all and Hermione quit her pursuit of the staff members and glanced at the other student. Four Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws and one Gryffindor first year graced the table. There were two other empty seats. Hermione sighed and reached for a steaming mug of earl grey tea, added some sugar, and sipped it as her other hand reached out for an orange and hot cereal.

Halfway through her meal, the doors swung open again and Hermione had to resist the urge to run up to the boys and hug them both. They froze when they saw her and continued their way to the table at a stiff pace. They sat in their chairs and glared in her direction.

"Bloody traitor."

"Ronald Weasley!" Poppy Pomfrey scolded the muttered phrase.

"It true!" Ron huffed. "Can't believe you are defending her." He added.

Poppy looked like she was about to start quite the debate but Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone quickly resumed with their breakfast. It went well for a short time then Harry looked over at Hermione with such a dark look she swore he could kill with it.

"Show me your arm."

"What?!"

"You arm!"

"Oh please!"

"Are you not showing me your arm because you've already gotten the mark then?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Potter!" She pulled up the sleeves of her cardigan to show her bare forearms. She hadn't meant to call out his last name but she was hearing it so much in the common room it seemed more natural than 'Harry'. He looked positively furious.

"WHAT did you call me?!" Harry lunged from his seat and started striding towards her.

Not one to be out done, Hermione shoved off the table when she stood, her chair flying back. "I called you _Potter."_ She hissed, sounding eerily like Severus. "And for _your_ information, if I had the opportunity to be inducted as a Death Eater I would _proudly_ show of my mark! Not hide it like some ashamed, sniveling, coward!"

Nobody expected Harry's fist to come flying forward and catch Hermione in her jaw but the moment it did Severus and Minerva sprung from their seats and managed to stand between the two students only after Hermione had landed a tough blow to Harry's stomach.

Severus stood, legs ready to launch, arms spread, nearly as he had the night he had protected the damn Golden Trio from Lupin. He eyed Minerva warily, not entirely sure who she had been protecting. Each professor slowly turned towards their respective student, and Minerva ushered the boys out of the hall with some sharp words about their behavior.

"Follow. Me." Severus hissed quietly and billowed out of the room with a surprised Hermione scurrying after him all the way down to his office.

"What was that?!" Severus boomed.

"You saw the way he talked to me-"

"No, Granger, what in hell were you going on about being a Death Eater for!"

Hermione's fury skidded to a stop. "I don't know." She slumped into the wall and held her face in her hands. "It just came out. I'm so stressed and so tired and I couldn't deal with one more person hating me for reasons they don't even understand."

Severus opened his mouth to reply but shut it. He recognized the feeling. It was the same one he had had the moment he had called Lily Evans a mudblood. Severus sighed and turned around to lean back on his desk, his pale hands splayed out on the desk on either side of him. He had no idea how to deal with this situation.

"Professor, I may be hated by everyone in the school but I need to survive. I know there are things you need to be teaching me, can we just start so I have something to do?"

"Yes Miss Granger, once classes-"

"No." Severus Snape had never been interrupted in his adult life and he stared at Hermione incredulously. "I want to start right now. Occlumency."

"Miss Granger, you are a bit upset for occlumency."

She actually glared at him. Severus was starting to wonder if he was still the scary potion master of the dungeons. "And what, I won't be upset being in Voldemort's presence? I won't be upset when he tortures someone I know in front of me? I won't be upset when he starts killing? Or maybe I won't be upset when I have to fight my friends in war. War is upsetting, professor, I might as well practice in the right mindset."

Severus let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. When did Hermione Granger become so fiery and tough?

"Very well."

…

Thanks to Kimber, Guest, and Amarenima for the reviews and thanks to my 15 followers. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Bad Idea

She actually glared at him. Severus was starting to wonder if he was still the scary potion master of the dungeons. "And what, I won't be upset being in Voldemort's presence? I won't be upset when he tortures someone I know in front of me? I won't be upset when he starts killing? Or maybe I won't be upset when I have to fight my friends in war. War is upsetting, professor, I might as well practice in the right mindset."

Severus let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. When did Hermione Granger become so fiery and tough?

"Very well."

…

SEVEN – A Bad Idea

"I can't do it!" Hermione screamed in frustration.

Serverus pressed his lips together to hide the smile that threatened. He turned it into a smirk and dropped his eyes from her face, "Miss Granger, perhaps we should take a break."

As it turned out, Hermione was terrible at exactly one thing: occlumency. Halfway into Christmas break and she had yet to stop Severus' invasion of her mind. It was entirely frustrating, he was seeing far too many things that she had _never_ wanted Professor Severus Snape to see. The terrible night at the Yule Ball, her deplorable looking braces and extra-wild hair from her at seven years old. There were other things too, nothing came in order and it was all wide open to the formidable potions master.

Severus Snape wouldn't admit it but he was fascinated by Hermione's childhood. It was so very much more _muggle_ than his was and exponentially happier. He liked her memory of getting her Hogwarts letter, it reminded him of his own 11th year, being so excited and relieved to get his letter from Hogwarts. Pulling himself out of his own memory Severus glanced down at Hermione, who had a funny expression on her face. He raised an inquiring eyebrow at her.

"It was like that for you too?" She asked softly.

"Ex _cuse_ me?" He hissed.

Hermione recoiled as if realizing her transgression. "I'm sorry, it just happened, I don't know-"

"Did you just use legilimens on me?" He took several steps towards her, his voice low and slick, a dangerous purr.

"I-" Hermione had no idea what to say.

Severus leaned in towards her and after several painful seconds of anticipation, he straightened and looked down at her thoughtfully. "How?"

"I don't know!" She sounded a bit pleading, still unsure if Snape was going to punish her or not. "I was just wandering what you were thinking and all of a sudden, there I was."

"And you have never done this before?"

"Not that I can recall, sir."

"Hmm interesting. Try again."

This time Severus offered her a completely different memory, his thought process in realizing that the brightest witch of her age was in _his_ house and he could coach her to be so much more. Severus wasn't sure exactly when she entered his mind but after a moment he could feel her, just barely, like a whisp of smoke circling the memory and then she was gone, but he wasn't exactly sure when she left or how far she explored. It disturbed him greatly that she was nearly undetectable.

"Well. I'm glad you find my intelligence worth saving at least."

The comment held a rather large amount of annoyance in it and Severus just stared emptily at her, trying to decipher her hidden meaning. Was he supposed to care about her as a person? He supposed he did, in the general term that any head of house cared for their own but she seemed miffed by it. _Women._ He scoffed internally. Hermione huffed at him and turned away grabbing her bag.

"Did you hear _that?"_

"You brain is like an open book professor. I think I'm going to take that break now."

Severus grasped at his composure. "I think a trip to Hogmead is appropriate."

Hermione scoffed. "I can't go by myself."

"Go with Mr Marrow."

Hermione actually laughed. "Kane barely puts up with the fact that I exist."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "You need to start making Slytherin friends, Miss Granger, even if they are just for show."

Hermione sighed. "Fine. I'll see if he can be bothered."

SHSHSH

As was his new habit when he knew Hermione was leaving the castle, Severus climbed the owlery steps to watch her depart. She seemed to be listening avidly to something Kane was saying, and although tense, their manners were somewhat familiar. Severus wondered if they ever spent time together outside of potions and wished he could slip into Hermione's mind from a distance. As if to snap him out of his thoughts, his left forearm burned lightly and then exploded in a crackling heat and he cursed and he slipped on an icy stone step racing to the apparition point.

"Sseveruss, you are quicker every time. Update me about the mudblood."

Without waiting for a verbal response, Voldemort invaded Severus' mind, and Severus disguised his wonder at how much more discreet Hermione was inside his mind. Instead he thrust forward anything non-suspicious. Hermione's countless hours in his office, Hermione insisting she learn more, catch up, do it all, Hermione walking to Hogmead in the snow with the Marrow boy, and of course, Hermione's shouting match with Potter.

Voldemort cackled gleefully. "This mudblood has more courage than half of you combined!" He boomed at his followers, some of whom scuffed their shoes at the quickly changing tone of accusation. "Sso she'd be proud to carry my mark then, Sseveruss?" Severus nodded once, unwilling to give more of a response. "Hmm..." The Dark Lord was mulling something over and Severus was certain by his facial expressions that someone would come out of the arrangement dreadfully unhappy. "Sseveruss," He didn't even want to hear what the Dark Lord was thinking, "Tell the mudblood and Marrow boy to...fraternize a bit." Voldemort grinned darkly, "We can breed her brains into my new race of wizard then breed the mud right out of it! We will have the most intelligent pureblood race in the world!"

Severus wondering if the shouting Death Eaters even realized what they were agreeing too. Surely some of them saw the preposterousness of including a mudblood suddenly into the very pure blood lines. But they were a riotous group and knew only too well to agree with whatever their master said. "It will be done." Severus stated. And with an extremely distracted dismissal, Voldemort waved him away.

SHSHSH

Hermione was surprised to see Severus waiting at the doors as she and Kane approached the castle and was even more surprised when he suspiciously ushered them into an abandoned classroom and warded the room. He looked, unprepared, which went against his permanent appearance of over preparedness and she wondered if she could slip into his mind without being noticed but when she tried, his walls were sky high.

"I have just come from a meeting with the Dark Lord." Hermione gasped and Kane shifted his weight. "He has requested something from the two of you." Severus was finding it extremely difficult to say what he knew he needed to but the longer he looked at the two in front of him, the more it seemed to be the worst idea Voldemort had ever had.

"What is it, sir?" Hermione asked quietly.

Severus' eyes snapped to hers as if suddenly realizing something and he held her gaze as he uttered, "The both of you are to start a courtship immediately."

Hermione's stunned face told him more than he needed to know about what she thought of that idea but he was already in her head, looking. _Oh she is too fresh for this,_ he thought, _she's only ever kissed a bloke._ And it was true, he was surprised to find. He had expected more of her escapades with Mr Krum, but that had not gone far before the Weasley boy had busted everything apart. Severus slipped out of her shocked and confused head and looked at Kane. He had not moved but he had paled, his fists clench.

"I suggest you two get to know each other well." Severus said snidely and stormed off, his robes flashing into a billowing wave behind him. He was suddenly furious and frustrated and found himself wishing the terrible idea was called off.

…

I hope you guys liked this chapter! It's about to start getting juicy up in here!

How do you guys feel about my update speed? I feel like I'm updating too fast.

Happy browsing!


	8. Chapter 8 - An Order from the Dark Lord

Disclaimer: I only own a creative need to Hermione and Severus to love each other and a potentially broken foot.

Amarenima, thank you for your constant reviews! I love knowing what you think.

Vampirela69, never fear, I don't believe Severus or Hermione belong with anyone but each other

…

EIGHT – An Order from the Dark Lord

The more they practiced occlumens, or more accurately the more Hermione failed and tried, the more Severus realized that Hermione had a very peculiar gift for legilimens. Her complete inability to shield her mind apparently did not interfere with her unnatural talent to slip into his mind. Severus was never happier that he was so skilled in protecting his own head from unsuspected intrusions. He had very specific, unimportant memories to leave at the forefront of his mind for her to find, he understood it satisfied her curiosity and she wouldn't pry further. Although daily he did wonder how powerful she would be if she really wanted information.

He would never, ever admit it, but Hermione was much more skilled than he was at breaking into people's heads. She hovered in his mind during classes now (searching, of course, for his approval of her potion) and he could wonder what someone was thinking and the next thing he knew, Hermione was in his head, nudging his metaphorical shoulder until he broke into her mind and saw what she had seen in that person's head. It was magnificently terrifying but Severus knew once she could protect her own mind, she would be a deadly spy.

Currently, Severus wished he could just force Hermione to put up shields. He had meant to find her thinking process for the potion she was brewing for his O.W.L.s class, her methods were unconventional. Instead he was getting a more than detailed recap of her third weekend to Hogsmead since the start of the spring term. He had been a little surprised when Hermione's sudden involvement with Kane meant that she went to Hogsmead each time the trip was arranged. Kane had pulled her from some kind of cocoon and she spoke a little more with Darren and Bret. But mostly, she spent a suddenly ridiculous amount of time with Kane. They seemed to do everything together and only part at night. It was driving him mad that this was always at the forefront of her mind, not that he could put his finger on why it upset him so. But he frequently just felt like punching Kane.

Every day in potions was doubly maddening, all Hermione seemed to think about was Kane but he was also right there next to her, leaning close and whispering things Severus imagined he didn't want to know. Except for Malfoy and Parkinson, the Slytherins had shut up about the bushy-haired girl, although the Gryffindors appeared to be losing what was left of their sanity. Severus wondered how involved Kane was in spreading the word that Hermione was indeed a Slytherin and it was forever going to stay that way or if just seeing the girl with the secretly influential boy was enough.

The only time Kane ceased to exist for Hermione was when they were so desperately trying to teach her occlumency. It was a great respite for Severus but it was intensely exhausting for Hermione.

SHSHSH

Hermione sighed as she flopped down in the uncomfortable chair in Severus' office. Two hours in and no matter what Severus did, she couldn't get it. She watched him warily as he crossed to the opposite side of his office, his hair hanging over his face. Was he completely sick of her yet? Was the only reason that he hadn't given up on her yet was because both of his masters told him not to? Almost unconsciously she slipped into his mind but found the same things she always did.

"You can stop doing that, unlike you I am very good at occlumency."

Hermione huffed and leaned over in the chair, resting her elbows on her knees. "What does it feel like when I'm inside you?" She mumbled.

She heard the skid of a missed step and realized what she said. "Merlin, gods no I meant when I'm inside your head." She hastened to explain.

She could practically hear him cocking his eyebrow at her. "I knew what you meant."

"Well, sir?"

She heard a sigh from Severus that sounded irritated and she wished she hadn't asked. When He crossed the room back to her he held two cups of tea. Hermione was shocked but it didn't show. She maybe wasn't able to shut off her mind but she found it very pleasant to hide her emotions. She took the tea, noting Severus' long, pale fingers were smooth when she brushed them.

"It is gossamer."

"Sorry, sir?"

"You in my head Miss Granger, it is a gossamer touch, like smoke but something much more intelligent and lighter. I have gotten used to you but the first few times I could barely even tell you were there."

Hermione nodded and sipped the tea. Oh! It was very good! It was her favorite tea, a nice earl grey brewed strong, but this was the high end tea. She held the mug with both hands.

"Why do you ask, Miss Granger?"

"I want to try something. Will you try again, please?"

Severus was sure that they had both had enough after two hours, but to satisfy his own curiosity, he proceeded with the legilimency. Severus was not expecting much and he nearly pulled out of her head with shock but his wonder won him over. There were no direct thoughts open to him, but there was no wall either. There was a mess of faded images that made him feel slightly nauseous and he couldn't tell what was real or not and when he tried to focus on one thing, it seemed to waver before his eyes and he felt suddenly like he hadn't seen anything at all. Severus pulled out of her head to stop what he felt like was going to be a very strong head ache.

"What was that?" He asked, pushing two slender fingers to a temple.

"A smokescreen sir. You said I felt like smoke when I was in your head and I remembered this terminology"

Severus regarded her with a passive expression but his mind was reeling to catch up with hers. "I would assume that's what an anti-detection charm feel like. Whilst not a barrier Miss Granger, that seemed effective. And headache inducing. I think it's time you return to you dormitory."

Hermione swallowed the last of her tea and nodded, slipping out before he could say anything more. Something was nagging him about Hermione's abilities but he couldn't quite pin it down. Had he heard of this before?

SHSHSH

The spring term passed in slowness and Hermione's unusual ability to protect her mind was evolving and Severus saw more potential in it than regular occlumency. He was deeply annoyed to hear that Dumbledore was teaching Potter occlumency and that there had been some interesting success. The fiery boy was trouble this year and Umbridge's constant attack on the entire school left many people in shambles. Hermione grew stronger with each passing day, more Slytherin, but her loneliness never left her, no matter how much time she spent with Kane and Severus was curious to know how close they really were if Hermione was so lonely.

There were even a couple times Severus found Hermione crying. Like a proper man with little experience in emotional women, he would slip away unnoticed. He still watched from the owlry when Hermione left the castle.

Things with the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters were brewing and Severus knew sooner or later, he would have to take Hermione with him. He hated the thought. Her version of occlumency was strong and deeply messed with his head, but he didn't know if it would be any use against the Dark Lord. And Severus couldn't live with Hermione Granger's secret getting out. It would be certain death for anyone involved.

The day came sooner than Severus expected. His mark burned per usual but when he popped into the Dark Lord's presence he was ordered to go fetch the mudblood and bring her back. He obeyed, but he couldn't stop the queasiness in his stomach when he entered the common room and saw her innocent face. She was in his head an she knew before he even opened his mouth, he could feel her there, watch her face pale as she saw what he had seen. He approached her anyway, his angry robes swirling about his person.

"It's time." He said sternly, quietly.

Hermione nodded once and followed him, her stride completely disguising the fact that she was fairly certain she was going to pass out. They came up from the Slytherin common room to the wide front entrance and Severus bowled through the doors, Hermione in tow. When they reached the gates, Severus through his arm up over her shoulders and grabbed the collar on the back of her robes and they were gone with a loud crack.

"Obedience and submission is key." Severus hissed as they strode up the path to the abandoned house. "Only let him see what he will like. Which is anyone's guess really, but try." Severus placed a splayed hand over the double doors as if to hold them shut and considered what he was saying next and decided he might as well. He bent over low so Hermione could feel his breath hissing along the side of her neck. "If anything goes sideways, get out, the place is warded but you are smart."

Without further express of his concern for her, they pushed through the doors and entered the large main floor which Voldemort had set up somewhat like a throne room. Severus touched in Hermione's mind and saw lazy thoughts about how cool the house was (he noted her sly thought that the Dark Lord deserved better) and was deeply relieved that he could see nothing else. Maybe she was ready.

Severus stopped her with a thought, she was in his mind too, just sitting there as if that would make her feel better and he tried to lay out how this evening might go without using any bias. He felt a barely perceptible twitch come from her as her robes brushed against his own and they waiting in a glaring silence as every other Death Eater in the room stared at them.

Voldemort came billowing in like thick smoke, stopped to stroke Nagini's head, then turned on the two. He circled them, appraising eyes tracing Hermione as if trying to find a chink in her armor. Severus knew he must be sifting through her head and he wondered what Hermione was showing him.

Hermione knew the instant the Dark Lord was searching her mind. His presence wasn't clear and sneaky like Severus' it was like black ooze that left a poisonous trail in its wake. He touched on her thoughts of the house, Dredged through every memory of Kane she wanted to give him, offered her conversations with Darren and Bret, let a few classes filter through the mix as if he mind was open. She let him touch on her distain for Harry Potter which had just enough truth in it to be reasonable, and finally her musings over the Dark Mark.

He pulled from her mind slowly, as is it hurt him to do so and she could feel the instant relief when he was gone. She let herself be present in the room then and noticed Severus' relaxed composure did not match the tension she felt coming off him.

"Well, well Sseveruss, you have quite the interesting character here."

"Yes, my lord."

"You have taught her well. And the Marrow boy was a good idea was it not?"

"Of course, master. Your creativity is inspiring."

Voldemort's eyes snapped over to Hermione's. "And what do you think?"

Severus felt a familiar nauseous feeling as Hermione's face broke into a love sick smile, her eyes glittering. She fell into a floor deep bow before the Dark Lord. "Oh, Master," even her tone made Severus want to puke, "I must thank you for your brilliant conception of my new relationship. My lovely Kane has showed me so much about you, and your world."

Severus wasn't sure what was more sickening, the Dark Lord's hissing chuckle of approval or the way when his boney fingers raised Hermione to a standing position with the sensuality of someone who knew her, Hermione beamed up at the not quite man as if he was indeed genius.

"Sso, mudblood, you wish to carry my mark do you?" Severus felt the blood drain from all of his limbs. "I do believe that you need to prove yourself to me, once and for all. There will be a raid tonight at the Ministry of Magic, this is what I expect of you."

SHSHSH

"You cannot do this!"

"How do you know what I can and cannot do!?"

"I've been in your head!"

"And I've been in yours! That doesn't prove _anything!"_

Hermione and Severus had been having a screaming match since the moment they arrived in Snape's office an hour ago. Severus was certain the Dark Lord had set her up for failure. There was no way Hermione could effectively cast a killing curse. _Especially_ not in that situation.

"What makes you think you are strong enough!?"

]"Because I _have to be_!" Hermione panted. "I have to survive and right now, this is my only choice in doing that. People die! In the battles to come I'm sure I'll have to kill more from both sides! It has to be done." She muttered the last sentence as if trying to convince herself.

"So you think you can kill Sirius Black in cold blood in front of The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

Hermione looked up at Severus, who had some point advanced on her during their shouting. "Yes." She said resolutely. "I have to."

…

Sorry for the delayed update, I was moving and couldn't get my internet properly set up until late last night. I hope you enjoyed!

Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters.

All mistakes are my own.


	9. Chapter 9 - At the Ministry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable in this story

…

"So you think you can kill Sirius Black in cold blood in front of The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

Hermione looked up at Severus, who had some point advanced on her during their shouting. "Yes." She said resolutely. "I have to."

…

NINE – At the Ministry

The weeks passed in uncomfortable knowledge. Things between the DA and Umbridge were growing particularly tense and Hermione felt a foreign longing for her mad adventures with the boys. While the DA was serious, they weren't planning on killing anybody. There had been a silent agreement that Hermione was not to come to Severus for her occlumency lessons, as if they knew each needed their space to prepare. The loom of O.W.L.s seemed a lot less daunting to Hermione than she had assumed and when she passed them all with outstandings, it was a barely a hiccup in her week. When the owls had dropped off the test results, Hermione had looked up at the staff table, finding Severus' eyes, and nodded once. He had nodded back, and that was all that was said about her brilliant scores, even though she knew Severus must have been proud after his unexpected support of her academic life.

When hell broke loose at the school, the twins setting off fireworks and Umbridge suddenly disappearing (Hermione had scanned around in enough heads to pick up that Umbridge had been transfigured into something useless and was left in a jar in the Forbidden Forest), Hermione and Severus knew the time was coming and when Severus' arm started burning in the middle of his last potions class of the day, he blew his way into Hermione's mind, pushing at her mind boggling smokey defenses until she glared up at him.

Severus touched his forearm lightly and she stood, and without a word, went down to wait outside his office. The blood was rushing in her head and things seemed to be moving at an alarmingly fast rate. When she heard Severus' boots coming down the stairs she raised her wand out of paranoia even though she would know the sound of those boots anywhere.

"Put your wand down you silly girl, save your waving about nonsense for when you need it." He opened his office to her and she stumbled inside. "Your mind is wide open, pull yourself together."

Hermione tried to replace her smokescreen but thoughts of Sirius Black, the worn, tired man she had helped free, were crashing through her head with bells and flashing lights. He had trusted her, and she was going to hold her wand to him tonight with complete disregard for his life. Even if Severus wasn't trying, he could find every single thought in her head. He stared at her as she stood frozen in his offices, waiting. Pursing his lips, Severus reached out and smacked the side of her head.

"Focus!" He barked. It snapped Hermione out of her trance and she stared at him, her mouth slightly open, and while he could tell Sirius was still the forefront of her thoughts, the rest of her head seemed safe.

Severus grabbed a bar of dark chocolate hidden in his shelves and shoved it in Hermione's hands. "Eat this as we walk. Quickly now."

"Yes sir."

As they rose from the dungeons to the front entrance, Hermione nibbled at the chocolate, scurrying after the dark man. At the gates, she tucked what was left in her robes and looked to Severus for instructions. He regarded her with dark eyes then transfigured her school robes to look more like Death Eater robes then he grabbed her shoulder and apparated them away.

SHSHSH

Hermione was certain she had never seen so many terrifying people in one place in her life. The few who had been present at her meeting with the Dark Lord ignored her and the rest either glared coldly at her or hissed to each other about why the mudblood was there. It was then Hermione realized just how much of the ministry Voldemort had taken over and she faltered in her conviction, if they could do all this, would Harry ever win the war?

Suddenly the murmurs around her died and Hermione searched for the source, holding back a gasp as Nagini wove her way through her master's followers, she paused and stared at Hermione, who'd stared back. She felt a wavering in her vision and for a flashing fraction of a second, saw herself from the giant snake's eyes but then the snake was gone, looping back around through the Death Eaters to meet her master.

"Master! Please, you must-"

"Ssilence." Voldemort hissed, cutting Bellatrix off with a deadly glare. His eyes turned to fix on Hermione. "My lovely Bellatrix was ssupposed to kill Black tonight. Sso of course she failss to ssee why this is now your tassk."

Hermione lowered her eyes. "I am grateful for the responsibility and honor. I _will_ prove myself to you."

Voldemort stared at her a moment more then turned away in silence. "You all know where you need to be, go!"

With a hurried scuffle like children caught doing something they were not supposed to, the Death Eaters disappeared behind shelves and could be heard walking to various places and distances. Only the Dark Lord and Severus remained with Hermione. She gazed up at Severus in what she hoped was the admiring manner of a devoted apprentice and waited. The Dark Lord approached Severus.

"If she failss, you know what you must do."

Severus nodded once and watched as Voldemort disappeared in silence. When he was certain everyone was gone to their respective places, Severus turned to Hermione. "You must not fail. I am to kill you if you do, and as you kill Black for the good of the right side winning this war, I will kill you."

Hermione pursed her lips. How encouraging. But when she smoked inside his mind, Hermione realized he said this out of a desire to not harm her and she slipped out of his head as discretely as she went in. "Don't worry, I never fail."

With that, Hermione led the way to where she knew a shocked and frantic Harry was looking for a god father who had not yet even left the sanctuary of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. As her footsteps echoed slightly in the stuffy silence, Hermione could calculate the exact moments each event leading to the next was happening. When the time came, Hermione was in a state of unnatural calm, and Severus took the lead as planned. Severus and Hermione were the only two at one entrance to the room with the veil, but they knew, standing ready at every other entrance, were three or four Death Eaters. She could hear the loud back and forth between Sirius and Harry, probably debating the threat to Sirius' life that wouldn't exist if Harry hadn't fallen for the trap.

Hermione watched and Severus stepped in the room alone, his movements were different than usual, his daunting stride was replaced with the terrifying grace of a hunter, a feline stalking its unaware prey.

"Snivillus. Come to join us have you? Tell me, was this preposterous idea yours or the Dark Lord's. Using Harry as bait for his own nightmare!"

Hermione choked a little as Sirius's voice. She really had come to adore the man and she knew more than anything that Harry loved him. What did this make her?

"I can assure you _dog,_ that this was not my idea. Although it was rather effective, wasn't it? Because here you are."

Severus' voice seethed with hate. Hermione couldn't fathom where their rivalry had come from. The bickering continued a moment until Hermione heard words she knew were her cue.

"So have you come to kill me or not?" Sirius hollered, she could hear him pacing.

Hermione could see Severus cock his head from where she was standing, his hair swinging as he did. "Actually, I have not."

Bracing herself, Hermione walked in and stood beside Severus, her eyes immediately finding the two other men in the room. Her heart slammed against her chest at the sight of them. _Oh, Sirius, I'm so, so sorry._

"Hermione." Sirius' voice was filled with pain, recognition and knowing. Hermione was certain Harry had already told him about her clear redirection of loyalties.

She couldn't find any words to say so she just cocked her head at him, mimicking Severus.

"How like your master you are now, Hermione." Sirius' pacing brought him a little closer. "You know I really didn't believe Harry when he told me what you had done. We argued for days, she's too bright to do something like that, I told him. She loves you too deeply. You are her family." Sirius paused next to the snapping veil. "Tell me I wasn't wrong, my girl."

Hermione let her feet guide her down further into the room and then towards the veil. Sirius took a wary step back from her as she approached. She paused, standing across the veil from him, the eerie voices leaking through, beckoning to them.

"You know me well." She said so quietly she wasn't sure he heard but Sirius's eyes grew wide. She raced into his mind and searched and found that he was convinced of her loyalty, her love for Harry, and the sneaking suspicion that she would do whatever it took for Voldemort to fall. She tried to summon the strength to raise her wand to him but she couldn't.

"We are on a tight schedule Miss Granger, if you would." Hermione looked back up at Severus, his tall severe form towering, regal, the Death Eater robes flowing down him like waves. And she saw hate. An old loathing, untouched by time, so instinctually deep, Hermione was certain Severus didn't know he wasn't hiding it. She couldn't fathom hating Sirius Black so much. She slipped into Severus' mind, searching. She found it, a pool of memories not very well protected swirling together. Watching a young Sirius bully and torment a young Severus hurt her and she let herself feel it, made herself watch, and as she did, she let the hate that came so unbidden to Severus, find its way to her. She let the knowledge of the hate she felt flow into her mind and fill the rest of her so that when she turned back to Sirius, she felt a loathing that was not her own.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Avada kedavra!"

She could hear Harry screaming in the background, she knew he was coming for her, but the hate, the intention that was not her own, kept her still so that she could watch the green light flash across the space between her and Sirius. The spell rocketed into his right shoulder and Sirius stumbled, falling back, his eyes locked on Hermione's unfeeling face and right before the falling man disappeared into the veil, he screamed something at her in his head then was gone.

Hermione turned from the veil, her mind ringing with Sirius' dying thought. He had known she was inside his head, but he had known so much more.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Hermione's head snapped towards the oncoming Harry, his wand out and a curse forming on his lips.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione jerked around to look at Severus, who had begun to make his way down to the veil, his wand arm outstretched. "Really, Potter, as if you though it would be that easy?"

"I will kill her! I will kill you!"

"You won't."

"Yes! Yes I will!" Harry was half screaming half sobbing. His head spun wildly as the Death Eaters entered the room from various doors, some with Hogwarts' students in tow. Bellatrix clung to a whimpering Ginny, Fenrir Greyback had his massive arms wrapped around Luna Lovegood who looked particularly small at the moment.

"I brought more!" Harry shouted. "The whole DA is here! We'll kill you all!"

"Are you that _naïve_ Potter?" Lucius Malfoy hissed. "A couple of teenagers against the entirety of the Dark Lords followers? My, my, it really does look like the mudblood was the brains of the Golden Trio."

Severus had reached Hermione, his thin fingers closing over her wrist. He needed to get her out of here before the Order arrived, it would be an all-out battle then, and Minerva was the only one who knew where Hermione's loyalties truly lay. He gave a sharp tug but Hermione didn't respond.

Hermione got the odd feeling that she was watching everything happen from someone else's point of view. And once again she saw herself, standing there with Snape, his long fingers around her wrist. Hermione looked up at the edges of the room and saw what she was looking for, Nagini, hovering at the edge of everything. She felt the tug on her wrist again and looked up into the cold, black eyes of Snape and shook her head. In an instant, she felt him in her mind and offered him her view of Nagini, _she's watching us._ Severus looked up at the snake then back down at her.

"How do you know?" He whispered.

"I just do."

Hermione leaned into the sharp grip of Severus' hand when the cracks and pops of the appearing Order surrounded them. Hermione felt love and utter desolation swell up in her as she saw familiar faces she adored so much. She tried to remember what Severus had told her about being in battles but she couldn't remember how she was supposed to fight and protect the people she loved at the same time.

"REMUS!" Harry screamed, fumbling his way towards the man. "It was her! _She_ killed Sirius!" Harry thrust his arm in the general direction of Hermione.

Remus's eyes found her, standing just behind Severus' shoulder, pressed against his arm as if it might shield her. Remus narrowed his eyes, trying to cypher out his own biases with what Dumbledore had assured him. Albus had time and time again, promised the Order where Severus' loyalties lied but many were still suspicious. If Hermione was with him, did that mean she was acting double agent too? Or did that mean that they were both simply dark people?

"All this chit chat." Bellatrix whined, "let's start the killing shall we?" She called out gleefully, raising her wand to Ginny's throat.

The spell that flung Bellatrix away from the girl was the last straw and hexes started streaming back and forth, some hitting their marks, others ricocheting into the hallways or to an unintended victim. Hermione traded Severus' grip on her arm to clutch his hand, weaving her finger with his and giving a sharp pull to make him follow her. She flung a hex past Moody's head which bounced off the wall behind him and hit Dolohov squarely in the jaw. It gave Tonks a chance to dive past him and fling a hex a Lucius Malfoy. Still running, Hermione used her momentum to move Severus to the side and effectively ran him into Crabbe senior, destabilizing so his hexed just missed Neville's head and found McNair's foot instead.

Severus noticed a problem the moment Hermione's death grip on his hand released, he turned to shout at her to keep going but her hands were raising up to her throat and chest and blood was pouring between her dainty fingers, her eyes flew to Severus' and he saw her plea for him. In one swift motion, he caught Hermione and jerked her back up against his chest, the loose robes billowing out and encasing her. Severus looked for the source of the hex and saw Potter chasing after them, trading hexes with Greyback who was trying to keep Potter to himself. Another wayward hex flew over Harry's shoulder and Severus blocked it with a fierce jab of his wand.

"Aim like you mean it!" He snarled at Greyback then scooped Hermione up and dashed for a door.


	10. Chapter 10 - Then There Were Visions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

I hope you all liked the way I reworked the battle at the ministry. I didn't want to change it too much but I wasn't sure how to work it without Hermione on the proper side of things.

…

TEN – Then There were Visions

Severus noticed a problem the moment Hermione's death grip on his hand released, he turned to shout at her to keep going but her hands were raising up to her throat and chest and blood was pouring between her dainty fingers, her eyes flew to Severus' and he saw her plea for him. In one swift motion, he caught Hermione and jerked her back up against his chest, the loose robes billowing out and encasing her. Severus looked for the source of the hex and saw Potter chasing after them, trading hexes with Greyback who was trying to keep Potter to himself. Another wayward hex flew over Harry's shoulder and Severus blocked it with a fierce jab of his wand.

"Aim like you mean it!" He snarled at Greyback then scooped Hermione up and dashed for a door.

…

Severus used the secret entrance to haul Hermione's unconscious form into his rooms. He dropped her on the beat up couch and pressed his hand against her throat to try to stem the bleeding as he summoned every healing potion he could think of. He poured a topical blood clotting potion over her entire upper body, the sizzling potion reversing his transfiguration of both of their robes. The white cuffs that usually peered out from underneath his heavy outer robes were stained crimson and Hermione's white blouse was no longer white.

He threaded his nimble fingers between the buttons of her shirt and pulled them apart, baring her torso to him. He quickly started the wounds stitching themselves and found anti-curse potions to force down her throat. When he was decently certain the wounds had stopped gushing blood, he forced several blood replenishing potions down her throat then vanished as much of the drying blood as he could. When he was sure she was stable enough, he turned his attention from her to replace his wards then flooed Madam Pomfrey.

Poppy stepped through the fire place in a furious bustle, her mediwitch bag dangling from her elbow as she raced to kneel by Hermione. "She should have been brought straight to me."

"That won't be a good idea in about twenty minutes."

Poppy paused only long enough to glare over her shoulder at him. "And why would that be?" She said, returning to her business of making sure Hermione Granger would survive.

"You are about to get an influx of damaged students who decided they were strong enough to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Poppy huffed. "Let me guess, the little group that Mr Potter thought he was so secret about?"

"Of course."

"Well I see why you would not want her up there." Poppy said, standing up and brushing her hands down the front of her robes. "Who cast the curse?"

"I believe it was Fenrir Greyback, he was aiming for Potter." Severus sneered, "The wolf never did have good aim."

Suddenly a loud humming came from Poppy's wand. "Ah that would be them then, keep giving her blood replenishers and make sure she stays down when she wakes up." And with a curt nod, Poppy was off through the floo.

Severus sighed and stared down at the witch splayed out haphazardly on his leather couch, her angry red torso glaring up at him in sharp contrast with her ocean-blue bra which had been cut apart between the cups and pulled open by Poppy. He pursed his lips and turned away, rummaging through a small chest in the corner of the room and pulled out an old wool blanket and threw it over her body. Severus wandered over to the small table against the wall opposite the couch and poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat back in the old chair near Hermione's feet to keep watch over the young witch.

SHSHSH

 _Hermione was racing through the Department of Mysteries on her belly, searching, she had lost her wards, she was supposed to be keeping an eye on someone. With a hiss, she avoided a jar thrown at her, she curved around and glared at the fast approaching red head, her eyes ablaze, summoning jars and throwing them. Reacting, Hermione flung out her tail and whipped a jar back at the girl and watched her tumble to the ground with a gasp. Hermione returned to her search. Her master would be so mad if she didn't find Hermione and Severus..._

Hermione gasped awake, but her gasp sounded more like a choke and her hand flew to her throat. She whimpered, everything hurt, she was faint. She needed to tell Severus something important!

As if on cue, Severus returned to the room, a plate of biscuits in one hand. "You are going to have scars."

Hermione spun her head to look at him. "Ginny!"

"Is in the hospital wing with the rest."

"She was poisoned!"

"Miss Weasley will be- Excuse me what?" Severus nearly dropped the plate on top of the chest and swooped around to stare at Hermione.

"She was poisoned! Scorpion's Delight or something like that! You have to help her!"

"I- Yes, of course." Severus tried to contain his anger and panic and hurried to the floo to summon Poppy.

"This better be good Severus Snape or I will have your head I will!"

"You said you were having trouble with Miss Weasley. Miss Granger has informed me that she believes the girl was poisoned by Scorpion's Fancy."

Poppy went still and stared at him. "I thought every last drop of that blasted potion was destroyed."

"Apparently not."

"We haven't a moment to spare then, if you happen to have any leftover anti-dote better give it to me, the minimal effects will be better than nothing while I deal with the rest and you must brew more."

"I'll start right away." Severus summoned a small vial and passed it through the floo and Poppy disappeared from the flames.

Severus stood and stared at Hermione who was watching him with anticipatory terror. "I will deal with you later. Lie down and don't move off of that couch. There will be hell to pay if you do."

With a fierce swoosh of his robes, Severus disappeared down the hallway behind the head of the couch. Hermione lay down slowly, suddenly aware of herself. She glanced around her at the large space. She was on a large, camel-back black leather couch and a matching chair was angled towards her near her feet, a book and an empty glass on the elegant silver table next to it. There was another set of furniture across the room from her, that looked to be a dark green and behind them was an ornate silver chest with glass doors and a glass top which housed several bottles. On the only wall untouched by furniture was a floor to ceiling book shelf stuffed with books and next to it, an unassuming chest. Between the chest and the head of the couch was a dark doorway. Hermione squinted trying to see what she felt like was a glorious room but it was far too dark, the fireplace opposite the bookshelf wall had only a low fire burning and no lights were on save a bright candle by the black armchair. The rug set up at an angle, was a silver grey and had dark stains on it near the couch.

Hermione's mouth fell open. Those dark stains were fresh, they were her own blood! Hermione looked down at herself but could only see a large cut trailing from her right collar bone down under her right breast and another from her left side that stopped just a little ways from the top of her left nipple. Her stomach and ribs were dotted with smaller marks. Oh god! Her nipple! Hermione blushed furiously and clutched at the wool blanket, pulling it up to her jaw. She had been completely topless in front of Professor Snape! With a groan, Hermione slid down into the couch and covered herself with the blanket, trying to ignore the pain that was slowly increasing.

 _Hermione was in the owlry and there were many of her, she could change her point of view by blinking. For now, the owlry tower was empty but there was a memory, hundreds of them, and she pulled them forward. There was Professor Snape, standing amid the owls, his hands clasped behind him, looking through a window. She could see as she flew over the window that he was watching the students depart for Hogsmead, and there was her bushy hair amid the rest. There were more memories she could pull up, hundreds of different memories of the same moments: Snape watching her leave for Hogsmead with Kane, Snape watching her leave for her place on the hill. He was always there, always watching, and then he would leave without ever sending a letter._

Hermione's eyes opened slowly and focused on the image of her professor sitting in the large black chair, his long, delicate fingers cradling an open book in front of him, but his eyes were on her. She blushed and pulled the wool blanket up over the bottom of her chin, although she was already covered.

"Good. You are finally awake. Would you like to tell me how you knew about Miss Weasley?"

"I saw it." Hermione croaked.

Severus furrowed a brow at her. "Unlikely. We were running. Miss Weasley was still fending off a wandless Bellatrix."

Hermione nodded, looking slightly confused. "Yes, before. But after she must have chased after Nagini, she was throwing bottles and one came back and hit her."

Severus Snape did not like to use the words 'stunned' or 'confused' to describe himself, but right now he was both. "How do you know this?"

"I saw it." Hermione's eyebrows pinched together and she shook her head. "No, Nagini saw it but I saw it with her."

Severus stared at her, he knew his eyes were growing rather wide but he couldn't help it. "You can't be." He whispered.

"Can't be what?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at her. "Has this happened before? Where you can access memories that aren't your own, memories that are...animal?"

Hermione watched his face, trying to understand, trying to remember. "Sort of. I knew Nagini was watching us at the ministry because I could see us through her eyes. I think Vol- the Dark Lord asked her to. She was trying to find us when Ginny was throwing things at her."

Severus stared at her unmoving. "You used legilimens on a snake." He said slowly, as if trying to understand the meanings of the words as they came out of his mouth. "You used legilimens on the Dark Lord's snake."

"I didn't mean to. It just happened. I wasn't even thinking about doing it."

Severus leaned forward in his chair, his eyes probing her face, intent. "Any other time?"

Hermione chewed her lip, thinking, then her eyes raised from her lap and found his. What had he been thinking when he was in the owlry? Why had he been there? "Why do you watch me?"

"What?" He snapped, shifting his weight in the chair.

"In the owlry, you watch me when I leave the grounds."

Severus pursed his lips at her and stood. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm in pain."

He had completely forgotten about pain potions. "I'll go fetch you something."

"Why do you watch me?"

Severus ignored her as he left the room. He didn't have an answer. Not even when he asked himself that question. As he went down into his private lab to the fetch the pain potions, Severus cast his patronus and asked it to go fetch Dumbledore. Tonight was going to be infernally long.

Albus arrived after sometime, Hermione had dozed off and woken up again. This time she told Severus that Aragog was currently guarding the transfigured Umbridge who, for the time being, resembled moss and was stuffed nicely in a jar. Severus allowed himself a snort at that.

"Headmaster." Severus greeted curtly, opening his door for the older man.

"Severus. I hear you nearly escaped unscathed. How is she?"

"In and out. The bleeding hasn't stopped entirely yet."

"And how are you?" Albus looked at him purposefully over the rim of his half-moon spectacles.

Severus ignored him and led him through the entryway to the living area. Hermione sat up, keeping the blanket clutched around her and smiled tightly at the headmaster.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"Hello, my dear. I hear you performed admirably."

Hermione frowned. "If that's what you'd call it." She looked closer at the headmaster who appeared worse for wear. "What happened?"

"Had a little run in with Voldemort. Nothing to worry about." Hermione didn't believe him, of course but knew better than to pry. "I hear you have an unusual talent for being able to walk into animal minds as well as human."

"Maybe. Mostly I've been dreaming it so far but I've been right."

Albus nodded as if this were all normal. "That's how it starts, as I understand, first in dreams. And when it does happen when you are awake, you have no control. Of course you can then teach yourself control. It can be really quite magnificent."

"Sorry sir, but what are you talking about?"

"The Sight of Cerridwen."


	11. Chapter 11 - The Realizations of Severus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other affiliated awesomeness**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT:** Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I've really been struggling with this Sight of Cerridwen thing, I'm not really sure if I want it in the story or if it will be relevant. I've decided to keep it for now but if you don't see much of it after this chapter it's because I abandoned the plot line that went with the Sight. I hope you like and happy browsing!

…

Albus nodded as if this were all normal. "That's how it starts, as I understand, first in dreams. And when it does happen when you are awake, you have no control. Of course you can then teach yourself control. It can be really quite magnificent."

"Sorry sir, but what are you talking about?"

"The Sight of Cerridwen."

…

ELEVEN – The Realizations of Severus Snape

Severus lay in bed staring at his ceiling. He had slept for a little while initially but nightmares of a snake-faced Miss Granger eventually woke him and he hadn't been able to return to sleep since. It had been a long night as predicted. Granger asked few too many questions, Dumbledore had given lengthy responses, and on it went. Severus had to constantly feed Granger healing potions, the deep cuts seemed to refuse to heal, even by both his and Poppy's magic. He was a little surprised she hadn't asked for more potions for her pain, or maybe a salve. He knew deep gashes like that hurt horribly. His body was covered in them.

With a heavy sigh, Severus sat up on the edge of his bed, rubbing his face with his hands. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore's meddling ways, Severus was certain none of this would be happening and Granger would be spending one evening in the infirmary like the rest of her miscreant friends. Friends. Severus stood and padded out to the kitchenette kept in his rooms, it wasn't grandiose like the rest of his rooms, or even a full scale kitchen, but it served as a good provider of midnight snacks and post-just-got-crucioed-by-the-Dark Lord nights, neither of which he wanted to be around people for. Friends, Severus thought again as he decided to make himself a little spiked tea.

Severus had never had those, at least not for very long. Lily had been his only friend before he had been such a traitor and scared her off. He looked in the direction of his sitting room and pondered Miss Granger's situation. It was much like his, her friends suddenly unforgiving of her terribly actions. Although, admittedly she hadn't volunteered for this, he had called Lily mudblood of his own free will. He sighed again and poured his tea, allowing it to steep as he wandered through the sitting room to the ornate table where he kept his hard liquor. He poured a little of that in the mug as well then turned to sit in his leather armchair – he hardly ever used the suede furniture and tended to leave it for the few guests he had – and stare at the girl.

He winced at himself as he took his first swallow of tea, he had meant to transfigure the couch to a more comfortable cot, per Albus's request, but had forgotten. It would have to wait until she woke up now. He watched her a moment as she slept, her face was perfectly still and he wondered if she was roaming the world in another creature's mind at this moment. He was somewhat jealous of her ability, being able to escape her life so much as to be an entirely different creature. Being an animagus wasn't quite so liberating he found out per Granger's persistent questions. He remembered how Albus had described to her that her ability could either be a significant power of light or one of darkness, that she must be careful with how she chose to develop it. Severus had been perfectly, silently furious with Albus when he had jovially told the girl that she could also learn to balance in the shadows, the same as Severus himself had done. Why did Albus constantly need to wreck other people's lives?

She was curled up into as small of a ball as she could achieve now, her forehead and forearms pressed against the back of the couch as she clutched the wool blanket tightly against her. Severus narrows his eyes when he noticed here severe lack of clothing again. Was nobody going to bother to do anything about that? Poppy had only made it worse, disassembling the girl's bra, and Albus had evidently not noticed she was wearing an ancient wool blanket as a shirt. Severus sighed and took several swallows of his drink. Not that he minded exactly. He couldn't place his finger on the last time he had actually seen a good looking woman's body, and hers appeared to qualify thus far. Her pale legs were long and well-shaped, curved at a dainty angle, leading up to where her school skirt was hitched up slightly by the blanket she was clinging to her chest. Severus would've bet a galleon that if the blanket wasn't present he'd nearly be able to see the apex of her thighs. Her lean arm curved down into her pale back where a dark birthmark graced her left hip.

What was he doing?! He should _not_ be looking at blasted Hermione Granger in this manner nor in any other matter that wasn't strictly professional. With an agitated groan he tossed back the rest of his spiked tea and went back to bed.

SHSHSH

Hermione woke up in unfamiliar darkness and it took her a moment to remember the previous day. So much had happened. The Department of Mysteries felt like one great debacle, she forced herself not to think about Sirius, and then of course the Sight. She sighed heavily and stretched as best she could, her torso aching in protest. Just another responsibility she had, and even better, another responsibility that could either keep her safe in the light, or drag her into the darkness. She seemed to walk a fine line between light and dark and she wondered how much thinner this line would become once she started spying. She had already killed a man. She couldn't imagine having enough good karma in the world to make up for that.

With a start, Hermione realized that this was the life Snape had been living for a rather long time she imagined. How thin was the line he walked? How many people had he killed for the greater good? Hermione wiggled uncomfortably into a sitting position, the discomfort physical and emotional. She could really use pain potions but was loathe to think of waking a sleeping Snape. The other pain was an aching understanding for Snape's dark personality, she could only guess at his struggles.

"I see you are up early."

"Professor!" Hermione gasped, nearly forgetting where she was again.

"Per Madam Pomfrey's instructions you are to stay here for an indefinite period of time."

"No classes even?"

"Absolutely not. Besides, the remaining few weeks are only to maintain a façade of normalcy while the ministry processes the Dark Lord's return." He sneered heavily. "You'd be bored."

"Professor..." Hermione cleared her throat, trying to look as dignified as possible clutching the blanket to her. "Could I perhaps fetch some things?"

Severus' eyes flashed with something she didn't quite understand. "A house elf will fetch what you need."

Severus summoned a rather intensely shaking Greyla whose trembles lessened when she learned she would be serving Hermione and Severus left without another word.

…

There will be more shortly!


	12. Chapter 12 - Settling In

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

pianomouse, thank you for your wonderful review, it could not have come at a better time and was quite encouraging

DarkPriestessOfHyrule, I appreciate you taking the time to review, especially since it is not typical for you. This review was so helpful in seeing what might be working for my readers, I hope you enjoy the rest!

…

"Professor..." Hermione cleared her throat, trying to look as dignified as possible clutching the blanket to her. "Could I perhaps fetch some things?"

Severus' eyes flashed with something she didn't quite understand. "A house elf will fetch what you need."

Severus summoned a rather intensely shaking Greyla whose trembles lessened when she learned she would be serving Hermione and Severus left without another word.

…

TWELVE – Settling In

By evening, Hermione was rather uncomfortable. It helped, of course, to have some of her own things with her and to be able to put on a shirt. But that did not fix her other problems. Hermione desperately had to use the restroom and could not actually remember being off the couch since she first woke up, and she was not up to shopping around Snape's private rooms. She was also in pain, the gashes in her body were slowly oozing blood and they hurt sharply and horribly. Then there was the blood. The couch was sticky with it and it seemed no matter how hard she tried, she could not escape it. And to make it all worse she could not find her wand.

She let out a particularly loud relieved sigh when she heard the doors open and the familiar clicking of Snape's boots. She heard him pause in the other room, the familiar sound of a tea kettle being set to boil and then the approaching footsteps.

SHSHSH

Severus Snape gawked. His sitting room was entirely overrun by feminine things with color and smell. He slowly had to admit to himself that it really wasn't that much but in eighteen years of having the pace to himself, Dumbledore and McGonagall only barely allowed in, it seemed like a lot. His eyes quickly traveled to a furiously blushing Hermione.

"Professor, I'm sorry sir, I brought as little as possible but you never said how long I'd be staying..."

"Indefinitely." Severus cut her off.

"Sorry sir?"

"For now you are staying indefinitely."

"What about going home for the summer?"

"That remains to be seen."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence as he let her absorb that. "Um, professor," he was surprised to see her blush even more and duck her head, "I...I didn't want to stick my nose where it didn't belong so I haven't looked but erm, may I use your lavatory?"

Severus couldn't stop his derisive snort if he tried. "Yes Miss Granger, you may. Anything else?" He asked rudely as if he really hoped there wasn't.

"Yes sir, the blood on your couch is quite...unnerving." Severus pinched his lips together but nodded. "And, um, the pain."

The professor's demeanour changed entirely. His slightly bored slouch morphed into concern in the form of a fiercely straight back and angry as he wildly summoned several potions.

"Stupid girl, why didn't you summon an elf? These are serious. Remove the shirt."

Hermione's blush at the obvious solution of summoning an elf turned into pale surprise. "Sorry?"

Severus clenched his jaw. "Your shirt. So that I might apply the proper salves. It needs to be cleaned anyway." He sneered darkly at her muggle shirt which was showing spotting from the stubborn cuts.

Hermione nervously pulled her shirt over her head and held it in her lap as if for comfort, her eyes still lowered. Severus tried very hard to ignore the smooth way she had taken off her shirt and approached her, dipping his fingers in the magical salve.

"Wouldn't it be better if Madam Pomfrey did this?" She mumbled.

Severus raised two black eyebrows at her. "Since you are in my quarters and you are my ward and I have the appropriate salves, I see no reason nor logic to that."

Was he that unaffected by her? He certainly was cold then because she was decently certain she would pass out the moment his temporarily suspended fingers touched her and she didn't even _like_ him. Hermione didn't pass out but she couldn't prevent the gooseflesh that broke out, a combination of his shockingly delicate touch and cold fingers. She tried to look anywhere but his face, not sure she trusted herself. After the minor cuts around her belly were taken care of and she was somewhat less panicked, she chanced a glance at his face. Severus' face was as focused as his hands were gentle and Hermione wondered if this was what it was like to be one of his potions.

Severus was trying his utmost not to notice the perky young breasts that were at his eye level as he applied the healing salve. His theory was that if he pretended he was working he wouldn't notice. It was a wise idea, he decided, because technically this was work. He was _assigned_ Hermione, he didn't chose this. When he was done, they both seemed to let go of a certain tension and Hermione leaned over to dig for another tshirt in her bag.

Severus quickly passed her pain potions and then waited. And waited. "Don't you have another problem to solve?" He cocked and eyebrow at her.

She blushed again. "Yes sir, but my legs are weak. I tried to stand earlier, it didn't go well."

Sighing as if he were suffering a great sacrifice, Severus approached her again. This time he offered his support and she leaned on him heavily for a moment until she was stable then let him guide her to his bathroom. She mumbled a thanks at him and dipped inside, shutting the door.

"There are conditions to you staying here." He said as soon as she emerged.

"I figured." She grumbled.

"Firstly," He pointed down the hall with his free arm. "That door at the end there will be your room for the time being. You are to confine anything you keep here to that room. Unfortunately, we will have to share the bathroom." He said this as if it truly was unfortunate. He led her back to the apex of the hallways and the doorway that went between the sitting room and the tea pantry. "If you need anything to eat, summon Greyla, my pantry is my private stores, not for guests." He said pointedly at her. "You may use the sitting room but the alcohol is clearly off limits and I'd prefer if you didn't touch my books." When Snape turned his back Hermione rolled her eyes. "That hallway is basically off limits. You may take visits from pre-approved friends in my offices which is the door on the right hand side on the way to your room."

Severus looked down at her to ask if she had any questions and was surprised to see her actually glaring at him. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she snorted. "Visits from friends, professor? You have highly over estimated my social capabilities within the pureblood house."

Severus pursed his lips at her. "Surely Mr. Marrow and the boys count?"

Hermione shrugged. "I doubt Bret or Darren will visit. They tolerate me well enough but we are not friends. Kane might visit."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Should I alert Mr Marrow?"

Hermione shrug-nodded and Severus just took it as a yes. He helped her down the hall to the very abandoned office space she felt like asking him if she was supposed to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor but was stopped when she saw Severus raise his wand and begin to transfigure the office into a rather luxurious bedroom. The more Severus did, the wider Hermione's eyes grew.

"Thank you." Hermione mumbled at his unexpected act.

"I'll levitate your bags back for you."

Severus left Hermione to get herself settled in and he wondered again at just how alone she was. If she wasn't careful with the end of this war, she'd end up as alone and reclusive as he was. He scoffed. Hermione would fare much better than him.

SHSHSH

Severus was grading papers in his office, he had left Hermione in his sitting room with a pile of textbooks and she seemed to be doing just fine. It was strange sharing living spaces with someone else, the three nights she had been there already had thrown him off his routine. Not that she was a disturbance, in fact he usually forgot she was there she was so unobtrusive. But the fact that he knew that just on the other side of his bedroom wall was a sleeping student he didn't particularly like niggled his mind. When the knock on his office door came he barked enter per usual, but his tone was more clipped, irritated. He eyed Mr Marrow curiously as the aristocratic boy walked into his office.

"How may I assist you, Mr Marrow?"

"I'm here for Hermione."

"Ah. I'll go fetch her."

Severus went through the mysterious door in his office that nobody dared asked about, and then through the second door which acted as security and sound insulation. He found Hermione where he left her, although there were certainly fewer books in the stack than before. She smiled up at him distractedly and he faltered a step. Did she just smile at him? He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"Mr Marrow is in my office for you."

Hermione looked at him curiously, as if debating her desire to go meet Kane. She unfolded herself off of the leather couch (he really should've asked her to use the other one) and followed him back into his office. Severus couldn't help but to watch them. It surprised him the way they greeted each other, like old friends, their embrace warm, delicate and familiar. Even more so though when Kane reached up and brushed a curly lock of hair from Hermione's face with a touch so gossamer Severus wouldn't have believed that it would have enough force to move even a lock of hair. They spoke together in low murmurs, heads close together like long familiar lovers.

Severus could hardly believe the reality of this, as far as he could remember, Kane had never dated anyone. And Hermione was well, Hermione. It was odd too, considering the relationship was ordered into existence by the Dark Lord. Narrowing his eyes, Severus did what any curious man might do and slipped into the boy's mind. It was completely fake. While there were qualities about Hermione that Kane liked, and he certainly had a physical fantasy or two, there were no real feelings for Hermione in that sense. His act was good. Suddenly wondering if Hermione knew this, he slipped into her head only to find out that everything was an act for her as well.

SHSHSH

"It's an agreement you know, professor."

"Excuse me?"

They had been sitting silently in Severus' sitting room for some time now, each person keeping to themselves, Severus was not impressed with her crossing of barriers.

"Everything between Kane and I. We knew we didn't feel that way about each other but our goal is to look as if we do. His survival depends on it almost as much as mine does."

"You two discussed these things?"

"Of course, lives are on the line as is your credibility. I wanted things to be sufficient."

Severus glanced at her, trying to identify the strange sense of relief within him. "What do you think makes me interested?"

"Oh please, professor, you've been in my head enough times that I know what you feel like."

"Your brain was wide open."

"Of course it was. I have nothing to hide from you and Kane is as much of a worthless legilimens as I am occlumens."

They returned to their individual activities but Severus could not stop mulling over the false relationship and the new fact that Hermione had nothing to hide from him, as if they were the closest of friends. How odd indeed.


	13. Chapter 13 - An Unexpected Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing still

…

They returned to their individual activities but Severus could not stop mulling over the false relationship and the new fact that Hermione had nothing to hide from him, as if they were the closest of friends. How odd indeed.

…

THIRTEEN – An Unexpected Kiss

The summer was came with a violent swiftness as Dumbledore returned to the castle and took up his position, officially declaring Umbridge was gone. Students fled home to be safe with their parents, although there were the few who were beginning to be quite smug about Voldemort's growing power in the wizarding world and their strutted their way out of the castle. Severus had allowed Hermione to stand with him in the owlery to see the students off, he was rather bored with the prospect but he watched curiously as a tearful Hermione watched the flood of students go home. And here she was, stuck with the dungeon bat, unsure when she would see her parents again. When the last student was out of sight, Hermione led the way from the top of the tower all the way back into the dungeons.

It was surprising what the last month and a half had transformed. Hermione, although she still felt like a rather unwelcomed guest, was now somewhat comfortable with Severus' rooms. She felt confident that she was not intruding. After she had become terribly cabin feverish, Severus had consented to chaperoned walks around the grounds, which he always liked to tell her he had better things to do. Hermione ignored his griping and enjoyed her momentary freedoms outside.

"I think now is a good time to discuss what this summer entails for you, Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed as the heavy wood door bore entrance to them and she stepped through. "Yes, sir."

"You will be working with me towards your potions mastery."

Hermione's eyes brightened and her mouth popped open into a dainty 'O' shape. "Really?!"

"Yes, Miss Granger, I will be teaching you condensed sixth and seventh year potions, once school reinstates in the fall, you will only need to take electives."

For one brief moment in which Hermione seemed quite happy, she reverted back to the book-loving, brown-nosing know-it-all Gryffindor and it made a heavy feeling weigh in Severus' chest. But then she was back, a rather sullen, taciturn Slytherin yet a certain twinkle remained in her eyes.

"You will be joined by Mr Marrow for part of this summer."

Hermione felt a squishing feeling in her heart and wondered where it came from. "I see."

Severus cocked and eyebrow at her but turned away. "These classes will only last two months, you will have the final month to do as you please."

He heard her gasp but didn't look away from his tea mug. "Even go home?" The words were so quiet and meek, not daring to hope, that Severus wasn't even sure he heard them at first.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

She let out a long breath and he heard the sound of choked laughter. She thanked him quietly and her footsteps retreated. Severus realized why Hermione would not be as doomed as he was. She had her parents, loving supportive parents at that, and they seemed to give her hope. He had had nothing. As he always did when Severus found his thoughts trailing to Hermione's future, Severus questioned why it mattered at all and promptly thought about her most annoying attributes.

SHSHSH

Hermione had to admit, it was weird sitting in the large potions class room with only Severus and Kane. Severus insisted that they sit at different benches to make it more difficult to copy one another and began teaching them sixth year potions rapid fire. It was exhausting, Hermione had to admit. But unlike during the school year, Severus deemed the castle empty enough to be safe and she was allowed to go do homework and visit Kane in the Slytherin common room. It wasn't like being able to be with Ron or Harry, but at least she got to interact with someone who wasn't Severus. But it also meant that she was spending a very large amount of time with Kane, and they were still keeping up pretenses. Which was also a little exhausting. But she didn't realize how necessary it was.

Hermione had almost forgotten how it looked when Severus billowed about, although his rooms were incredibly spacious, he did not billow in them, and seeing him now, in his full glory as he flowed into the common room was surprisingly breathtaking and she guessed that this was the way he must have looked to her in her first year.

"Mr Marrow, I'm afraid I must take Miss Granger away from you, we have a...meeting."

The boy nodded once in understanding and stood at the same time as Hermione, one fluid motion then reached out to her with one hand to cradle the side of her face, then placed a lingering, firm kiss on her cheek. Severus narrowed his eyes at the interaction then spun back around to exist and Hermione scurried after him.

"Do you know what _he_ wants, sir?"

"I assume you, since he hasn't discussed the Department of Mysteries with you."

"Oh." Hermione felt the dread claw its way out of her belly and she didn't notice her vice grip on Severus' arm when they disapparated.

SHSHSH

"Ahh Sseveruss, I am sso glad to ssee you have brought our mudblood with you this time. It sseemss we have much to discusss." Voldemort swooped down from his usual raised spot and approached Hermione with deadly speed. "Congratulationss on your ssuccess with riding the world of Black." Voldemort chuckled darkly. "Harry Potter's ssupport network is falling! I can ssee already he is losing his way." Voldemort positively beamed at her.

Hermione dropped to the ground with exaggerated grace. "My Lord, thank you for such praise."

Voldemort hummed deep in his throat. "Tell me, little mudlood, did you enjoy taking out the golden boy's friend?"

Hermione adjusted her face, pushed down the urge to correct him _god-father_ , before she raised her face up to him, "Very much my Lord, I can only dream that I will be allowed to give you more gifts as great as this."

Severus decided that Voldemort looked pleased with this and he sighed internally.

"What about the boy?" Voldemort focused on Hermione and she felt him ooze into her mind, she offered him every memory she had of Kane. Voldemort chuckled again. "It sseemss you two are moving rather sslowly. My planss are progresssing quickly." Voldemort reached down and caught Hermione's jaw in his stiff hand. "And I expect yours do as well." He said darkly. When he released her he tossed her head back and she bit back the wince at the discomfort. "Tell me what you know about Potter."

Hermione described what she could about Harry, offering his two best spells, the work he had done with the DA, she produced her most recent memories of Harry, rather disgruntled and not put together well. There was plenty she kept to herself, but she gave enough that when she finished, and Voldemort seeped back out of her mind, he seemed inflating with confidence and power.

"Tell me, little mudblood, do you still desire my mark?"

Hermione gazed up at him, her face made of utter surprise and glee, as if she had never expected such a wonderful opportunity. "Oh yes my lord!" She gasped out. She was glad it sounded like she was so enthused she could barely breathe, it belied how deeply she already regretted this.

Voldemort watched her as if making some final decisions then motioned for her to stand up. Hermione rose unsteadily to her feet and looked at Voldemort expectantly. He opened his hand between them and Hermione quickly stuck out her left arm. Voldemort quickly grabbed her wrist and shoved her sleeve up her arm. When he pressed his wand to her skin, Hermione's right hand flew to her mouth to keep her from crying out in pain, she was certain this hurt more than the stray hex that had scarred her skin, she might die from this. Just as she was sure she was going to pass out like a weakling, she felt had firm hand grasp her shoulder and she focused on that. She knew that hand, the familiarity of it, its secret tenderness, it gave her strength and when Voldemort finally pulled away she raised her face to find Severus already watching her, his pale hand gripping her shoulder. She looked away when she felt the frigid, bony hands of Voldemort shove her sleeve back into place and turn away without further words.

She let out a deep breath when Severus took them back to the castle.

SHSHSH

"It takes some time."

"What?" Hermione looked up at Kane, unaware that she had been touching her left arm.

"The whole process with Dark Mark." Kane put down his potions essay and came to sit next Hermione on the couch where she quickly tucked away her book. "It takes a while for the effects to go away. The tingling stops after a couple weeks, the itching stops a week after that. Then, if you deserve it, the Dark Lord will do it several more times to you."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione knew Kane didn't have his own mark.

"I asked my parents about when they got theirs."

"What do you mean several times?"

Kane reached for her arm and pulled up her sleeve. "See how faint yours is? It's still functional the way the Master needs it to be but its lightness shows you are new. The more times he performs the spell on you the darker it gets. Harder to get rid of too as I understand."

Hermione swallowed, fiercely hoping Voldemort didn't have any plans to do this to her again. "Um, there's something I should tell you."

"Go ahead." Kane settled into the couch, one bent leg pressed against the outside of her thigh, his elbow up on the back of the couch.

"When we were there, the Dark Lord was...displeased with our progress."

Kane raised his eyebrows at her. "Did he torture you?"

Hermione shook her head, _she hadn't even thought of that._ "He does want us to move things along though." Hermione turned deeply red and looked down at her lap, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"I see." Kane looked at her. She had truly blushed at that. He wondered what her experience was with boys. He had known about Viktor Krum, the whole school had, but he didn't know of anything else. He thought about the fantasies he touched himself to at night, more now that he couldn't escape her, would he get to act on those? "Hermione."

It took her a moment for lifting her head defiantly and meeting his gaze. Kane smiled at her, but it was a mysterious smile, laden with mischief. Before she could say anything, Kane leaned it and pressed his mouth to hers. He could feel her shock but he could also feel the moment her curiosity took front and she reached for him hesitantly. He opened his mouth over hers and grinned into her open mouthed gasp.

SHSHSH

Severus backed out of the common room as quickly as he had walked in. What had he just seen? He had only come to tell her she had to return the boundaries of his rooms, as he always did at night. He knew, eventually, something like that had to happen, the Dark Lord had ordered it to be, but so soon? Right now? He felt an unexpected panic and anger swell in his chest and he swooped back to his rooms, furiously warding them, then, almost as a last minute thought, he changed his password. She could very well stay out then, stupid girl.


	14. Chapter 14 - Lineage

Disclaimer:...You guessed it, I still own nothing.

ndavis77, your review gave me a good laugh and I think a good idea!

…

Severus backed out of the common room as quickly as he had walked in. What had he just seen? He had only come to tell her she had to return the boundaries of his rooms, as he always did at night. He knew, eventually, something like that had to happen, the Dark Lord had ordered it to be, but so soon? Right now? He felt an unexpected panic and anger swell in his chest and he swooped back to his rooms, furiously warding them, then, almost as a last minute thought, he changed his password. She could very well stay out then, stupid girl.

…

FOURTEEN – Lineage

When Kane's hand attempted to slide up her thigh, Hermione gave him a solid push away and stood up as if she had forgotten something.

"What was that for?" Kane looked hurt, as if that was not at all what he expected.

"I'm sorry, that was just...a bit...I need to go think. Alone."

Hermione grabbed her book and darted from the common room, not entirely sure what that was. It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed the rather zealous kiss, she had quite a bit. Hermione pondered that. If she wasn't attracted to Kane then why would the way he do things with his mouth give her that clenching feeling low in her belly? Huffing at herself, Hermione supposed she could physically react to someone without being emotionally attracted. There.

"Libera serpentis." The painting didn't move. Hermione furrowed her brow. "Libera serpentis." She said more forcefully.

The raven cocked his head at her but did not move aside. Hermione huffed. Of course Snape would have a painting that didn't talk.

"Libera serpentis." The raven cawed and flew off to another painting. "Why won't you let me in?!" She shouted after it. Confused and annoyed Hermione jogged around to his main office entrance and tried the door. Locked. "Alohamora!" Still locked. Hermione groaned and banged on the door several times. Nothing. "You cannot be serious!" Hermione tried both entrances twice more than gave up all together.

Pursing her lips, Hermione stormed all the way up to the infirmary, which thankfully was unlocked, and crawled into one of the beds grumbling to herself. Why didn't he come and get her like usual? If the stupid git was going to change the password he might have told her!

SHSHSH

Severus sat smugly in his leather chair with a relatively full class of firewhiskey. He rather hated the stuff, but the couple of classes of bourbon he had downed already made it tolerable. Insufferable Granger. He really didn't see the point to her "relationship" with that stupid Marrow kid. She would probably get killed anyway. There was no room for mudbloods in the new world order, even he knew that. But really, she didn't _have_ to kiss him _right away_ , there was some wiggle room at least. Why did this make him so mad? He tried to remember why it was so infuriating. _You want her,_ a little irritating voice in his head piped up, _ever since you saw her without her shirt you can't stop thinking about her._

"Shut up." Severus growled at himself. Whatever voice in his head thought _he_ was attracted to _Granger_ was definitely the part of him that had been driven mad by his two masters. Really it was quite ridiculous.

However ridiculous he thought it to be, it didn't stop his dreams that night of a nude, supple Hermione laughing at him as she ran away with Kane, leaving him to perish in a dark eternity.

SHSHSH

Hermione woke as angry as she had fallen asleep. Uppity twerp locking her out like that. She felt like blasting him with a good expelliarmus like she had third year. It would serve him right. Hermione marched down to the dungeons and tried the doors again with no change. Smiling darkly, Hermione summoned a surprised and eager Greyla.

"What can Greyla do for the missus?"

"Greyla, can you get me into Professor Snape's rooms?"

Greyla rubbed her ears nervously. "I thought the missus lived with Masters Snapes."

Hermione knelt down next to the now nervous house elf. "I do, but you see, Professor Snape changed the password and he forgot to tell me."

The house elf looked like she might cry, or start hitting her head on the stone. "Grelya cannot do that missus, the rules wonts allow it."

Hermione sighed and pinched her nose. "Then please tell Professor Snape that I need to talk to him."

"Greyla can do that for the good missus."

Hermione waited and after a rather long period of time, a very haggard looking Snape forced open the door. "What?" He snapped.

"Mind letting me in?" Hermione was surprised by her own sass.

"Yes I think I do."

Hermione scoffed. "Seriously, professor, let me in."

Severus guarded the small opening in the doorway and glared at her. "Why?"

"Because I live here... Sorry, sir, are you _hungover?"_

"That- that is absolutely none of your business, Mrs. Grange."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him. "That's definitely not my name. Why did you change the password on me?"

"Because it was time to change it."

"Thanks for the notification." She sneered.

"Figured you wouldn't mind since you had somewhere else to stay." He spat at her.

" _Excuse me?_ Yeah, the infirmary is just a lovely place to move into!"

Severus actually looked taken aback. "The- what? No! You were clearly comfortable enough with _Marrow."_ He seethed with absolute dislike.

Hermione's fury seemed to pause in shock and then she grinned widely. "What? Are you jealous, professor?"

"Never."

"Because right now you are acting like a jealous preteen."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!"

Hermione gasped, taking a step back. For a long moment they just stared at each other. Finally Severus swung the door open and Hermione gaped at him as he let down a dozen wards she didn't recognize.

" _You changed the wards on me too?"_ She hissed.

Severus glared at her. "The password is insufferable know it all."

Severus turned on his heel and swept off to his room. The moment Hermione was within the bounds of the wards she felt the pressure of Voldemort, Kane's decidedly personally kiss, and Severus' temper tantrum. And he had the _gall_ to make _that_ into his password? Tears started leaking out of her eyes and she looked down the dark hall that led to his bedroom.

"YOU ARE AN INSUFFERABLE BASTARD!" She screamed then disappeared into her room, warding the small space against him and collapsed onto the bed.

SHSHSH

Severus roused from sleep sometime in the afternoon. For a moment he panicked that he had forgotten to get up for the lessons then he remembered his foolish move the previous night. Then he remembered earlier that morning. He winced at having been openly hungover in front of a student until he recalled the ensuing fight. He felt anger boil in his blood again. She had called him a jealous preteen and an insufferable bastard. _How dare she?!_ Severus rose quickly to go punish her for her insolence but a wave of dizziness stopped him and he summoned several potions. Apparently still hungover. He silently chastised himself, he knew better than to drink that much.

Once the potions kicked in he went to knock on her door, when that did nothing he tried the knob. Locked. When he raised his wand he found strong personalized wards and glowered at the door.

"Come out immediately, Miss Granger."

"Go away." Came her muffled voice from past the door

"I live here Miss Granger, I cannot simply 'go away'."

"I'm not opening this door so you might as well leave me alone."

Deciding it was not worth the headache to talk to her, Severus made breakfast for himself and a strong cup of tea. He could deal with her when she came out.

SHSHSH

Severus decided firmly against keeping his office door open during the school year when Marrow appeared, looking as nonchalant as ever. Severus sighed, glanced at the boy, then went back to designing his condensed seventh year curriculum for Hermione. His upper lip twitched involuntarily at the thought of her.

"Professor, might I speak with Hermione?"

"She won't speak back."

"Sorry?"

"She hasn't left her room since this morning, I've had no success in bringing her out."

"Maybe I can try."

Severus cocked a deadly eyebrow at Kane. "That would mean letting you into my private rooms."

"Yes, sir, I assume it would."

"Absolutely not."

"Then why does Hermione live there."

Severus heard the strange sneaking suspicion in Kane's voice. "She is there on the strict orders of both the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey."

"I see."

Severus motioned to the door. "In the meantime, you may take your leave and classes will resume tomorrow."

Kane looked fit to argue for a moment but then with a roll of his eyes, left the office. Severus sighed and sat back in his chair. Gods he hated teenagers. Even when he was one. When Kane and Severus appeared in the potions classroom the next day, Hermione was already there with a pile of parchment and ingredients already laid out for the potion Severus was having them brew. Throughout the day, Hermione did not speak a word to either of them, she brewed silently and diligently and only looked up from her work when absolutely required. There was a heaviness about her, the same all-encompassing broken loneliness that had weighed her down at the beginning of the year and it irked Severus to see it return.

It went on like that for five days.

SHSHSH

Hermione did her work in her room and when she was done, she slipped out past Severus to the common room. When she entered, Kane stood to greet her in his usual manner, perhaps with added enthusiasm, but she shook her head at him. She motioned to the couch and they sat together.

"I can't do this. Probably on pain of the Dark Lord but I can't keep faking this thing with you and who knows how far he's planning on taking it?"

Kane took a deep breath. "So you'd prefer if we didn't attempt any romantic involvement?"

Hermione nodded and looked down.

"We should probably tell Professor Snape then."

Hermione nodded her consent. After a little convincing, Hermione stayed to eat dinner with Kane and it was all rather fine until he asked to kiss her again. Hermione allowed it and surprised herself by enjoying it this time as well. She would have been perfectly happy to go further with Kane, he made her feel good and he was certainly kind enough to her, but her gut told her not to, and she listened to that. When Kane reached up to feel her form through her clothes, she allowed him. When he stopped, she felt rather put out but she knew it was the perfect moment to stop, they rose together and she let Kane take her hand, and they made their way further into the dungeons. Kane released her hand just outside the door and they stepped inside.

Severus felt an unfamiliar rage in his blood when he saw them and his irritation at Kane grew. "Can I help the two of you?"

"Yes, sir, Hermione and I have agreed that this relationship will not work."

Severus blood froze and melted in what he did not dare identify nor admit was relief. "That's ridiculous, Mr Marrow. Your relationship exists because the Dark Lord ordered it to."

"We know, Professor." Hermione intervened. "But trust me when I say, this isn't the right way to make him happy." Hermione gave him a meaningful look and Severus tried to slip into her head but only succeeded in making himself dizzy.

"Very well. Mr Marrow, you may return to your dormitory."

Kane nodded, offered a smile to Hermione then left. They waited a long moment before Hermione sat herself in the chair across from Severus.

"I'm sorry." She blurted. Severus only raised his eyebrows at her. "The things I said were...inappropriate."

Severus scoffed. "Indeed they were, Miss Granger." He paused, pursing his lips at her. "Why do you think dropping Mr Marrow is a good idea?"

Hermione shrugged. "It might not be. But I had another dream where I was in Nagini's head last night and from what I could tell of the conversation she heard, Kane's family is one that will make it through this war because they a rich and well socialized. Apparently they don't have enough power because someone in the past tainted the blood line."

"What does that have to do with you, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I have the Sight of Cerridwen. I've been doing research, Cerridwen Jernigan was a very powerful witch who lived within the first and second century. As far as I can tell, her family was pureblood as far as the history goes. From what I understand of the literature, her grandparents were amongst the original great families of purebloods. As far down as I can trace her decedents, they are all pureblood and then any records of the family disappears. Since her youngest daughter and one of her great-great-granddaughters, there has only been one other person recorded to have the Sight. That person was Elanora Jergan and her husband's name was Benoit Granger."

Severus straightened in his chair and leaned across the table from her. "What are you saying?"

"Professor, the more I look into this is seems like Cerridwen's family tree stopped because one of her decedents married an English muggle and the Jernigan name got shortened to Jergan. There was a time that the family went back to breeding only in high blood status but then three generations were born squibs, along with my great-great-gradmother, Elanora and once she married Benoit, a French muggle farmer, they stopped keeping track again. Professor, I think I'm a descendent of Cerridwen. That would mean I have higher blood status, even with all of the muggle contamination."

Severus stared at her disbelieving. "If we can reveal this to the Dark Lord without revealing that you have the Sight, you'd have enough status to survive on your own."

"Yes, especially with you making sure I stay the brightest witch of my age and if you continue to train me. I'll have more worth to him than either of us ever thought I would. It's not a lot, but it helps."

"It helps a great deal, Miss Granger."


	15. Chapter 15 - Start to a New Year

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Everyone, thank you for your great reviews!

I am also excited to say that chapter 14 brought in a record number of viewers to my story and that made me quite excited. I'm super grateful to those of you who have stuck with me this far, I hope you continue to stick around, and I hope more keep coming!

…

Severus stared at her disbelieving. "If we can reveal this to the Dark Lord without revealing that you have the Sight, you'd have enough status to survive on your own."

"Yes, especially with you making sure I stay the brightest witch of my age and if you continue to train me. I'll have more worth to him than either of us ever thought I would. It's not a lot, but it helps."

"It helps a great deal, Miss Granger."

…

FIFTEEN – Start to a New Year

That month ended quickly and some uncomfortable, although amiable, good-byes were said between Kane and Hermione as he went home for the remaining two months of his summer. Hermione was intimidated to spend another month in a nearly empty Hogwarts alone with Severus Snape, but she supposed if anyone could do it, it would be her. As it turned out, the month was short and pleasant. She made her own excuses to leave the dungeons and as time passed, Severus little by little allowed her to go some places alone. Their interactions were formal, although more familiar and as time passed, and Hermione learned more about how to be a spy, a Death Eater, and learned more in potions, the more she felt Severus was better for the job than anyone else could've been. He was dark and sly and clever, and most of all, he never gave anything away.

Hermione was never happier to be home. She had missed her parents and Crookshanks terribly. She decided then and there that she would never leave the half-kneazle at home again and she would definitely make time to visit her parents every chance she got.

SHSHSH

The knock at Severus' door was an unpleasant one, no matter who it was. It was summer, and that was his time to be left alone. With a sigh, he set down his book and his bourbon and answered the door. He blew a sigh heavily out through his nose before opening the door fully to let Narcissa and Bellatrix in. Bella looked like she would rather be anywhere else. Narcissa appeared to be falling apart, even with how well she was dressed, her face was haggard and although her hair was neatly tied up, Severus had a sneaking suspicion she had not washed it in a while.

"What can I do for you?" He drawled.

Bella glared at her sister and went to flop gracelessly on his couch. He pursed his lips at her but said nothing, instead he turned to the dark staircase and barked at Wormtail to get them some tea. He hated the vile man but his pathetic fear at least made him obedient.

"I need your help." Narcissa breathed cautiously, as if terrified and yearning to cry.

Severus merely cocked an eyebrow at her. Narcissa glanced nervously over at the stairs and back at Severus. He gave a curt nod before waving her to the couch and sitting down himself. When Wormtail came back with tea, Severus waved him off with his wand and warded the door between them and cast a silencing spell.

"What do you need, Narcissa?"

Severus knew this could not end well. He left the wards up and decided to continue drinking his liquor on the couch. There was no possible way creating the Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco Malfoy would leave him in any good position. But the boy's task was monumental and he would rather save the boy's soul than try to fix it. As someone who was already broken, Severus knew fixing it would be infinitely harder.

SHSHSH

Hermione arrived at Platform 9 ¾ early. It wasn't out of a need to be perfectly on time or to prove she could. However, she did have a sneaking suspicion that if she didn't crab the first room on a train car that she could, she'd be left without one or forced to sit with people she didn't care for. When the train finally opened its doors, Hermione hurried in, her head down, avoiding the faces of the few people that were there. At home she had felt love and belonging and comfort so strong, she knew facing her suddenly empty life at school would be nearly unbearable.

When the regular roar of the madness that was parents sending their children off rose outside her cracked window, Hermione glanced out at the fray. She saw Neville, blushing as his gran admonished him for his untidy tie and he hastened to tighten it, smoothing it down under his sweater. And there was Luna, who Hermione had found out was now fairly deep in with Harry and Ron. Then there they were. The Weasley family with Harry in tow. Hermione felt tears push into her eyes and she blinked rapidly. She should be with them. She should be there, whispering about whatever gossip the boys had started themselves, maybe telling them they were being completely ridiculous.

She missed her friends and her yearning for them ripped at her heart. It didn't matter that she missed them, when this war was over, they would either both be dead or Harry would never, ever forgive her. She would never get her friends back. Hermione tried to ignore each pair of students who made to sit in her car then quickly backed out to find another one. But each student that backed away made Hermione feel more alone, and not long after, her tears turned into numb silence. It lasted as she waited for the carriages to take them up to the castle, it lasted as she rode the very last one up, ignoring the two people in it with her, feeling a very strange connection with the skeletal horse-like creatures which pulled them. And the silence continued to last through supper.

SHSHSH

Severus glared down the table at Horace Slughorn. He had always disliked the man strongly, but having the oaf teach potions was like sticking a troll in the kitchen and asking it to make a sophisticated multicultural meal for people with too many allergies. Ugly really. That's what it would be. Ugly. When he finally decided he was very tired at looking at the chortling, plump man, he glanced down over the tables. Draco had been much later than usual, later than his cronies and Pansy who simpered the moment he had sat down, pawing her way to him. Disgusting girl.

Severus had to check twice but he was certain the second time that both Granger and Potter were missing. He narrowed his eyes. That seemed suspicious. Just as he thought about poking around in the Weasley boy's head, the doors thundered open and several heads turned to see who it was, but everyone looked away immediately except for Severus. He was certain, beyond doubt, that she had been crying, although it seemed it had been a little while ago. At this particular moment, her face was impassive and her walk said nothing, it was simply an action to get from the door to a Slytherin bench. Severus slipped into her mind but instantly found the dizzying feeling in his head. He pulled out roughly and narrowed his eyes again. He had never been in her mind when she was so protected and he wondered if she even knew she was doing it.

Hermione let her eyes travel up to the staff table about found Severus contemplating her. She stared back at him a moment before returning to her food. At first when Malfoy started whispering something, she ignored him, but then she heard him spit "Potter" and she tuned in, but he was done talking. The next time he looked towards Pansy, Hermione smoked into his mind. He had immobilized Harry and kicked his nose in. No one would even know he was there! Hermione quickly packed up and left, and summoned Greyla.

"What can Greyla do for the missus?"

"Can you give this letter to Professor Snape, and no one else? Please be discrete, and hurry."

"Yes, madam missus."

Snape only managed to flinch when a folded parchment appeared in his food. Gracing the Great Hall with a glare, he unfolded the parchment, his eyebrows raising high the more he read.

 _Prof. Snape,_

 _Malfoy broke Harry's nose and left him on the train under his invisibility cloak. If someone doesn't get him, he'll be taken back. I have Malfoy's memories, my mind is open to you, I'm right outside the great hall._

Severus collected himself quietly and slipped from the table like a snake. He made his way to the large double doors and let himself out. He found Hermione easily in the shadows, as if he knew where to look. She only took one step towards him and he noticed that her expression was unchanged. She did not look worried or rushed, she was not frantically looking for a solution. She held perfectly still. With some trepidation he slipped into her head and found Malfoy's memory wide open to him, as if offered on a silver platter, but the rest of her mind was still completely shielded. She had to know what she was doing.

"The Order is here. I imagine one of them have gone in search of the-boy-who-continues-to-be-a-nuisance."

"Professor..." Hermione started, her tone of voice shifting slightly.

Severus sighed heavily. "Fine. I shall go."

She gave him a slight smile and he nodded once in return. Potter. Always getting in trouble. Severus made his way down to the gates where Tonk has already sent him a patronus. He sneered at it and snatched the boy away.

…

Phew! Sorry about the delay! Classes have started again and so has work and I've been adjusting. But now that that has happened, expect typical frequent updates!

This chapter is written really weird and I hope it's only because I was struggling for inspiration this time.


	16. Chapter 16 - Tortured Souls

Disclaimer: I own nothing

…

Severus sighed heavily. "Fine. I shall go."

She gave him a slight smile and he nodded once in return. Potter. Always getting in trouble. Severus made his way down to the gates where Tonk has already sent him a patronus. He sneered at it and snatched the boy away.

…

SIXTEEN – Tortured Souls

Hermione stared at the room for a long time. It was still hard to wrap her head around the fact that she was technically living with Snape. Greyla looked up at her expectantly, waiting for something to do. Hermione was fairly irritated that Severus had asked the house elf to keep an eye on her during his rounds, she was perfectly capable of handling herself. With a sigh, Hermione turned away from her transfigured bedroom, wondering only for a moment if he had left it like that for the month she was away, or changed it back. She nestled herself into the corner of the black leather couch with a book.

"Greyla, can you please bring me some tea and biscuits."

Greyla immediately perked up at the order and popped away and Hermione sighed. As if socializing wasn't hard enough, she had to be trapped down here still. She tried to remind herself that it was for academic purposes, after all, Snape was getting her into classes she had never dreamed of seeing until right before graduation. Her brow furrowed. That was actually rather kind of him. How odd.

SHSHSH

Seveus nudged open the door to his rooms, entirely ready for bed. When he glanced over and saw Hermione on the couch he called out to her. When she did not respond he walked around to look at her. Hermione was sprawled out on his couch, her hair tousled into a mess thanks to the arm of his couch. One arm dangled off the edge of the couch, the other lay across her belly, holding a book to her. Severus watched her a moment, the soft rise and fall of her chest, the occasional twitch of her left thigh. Eventually he turned around and poured himself a nightcap and sat in the leather chair, his eyes trained on her face. She had been so cold and robotic every time he saw her and he tried not to admit that that's what he must look like. But he knew for a fact she was walking like him now, as if the only purpose for moving was to get from one task to another. Before, she had lightness in her step, an alert tension so she could dart off to the next disaster the boys got her into, a stride like she might possibly go somewhere you didn't expect. Today that was gone and Severus furrowed his brows, he dare say he hoped she had only lost it for today, that tomorrow she might return to herself.

Severus buried his face in his hands. Albus' inane plan was going to kill her, if not physically, she would no longer be identifiable as Hermione Granger. He had to do something.

SHSHSH

Hermione was tempted to snap at Slughorn the fourth time he came by their table to exchange pleasantries with Kane. She absolutely _hated_ potions now, she wasn't sure if it was Slughorn's constant quest for Slug Club members, or the fact that Harry was doing _disturbingly_ well, so much so that even Ron was miffed with him, or if it was just that it wasn't Snape teaching. If Snape played favorites, it was nothing compared to Slughorn. And she had to admit, she was learning absolutely nothing.

"How do you even stand him?" She hissed at Kane at they left the class.

He shrugged. "I really don't but a high approval rating from him can do wonders for someone's future."

Hermione huffed and led the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. This class was infinitely different. Snape used dark spells to teach his students. She had heard Harry and Ron whispering about how he was trying to convert them all to Death Eaters but Hermione knew when the Dark Lord asked what he was teaching, he could make it look like he was teaching them unforgivables. Really, she was amazed with how efficiently he was teaching them to control themselves, to fight the imperio. He was teaching them to survive and the biased Gryffindors were too blind to see it. Idiots.

SHSHSH

"What, Headmaster?" Whatever Albus wanted, Severus wanted the conversation over with quickly.

"Have a licorice snap, m'boy."

Severus pursed his lips and folded his arms elegantly over his chest.

"Suit yourself." The old man said jovially. "I'm afraid I have quite a few favors to ask of you."

"What might those be?"

Albus reached up and shook the sleeve down from his arm to reveal the black rot that had spread from his hand. Severus had tried to ask him about it but the man had quickly changed topic.

"Well, it seems that I have been hexed rather badly and I do believe a man of your skills should be able to hold off the curse for a while." Albus allowed Severus to step forward and silently exam his arm. When he finished he took a step back and the headmaster continued. "How is Miss Granger doing?"

"She is isolated and unhappy but effective at her duties."

Albus nodded solemnly and Severus realized he had known what he was doing to Hermione. His eyes narrowed, he could kill the old man sometimes.

"There is...one other thing, Severus."

"Yes?" He snapped.

"When the time comes, and the time will come Severus, you must be the one to kill me."

"I'm sorry?" Severus was sure he had heard him wrong.

"You must be the one Severus. You will know the time when it comes, if you do not, this curse may and I do believe it would be much worse than the killing curse."

"What you are asking of me is ruin. I will not come out of this alive, no matter who wins." Albus gave him a look of pity and Severus glared. "You meant for this to happen. You never intended for me to survive." Albus looked down at his hand. "I hope your manipulating plans work old man."

Severus turned and stalked from the room, infinitely glad that Albus did not try to stop him. He stormed all the down into the depths of his dungeons and flopped gracelessly on his couch. Everything would be over for him in a blink of an eye. He had never expected to live, mostly because he could not picture himself living outside of war. But _this,_ this was despicable, it was cruel.

Suddenly a hand appeared before him holding his favorite mug. He glanced up into Hermione's passive face and slowly took it. He sipped and his eyes flashed to her as she sat on the opposite side of the couch from him. The tea was brewed to perfection, but more than that, it was also spiked, more so than he usually liked but it was perfect for what he needed right now. How had she known?

"Thank you, Miss Ganger." He grunted quietly.

She nodded once, not looking away from her book.

SHSHSH

"Miss Granger, we need to go."

Hermione looked up from an essay he had no doubt was already beyond sufficient, her eyes far away. She blinked back into the moment and caught sight of Severus cradling his left forearm with his palm. Then she looked down at her left arm and realized hers too was burning and she wondered how she did not notice. She looked back up at his face, nodded once and stood. She followed him down past the gates to the apparition point and stood, unflinching, when he pointed his wand at her. They had come to an agreement last meeting that he should be the one to transfigure her robes. The one meeting she had been summoned to attend over the summer had not ended well. The Dark Lord was pleased with her new studies into her heritage which revealed she did have magic blood, thanks to Cerridwen. However, he was quite displeased with her disobeying him by breaking up with Kane on her own terms, and after that crucio, he had decided to give her another little one because her robes weren't good enough. Arriving back in Snape's quarters, he had fed her pain potions and they agreed he would do her robes.

Arriving at Malfoy Manner, Hermione glanced at Severus again, he seemed worried. It didn't show in his face but there was a steady pulse in his neck she had learned meant he was stressed about something. He glanced at her and they moved up the steps together and Severus tried not to notice how much they moved in unison now, watching closing, there was a minute fraction of a delay before Hermione acted, but if one wasn't paying too much attention, they moved together, thoughtlessly, fluidly, but he knew she was simply copying him. It was still somewhat unnerving.

Severus was distracted, he was watching Hermione, her empty face managing to look submissive, without any other emotion. His eyes had been on her as he was lead out of the room to have a privet discussion with Severus and Draco, who Hermione did not know was here. The moment the crucio hit him, he knew he had missed something important, had done something wrong. Beyond the pain he could hear the furious hissing of the Dark Lord but he couldn't make it out. He had never been distracted before, something was wrong, he needed to focus.

Narcissa had been watching Hermione with a tentative stare, as if she wasn't really sure if Hermione needed to be babysat at all. She had received the Dark Mark before her son, surely that proved her worth? The girl hadn't moved a centimeter since the Dark Lord had asked her to stay behind, and her expression had not changed. At first, Narcissa was reminded strongly of Severus, but then she realized it went deeper than that.

Hermione only moved when a strangled cry reached her ears, her head turning towards the door through which the two men had disappeared. For a moment she did not move again but then then there came another strangled cry and Hermione knew it was Snape. She had memorized him, she knew the faces he made, the lulls and rises of his voice, she knew his stride. She could tell this inhuman sound was his and it could only mean that he was in pain. Hermione broke into a run, bursting through the doors.

"Stop!" She shouted. "Stop hurting him! Stop! STOP IT!" Hermione flung herself down next to Snape, wrapping her arms around him the moment he stopped convulsing and glared up at the Dark Lord.

"How _dare_ you!?" He hissed, swooping down on her. "He has desspleassed me, I will punish him as I ssee fit!"

"I have information that you need. Leave him alone and I will give it to you."

"What information could you possibly have?"

"Muggle government. If you plan to take it over the way you've taken over the ministry, you need to know how it works, how the muggles react to their leaders"

The Dark Lord stared at her a long moment and like a knife he was in her head, the black ooze of him violating her mind and she showed him everything she knew, her history books, the news, her own private research on the matter, when he was done, he jerked out of her mind with a twisted face.

"This information is extremely valuable. I am pleassed with thiss. However. You have deliberately disobeyed me and you have interrupted my punishment of Sseveruss which does not concern you. Crucio."

The pain came like a wave. Every bone was breaking, every tendon and ligament was being pulled apart. Her skin was set on fire and there were explosions in depths of her she didn't know could die. It felt like it lasted forever and when she could breathe again, she wondered how long Snape had gone without crying out because her own screams had drowned out what was left of the world. She heard the Dark Lord cackle.

"Oh I do like how you sscream, girl. Go. Get you and that disgusting man out of here." He turned on his heel and left them there on the ground.

Hermione waited to open her eyes until she was sure he was gone and the moment she did, she crawled over to Snape and grasped his shoulder. "Professor?" She wheezed. "Professor?"

When he did not move, Hermione wrapped her arms around his chest, and with as much strength as she could muster, disapparated them back to the gates. When they arrived, Snape's dead weight landed harshly on top of her small form and she let out a huff of air and let her arms fall limp from her body. The mossy ground was comfortable beneath her and the cool of it offered to sooth her skin, which still felt like it was on fire. It was a narrow escape. But they were not done yet, she had to get him to his rooms. With a grunt and as much effort as she could muster, Hermione shoved Snape's body far enough off her that she could force herself to stand. She stood shakily, her legs threatening to give up. _We need to plan for something like this. It doesn't work if neither of us can get home._

Hermione levitated his body and limped her way up to the castle trailing the floating Severus behind. When they entered, she disillusioned them both and managed to just make it into Snape's quarters before she grew too weak and dropped him. Wincing at his added pain, she did her best to get him onto the couch and then collapsed near him, sitting on the floor, her head failing back onto the couch and resting on his arm. She had to move, she knew, to get him potions, he was going to need them if he had stayed passed out through it all. He must've been under the crucio so long. Hermione reached up and grasped Severus' wrist in her hand, as if to make sure he was there, and her eyes drooped shut.


	17. Chapter 17 - A Morning After

Hermione levitated his body and limped her way up to the castle trailing the floating Severus behind. When they entered, she disillusioned them both and managed to just make it into Snape's quarters before she grew too weak and dropped him. Wincing at his added pain, she did her best to get him onto the couch and then collapsed near him, sitting on the floor, her head failing back onto the couch and resting on his arm. She had to move, she knew, to get him potions, he was going to need them if he had stayed passed out through it all. He must've been under the crucio so long. Hermione reached up and grasped Severus' wrist in her hand, as if to make sure he was there, and her eyes drooped shut.

…

SEVENTEEN – A Morning After

Hermione startled awake, a sharp aftermath of pain wracking her body. When her breathing slowed and she realized she was safe, she flew to her feet to worry over Snape. He was still out, haphazardly toss across the couch where she had left him. Even if he wasn't awake, he had to be in pain and she was certain he had scrapes and bruises from her dropping him twice. She looked around her and huffed angrily, the only bottles she knew about in this house were the liquor bottles on the flashy silver cabinet across the room. Closing her eyes and concentrating hard on what she needed, Hermione summoned a healing salve, a pain potion, and just in case, a healing potion for internal organs. She had no idea how badly he had been hurt.

Hermione regarded his still form a moment. He wasn't scowling or sneering, his face was utterly relaxed and still. And for a moment she thought he looked peaceful, but it was also unnerving and she quickly preformed a mild diagnostic spell, she was good enough at them after patching up the boys for four years. The wavering glows above various parts of his body showed her where bruises and scrapes were forming. But that presented another problem, what to do with his clothes? Would it be wise to go rouse Poppy from her sleep? Hermione held her face in her hands for a moment and gathered her resolve. She didn't need to ruin someone else's sleep. She could do this. Hermione knelt down by his legs, and rearranged them into a more natural position, and then following the glow of her spell, severed his pant leg with a slicing spell. It would be easy enough to fix his pants later. She gripped the edges and pulled, exposing his shin, and applied the salve.

She did this to all the bruises or scrapes that presented themselves and then she slowly worked two vials of pain potion down his throat. All she could do was wait now. She hoped he would not mind that she had healed him herself. As she sat down on the floor again, she realized that she had not eaten since this morning and wondered if Greyla would mind bringing them a snack. But her mind wandered, she had given up the muggles. Voldemort now knew everything she knew, which was too much, about their government. She was certain she had betrayed her own people. She glanced up at Snape's face. Had she really endangered the entire muggle population so this man would stop being hurt? How did that make any rational sense? It was stupid. He didn't even like her. She buried her face in her hands. She was a terrible spy.

SHSHSH

Severus could've sworn he had a dream about soft hands touching his body. Despite the fact that the touches were innocent, barely there, and definitely not touching intimate parts of his body he felt a stirring sensation in his gut. When was the last time he had been touched in kindness? Severus' eyes snapped open. That was not possible. He had just been tortured, there was no way he was having _good_ dreams. His eyes flashed to one side and he recognized his sitting room. Had he been tortured? Or had he fallen asleep with a little too much alcohol in his system? Severus flexed each muscle carefully. He was sore, post-cruciatus sore. But the ache was dull as if he had taken a potion. He didn't remember that. He didn't remember getting home either. Severus narrowed his eyes and looked suspiciously around the room, careful not to move in case someone was there with him.

He froze at the sight of Granger. Not because she was a threat, but because he had completely forgotten. Had she managed to get him all the way back here? He flexed again. And give him potions? He remembered his dream and immediately felt furious with himself, it wasn't a dream and he had actually been attracted to Granger putting salve on his cuts. For Merlin's sake. He glanced down at himself and furrowed his brow at the various tidy holes in his clothes. She hadn't even undressed him. He looked back over at her hunched figure on the floor. Innocent indeed.

"You put holes in my robes."

Hermione raised her head from her hands slowly and stared at him unseeing for a second before her eyes lit up and focused. "Professor!"

Severus merely raised his eyebrows at her.

She flushed. "They are easily mended, sir. I am...glad you are alright." She mumbled.

"Did Poppy help?"

Hermione shook her head and he watched as she stood unsteadily, stiffly. He narrowed his eyes but said nothing. "Do you need more pain potions or anything, sir?"

"I am fine, Miss Granger, I am used to this."

She had the decency to flush and look away but she still spoke. "It seemed really bad, is all."

"I do not need your pity, Miss Granger."

Hermione's head snapped up and she glared. "Pity and concern are two vastly different things, professor and I can assure you I only have the latter in regards to you." Her tone was sharp and confident but there was a nearly imperceptible waver in it.

Severus stared at her a moment longer. She was still the fierce Hermione Granger he remembered but something was off, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "I suppose another potion couldn't hurt." He finally said, almost too quiet to hear.

Hermione turned around to the small coffee table on which she had placed the extra bottles and salves and picked one up and handed it to him. She moved stiffly still, he noted, as if her movements were limited. No, there was no possible reason for that to have happened... He double checked the label on the vial before swallowing it and he could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"Where did you get these?"

"I assumed you had some around, so I summoned them. I didn't go poking about."

Severus nodded curtly, passing her the empty vial only so he could watch her move again as she returned it to the table. Her movements were still short, uncomfortable.

"Miss Granger, how long were you sitting on the floor?"

She glanced at a small dainty watch he had never noticed before. "Only about an hour. But when we first got back I, er, might have passed out sitting on the floor. I'm not sure how long I was there."

Severus glared momentarily at her. "Have you bothered to treat yourself yet?"

"Sorry, sir?"

"Miss Granger." He admonished.

Hermione looked shamefully at her feet. "No, sir."

"What did they do?"

His tone was severe but she realized it was not directed at her. "It was the cruciatus, it wasn't much but..."

"It is terrible, I know." Hermione was surprised at his validation. "You should take something. If you sleep like that you will only wake up feeling worse."

Hermione nodded and did as she was told then sat back down in the leather chair. She closed her eyes a moment then looked back at him. "I'm famished, would you like anything?"

Severus summoned Greyla himself and the sleepy elf happily put together a dinner for them both which was a bit too extravagant but neither said anything. Hermione tucked in before him and he watched her as he slowly sat up. He needed to know what happened but he felt stupid asking.

"I stopped him." Severus looked at her startled when she suddenly spoke a moment later. She smiled sheepishly at him. "Your mind is open." Severus checked and sure enough, realized the mist of her mind was settled in his, she was not prodding or searching, but his current thoughts were on display for her. He glared and shut it down and felt her gracefully back out of his head. "It was stupid, but I didn't think, I just reacted. You made this sound...it wasn't really a scream but I knew you were in pain and I just sort of ran in and stopped him." She wasn't looking at him, she couldn't. "I gave up...too much information so that he wouldn't keep going. You had already passed out from the pain. He was happy with what I said but he was obviously upset that I had interrupted him. I was disciplined." She shrugged as if it were not that bad but he knew it was. "When he was done, he left and I got us back."

"What did you tell him?"

"Look."

Severus put himself carefully in her head, he knew better than many that the cruciatus could destroy mental barriers. But he easily found the proffered memory without any other leaks, and dove in. She watched Severus' face as he went through her mind. There were things she didn't want him to see about that memory but it was too late. She did not want him to know that she had wrapped herself around him like a shield, as if that might actually help, but his face did not change as he watched. When the memory was cut off and pulled from him, he removed himself with reluctance, he wanted to know more.

"We have to warn Dumbledore. He might be able to get the Minister to communicate with the muggle government to issue a warning. It won't do much good but they'll see it coming at least." Severus stood, turning away from her.

"Professor?"

He stopped moving but he did not look back.

"Did I...ruin everything?"

"I suppose that remains to be seen."

And with that, Severus left her.

SHSHSH

Severus was absolutely, blindingly furious. He was not even _remotely_ worth what she had risked. Not only the entirety of muggle England's government, but herself. Men had been killed for less by the Dark Lord. There was no way she was going to get away with this with only the cruciatus to show for it. He was just _not_ worth it! But there had been something in the way she had wrapped herself around him that was different, it was instinctual, and protective. He had felt her subconscious need for him to be okay. It didn't make any sense. Sure he was her protector, but they both knew she'd be fine on her own, it was something else, a deeper yearning. Severus didn't want to think about it too much, he might trick himself into thinking that someone actually valued him simply for his existence. Foolishness.


	18. Chapter 18 - Painful Memories

Severus was absolutely, blindingly furious. He was not even _remotely_ worth what she had risked. Not only the entirety of muggle England's government, but herself. Men had been killed for less by the Dark Lord. There was no way she was going to get away with this with only the cruciatus to show for it. He was just _not_ worth it! But there had been something in the way she had wrapped herself around him that was different, it was instinctual, and protective. He had felt her subconscious need for him to be okay. It didn't make any sense. Sure he was her protector, but they both knew she'd be fine on her own, it was something else, a deeper yearning. Severus didn't want to think about it too much, he might trick himself into thinking that someone actually valued him simply for his existence. Foolishness.

…

EIGHTEEN – Painful Memories

It was November before they heard from the Dark Lord again, but the news reached them and Hermione knew she had irrevocably broke something. The world was falling apart and she was certain it was her fault. There was no possible way Voldemort could have done so much damage without her information, she was sure of it. Severus was always awake before her and after reading the paper, would leave it on the coffee table for her to find. They never talked about it, but their eyes would meet as she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and an expression would plague his face for just a moment, though she never knew what the expression was. They had informed Dumbledore and no one else. He had rightly gone to the minister later so he could warn the muggles, electing to keep her name out of it. She knew that both Severus and herself wondered if that had done any good.

They word had spread though because gossip flew around the school like wildfire that some of the students' muggle parents who were aware of the situation had prepared themselves and Severus had heard news of Death Eaters being harmed by muggle means. Not all of the muggle parents got away with their lives, but their willingness to fight back heartened some.

Of all things, they were at dinner when their arms burned, their eyes flying to meet each other's. Severus had nodded once and excused himself. Moments later Hermione left the hall, only daring to run once the doors of the Great Hall slammed shut behind her. She caught up with Severus just before he reached the gate and she let him transform her robes before they were off. They walked up the steps to Malfoy Manner in silence and Hermione suddenly tried to remember the last time they had actually spoken to each other, not that it was necessary. She had a deep understanding of him and excelled at anticipating what he wanted and had provided before he even opened his mouth. Severus had noticed it too and supposed it came from the same source within her that moved in tandem with him at each step and slight twist of his head. That continued to unnerve him, perhaps even more so now that he realized just how like him she was becoming and he was deeply grateful she was not as naturally dark as he or he was certain she would have tipped further towards the dark.

"Master." They said in unison, bowing low. Severus chanced a glance in her direction, she had never done _that_ before.

To Severus' surprise the Dark Lord chuckled. It was a terrible sound. "How wonderful of our dear little one to provide ssuch a sstunning example of what I wanted to addresss today."

Both of them fought the urge to look at each other in question. Hermione instead schooled herself into looking quite submissive, although there was a tough edge that never left her.

"My lord?" Severus prompted. He really had no idea what this was about.

"Our lasst meeting ended rather...unhappily for everyone." Severus did not miss the absolutely petrifying glare he gave Hermione and for a moment he feared for her life, Voldemort was going to kill her now. "However." Severus thought he heard Hermione swallow. "I disscovered ssomthing quite interessting." Voldemort said it so slowly it seemed like he was trying press a point that neither of them could grasp.

"It sseemss we have a little Sseveruss Ssnape among uss. You ssee, this girl here was quite upsset about my treatment of you. Never has one of my own stopped my play before." Yes, Severus was certain, this was it, Hermione was going to die.

"Master, I'm afraid my ward has stepped over a line it-"

"Ssilence." Voldemort thrust a hand in Severus face as he regarded Hermione. "In return she provided me with valuable information, the muggles will fall even before I take the wizarding world and I will own everything!"

The Dark Lord's voice was pure, crackling glee and he looked at Hermione with a look that nearly made Severus regurgitate his dinner, it was pure, uninhibited lust, his eyes for a moment looked like those of an obsessed madman and Severus had the instinct to kill him right there but he refrained. He felt the edge of Hermione's cloak flutter against him as she trembled and he realized that although her face was grateful, simpering, nearly returning the Dark Lord's own expression, she as utterly terrified. She had every right to be, he knew.

"Sseveruss, I would like to celebrate our little Ssnape here." His dark eyes flashed to the other man, "After all, she takess sso much after you. It is quite endearing. You will be hearing about our _fesstivitiess_ ssoon. Go."

Severus did not like any of this. He was scowling more than usual as they walked out of the massive house and returned to Hogwarts. All of this was very, very bad. The Dark Lord too, had noticed Hermione's unconscious mirroring of him, as if they were the same thing. And Severus absolutely did not like the way the Dark Lord had said 'festivities', it had made his skin crawl and his stomach churn. He couldn't decide if things were going very well of very badly. They had fooled the Dark Lord entirely, and yet they had fooled him too much, his attention was too focused on Hermione. No, this was not good.

"You should not have stopped him!" He snapped suddenly as the door to his rooms swung shut behind him. Hermione only gaped at him. "You have drawn too much attention to yourself and I do not even know how to prepare you for the hundreds of terrifying possibilities that are about to occur."

"Do you prepare?"

"Excuse me?"

"The way he said festivities. I'm not stupid, sir, I know he has something undoubtedly brutal and disturbing planned. Do you prepare for those events?"

Hermione's calm unnerved him. She should be panicking. He narrowed his eyes at her. There was still something wrong with her that he couldn't quite place his finger on. He had to think about his answer. He did prepare, sort of. He took strengthening potions, and just in case, he usually brought potions to well, encourage his manhood. Sometimes it was required of him to participate in those things and he knew he wouldn't be able to because he was so repulsed. He elected not to tell her that. He also brought pepper up potion. The Dark Lord had a way of drawing things out and Severus was not as young as he used to be, he tired easily.

"I take strengthening potions before I go and take a pepper up. We could be there for up to twenty-four hours, if not more."

He saw a small twitch at the mention of how long it could be. "Then that's what I'll do."

"Miss Granger, you cannot possibly go into this blind, your shock and horror will be apparent."

She regarded him quietly for a moment and he felt the need to shift his weight around. Why was she looking at him like that?

"Show me."

"What?"

"You've done this before, you have memories. Show me the possibilities so I can react appropriately."

Severus stared at her. She was completely barking mad.

"Not tonight, Miss Granger, but tomorrow we begin early, hopefully he waits until Sunday evening."

"Yes, sir."

SHSHSH

Hermione's eyes opened of their own accord in the morning. She had desired more sleep but she knew it was futile to fight for it. With a heavy sigh she pulled on a light sweater over her pajamas and padded out to the tea pantry and then peaked into the sitting room. When she didn't see Severus, she checked the time. Five in the morning. She wasn't even surprised, she had been noticing that she was sleeping less and less, it wouldn't have mattered except the quality of her sleep was declining too. Knowing that even at this hour of the morning, Severus would scold her profoundly for making her own tea in his pantry, she summoned Greyla who sleepily smiled her agreement to bring Hermione tea. She came back with a full pot along with pastries and a plate of eggs. Hermione shook her head but smiled.

She placed a warming spell on the pot, knowing she could not drink the entire thing herself, and began to nibble at her food, flipping through a textbook she had bought for one of her classes next term. It was interesting really, theories surrounding muting the effects of certain spells and curses using potions like amorentia, which would theoretically cancel the crazed obsession the potion caused while canceling out a majority of the effects of a curse that caused ringworms. Hermione had dearly hoped that Snape would be teaching that class, but she had to deal with Slughorn. Maybe she could ask Snape for private tutoring, they spent enough time together anyway, at least it would be productive and academic.

"You are up early, Miss Granger."

"Couldn't sleep." She mumbled. "I got breakfast, there's a hot pot of tea here if you would like some professor."

She heard the soft sound of his bare feet walking around the back of the couch to approach the coffee table. It was not a familiar sound, she only knew that's what it was from some of his late night pacing. She held back her shock when she glanced up at him. He was in black and grey pajama bottoms, left untied and setting low on his hips, and a plain black tee thrown on haphazardly. He turned to glance at her and raised his eyebrows.

"That textbook is for next term."

She nodded, not daring to look at him. "I figured since Slughorn was teaching I ought to pre-educate myself."

Severus snorted into his mug. "Probably wise."

"Um, professor?" She had sat up straight and put down her book. He tried not to notice that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Yes?" Then he tried not to think about the fact that he was in his pajamas. He had not expected her to be up. He briefly wondered what she thought of this then scowled, what did he care what she thought?

"Since it is Slughorn teaching, I was hoping you might help me in your own time? Like a tutor? Slughorn is just not a high enough caliber of teacher. I'd feel cheated getting good scores with his N.E. without actually trying."

She was rambling a little, he noted, she was probably certain he would deny her with a harsh comment. He was tempted to. She was asking to take up his free time with a subject he no longer had anything to do with. Okay, that was a lie. He brewed daily in his private lab. They spent an annoying amount of time together anyway. "I suppose I could do that, Miss Granger." He drawled.

He tried not to startle at her wide grin. "Thank you, sir!"

"Shall we begin our rather unpleasant activities?" He mentally kicked himself when her face fell then actually rolled his eyes. What was all this annoying caring all about?

"Yes, professor."

With a rather deep sigh, he sat down beside her on the couch, his eyebrows pinched together. He needed to think about this. More. As if it had not kept him up most of the night. He would have to strongly modify some of the memories. There were things she could not see. Things he had done. They made him blanch just thinking of them. He ate the eggs she had kept warm then turned sideways on the couch, his left leg bent, his knee up against the back of the couch.

Hermione thought this was all rather casual for them. She had never seen him out of his robes with their dozens of buttons, he had only seen her in her night clothes sparsely, usually as she darted from her room to the bathroom. And they'd never had breakfast, just them. She turned to mimic his pose, waiting. She did not look eager, just curious, maybe a little wary.

"Miss Granger, I must warn you, these are awful memories from awful events. If you are overwhelmed at any point, please stop."

She looked fit to protest but she was wise enough to keep her mouth shut and just nodded. When he gave her the signal, she ghosted into his mind and found his memories.

 _A young woman was dangling upside down from the ceiling via a spell, she had been crying and her clothes were torn and bloodied, she had obviously been beaten. Death Eaters were flinging various curses at her turn, cackling, her humanity was slipping until..._ The memory faded into another. _There were girls everywhere. Some were crying, some looked angry, it took Hermione a moment to realize they were prostitutes, she watched in horror as the men had their ways with the women and the few female followers sat back and laughed._ More memories came, of rape, torture, murder, raids. So many innocent people destroyed by this one man and his followers. She knew he was protecting her, after enough memories she understood that he was keeping what he had done from her, but she could make assumptions.

When the memories stopped he realized she felt different in his head, her usually nearly undetectable weightlessness was heavy, like molten lead and he carefully trained his eyes on her face as she slipped out of him mind. He couldn't read her but he knew it was bad. How bad? Would she hate him? She was smart, she could put two and two together. Would she be disgusted by him?

Hermione glanced up from her lap at his eyes, and he was tempted to look away, to let his shame show. He was not prepared for her to fall forward, clinging to his chest, her body wracking with sobs and unintelligible murmurs that he knew were questions about humanity, sanity, good and evil. He had asked himself all of these questions before. He moved her weight off of his leg but did not force her to let go, drooping an arm across her back, a hand holding her head to him. He could not deny her this. He had has this same breakdown, alone in a dirty alley. He had always wished someone had been there, to let him know mankind still existed outside of the pure horror he had gotten himself into. The least he could was make sure Hermione did not spend whatever was rest of her life wishing the same thing


	19. Chapter 19 - Patronus

*Updated*

…

Hermione glanced up from her lap at his eyes, and he was tempted to look away, to let his shame show. He was not prepared for her to fall forward, clinging to his chest, her body wracking with sobs and unintelligible murmurs that he knew were questions about humanity, sanity, good and evil. He had asked himself all of these questions before. He moved her weight off of his leg but did not force her to let go, drooping an arm across her back, a hand holding her head to him. He could not deny her this. He had has this same breakdown, alone in a dirty alley. He had always wished someone had been there, to let him know mankind still existed outside of the pure horror he had gotten himself into. The least he could was make sure Hermione did not spend whatever was rest of her life wishing the same thing

…

NINETEEN – Patronus

He let her sleep. It seemed reasonable. He knew being in someone's mind so long was exhausting, and that didn't include the emotional exhaustion that went with the content. She was slumped on the couch, it looked terribly uncomfortable but she stayed asleep so he rose to prepare other things, just in case they were called to celebrate tonight or tomorrow. She would need to know what was expected of her. Severus showered, taking care to shave the barely there stubble along his jaw. He forwent conditioner, it helped keep his hair fresh and silky longer if he didn't use it. But the time he was done it was only nine in the morning. He didn't have anything to do. He was ahead in grading, he did have to admit that being the DADA professor meant less class work for him, and both his and Poppy's potions were stocked. He breathed out heavily through his nose and sat in the black leather chair, thumbing through a book on the many uses of dragon body parts.

Hermione woke, rubbed her face with her hands, and smiled apologetically at him. She knew better than to try to redeem herself, if it was that bad he would have pushed her to the floor. She cleared her throat and reached for her cold tea to rinse out her mouth. Severus watched her out of the corner of his eyes. She moved deliberately although sleepily.

"Professor?"

Severus put down the book he had stopped looking at the moment he looked up. "Miss Granger."

"Last time. When we were both...injured. I almost didn't get you back." He looked confused at her admission. "I barely even got you to the gates. Getting you here was worse and I dropped you twice during the process."

"Why are you telling me this." He sounded bored, stern.

Hermione sucked in air. "We need a plan." His eyebrows shot up. "If we both get hurt again we need a plan to get us back her because next time we could both be unconscious or maybe I'll be too weak to bring you back. I was scared and powerless and I do not wish to feel that again in those circumstances."

Severus pursed his lips. "We could have a portkey. If we can get to the gates but no further we can send a patronus. Can you cast one?"

Hermione furrowed her brows, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. "I used to be able to. It's been a long time."

"We ought to practice then."

"Yes, sir."

"Today?"

It was a question she noticed. And behind it was concern. He was making sure she was okay, that she would have the strength to cast the spell over and over. She was surprised by his concern, especially since it seemed genuine. Just because she was his ward did not mean that he had to care. His was caring on his own terms. It made her blush.

"Today would be fine."

Severus nodded once and moved about the sitting room for a moment, moving all of the furniture to the edges. When he seemed satisfied with the arrangement he went to a small wood box on the book shelves. It was the only thing on the extensive shelves that wasn't a book and Hermione watched curiously as he pulled out some plain dark chocolate and dropped it near where they were going to work. Severus glanced at her and she realized he was waiting on her.

"You want me to try now?"

He only raised his eyebrows. Hermione closed her eyes and thought of her happiest memory that she had used before, when Harry and Ron had saved her from the troll and they became steadfast friends. But the memory was being taken over by a more recent one. Harry on Ron's cold incredulity at her betrayal. Their harsh words and angry faces. Harry's determination to kill her after she had taken Sirius from him forever. She tried to shove the memory back, thinking back to the troll. She heard the spell come from her mouth but she felt no magic. She opened her eyes and glanced at Severus.

His eyebrows were pinched in a way she didn't quite understand. "Try again."

Hermione closed her eyes again and thought of another happy memory. But again, it was trampled to dust by her recent activities and all she could see was Sirius' face as she killed him and the patronus that was starting to form fizzled out.

"What are you thinking about, Miss Granger?"

"I was thinking about when Harry and Ron saved me from the troll the first year. It was how we became friends. Then I thought about... something else." She wasn't sure how much Severus knew about her excessive use of the time turner three years ago to rescue Sirius.

"Clearly it isn't working."

"Clearly." She snapped at him.

He decided to dismiss it this once. "Why those memories?"

"They are happy, sir."

"When you were learning to cast your patronus, were you told to think of your happiest memories?"

"Yes, sir." She looked down at her shoes. "But they are tainted now," she said so bitterly it made his chest ache. "Everything is stained by what Dumbledore has made me."

"I see."

It couldn't be possible that what worked for him would work for her. It would mean she was being destroyed as thoroughly as himself. That life was chewing at her soul. He grabbed the chocolate and broke off a square and passed it to her. He stood, watching her chew, debating how to approach this. She was certainly mature enough to handle it, the question was whether or not he trusted her. Severus pursed his lips. He didn't trust anyone. But she needed help, he could not make her feel less lonely but he could do this.

"Try something else, Miss Granger."

"Pardon?"

"I do not have...happy memories. Those were also tainted long ago. Try instead to think of a memory that makes you feel alive."

Hermione tried. All sorts of memories came to her, memories of her adventures with the boys but none felt right. And then it came to her. Fear, awe, surprise, curiosity, adrenaline. The distinct feeling that she was _alive._ Three years ago, as she and the boys stood outside the Shrieking Shack. So much had happened already but none of them were ready for Lupin's rapid growth, his transformation, the piercing howl. And then were definitely not ready for Snape to stand between them and the werewolf who no longer recognized them. She remembered looking past Snape's arm at this incredible beast coming at them, the surprising heat of his large hand on her back, the resistance of his arm against her as he leaned back. Hermione glanced over at Severus. He had been ready to sacrifice himself for the three students he hated most in the world. It was truly a wonder.

"Expecto patronum!" Hermione's joy at seeing the white light form from her wand transformed into shock as she watched the light form an unfamiliar shape. _What?_

Severus was watching her face as she cast her spell, why was she looking at him? But then her face transformed and he turned to look at the patronus and his eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. Well. He had never seen _that_ before.

"You seem surprised, Miss Granger."

"That...that's not my patronus." She looked at him as if expecting an explanation. "Mine is an otter."

"You've been going through a lot, Miss Granger, sometimes when things change dramatically in one's life, a patronus can change."

Her face slowly adjusted itself back into the emotionless mask he had almost gotten used to. "I suppose that makes sense. I've been identifying with them a lot lately." She cocked her head and the patronus mimicked her. "We are both invisible."

"Only to some."

Hermione's head snapped to look at Severus. He hadn't meant to say that at all. He wasn't even thinking it, he'd been about to tell her to buck up. What made it even worse was the quiet tenderness in his voice, _where did that even come from?_ He felt vaguely like gagging, maybe chasing her out of his rooms, but something in her face stopped him. It could have been the awe, or the surprise, but he was certain it was the hope. He latched on to that as much as she had latched onto his words. Both simple things, but his words had the power to give her hope. Hope was something he did not have anymore. For Hermione to be capable of having hope meant that she was still salvageable. He embraced that.

Suddenly she flushed and looked down at her feet before looking back at her patronus, but Severus couldn't stop looking at her. She reached forward to touch the face of the large animal and it bumped into the palm of her hand. The thestral shook its head and looked at Severus before it vanished.

SHSHSH

It took Severus a long time to fall asleep that night. His brief words to Hermione replayed in his head. Why had he said it? Why had his voice been so tender? He couldn't answer his questions but he realized he had been around Miss Granger more than anyone else at anyone time. She was there when he woke up in the morning and he could hear her as she settled into sleep at night. She kept up with him mentally and she was quick to learn as he taught her the trick of his – their – trade.

The next morning he roused earlier than usual and lay in bed in silence a moment, listening to the damp silence of the dungeons around him. He stood and went straight to his closet but look at all of the black robes made him change his mind. It wasn't as if Miss Granger hadn't already seen him in his pajamas. He shut the closet and turned from it, instead hastily throwing on a shirt and meandering out to the tea pantry and starting water for tea. After a moment, Severus pulled the kettle from the little stove and put more water into it. He took two mugs out of the cupboard and set them by the two burner stove. It had been an odd addition to the magical rooms, but after some time, Severus had insisted on the muggle addition. Albus and the castle conceded and Severus was sure both knew it was a comfort to him.

Just as the water started to boil, the sounds of Hermione waking and heading for the bathroom reached his ears. He hadn't realized how familiar these sounds were until now. How many months had she been here making them? He glanced around as he took the two mugs of tea to the sitting room. There was evidence of her everywhere he hadn't even noticed. While he was organized and loved his books, Hermione was methodical. He realized she had read every book he owned because they were now alphabetized by author and organized by subject. One of her sweaters lay across the arm of the couch that she had nearly blead out on. There was a hair tie on his coffee table. Her shoes were by the door. He thought about the bathroom and he remembered she had shampoo and conditioner in the shower, her tooth brush was perched on the edge of the counter, near a bottle of her lotion. When had she invaded his space this much? How had he not noticed?

He turned his head when she padded into the sitting room. When had the sound of her bare feet become familiar? He had to swallow when she walked in the room, purposefully not noticing the way her suddenly not very girlish hips fit in her sweatpants or the curve of her shoulders under the tiny straps of what could not possibly be called a shirt. Muggles, he scoffed.

"Morning, professor." She mumbled sleepily.

"Miss Granger."

He reached across the corner of the coffee table to nudge her still hot mug towards her. She took it, took a sip, and then smiled a rather dazzling if not sleepy smile at him. Hermione nodded her thanks, closing her eyes to enjoy her tea.

"Are you ready to try sending messages through your patronus?"

He noticed her pale. "I suppose I could try."

"Will you be able to cast it again?"

Hermione thought of the memory she had chosen, which suddenly felt stronger than it had yesterday. "I believe so, sir."

"Tell me, Miss Granger, what makes you feel alive?"

Hermione gave him a surprisingly sly smile. "I will if you do, professor."

Severus pursed his lips. "Touché."

They ate quickly and rallied themselves at opposite ends of his rooms. First, Severus sent her a message, his doe given an eerily beautiful mockery of his voice, then vanishing. Hermione tried several times, only to have the doe return to her mocking her for her mute thestral. And then, like a hallucination, she saw Voldemort, murmuring to her as if she were his only joy and what he was saying didn't make sense until it filtered through into her own mind. Hermione fell to the floor gasping, and yelled out her patronus. The thestral nudged her and she stared at, trying so hard.

"Tell the professor the celebration will be held tonight, tell him, we are the main show."

…

Excuses, I know, but I'm super sorry for the late update. Every time I wrote a chapter I realized I had something else I needed to happen before that. The good news is I have several completed chapters for you!


	20. Chapter 20 - The Celebrations

ATTN: This chapter is a bit crude as it is mostly a Death Eater revel but I tried to make it as mild as possible.

…

They ate quickly and rallied themselves at opposite ends of his rooms. First, Severus sent her a message, his raven given an eerily beautiful mockery of his voice, then vanishing. Hermione tried several times, only to have the raven return to her mocking her for her mute thestral. And then, like a hallucination, she saw Voldemort, murmuring to her as if she were his only joy and what he was saying didn't make sense until it filtered through into her own mind. Hermione fell to the floor gasping, and yelled out her patronus. The thestral nudged her and she stared at, trying so hard.

"Tell the professor the celebration will be held tonight, tell him, we are the main show."

…

TWENTY – The Celebrations

Severus and Hermione stood together at the bottom of the steps of Malfoy Manor, looking up through the gardens that seemed to be losing their luster. Hermione wanted to run away. She had never felt more scared or unprepared in her life. Severus' presence next to her was strong and comforting, but she knew there were limits as to how much he could protect her. She was more nervous about them being the main show, she had asked the professor what that had meant but he said it could be one of several dozen things.

"If we do not go inside now, Miss Granger, we will be considered late."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath, marching up the steps in tandem with Severus' full stride. He pushed aside the door for her and he noted she slid through in slick silence, how very Slytherin. The main hall was morbidly happy, intoxicated Death Eaters lined the walls and several whores were present, at least that was what Hermione assumed they were.

"How wonderful of our honored guessstss to join uss." Voldemort hissed, swooping away from his Nagini-entangled chair. "Come, eat, drink, the entertainment will start soon."

Hermione resisted the urge to swallow back total fear at the terrifying smile the Dark Lord offered and followed him to her designated spot, Severus trailing behind. It was a small, organized seating area that opened up to the large room, a low table was situated in front of the chairs and on it were various bottles and glasses. Severus encouraged her to drink some, since not drinking would upset Voldemort, and ensured that none were poisoned before he poured her a drink. He knew immediately by her face she had never drunk hard liquor before and he found himself thinking it endearing until a few sips later, her expressions sobered. It wasn't until two drinks later for both of them in utter silence, did an anticipatory hush fall on the gathered crowd.

Voldemort swooped forward, his arms gesticulating boldly as he spoke, a slightly defeated looking Narcissa and Lucius following behind. Bellatrix watched with crazed eyes as if every word the Dark Lord spoke was touching her. "My dear friendss, we have made unbelievable headway in taking down the muggless. Their forcess are weak, their government weaker. I wanted to celebrate our victoriess...And our informant." The Dark Lord gave Hermione another terrifying, lusty look. "To begin, I have brought you a treat."

Lucius flicked his wand towards the middle of a room and a floating body zoomed to where he pointed. It was a little man, bald and ashen faced. He looked surprised and scared like a newborn. It took Hermione a long moment to realize who it was and when she did she forced back a gasp. Severus glanced at Hermione, relief burning his bones when she stopped herself just in time from gasping, it would have given her away for sure. She looked to him for conformation and his eyes gazed back until they looked away simultaneously.

"This, my friendss, is the muggle ministry of magic." There was a wave of chuckling and derisive comments. "Do have your fun. The girlss will be brought up shortly."

Hexes were flung at an alarming rate. When the Death Eaters tired of that, Lucius dropped him to the floor and the already unconscious man who no longer looked human, was kicked and punched. Then suddenly, the group parted, every face turning to Hermione and Severus. Hermione swallowed, she wouldn't be able to kill again, and she could not hate this man who had not earned what he was being dealt. To her surprise, Severus rose and strode to the center of the room. There was a pause of silence and then a flash of green. After several seconds of cheers, Severus turned and walked back to her and sat without meeting her eyes. A thought had occurred to him, but he would deal with it later.

It was in that moment that a parade of girls game through, tousled women with barbaric expressions and Hermione recognized some of them from Severus' memories. She could only assume the ones she did not see were dead. Unsure of herself, Hermione scooted closer to Severus and leaned towards him. He leaned slightly towards her as well.

"What do I do?" Her whisper was so quiet he could barely hear her.

"For now, copy me. If the Dark Lord is pleased by how much you are like me, we keep it that way."

He watched out of the corner of his eye as her body adjusted, mimicking his position, even holding a full glass loosely in her left hand. She drank when he drank, leered when he leered, looked away when he did. When the girls filed out, the men gathered to rave about this girl or that, not caring about their various states of undress. The women flowed to them, slithering their hands about the men's bodies, crooning about the things they saw, how it made them feel. Severus was infinitely grateful he had received special permission not to participate this time, only because his ward was so new to it. He hated these disturbing games perhaps more than killing.

Voldemort laughed his glee as he stood, the room wrought with sexual tension and relief, the smell of sex was overwhelming, and it seemed as if the sounds still echoed from the walls. "A good show as alwayss." The Dark Lord praised, "I now want to offer our true prize."

 _Damn it!_ Severus thought, he should have known this was coming. He should have been smarter than this. Hermione should have been smarter than to draw attention to herself. He watched in horror as the Dark Lord motioned Hermione forward and she moved to stand next to him, looking up at him, waiting. Severus vaguely wondered how scared she was.

"Misss Hermione Granger here will choose one of you. The lucky winner gets to take her home tonight to bed." Voldemort leered out at his followers and waiting for the rise of comments and cat calls to die down. "If she cannot choose quickly, one of you will take her. You might even get her forever." Voldemort cackled then stepped back from her. "Go on, choose my dear."

Hermione looked around her in shock. Who was she supposed to choose? How? There were really no good options. If she was certain Snape wouldn't hate her forever, she would pick him, but then what? Where did that leave them? She noticed Draco in a corner. She could deal with that. She could cope with him for one night. She glanced around, she was taking too long, she knew it, faces were changing, some men looked ready to pounce. If she didn't say anything now someone else would lay claim to her, would they even let her live when they were through? She could see Greyback watching her, his eyes bright and more terrifying than the Dark Lord himself. What if he took her? Would he change her?

"She is mine!" The fierce growl ripped through the silence and everyone froze. Hermione did not dare to breathe, she could only keep watching Draco as his expression turned to disbelief and was that...horror?

"I never believed you would have had it in you." The Dark Lord teased. "In fact I would like some...evidence before you take her."

Hermione turned around to face a fate she couldn't fathom and watched the fierce man swoop down on her and grasp her face harshly in his hands. Severus stared at her a fraction of a second before his mouth descended on hers. It was a closed mouth kiss, chaste, she was almost ready to pull away when the Dark Lord said something else and the hands that were once on her face pulled her harshly against the man she could not comprehend was kissing her, because that's what he was doing, his mouth opening over hers as if unsure but the fingers digging into her back seemed certain. Then suddenly, fiercely, she wanted more, it had to be all the alcohol, but she could not seem to stop her body from responding. She invited his tongue in, her hands tight around the cloth on his shirt, a fiery ravishing ache forming low in her belly.

Severus knew he had to save her. If he did not speak he could only imagine who would, and what they would do. He had no choice. The words came out with more intent than he meant and he cursed the skies when the Dark Lord wanted proof. He had wanted to apologize before he kissed her, he had wanted to beg for her forgiveness in advance. If he could get away with just a peck he would. But then the Dark Lord had leered at him, _such a young girl for so_ little _passion._ And he knew she would hate him the moment he opened his mouth to kiss her harder, try harder to keep her out of someone else's hands. But then she had shocked him, she was wanting more, more than he planned, clutching him close, her warm mouth eagerly accepting his tongue and he was certain he had drunk too much because he felt the sudden need to ravage her. He nearly cracked when she actually _moaned_ , but he jerked away, leaving a possessive hand on her shoulder.

"Is this enough proof for you?" He spat, his voice bitter and low with want. He motioned at his obvious erection, reserving his utter embarrassment for later.

"Professsor, professsor," Voldemort tsked, "It sseemss you've been fraternizing with your sstudent, my, my." His expression was pure glee, "Go man, go bed your crafty little witch."

Severus snatched Hermione's hand and nearly dragged her out the door, praying for a freezing cold shower as she hugged close to him for side-along apparition and his slowly softening manhood twitched in response. The moment they were at the gates he dropped her, forcing some self control on himself and blew past the gates, billowing up to the castle as fast as his stride would take him. It took him too long to realize Hermione was right there with him, he eyes locked dead ahead, fierce and not quite as emotionless as they had come to be.

SHSHSH

It took a while for them both to settle into a somewhat comfortable silence, sitting on opposites sides of the room with black tea and each a plate of biscuits. They had been silent for a while now, Hermione had been regarding the ceiling above his head and he was trying desperately to think about the raggedy thing he called a carpet.

"Thank you."

" _Excuse me?_ " Severus could not believe his ears.

"I get what you did. I was panicking, I took too long. Greyback looked like he was about to eat me. Thank you."

Severus made a face at her. "I'm sure there could have been more pleasant ways for you to not-"

"Not really."

He stared at her.

"We both had a bit to drink. We both reacted. It was not unpleasant, however, I think it should not be repeated nor talked about outside this room unless completely necessary."

Severus nodded his agreement numbly.

"How were you able to kill Sirius?" He blurted.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "I could see your hate for him. I felt it fully and pretended it was my own."

He looked at her incredulously. "I never would have thought that possible."

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't have a choice."

Eventually Severus moved to sit beside her when Greyla brought them their late dinner, and looked at her once he was certain he was more sober. She was rather pretty, and kissing her had been...something else. She said good night to him and darted off to bed, but Severus couldn't sleep. He could only imagine her warm mouth on his body, on other places, and he ignored his self-loathing when he reached between his thighs to grasp his straining member, questioning how much alcohol he really had.


	21. Chapter 21 - Curses

Eventually Severus moved to sit beside her when Greyla brought them their late dinner, and looked at her once he was certain he was more sober. She was rather pretty, and kissing her had been...something else. She said good night to him and darted off to bed, but Severus couldn't sleep. He could only imagine her warm mouth on his body, on other places, and he ignored his self-loathing when he reached between his thighs to grasp his straining member, questioning how much alcohol he really had.

…

TWENTY-ONE - Curses

Hermione hadn't exactly slept so when she rose from bed early, she was not surprised. She shuffled to the bathroom, aware of the dim lighting and the barely warm coals of the fire meant that she was first up. She relieved herself and shuffled back into her room to don her most comfortable jeans and a sweat shirt. She debated getting breakfast and tea from Greyla then shrugged and made her way out of the dungeons, minding the wards, and slowly climbed up the many staircases. She was in no rush, the castle was not yet stirring and she knew the house elves were just now rousing themselves. All was quiet, and for once Hermione did not feel lonely despite just how alone she was at the moment. For now, she was surrounded by peace and quiet, no scornful eyes or remarks about traitors. For a moment her gait seemed unsure of itself, she was so used to centering her body around what Severus did and what his orders were. But then it righted itself and she realized how quickly she had been walking to keep up with his long, powerful stride.

Suddenly she flushed. His arms too had been powerful, his fingers long, and his mouth was a force of its own. Her breath quickened at the memory, she had never expected it, but for some reason her reaction was even more surprising. Her body had sung out to his, begging for more, she had not even been in control. And he was... _responsive._ Perhaps that had shocked her the most. It was impossible not to feel his excited hardness pressed against her belly, especially when he had brought it up to the Dark Lord asking if that was what he wanted. But even more than that, more than anything, were his words. They had haunted her dreams last night _she is mine._ Hermione shivered and blinked herself out of her reverie, in time enough to offer the password to the watchful gargoyle. The staircase rose lazily as if it too were just waking up but the door creaked open expectantly.

"Ah, Miss Granger, good morning."

"Good morning Headmaster. Did – did I wake you?"

"No not at all dear, I'm afraid I wasn't sleeping regardless."

Hermione knew better than to ask. That was something she was learning from Snape that was turning out to be priceless; it was simply better not to ask questions. She had always been too curious for her own good and it made people cautious of her. Hermione slowly took the seat Dumbledore motioned at.

"Headmaster, last night there was a...revel." She did not miss the flash of panicked concern before it disappeared. "The muggle prime minister was there. He's dead now. But his hair was missing. I think they shaved his head to make polyjuice potion."

Dumbledore regarded her a moment. "How long do you suspect the prime minister has not been himself."

"Only about a day or two, sir. He was still surprised at everything, I could tell he still thought he had a chance of getting out alive. He wouldn't have had hope like that if he had been there longer."

Dumbledore refrained from commenting on the way she gave her report, matter of fact, unfeeling, all very much like Severus. He had kept his eye on them over the past year but from a distance he had not realized how much Hermione had changed.

"Are you certain?"

Hermione half shrugged, a very unusual motion for her. "As much as I can be. Nobody talked about it really."

"What else happened at the revel?"

Hermione's eyes flew to the Headmaster's face, _she is mine!_ was it possible that he knew? "Nothing of consequence sir. But there were a lot of Death Eaters. I think the Dark Lord is scheming. I can feel it." She reached for the offered tea and took a sip. "Draco Malfoy was there." She said as an afterthought.

SHSHSH

Hermione thoughtlessly wound her way down to the dungeons. Her unplanned meeting with the headmaster had been strange. He had seemed weak and though her information had to be new to him, he nodded knowingly at everything. She wondered if this was what it was like for Snape all the time, giving information that it seems like Dumbledore already knew, the infuriating mix of hating him and loving him. The oppression that pinched at her nerves and played her muscles like a puppet. She wasn't sure what was her own anymore, except when she dreamed.

"Where have you been?!"

Hermione startled backwards into the door frame her wand out, not relaxing when she saw it was Snape. "Excuse me?"

"Where in Merlin's beard have you been, girl?"

Hermione felt a confusing flare of anger at the word 'girl'. "I went to tell Dumbledore about the revel."

Severus pulled up short. "What did you tell him, Miss Granger?"

"About the muggle minister, approximate number of Death Eaters attending. That Draco was there. That the Dark Lord finds my likeness to you amusing."

Severus ignored her last statement, he didn't want to think about her being like him at all, not right now, it had kept him up too many nights already. "What else?"

Hermione stared at him a moment. "That's it. I'm not daft enough to tell him what we did."

"What I did." He said bitterly, his tone scathing.

She wondered if he hated her that much. "We were both a part of it." She turned away from him and sat on the couch, asking Greyla for a light breakfast.

Severus stared at the back of her head. Didn't girls her age want to _talk_ about things like this? He tried to sort out how old she was, then remembered the time turner shenanigans. Eighteen, he didn't really remember girls at eighteen but didn't she want to discuss it? He was infinitely grateful she did not though, he was not certain how well he could hide just how much he liked it. He slowly approached his own chair and sat down, casting her glances as he ate his own breakfast.

SHSHSH

It became common place for them to eat breakfast together, particularly on weekends or nights after they were summoned. They would take turns giving information to their two masters. But the ease of their yearlong alliance was somewhat strained, and although they both knew it had something to do with the revel and the kiss, neither brought it up. The Dark Lord, of course, had asked for details of Severus' conquering of 'Little Snape' as she was now referred to. It amused their darker master to no end when Severus provided lengthy details of him ravishing her body. It only made the Dark Lord laugh harder when Hermione flushed but it was to her horror that as Severus spun the tale, Hermione imagined it happening, realizing she _wanted_ it to. Reality only came knocking when the Dark Lord said he would pay heavily to see that night, his inhumane eyes appraising Hermione, but Severus had only smirked privately and shut down his mind.

She wondered endlessly if the kiss haunted Snape, if his own words played back in his mind on repeat. But he had taught her one thing, it was better not to ask questions. She found often now that Dumbledore watched her funnily, as if he was trying to discover something about her, but she would not have imagined he was watching for all of the signs that had led to the gift of her nickname. She had been searching the large room at Malfoy manner one night as the Dark Lord was speaking and she noted that when he addressed her, Draco had a mix of jealousy and scorn. Was it because she was a favorite? Or because the Dark Lord addressed her like a small Snape copy? He looked worn and haggard these days, a painful look that matched his father's and she wondered what was happening that the family was falling from the aristocratic, slick appearance and did not seem to care. It had not escaped her that Snape was more aware of the Malfoy boy this year, but she could only fathom as to why.

SHSHSH

Severus had tried to stay in the owlry as students gathered for the trip to Hogwarts. He had encouraged Hermione to go, to which she had given him a scathing look but agreed. He could see her from up in the tower, her hair braided loosely down her back, the light breeze whipping the loose tendrils about her face. She stood alone, hands in her pockets, back against a wall and he wondered what she was thinking as she watched the crowd as he watched her. But even before Minerva had, of course, found him, his unbreakable vow clawed at his soul, threatening death and he assumed the magic knew more than him and cursed Draco for whatever he was about to do that was putting his life at risk. Minerva opened her mouth as she met him descending the steps to the owlry but he had silenced her with an extra snarky 'I know, I'm coming, woman'.

He tried to only watch Hermione from his peripherals as he walked through the archway, bearing down on the happy students. He was surprised that she seemed to perk up, her eyes on him, standing straighter. He swore to Merlin she smirked when his looming presence silence several giggling and gossiping students. He felt the ghost of her mouth on his when she did and he silently cursed himself, determinedly searching for Draco. He followed the boy and decided he was doing a nice job of subtly keeping an eye on him the whole trip until he suddenly disappeared. The vow was screaming at him and Severus cursed his stupidity and the fears of Narcissa then suddenly he could breathe again and Draco was back in his line of sight, looking nervous but well. Severus narrowed his eyes at him, there was no possible way the boy could accomplish his task from here.

It was not until a soul shattering scream reached his ears almost two hours earlier that he was sure something _had_ happened. His first thought was Hermione but he ignored it as he billowed past students scurrying to see what was wrong, he brushed past Potter and the Weasley boy rudely and almost gaped at the sight. Katie Bell was in the air and looked very much like the cruciatus was being cast upon her, but it looked so much worse. He looked around but no one had their wand out, everyone's mouth was agape.

"What happened!?" He bellowed, his voice tight with anger carrying loudly over the silent students.

"Sir," Severus whirled around to face Potter who was too terrified it seemed, to care that he was addressing Snape, "She was holding this all the way back up from the tea shop, she was acting kind of funny and then she just started...screaming."

Severus took out his wand and levitated the package away from the boy's hands. "Granger," he barked and suddenly half of the students' heads snapped towards him. "Kindly take Miss Bell to the hospital wing." He glared down and Potter and Weasley. "You two with me."

"But we didn't do anything!" Ron protested loudly.

Severus heard a loud oomf and assumed Potter was bright enough to elbow his friend in the ribs to get him to shut up. Severus watched as Hermione raced off, levitating Katie's now limp body behind her, it probably had not been the best idea to ask Hermione to do it but he could not think of any other name at the moment and time was of the essence.

"Ah Severus, Miss Granger informed me of the trouble coming back from Hogsmead. I was expecting you. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore addressed the boys brightly, despite the circumstances.

"Mr Potter, tell the Headmaster what you saw."

Harry slowly related his story to Dumbledore as if he wanted to say more but couldn't. After his story was told, Severus sent the boy scurrying out, no doubt to go conspire about what was happening. Once they were gone Severus let the package drop on the table.

"I believe this was for you, Albus."

Severus nearly screamed when the daft fool reached out to touch the necklace but nothing happened. "As I suspected, just enough magic for one dose."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Do you believe this was young Mr Malfoy's attempt on my life?"

"One of many since he failed this time."

"No doubt there will be many more attempts until the ultimate event. I do believe the boy is planning something much larger."

"You can't keep expecting unaware students to take the damage for you." Severus said with disbelief.

"No, Mr Malfoy will not attempt it through a student again. I am sure we will see many other oddities come to pass. Tell me, does Miss Granger know about Draco's task?"

"There are some things she does not need to know."

"Severus-"

"There are some things I cannot tell her." The strain faded from Severus voice as he spoke but he did not give Albus time to reply and was out the door quickly.

...

Over 10,000 views to my story! Pretty big deal! Thank you all so much for sticking with it! I appreciate all of the beautiful comments and my wonderful followers.


	22. Chapter 22 - A Fateful Christmas Party

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Thanks for amazing reviews and so many followers!

…

"No, Mr Malfoy will not attempt it through a student again. I am sure we will see many other oddities come to pass. Tell me, does Miss Granger know about Draco's task?"

"There are some things she does not need to know."

"Severus-"

"There are some things I cannot tell her." The strain faded from Severus voice as he spoke but he did not give Albus time to reply and was out the door quickly.

…

TWENTY-TWO – A Fateful Christmas Party

The winter months, now fully began, brought a kind of chill to the dungeons that never failed to effect Severus, he made certain Greyla kept the fire banked when he slept and he attended it during the day like it was his child. He kept hot tea constantly at the ready, as well as potions for aches and discomforts. While he was not old by wizard standards, his body had been mistreated every year of its existence on this earth and it had grown weary. His knees ached in winter mornings, the insufferable chill crept into his bones and never seemed to leave until summer promised to stay around.

Severus had paid no mind to his ward winter past, he had frequently forgotten she was there permanently. But this year, his watched her carefully, tried to judge if she was too cold or if the fire made her too hot. After more than a year of the invasion of his life, he found he noticed her more, he became aware of her patterns and needs, even as they shifted as she changed and her life shaped her into someone new. To his surprise, she did seem to notice the cold other than first thing in the morning when sometimes he would catch her slipping to the bathroom wrapped in the biggest blankets from her bed, but during the rest of the day, she seemed comfortable.

Although he could not fathom why he thought this was necessary, Severus decided to bring it up to her. He tried to reason that it was because the Dark Lord had felt it necessary to dish out a cruciatus to her the night previous although it wasn't as if she had taken much worse so far. They woke Saturday before dawn, as was now usual for both of them, Severus found he had adjusted to her schedule although he did not think of it like that, and sat for breakfast in their usual spots. Severus took a sip of tea then put the cup back in its saucer with determination.

"How are the nights treating you Miss Granger?"

She looked startled, as if he had discovered a secret, but she calmed quickly. "Fine."

"Are you warm enough?"

"Quite, thank you sir."

Severus only nodded once.

SHSHSH

Their Saturday was calm for once, which was welcome to them both, but Severus noticed that Hermione had not turned the page of her book in nearly an hour and she looked slightly flushed and faraway. He attempted a sweep at her mind but her dizzying barrier was strong and he wondered deeply what was more interesting to Hermione Granger than a book.

If Hermione had been aware of his quick pass at her mind, she would have been much more grateful of the habitual nature of her mental barrier at all times. There were things she did not want him to see. She had been shocked at his question, mostly because he asked it but also because of the timing. Her week had been plagued with...inappropriate dreams of Severus Snape. They happened at irregular intervals now because of the revel and the strange and beautiful occurrence of their desperate kiss. They had not talked about it since, but Hermione could not forget. Her body had never reacted to anything that way. None of her awkward fumbling with Viktor Krum, nor the muggle boy she had attempted to date one summer. Not even Kane, with all the intensity of his kiss. But this, this forced event with a man she could still barely even fathom being within a few feet of although it was now how she lived, it had left her body begging for him, crying out a song she was terrified he would hear. She thought, after the first few nights of waking startled from her wet dream, that they would leave. But her passionate subconscious fantasies only got more rich with unbearable details of the feel of his hands, his tongue, the way her name sounded of his lips when he came, her breath on her ear. Hermione shuddered and reached out for her tea, hastily turning a page, hoping she hadn't been day dreaming too long.

SHSHSH

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Hermione huffed at the end of potions when Harry once again had the best potion in the class. It wasn't possible, something was wrong.

Harry glowed in his new found 'ability', although Ron appeared perpetually upset. Hermione decided she needed to remind Snape of this phenomena since nobody else seemed boggled at Harry Potter finally brewing a more than decent potion. Slughorn did not seem entirely unimpressed by her own work, but he gave it little recognition in comparison. She was shocked he asked her to stay after class, perhaps to give her her due praise but she doubted it considering Harry's potion was actually _better_ than hers.

"Miss Granger! I trust you are well?"

"Fine, thank you professor."

"I have tried owling you invitations, even asked a house elf to deliver it. Seems you are trickier to get a hold of than I thought." Slughorn chuckled as if he had solved an amusing puzzle. "And since you have missed the past two Slugclubs I thought maybe you were ill." He raised admonishing eyebrows at her, as if expecting the world's best explanation.

"I'm sorry professor, I'm afraid I was rather ill." In truth, Hermione had been in the Dark Lord's presence both times, and had full intention of going to the club until her mark burned.

"No matter, my dear, no matter. You are here now." And with a grin that seemed as fake as it was huge, Slughorn presented her with a fancy envelope with more flourish than she thought necessary.

Hermione took the envelope tentatively and opened it, trying to pretend she was a kid at Christmas. It was an invitation to his Christmas party. Hermione suppressed a groan. "Thank you, professor!"

"No matter my dear! Now it is expected my guests bring a guest of their own, the more the merrier!" Slughorn winked at her and waved her away.

Hermione flopped unceremoniously on the black leather couch as soon as class was over. About the same time Severus flung the door open. Hermione smothered the thought that this was all rather domestic, but it popped back up again when Severus handed her their customary end of the day chamomile tea. They sat in their usual silence, letting the tension ease out of them before they interacted with each other.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I feel like I ought to tell you that Harry is doing obnoxiously well in potions." Severus glared at her like she had suddenly sprouted an arm from her face and he noted her frustration suddenly rose. "I'm serious! His potions are better than mine, better than everyone's."

Severus was surprised but the sudden emotion and he wondered just how used to robotic nature he was becoming. He tried to recall the last time he had seen the bushy-haired know-it-all, temper bursting at the seams, but he failed. He put his concern aside for later.

"And you suspect he is up to something?"

Hermione gave him an admonishing look he knew she saved for the boys and he felt the instinctual need to snap at her. "Oh, please professor, you and I both know Harry couldn't brew a halfway decent potion without my help."

Severus nodded once in acknowledgement. "I shall look into it."

"There is another matter."

Severus looked at her as if he quite hoped she would leave him alone. "Yes?"

"Are you blocking owls down here? And house elves?"

"All contact to you has been cut off and the house elves are sworn to secrecy. It was decided it was safest."

He was positively certain he had never seen her glare at him like she was now. It was actually a little unnerving. "And it never crossed your mind to tell me this?"

"I must have forgotten." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Doubtful." She hissesd.

"Well it's not as if it matters does it? You don't speak to anyone."

Hermione darted to her feet so quickly he wasn't actually sure she moved. To his horror, tears were welling in her eyes. "My friendships or lack thereof are none of your concern!" Hermione darted towards her rooms, trying desperately to beat the tears that threatened. They had not talked about her endless loneliness, the way it consumed her. Even though, sometimes she knew he found it floating about her mind. She had let him inspect it many times, in a way hoping he had a solution. But she had started to believe that if she never mentioned it, it would go away. But now that he had dragged it into the open, she could not deny how alone she was. She had no one to even contact, he had been right, it didn't matter whether or not contact was blocked to her, no one was trying to communicate with her anyway. She had no friends, no support system, just the surly professor who insured she stayed alive.

It was some time later when a knock sounded at her door. She waited, hoping he might go away, then rose resolutely, she had to face him sometime. But when she opened the door, he was gone and there was a tray on the floor in front of her. Hermione bent to pick it up and noticed her favorite biscuits and hot milk with caramel liqueur in it. That made her pause a moment. The only way he would know about the caramel liqueur was from her memories over a year ago when she simply couldn't block him out. Had he remembered that information for this long? She retreated into her room to consume the treats. Once calm enough, she shuffled back out into the sitting room. Severus was there with his own mug and half full plate of food. He motioned at the dinner Greyla had piled onto the coffee table but Hermione shook her head. Instead he reached for her mug and she watched in grateful awe as he refilled her milk mug from a pitcher.

Severus, admittedly, was a little deep into the alcohol himself. He hadn't meant for it to happen, but he had forgotten he had skipped all his meals that day and his empty stomach laughed at his usually decent tolerance. Upon noticing, he had immediately summoned dinner to dilute the tipsiness he hated so much but he found that so far it was failing. This stage of drinking was his least favorite, when his tension subsided somewhat along with his inhibitions. He noticed that although a little red, Hermione's eyes were not puffy and still pretty. She was dressed in too little clothing for winter, the unassuming pajama bottoms she had donned seemed perfectly appropriate until he realized how well they hugged her behind and she was wearing one of those flimsy muggle tops again which all too happily let him know she wore no bra, her soft nipples just barely creating dimples in her shirt and when she bent forward to take her mug, the demonstrated expanse of her creamy chest grew ever so slightly and he found his groin aching at the sight of her. He swore silently to himself and tried to think of anything else but his thoughts strayed to his countless fantasies about her delectable mouth and he had to suppress a groan, readjusting the plate of food in his lap. Damn her! How could one obnoxious mouth cause him so much annoyance?

They sat together a while, each decidedly reaching a point of tipsy that seemed level and safe, the dinner had been nibbled at but the food suspiciously had no effect on the alcohol they consumed.

"You are right you know." Severus startled at her voice and looked towards her, hoping for some explanation, although he did appreciate being correct. "I have no one, blocking contact to me is irrelevant. The only reason I even know is Slughorn kept trying to send me invites to his damnable party."

Severus had several things he all wanted to say at once to her. "Is someone going with you?" Well, he supposed that was the best option.

Hermione shrugged. "Hadn't really thought of it." She smiled at him wryly and some part of him recognized the sloppy smile as that of a not sober woman. "I mean I spend all my time with you, the choice seems obvious."

Severus barely had the mind to suppress the annoying little bubble of hope that formed at her words. Why would he care?

Hermione sighed and leaned back and his eye followed the movement of her breasts as they flattened ever so slightly. "But honestly, it's not like going stag is a terrible idea."

"I am required to go either way." Either way? Whether or not she invited him as _her_ guest? Is that what he meant? Severus was confusing himself.

Hermione gave him an odd look that made him think he had gone too far until suddenly she grinned at him. "Then I suppose a dance is required of you either way."

They lapsed into silence again for a while, each sipping their drink and nibbling at their food. Severus was sure he actually went mad the next time he spoke but he could find no resolve within himself to stop.

"Miss Granger, I am sorry about your solitude."

Hermione stared at him wildly and as if to make a point, he quickly darted over to sit on the couch beside her, his eyes intent.

"Solitude is perhaps more dangerous than anything else you and I will face during this war. But I think you are too strong to let it get you. You are smart, and you are good all the way through."

Some internal sober version of himself was hollering at him to shut up, that these words weren't his, he was being possessed by someone with a soul, but his mouth was under control of the alcohol and heard nothing.

Hermione took in a deep shuddering breath. "I have no rock, nothing to hold on to. I can't swim forever. Three houses hate me for being a traitor, my professor don't know what side I'm except McGonnagall and she just pities me. And my own house calls me mudblood."

"Do not call yourself that!"

Hermione made a sound between a scoff and a sob. "Why not? It's true!"

Severus lashed forward and caught her jaw in his hand, "You will never call yourself that again. That word is for people worse than you and less than you. That word is the symbol for everything they are fighting for, even if they are not sure what that means. You will have more respect for yourself. It was decided that I live in darkness. Do not let it take you too."

Suddenly, he was fighting the urge to kiss her, to lay his body over hers and ravage her, to show her just how little that filthy word meant in comparison to who she was. The look she was giving him was not helping and he dared to slip into her mind, hoping she might be repulsed, shocked, defensive. Anything but what he actually found.

He didn't recognize his own body at first and it was because he realized Hermione had made assumptions about his nakedness but after he acknowledged that he knew without a doubt that it was him who was naked over a naked Hermione his body moving over hers with such aching slowness he doubted he'd have that kind of control in real life. The image shifted, changed as did his body. He stared disbelieving into her mind as this time he watched himself mount her from behind and nothing about this was gentle, it was fire and passion. The vision shifted again, he was kissing down her body tasting her, but she shoved him away, down onto his back where she eagerly took his swollen member into her mouth.

Severus jerked out of her head and found himself all the way across the couch from her. Her face was flushed, her chest heaving. He was so hard he thought he might break if he did not find release but he could not move as they stared at each other in a silence neither of them had known before.

SHSHSH

Things were only slightly uncomfortable for a couple of days, although both of them simply blamed the alcohol and eventually things were back to normal. Hermione spent a decent amount of time debating whether or not she would take anyone to Slughorn's party and at the last minute she decided to seek out Kane. She found him in the library one afternoon and slowly approached.

"Hey." She greeted quietly.

Kane smiled politely at her and she wondered if this was a bad idea. "How are you?" He asked.

She didn't know how to answer, not with everything that had happened. "I'm fine. Erm, I was wondering if you'd want to go to Slughorn's party with me?"

Kane's face broke into a genuine grin and he nodded. "Of course, Hermione."

It was easier than she suspected and two nights later she found herself rather in awe of Kane. They walked to the party side by side and to those who saw them, they looked like a fine pair. Kane's hair was perfectly tousled instead of being its usual tidy combed look. His dark suit held perfect contrast to his Slytherin green button down and silver, shimmering tie. He was quite the image and Hermione noticed several girls glare at her with jealousy before returning to their own dates. Hermione first noticed Severus, lurking in the shadows and she thought of the irony of that since she knew he stood there not to be noticed. Then she noticed Harry, looking rather well, politely discussing something with Luna. The party wasn't terrible but it all felt rather posh to her, and she decided the Yule Ball had been much more fun before Ron had ruined everything.

Severus told himself that he wasn't watching Hermione, but he couldn't stop following her with his eyes. She was dressed in a floor length dress made of layers of sheer silver that moved in perfect harmony with her body. The straps were thin and gave way to her uncovered back where the material only began again right above her bum. Her hair had been French braided then twisted up into a high bun, soft loose tendrils curling about her face. She wore a dark green ribbon around her neck and her slightly heeled shoes matched. She was very Slytherin and unearthly beautiful.

It was all rather fine for them both until Hermione and Kane got stuck under the mistletoe. Severus stayed to watch as Kane offered her a crooked smile and dipped his head to hers, but the moment their lips touched, Severus swooped off to avoid the unidentifiable rage that was burning in his bones. Hermione only allowed the boy a peck before she freed herself from under the ridiculous plant. His mouth had felt wrong, even as little of it had been touched to hers as possible, and she realized there was not even enough chemistry between them to make it feel okay. Kane politely offered to get them drinks and Hermione let him. In his absence she searched the room for Severus and just caught sight of his robes whipping around the corner of the door, and for some reason she couldn't fathom, she followed him.

She had missed the confrontation in the party of a frustrated Draco claiming gate crashing, and was shocked when she heard Severus' voice arguing furiously with Malfoy. She tried to make sense of what sounded like nonsense, that Severus _had_ to protect Malfoy with his life and there was no way around it, and Malfoy snapping back that he didn't need a nanny. She tucked herself into a nook in the wall and watched Malfoy storm away.

Severus watched the boy go angrily. He was going to get them both killed. He was going to do something incredibly stupid one day that Severus couldn't prevent and it would kill them both. The Unbreakable Vow raked across his heart in agreement and Severus sighed, running his hand through his hair and then a scent reached him. The scent was too familiar, citrus and roses and for a moment he tried to pretend it wasn't there.

"I know you are there."

Hermione darted out from her nook in the wall and approached the formidable man who had existed the abandoned classroom just barely to watch the boy leave. She wondered if he would be perfectly furious at her for accidentally hearing things.

"What are you doing out of the party?" He did not sound angry but his voice was seething with something else, something that made her stomach drop.

"I don't know, I saw you leave and just-"

"Thought it would be wise to follow me?" His voice was cold and he was retreating into the empty class room, watching as she unconsciously followed him.

She shrugged as if confused by her own motivations. "I didn't really want to be in there."

Severus' eyebrows rose up into his hairline. "No doubt Mr Marrow was doing a fine job of keeping you entertained."

She glared at him, a deadly glare. "You know damn well he only tolerates me out of kindness."

"That looked like a lot more than kindness to me." His voice was low and dangerous.

"What? Being stuck under that wretched mistletoe? Did you expect me to be stuck there all night?!" Her voice was rising, although she couldn't figure out why and she found herself jerked into the class room and the door slammed shut.

"I'm sure someone would've rescued you eventually."

"That makes no sense!"

"You can kill a mistletoe and escape it."

"Well how was I supposed to know?" She seethed, why was she so mad at him?

"You are _supposedly_ the brightest witch of your age."

"Supposedly?! You're the one who took special interest in my academics!"

"Maybe I was wrong!"

"By Merlin Severus Snape has admitted he can be wrong!" Her voice was loud, heavy with sarcasm and she could not find any reason in what either of them were saying.

Severus took one massive step towards her, trapping her against the brick, his forearm against her throat, it was meant as a threat but the fire in her eyes did not dwindle. "What did you say?" He hissed.

"By Merlin, Severus-" There it was again, sung out even in anger it was perfect, even in their irrational fury his name sounded like music in her voice and he cut her off the only way he knew how because he didn't want her to finish her sentence. He kissed her. It was not chaste and forced like before, no, his mouth immediately opened over hers, demanding entrance with a forceful tongue and his arm moved from her throat to clutch her hair, giving him more space to press against her the moment she opened up to him. Whatever restraint he had ever had was gone. She tasted better than he remembered, her lips were more eager, her tongue as desperate as his own. He couldn't even pull himself away when he grew hard against her belly and he only moaned into her mouth, moving to attack her neck with hot kisses and needy nibbles to her skin. When she rolled against him, applying a grinding pressure to his stiff member he sucked in air at her throat, trying to remember if had ever heard a sweeter sound than when she groaned and he hurried to pull a soft spot of flesh into his mouth to suckle, to taste. He had never known he could need anyone this much. He was moving his hips against her, he couldn't stop himself.

She was clawing at his robes, seeking an entrance somewhere to touch him, to find any hold to rip away the layers. His hand left her hair to explore the exposed skin of her back and when he reached where the cloth began again, his inquisitive teeth found her jawline before he swept his hand beneath the cloth to grasp her wonderful arse. She gasped, her throat flexing under strain, her body arching further against his. He thrust against her at the sound, by gods ne needed her. If only he crept his hand a little lower he would find what he was sure would be wet folds and he groaned at the thought.

Across the hall a door banged with people leaving the party and Severus flung himself from her as if he had been cursed and stared at her, his lips parted, his chest heaving and hands shaking as he found the sound of cheery students ripping apart his high to see a very tousled Hermione watching him with more emotions on her face than he had seen in a long time. He tried to remember whose idea this was, how it had even happened. He couldn't decide what the look on her face was and he felt anger, confusion, and self-loathing creeping up into his mind. _What had he been thinking?!_

…

Whew! Kind of long! What do you all think?


	23. Chapter 23 - Safety

Across the hall a door banged with people leaving the party and Severus flung himself from her as if he had been cursed and stared at her, his lips parted, his chest heaving and hands shaking as he found the sound of cheery students ripping apart his high to see a very tousled Hermione watching him with more emotions on her face than he had seen in a long time. He tried to remember whose idea this was, how it had even happened. He couldn't decide what the look on her face was and he felt anger, confusion, and self-loathing creeping up into his mind. _What had he been thinking?!_

…

TWENTY-THREE – Safety

"Severus..." His name slipped from her mouth of its own accord. She took half a step toward him, silently begging him back to her.

Severus in turn took a full step away from her but he wasn't any more coherent. Both hands were in his hair, straining to comprehend anything. What was she doing to him? Why did he need her _so badly?_ Severus removed his hands from his hair and just stared at her. He wasn't exactly sure what else to do. She was watching him just as intently, one of her hands half raised from her waist as if reaching for him. Her well put together look she had attend the party with was significantly rumpled, her dress wasn't falling quite right, her hair was pretty much a wreck, and her lipstick was smeared. He vaguely wondered if he looked much better.

He opened his mouth to say something but he could not, instead, he left as quickly as possible, sweeping down the corridors to his rooms and locking himself inside his bedroom. He couldn't sort out anything in his head. It was so completely wrong, what he had done, she had not invited him or seduced him. Did he really have so little control of himself that seeing someone else kiss Hermione would reduce him to this? Why would that even bother him in the first place?

Hermione could only watch him go. She couldn't think of words to stop him. What words were there to describe any of _that?_ To tell him to come back so that something more could happen? He wouldn't do or say anything anyway, just be snide and cruel. He'd probably be worse than that if he could think of a way to be. Hermione sighed and straightened her dress, pulled her hair out the bun and put it into a pony tail and left the room, meandering back down to the rooms, hoping to see Severus, hoping not to at the same time. She wondered if he would be mad at her but then she shook her head angrily, he was the one who started this all! The sitting room was empty but she could hear the small sounds of shuffling down the hall and Hermione retreated into her own room, grabbing sweatpants and a tshirt and running into the bathroom to shower off the night. She closed her eyes, maybe if she tried she could convince herself that this had been a dream. She was good at shoving those into a distant box when she was in the same room as him. But now that she actually knew what his lips felt like against her throat, her jaw, what his hands felt like on her body, how could she pretend that was a dream? Huffing in frustration Hermione turned off the shower and dressed. Realizing she hadn't eaten at the party, Hermione snuck out into the sitting room, relaxing only when she saw Severus was not there. She summoned Greyla and asked for dinner.

"Oh Greyla, that's too much food."

"But the master and missus must eat."

"Um, I don't think Professor Snape will be eating with me..."

"Leave it, Greyla."

Greyla disappeared with a dignified pop. And Hermione watched in shock as Severus rounded the back of the couch and came to sit in his customary chair. He did not look at her nor acknowledge her presence and she let him fill his own plate first. She slowly filled her own and ate as silently as possible, as if she could avoid making him aware of her. She watched him as he ate, he seemed composed enough although, there was a certain detail of his composure missing and she wondered how much he had rattled himself. He had kissed her, but more than that, he had kissed a student, he had shown an emotion other than distain. Even though she had lived in his rooms for over a year, she had not seen more than distain or calm on his face. Except for that one time he had been furious. Wait.

Hermione sat up straight, knocking her plate crooked in her lap but she didn't notice. The last time he had shown even remotely the same amount of emotion was the last time Kane had kissed her. Hermione's eye slid over to his face and narrowed. Had he seen that? She thought back to what he said and it seemed to give all indications that he had indeed seen them. He had been furious at the time, locking her out overnight, hungover. Would that have been the case this time too had they not found themselves alone in an empty classroom. But that would mean Severus Snape was jealous, which would have to mean that he cared... Hermione shook her head, now that was crazy.

"What are your plans over the winter break Miss Granger?"

Hermione startled and stared at him. "I'm going home." She hadn't actually thought about it all yet, but it suddenly seemed like the right choice.

Severus did not acknowledge her answer and left the room.

SHSHSH

Hermione greeted her parents with enthusiastic hugs and a few tears. It felt so good to be out of the grasp of Hogwarts and her constant internal struggles over Snape that they could've fed her mud for Christmas and she would have been perfectly happy. As it were, Hermione's parents were a bit more loving than that and cooked her favorite foods. She didn't bother to explain when they were surprised that she turned down the hot milk with the caramel liqueur. In some ways she blamed that drink on the party and the night she knew Snape saw her dreams. The focal point of their problems was really Snape claiming her as his to save her but there was nothing to be done about that now and she was still grateful. But unfortunately her troubles still plagued her even far away from the castle and her parents her wise enough to notice.

"Hermione, do you mind doing a little last minute Christmas shopping with me?"

"Sure, mum."

Hermione bundled up and sat silently in the car as her mother took her to the shops. She continued her silence as they walked about until her mother spoke up.

"What's been bothering you dear?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well you've been silent and acting strange."

"Oh." She knew what was bothering her, but how could she explain it all to her mum? That she was living with her professor so that he could keep her alive as she learned to be a spy and that this man who was purely responsible for her, was pinning her against walls with fierce kisses and the next, cold, acting as if she were hardly there, that he had seen her dreams of him, dreams not meant to be seen.

"You know you can tell me."

"I know. I just don't... It's complicated. There's this guy that I like, and I think maybe he likes me too because he keeps getting jealous but he refuses to admit it and every time I think we are making progress he becomes distant and rude."

Jean sighed knowingly. "Could be he's afraid about not knowing how you feel."

Hermione scoffed. "He doesn't feel fear."

Jean gave Hermione a quizzical look. "Every human at some point feels fear. Even the worst of men, the most soulless. Fear is biological, it is a part of survival."

Hermione was listening but she had paused to look into a window at something. It was rather beautiful and simple. It looked well made. Hermione quickly turned from the window.

"What is it, love?"

"That reminds me of him." Hermione mumbled.

"Would he like it?"

"He doesn't really like things."

"Will it make him think of you?"

"Probably."

"You should get it. A little Christmas gift."

Hermione looked up at her mother. She wasn't sure she wanted him to think of her but if he was as human as her mother was making him sound, he was probably already thinking of her anyway. As plagued as she was by their wild encounter. Hermione sighed, supposing she could at least make it useful somehow so it wasn't totally awkward, and turned around to enter the shop.

SHSHSH

Severus sat staring at his fire, a glass of whiskey held precariously between his fingers. He hated Christmas. It was the result of being a lonely person in a broken home. It was never a holiday, not the way it should have been. Here at least his coworkers sent him curtesy gifts which he usually kept unless they were quite ridiculous. With a sigh he heaved himself from his chair and began opening gifts. A decent book he surprisingly didn't own yet thanks to Minerva. A curious trinket he quickly put aside from Albus, he would deal with that later. A charmed cauldron from Filius that chimed alarms based on times to stir or add new ingredients. A plant based sweater that was supposed to act medicinally to the user from Pamona, to which he rolled his eyes. And a new set of expensive potions vials from Poppy.

He narrowed his eyes at the last package. No one else ever sent him anything. He quickly waved his wand about it checking for curses but there was nothing to find. Hesitantly he picked it up and when nothing happened he examined it closely. There was something familiar about the tidy wrapping.

He peeled away the paper to find a folded piece of parchment and a box. Ignoring the parchment he opened the box, cushioned neatly inside was a ring. He check again for curses before taking it from its cushioning. It was a simple ring, solid. The band was a snake that twisted up and supported a raven with half opened wings, its beak open as if it were protecting the snake with a certain menace. Confused, Severus picked up the parchment and instantly recognized the tidy script.

 _Happy Christmas, Professor,_

 _I assume you are not the type for gifts of this holiday so I sent you something useful. I know it is jewelry but I have charmed it to act similarly to a portkey. When triggered it will always take us to the safest place on the grounds. I'm sure if necessary we can make it take us wherever we want. We talked about being prepared for if Voldemort curses us both again but neither of us did anything. So here is the ring. I'm sure you'll be testing it out, can't have a glitchy ring. The key word is_ chamomile. _I hope you are enjoying your break._

 _Hermione Granger._

Severus cocked his eyebrow at the parchment then looked back down at the ring. It was a rather fitting ring. Both Slytherin and personally him. The key word was subtly significant, their afternoon tea of chamomile and he realized it had become habit even with her not there. He slid the ring on his left pointer finger and felt the warm glow of magic. She was, of course, right, he would have to test it. Severus walked briskly down to the castle gates and apparated just outside of Hogsmeade after a moment he muttered the word chamomile and found himself back in his rooms before he could inhale. Surprised, Severus tried several more times, mostly ending up in his rooms but once in the owlry and once in the middle of the green houses. When he was done Severus just stared at the ring. Hermione deserved way more credit than he gave her, when was the last time someone figured out how to get into the castle magically?

…

Just a quick filler chapter for you lovelies before we get to the juicy bits.


	24. Chapter 24 - Mulled Meade

Severus cocked his eyebrow at the parchment then looked back down at the ring. It was a rather fitting ring. Both Slytherin and personally him. The key word was subtly significant, their afternoon tea of chamomile and he realized it had become habit even with her not there. He slid the ring on his left pointer finger and felt the warm glow of magic. She was, of course, right, he would have to test it. Severus walked briskly down to the castle gates and apparated just outside of Hogsmeade after a moment he muttered the word chamomile and found himself back in his rooms before he could inhale. Surprised, Severus tried several more times, mostly ending up in his rooms but once in the owlry and once in the middle of the green houses. When he was done Severus just stared at the ring. Hermione deserved way more credit than he gave her, when was the last time someone figured out how to get into the castle magically?

…

TWENTY-FOUR – Mulled Meade

Hermione waited until the train was practically empty before she moved from her carriage, the few disgruntled students who had been trapped with her rushing away as quickly as possible. When she took the final step onto the hard packed dirt trail she looked toward the castle and tried to fathom how coming home now felt less like coming home. The castle looked different to her now. It was not a mysterious mass of enigmas to uncover, there was no plotting or scheming, no hairbrained adventures. She assumed had she still been with the boys many of those things would still have held true. But as it were, her soul was feeling older, the constant time she spent in the mostly silent company of Snape was giving her access to a part of herself she hadn't even glimpsed before. She felt mature, her curious nature had shifted into something else. She could efficiently execute any task. She was economic in her motions and her words and her bountiful knowledge was turning into wisdom. She was aware that this could be equal parts Snape rubbing off on her and the effects of the time turner combined but as she quickly reflected on her life recently, she realized every moment was shaping her.

Ignoring the last carriage that was being pulled away, Hermione decided to walk up to the castle, to readjust her person to this adult magical world from the childhood muggle one she had only just left. As she walked, her steps quick and certain, a thestral trotted out to her from the woods and she paused to reach for it. The skeletal creature regarded her carefully for a moment before butting its head into her head. Slowly she felt down its neck, over its withers, touching each knob of its spine.

"You are kind of beautiful in an unearthly way." She informed the creature and when she resumed walking, it tottered alongside her, sometimes distracted by the scenery. "My patronus is a thestral you know. I was surprised. It used to be an otter. I think Snape was surprised too, I don't think you are a very common patronus." The thestral skidding to a stop and looked up the trail, dancing nervously on its hooves. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it down the path, slowly edging her way to the trees.

"For the sake of Merlin, Miss Granger, put down your wand before you hurt yourself."

Hermione did as she was bade but scowled at Snape as he appeared before her. "I'm more adequate with my wand than that."

He held his own wand up, the tip illuminated brightly. Hermione caught a flash of light from his hand and noticed the ring. She bit back a smile. "Regardless, people change in the face of action." Hermione followed him back to the castle quietly, giving the skeletal face of the threstral one last stroke before it bumped her shoulder and danced away. "Why did you not arrive with the others?"

"I missed the last carriage."

He sensed the half-truth. "Why not ride your friend over there back?"

Hermione shrugged. "I hate flying."

Another half-truth but Severus let it go. "Would you prefer to eat in the sitting room?" His voice was quiet but Hermione knew he was being considerate, that he knew enough that he was aware she did not want to be in the great hall. Hermione nodded and he led her down into the dungeons, opening the door wide for her. This. This felt like home. Hermione looked around her at the too familiar space and realized how it must look to Severus now, she could see where she had reorganized his books, there was a tidy stack of bobby pins at the edge of the mantel and two mugs were at the ready.

"The new password is caramel." He strode ahead of her to bank the fire but Hermione stared at his back. She had to have heard him wrong. Severus summoned Greyla and requested dinner and the little elf bowed deeply, offering Hermione a grand welcoming smile, then popped away.

Severus sighed heavily and sat in his chair, crossing one ankle over the other and Hermione placed herself at her spot on the couch. "Greyla has gotten rather fond of us."

Hermione attempted not to get hung up on the last word. "She is quite the elf."

Severus nodded, pouring them each tea. Hermione smiled a little as she took it, chamomile. Severus guessed her train of thought easily. "That ring you charmed is quite impressive."

Hermione choked a little on her tea. That was the most glowing compliment she had ever heard uttered from the mouth of Severus Snape. "Thank you." She sputtered.

"How did you do it?"

"It was a lot of trial and error." She smiled at him. "Greyla actually tested it for me mostly. I did a couple of times but..." She shrugged.

"Where did you end up?"

"In here twice, once somewhere in the dark forest. Greyla said she mostly ended up in the kitchens. A few times elsewhere."

"Interesting. The ring seems to sense preference."

Hermione nodded. "It's all personal preference based, you and I are most comfortable here so it's more likely to bring us to the rooms. Greyla is more comfortable in the kitchens. I'm hoping eventually I can manipulate the charm to take us anywhere. It requires no magical energy from us and is much gentler than apparition."

"How did you get past all of Hogwart's wards?"

Hermione frowned a little. "It is all mostly very old magic, things that have gotten lost. I got through a weak point with that but had to owl Professor Dumbledore a couple times to perfect it."

Severus shook his head at her in disbelief. "He allowed this?"

"Of course. I assured him of its security. The ring not only has a keyword but a voice restriction, it responds to only your voice, mine, or Greyla's. I also had it- wait have you had any resistance with it?"

Severus thought about it then nodded. "It's sort of like a really strong wind trying to push me out. I assumed it was the wards."

Hermione shook her head. "Not at all but it is easy enough to fix. The ring is linked to me. It's a partially biological charm where the ring can identify if I am the wearer. I can do that to you too. I just didn't have the DNA to execute it before."

Severus only nodded his consent. He couldn't even fathom any other sixth year student in the history of time creating such a thing. Not even himself, perhaps Dumbledore. It was potentially the greatest magical object he had touched personally and she had gifted it to him. He was suddenly overwhelmed by her. Did she even need his protection? With a start he glanced down at the ring. He had noticed it looked like the raven was protecting the snake. His patronus was a raven, as was the painting guarding his door. She was now a Slytherin so the snake was as much her as it was him. And the key word was them both. He glanced up at her and vaguely wondered if she had the ring custom made.

SHSHSH

Time passed easily now. Hiccups in their lives were little, although the growing suspicion that Voldemort was planning something did not leave Hermione, and neither did her feeling that Severus knew more than he let on. Harry was a stressed out mess whenever she saw him and noticed he spent a lot of time trying to get Slughorn on his own. Malfoy seemed to be a bit batty, his hair never quite combed, his eyes wide and wild, and he disappeared frequently. Their quiet lives took a pause when an extensive amount of noise reached them from somewhere else in the dungeons. Hermione knew that sound.

"That's Harry!" She hissed at Severus, clutching his sleeve.

"Go back to the rooms at once, I'll deal with it."

"Professor-"

"No! It will be too suspicious if you are rushing to their aid!"

Hermione watched Severus whisk away and she wondered what the boys had got into now. Severus deeply hoped it could be something that was dealt with quickly. They had foregone their typical chamomile tea instead, researching expanding the ring's powers and he found he was quite irritable. He nearly smacked into the infernal boys rounding a corner. Something was quite wrong, Harry was hollering words over his shoulder to Slughorn who was looking quite put out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus boomed, his carrying voice silencing the others.

"That idiot poisoned Ron and couldn't even fix it! I had to shove a bezoar down his throat!"

Severus' eyes turned to Slughorn who quivered. "I didn't know! The mead was a gift! I-"

"Potter, take Mr Weasley to the hospital wing. Slughorn, bring me whatever of the mead you have left."

Potter was rushing away before Severus even finished his sentence. Severus waited while Slughorn tottered away and then tottered back.

"What are you mumbling, man?" Severus bit out, gingerly taking the mead bottle.

"I think I was supposed to give this to Albus."

Severus showed no sign of his shock, instead waving the little man away and striding up to the headmaster's office. He did not knock, per usual, he simply billowed in, thudded the bottle on the old man's desk and waited.

"What's this Severus?"

"Poisoned mulled mead. It was a gift for you."

"I see some of it is missing." Albus said, picking up the bottle to regard the fluid inside.

Severus scoffed. "Horace gave some to Potter and Weasley."

Albus stood slightly. "What has happened?"

"Don't worry, boy wonder is fine. Even gave a bezoar to Weasley. They are both in the hospital wing. Horace was, of course, useless."

Albus gave Severus an admonishing glance. "It seems young Mr Malfoy's attempts on my life are not working as he had planned."

"How unfortunate." Severus said bitterly.

"Do you think the poison would have been quick?" Albus pondered.

"I would assume Malfoy would not want it to last long enough to give someone time to save you."

Albus nodded distractedly and after a moment he gave Severus a pointed stare. "If it comes down to it-"

"I remember my promise old man."

SHSHSH

Time passed slowly. That's what it felt like to Severus. Perhaps because he could not stop thinking about what Hermione would think of him once he ended the headmaster's life. Would she question everything that had occurred between them in the past two years? Would she hate him? He couldn't fathom why these thoughts plagued him, but they created a dull ache in his chest he had felt once before and he didn't dare identify it. He withdrew from Hermione as much as possible. He now only saw her in classes and every other day for their afternoon chamomile. She had seemed confused at first, then hurt, but he figured she was adjusted now because she didn't make strange faces at him in class anymore. He knew though that he was causing her more pain than she showed, sometimes he could reach into her mind and with a gossamer scanning of her thoughts and emotions, she could see that his suddenly pulling away was making her more lonely than she had been in the entire two years. He thought it was foolish that she put so much worth in him and his presence. He was nothing after all. Especially in comparison to her.

...

Over 50 reviews and 100 followers! I am super excited by this and I am super excited too see all these positive comments! I appreciate all of your love and am so excited to show you everything that is coming up!


	25. Chapter 25 - The End of The Beginning

Times passed slowly. That's what it felt like to Severus. Perhaps because he could not stop thinking about what Hermione would think of him once he ended the headmaster's life. Would she question everything that had occurred between them in the past two years? Would she hate him? He couldn't fathom why these thoughts plagued him, but they created a dull ache in his chest he had felt once before and he didn't dare identify it. He withdrew from Hermione as much as possible. He now only saw her in classes and every other day for their afternoon chamomile. She had seemed confused at first, then hurt, but he figured she was adjusted now because she didn't make strange faces at him in class anymore. He knew though that he was causing her more pain than she showed, sometimes he could reach into her mind and with a gossamer scanning of her thoughts and emotions, she could see that his suddenly pulling away was making her more lonely than she had been in the entire two years. He thought it was foolish that she put so much worth in him and his presence. He was nothing after all. Especially in comparison to her.

…

TWENTY-FIVE – The End of The Beginning

Hermione glared up at the head table. She had just had about enough of Severus Snape. Somewhere along the line they had developed patterns, a certain comfort with each other. And while he was still harsh and taciturn, he was not as bitter with her and he was with everyone else. But suddenly, it was like she didn't exist. She couldn't quite remember the last time he had acknowledged her. What baffled her was that it was weeks, maybe more, after he had passionately cornered her in the classroom during the Christmas party. so there couldn't be a correlation. It plagued her at every idle moment her mind had, what had she done to earn his blatant disregard? Why did he hate her? What was wrong with her? But the torment of her only rock suddenly letting loose in the river was worsened by the confusing fact that he never removed the gifted ring from his finger. What was he playing at?

Hermione turned to stab viciously at her food but she paused, there was a small commotion further down in the hall and she watched as several students rose to greet Katie Bell, finally out of the hospital wing. Hermione watched carefully as Harry approached her, they exchanged a few words before her vision was blocked and she looked up to tell the person to move but closed her mouth when she saw Malfoy. He stood perfectly still, also watching the scene unfold when suddenly he turned and tripped his way out of the Great Hall, something was wrong with him, she could tell. When she looked back to find Harry he was moving quickly through the students and she realized he was following Malfoy. She turned her attention back to the staff table and hurtled her mind against the walls of Severus' head until she felt him push back into her own head, he was furious and irritated, she could feel it and she quickly offered him what she had witnessed and what she expected from the Harry she once knew. She watched numbly as he rose from the table and existed through the private staff door.

Severus didn't expect any more trouble than usual, surely Potter had a limit to how much madness he could cause. But the moment Hermione had offered him her information, the Unbreakable Vow ripped at his chest, knowing before he the kind of peril the Malfoy boy was in. Severus let the vow lead him as he attempted to find the boys and found them easily once he saw the gathering of people outside of one of the bathrooms. He billowed past them and upon entering saw Potter standing frozen over the fallen, bleeding Malfoy. Severus tossed his best glare at Potter before coming to stand over Malfoy. The vow felt like it was about to rip his life blood from his veins.

Severus' face went even colder and he looked back up at Potter who took one step back. "You will serve two months of detentions with me _every night!_ GET OUT!" His boom was enough to scatter both Potter and the crowd and he quickly knelt next to Malfoy to counter the spell Harry Potter should not have known. _No one_ should have known it! Then it suddenly it dawned on him. He had forgotten his old potions textbook, tossed carelessly into a pile when he graduated. But it made sense now, why that blasted boy was doing so damned well in potions. He needed to get that book away from Potter immediately! When he was done he levitated Malfoy to the infirmary and marched down to his rooms when he was sure Malfoy was safe. It wouldn't be long now before something would truly go awry. He could feel it in his bones.

SHSHSH 

"We can't leave them to their own devices!"

"That is very damn well what we will do!"

"They are _children_! How _dare_ you leave them unprotected! That is your job!"

"My _job_ Miss Granger, is to stuff information into your harebrained, hormonal skulls and do as Dumbledore bade me!"

"Oh that is preposterous!"

Just then there was a tumble of noise outside his room and Severus shot Hermione a glare to kill and went to answer his door.

"There are Death Eaters upstairs professor."

Hermione would know that voice anywhere. She made to rush forward but she was suddenly stopped by a swift wave of Severus' wand. Severus invited Luna Lovegood in and just as soon as she was there, he cast a spell on her and piled her onto the couch. Severus glanced around the room and Hermione realized he had disillusioned them both, he had never needed to invite Luna in, they had both already known of the break in. And she realized that he was going to leave them. She struggled against his spells but it was useless and she wondered how long until they wore off.

Severus knew it was stupid, but he could not think of any better way to protect Hermione than hiding her in his own quarters, invisible and under all of his wards. His spells would wear off eventually, probably just as he was leaving the castle because he knew that without a doubt tonight was the night that would change everything. The Unbreakable Vow promising to rip his ribcage apart told him so. And while Hermione Granger might hate him for the rest of her life, she would be safe. And that was the best he could hope for.

Severus was in the tower quicker than he thought he would be, the voices above him gave away Dumbledore and Bellatrix. But also Draco, who sounded decently terrified and Severus was suddenly certain the boy would never be able to kill the old man, Severus would have had to do it anyway. He approached the top of the tower to find Harry, hidden below, his wand pointed towards where Draco stood. Severus approached him, raising his wand. When the boy turned around, he held a finger to his lips. He watched in pain as Harry Potter lowered his wand, at this critical moment, Potter trusted him, and he knew he was going to disappoint him, just as he was going to disappoint Hermione. He was going to let her down.

"No." Severus interrupted as he breached the top of the tower.

Every head turned towards him and he stepped up behind Draco, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Severus," Every head turned back towards the Headmaster, "Please."

"Haha! Oh how sweet, the old man begs Severus Snape for his life!" Bellatrix cackled.

It pained Severus how wrong she was. He gripped his wand tighter, slowly raising it.

"Severus, please."

"Avada kedavra." There was no heart in his words, but there was enough hate, enough resentment, enough of Albus pushing at his buttons in his head that he could just barely make it happen. There was a long moment of silence as the old man tumbled backwards off of the tower only broken when a strange sound came out of Draco. "Come Draco, we are leaving."

Severus lead the way as the rest of the Death Eaters followed him out of the castle, Bellatrix ruining everything she could reach magically and physically. Severus pretended not to notice Draco flinching every time she did, the boy would have to be dealt with later. For now, escaping was the most important thing. They marched down the hill, through the trees and along the path to Hagrid's hut. Bellatrix cursed it to flames just as Severus heard it.

"Snape!"

He turned just in time to see Potter stumbling down the path at an alarming rate, his wand drawn as he flicked a curse towards the man. Bellatrix thrust the boy back but Severus stopped her from attacking, claiming him as the Dark Lord's prize. She huffed away. The boy rushed to his feet flicking another curse that Severus easily deflected. Again. A third time.

"Come on you coward, fight me!"

Snape spun in a flurry of robes and tossed Harry back with a well-placed expelliarmus. "DO NOT CALL ME COWARD!" He turned to leave again, hoping the boy would let him get away. But the word cried out behind him made him stop.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Severus flung the boy away even harder and bore down on him like a predator about to feast. "You DARE use my own spell against _me,_ Potter?" He saw the confusion, the slowly processing surprise. "That's right, _I_ am the Half-Blood Prince." Something in Harry's face fell and Severus kicked his wand out of reach with a sneer.

"DON'T YOU _DARE!"_

Both Severus and Harry's heads spun to look at the voice.

SHSHSH

At last! The spell on Hermione broke and her constant struggles against invisible bonds won. She hastily stood and felt for Luna on the couch, making sure the girl was alive and well before she ran out into the hall. As soon as she was there, she realized she had no idea where Severus was, if he was alive, or what was going on. She need information before she stormed into unknown circumstances. How would she even find him now? Frustrated, Hermione growled out her anxiety loudly. The echoing animalistic sound reminded her of plaguing dreams, odd visions. Hermione smacked her own forehead. Of course! The Sight! She had never done it on purpose before, but if there was a time for anything, it would be now. Hermione took a deep breath and thought hard, what creature would be best to help her now? The owls! And she already had a connection with them, surely it would be easier to link now? She pushed, remembering the memories they had shown her before, pleading her way into them now, begging them for the dark man who had so often stood watch in their tower. Hermione gasped and froze against the stone, but she was unaware of that world. She was an owl now, swooping over the grounds, searching, her vision heightened by her species. She could see the dark mark hovering over the school but she could not worry about that now, nor the crowd of people gathering under the astronomy tower. There! He was rushing down the path to Hagrid's hut. Suddenly the hut was on fire.

Hermione jerked out of the owl's mind, nearly collapsing, she gasped again but did not pause as she bolted up from the dungeons. Coming out the great double doors, left swinging wide open, she could see Harry was also taking after the small group of Death Eaters. She ran as fast as she could but she was so far behind. What if she couldn't catch up? What if she missed them? Panicking, she pushed herself harder, if Severus Snape truly left her behind, she would have nowhere to go, nowhere to turn to. The thought caused an ache in her chest so painful she thought she might actually collapse and die right where she was. As it were, she had caught up, just barely catching the tail end of Severus' confession that made no sense to her.

"DON'T YOU _DARE!"_ She screamed and several heads spun to look at her. She ignored the faint, almost non-existent glimmer of hope in Harry's eyes. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

Severus only stared at her swooping down on the two of them, reminding him eerily of himself. "Stay back!" He finally snapped.

"No! You don't get to leave me here!"

Bellatrix cackled, "It seems like Big Snapey's whore doesn't like being left out."

"Silence!" Severus boomed at Bellatrix.

Harry took the second of silence, "Hermione don't! He killed Dumbledore! He killed him!"

Severus saw her hesitation, it showed for a fraction of a second before it was gone. He knew no one else saw it, he knew that even though her body no longer showed the signs of it, she was still pondering Harry's words. This was the moment he had been trying to avoid, seeing the hate, the scorn. He watched as her eyes moved from Harry to himself.

"You don't get to do this on your own!" He suddenly heard layers in her voice, she knew something, she was okay with him. It wasn't possible. But she was getting closer and closer to him until she grabbed his hand, her fingers squeezing around the ring. "You don't just get to walk away and I refuse to be left behind!" Her face, it was not possible. The robotic, mask-like Hermione he had gotten used to was gone, her face was pleading with him, begging.

"You are my rock." It was a whisper, her lips barely moved, he barely heard her, but he felt them reverberate in his soul. He grabbed her upper arm and drug him along with the rest of the group, rushing from the grounds, at the gate they all disappeared.

SHSHSH

"You all did well." Voldemort hissed his glee. "With Dumbledore gone Harry Potter has no one left!"

Hermione and Severus both knew it wasn't true. He had the Order, he had Ron and Luna, Neville and Ginny, and even though he didn't know it, Harry had them. But they kept their thoughts privet, their heads down. They were both exhausted, something more than just tired, but a true weariness deep within them. Draco looked worse than them, something in him had finally and officially cracked. Everyone in the room knew 'you all' did not include him, his family would be shamed by the Dark Lord. But Severus saw the slight smile creeping around the outer most edges of Narcissa's face. He had fulfilled his Vow, Draco was safe and alive and she was happy.

The Dark Lord descended upon them. "Sseveruss, you did well in completing Draco's tassk. I would like to...reward you."

Severus silently begged for anything but a revel, he couldn't handle it right now.

"I need you ssafe for a while Sseveruss. Leave, and take your girl with you, go ssomewhere far away where you cannot be found."

Severus resisted releasing a sigh of relief. "Thank you, master, you are so gracious."

"Oh and Sseveruss, one day I will call you back. You will both come then."

"Yes, master." The pair said simultaneously.

They were dismissed. Severus led her out of the manor and down through the gardens and out the gate. He paused a moment, looking up at the sky. They were alone and he found he could not look at her face, certain there would be scorn and hatred, a thousand questions he couldn't answer. He felt her at his side and was waiting.

"Where are we going?"

It wasn't what he expected. "Sorry?"

"To escape, to get away until we are summoned."

Severus let out a long sigh. "There is a place. Alb- The Headmaster was the only one who knew about it. It will be safe."

She noted the pain in his voice, the way he stopped himself from saying the name, but she didn't say anything. She also heard something else in his voice, a clause. "But?"

"But I've never been. It will be a little difficult to get there."

"We'll manage."

She sounded so confident he had to look at her. She offered him a small smile and took his hand again, this time she was gentle, she looked down at the ring on his finger, rolling it back and forth between her index and thumb. "Will this work?"

"It might actually." Hermione's head snapped up to look at him. "Better than apparating anyway." It was a half comment but she accepted it.

Hermione closed his hand between hers and he wrapped another hand around hers, she searched his mind for the memory that might take them where they needed to be. He opened it to her in full, the more she knew the better. He was focused enough not to be entirely distracted by her hands but it was difficult, they were warm and small and soft and for the first time in a while he thought about their night at the party. Hermione was more distracted. It was rare that she ever got to touch him, especially like this, and his hands were her fascination with him. His long, talented fingers, the callouses at the base of each digit, his soft palms. She wondered if they would ever touch her the way they once had.

Hermione gasped, jerking towards Severus when she was suddenly met with impossible cold. Her eyes flew open to the snowiest panorama she had ever seen.


	26. Chapter 26 - Mongolia

Hermione closed his hand between hers and he wrapped another hand around hers, she searched his mind for the memory that might take them where they needed to be. He opened it to her in full, the more she knew the better. He was focused enough not to be entirely distracted by her hands but it was difficult, they were warm and small and soft and for the first time in a while he thought about their night at the party. Hermione was more distracted. It was rare that she ever got to touch him, especially like this, and his hands were her fascination with him. His long, talented fingers, the callouses at the base of each digit, his soft palms. She wondered if they would ever touch her the way they once had.

Hermione gasped, jerking towards Severus when she was suddenly met with impossible cold. Her eyes flew open to the snowiest panorama she had ever seen.

…

TWENTY-SIX – Mongolia

The cold seemed to threaten Hermione's life just by existing, there was no wind to aid its assault but that made it no less brutal. It sucked the moisture from her lips and made the air in her lungs ragged with cold. She instinctively drew in toward Severus for his warmth and he allowed her to until he could fumble for his wand and frozenly cast a warming charm on them. After a couple of violent aftershock shivers, they pulled apart and were able to look around them. Mountains shot into the sky, jagged ancient peaks that stood as kings over the barren valley, although the snow covered everything, it was a thin layer.

"Please tell me we are close." Hermione begged, rubbing her hands together despite the magical warmth.

Severus cast a point me spell and waited for his trembling wand to settle on a location, flash him a number, and then drop back to his palm. "We are close enough, come, we have to walk the rest of the way."

It wasn't too far, but five kilometers seemed so very far, the impending cold waiting to attack as soon as their warming spell wore off, guaranteeing they would meet they're frozen end. Hermione could not force herself to walk an appropriate distance from Severus, and found that they constantly bumped into each other or his cloak would flap against her person. She didn't care, all she knew was that she needed to be wherever he was, he would protect her, that was his duty, and he would know her, unlike anyone they were about to meet.

Severus stopped suddenly and Hermione collided into him but he caught her from falling forward with an arm and she stood back slightly behind him, trying to see what he saw. She could just see a smattering of small buildings among the boulders and crevices of the land, but Severus had stopped just shy of that.

"Is there a barrier?"

Severus nodded. "That's probably why we landed so far away, otherwise we would've been closer. This ring is powerful."

Hermione forced herself not to gawk at him. While not complimenting her exactly, it was an indirect compliment, the ring never would have existed without her. She watched in rapt attention as he spoke to the wards with his magic, testing them, finding their strengths, their limits. After a while of this his fluid hand motions stopped.

"It should be safe to pass."

"Did you take them down?"

"No, but I'd never be able to. Dumbledore created these wards to never be broken, only those who he gave permission to could pass."

"So everyone in there must be very trusted by him."

Severus nodded once and stepped forward without hesitation. There was a slight shimmer around his body as he passed through the barrier and Hermione quickly followed. They were greeted and welcomed, the residents knew the odd pair was safe to have passed the wards. They were shown to one of the low, dome-shaped buildings and were provided with enough food for a meal or two. Hermione glanced at Severus the moment the flap of the dome closed behind the woman who had helped them. No magic had been used inside the dome to make it bigger than it was on the outside, it was a snug place, a small kitchenette to one side, opposite a closed off area of about the same size. Opposite the entryway where they stood was one bed, large and layered with things Hermione never would have considered bedding. In the exact center of the dome was an open fire.

"Why didn't they make any of their building bigger on the inside?"

"I assume the less magic used here the better." He pointed back to the kitchenette. "That's all muggle equipment."

Hermione felt in awe of the place and rushed forward with the heavy bundles of food she carried, carefully storing them in the kitchenette until she stopped, confused.

"What do I do with all of the cold stuff?"

Severus swooped over to her and she noticed how out of place he looked here. "See there?" He pointed to a square of wood planks on the ground close to the very edge of the dome wall. "Open that."

Hermione reached down and pulled on the small metal loop, opening the door to an underground square hole. Still somewhat confused, Hermione put all of the cold things down into the pit in the ground then closed the hatch again. She made them tea out of instinct and she watched as Severus checked on the fire. These actions were familiar to her, she had made tea while he banked his own fire many times but there was something different about watching him do it the muggle way. He actually knelt on the ground to bring wood to the fire from the nearby pile guarded by a metal box. When he was done he took his billowing cloak from his shoulders and hung it on a peg by the entry way which he tied shut with the leather lacings that ran down the entry flaps. Only when he sat on the bed did Hermione bring tea to him.

"Can they hear us?"

"No. Silencing charms on all of the private buildings."

"But that's magic."

"Part of Dumbledore's wards, I am not sure it counts." He took a sip of his tea.

"What was the underground box about?"

"There is no way they would get electricity out here. They dig that deep box into the permafrost layer and it stays cold. Primitive refrigerator."

Hermione glanced at him, hearing the foreign muggle word leave his mouth. "Is it true what Harry said?"

The only indication that Severus had heard her was a flinch of his shoulders. He had been expecting this. Her questions, her hate, her betrayal. She would be done with him now, how long before she ran screaming to this camp full of people who trusted and loved Albus? Who lived protected by him? He would be killed then. Maybe this wasn't the best place to come.

"Yes." He didn't look at her.

Hermione turned her head to him, his hair falling forward to curtain his face from her. She stared a long time until he finally looked at her and she was able to find traces of nervousness, his defensive air, and she just kept staring into his cold, bottomless eyes. Suddenly she was so overcome with emotion, for herself, for him, for the loss of Dumbledore and a strangled sob ripped its way out of a place low in her throat and she launched herself at Severus, burrowing her body against his, crying and clinging to whatever of his robes she could get her fingers on.

This was the absolute last thing Severus had never expected. Was she really trying to seek comfort from him? Hadn't he just killed Albus Dumbledore? Did he not just confirm it to her? His arm fell across her back out of confusion more than comfort but it seemed to do the trick and after a short time her crying stopped. She pulled away from him embarrassed.

"Why did you come with me?" He hadn't meant to sound so bitter but he couldn't stop it. Hermione stared in surprise. "I saw you hesitate, when Potter told you, why would you still insist on coming with me?"

Hermione looked down at her fingers in her lap. "I have no one and nothing else. My best choice is to be where you are." Severus opened his mouth to protest and declare just how evil he really was but she stopped him before he even started. "I've lived with you for nearly two years now, I knew that if what Harry said was true, you didn't kill Dumbledore out of any evil that was your own. In that moment, that was enough for me, I was still better off with you."

Severus had no idea what to say. The concept of him being her safest option terrified him, it didn't seem remotely possible. He couldn't even find the right words to logic her out of her decision. Surely she had lost her marbles? Instead he said the only sentence he could formulate.

"Potter will never forgive you for leaving with me."

Hermione smiled sadly at him. "I lost Harry forever the moment I killed Sirius."

"He still had hope."

Hermione shook her head. "It wouldn't have mattered in the end. I still took his god father away from him."

Hermione stood and took their mugs back to the kitchenette area, throwing dirt over the small flame she had brought from the fire to heat the water for tea. Severus watched her as she moved about, habitually making preparations to settle into bed and it dawned on him that this not quite woman was far past her years in maturity. She had known her safest options based on logic and not emotion. Emotionally she should have chosen Potter, but she had made of a spur of the moment decision based on logic, even with the emotions of the rest of the world crashing down. And somehow she was still standing here, functional, hiding in a hut with him in the forsaken mountains of Mongolia. He shook his head in marvel. She dipped into the closed off area, what Severus assumed to be whatever version of a bathroom worked out here, and came back out in transfigured pajamas and he found he was thankful that she had turned her robes into sweats and a long sleeve shirt instead of her usual muggle shenanigans.

Hermione suddenly offered him a crooked smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "So, professor, which side of the bed do you prefer?"

" _Excuse_ me?!"

…

While I know nothing about Mongolia, I did some googling about how it looks and saw some pictures with dome like huts in them. I do know a disturbingly large amount about living primitively and survivalist stuff so I just threw that into the pictures I found on google. I hope this is acceptable to you all!


	27. Chapter 27 - A Bond

((Insert excuses here as to why this chapter is months late))

I really do have to apologize though, my only real excuse is that my muse left me and I got hard core writers block. I'm looking for ideas to use for this school year if anyone has any after they read.

I hope you enjoy!

…

Hermione suddenly offered him a crooked smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "So, professor, which side of the bed do you prefer?"

" _Excuse_ me?!"

…

TWENTY-SEVEN – A Bond

It took a long time for Hermione and Severus to settle the dispute about sleeping arrangements. Severus insisted on splitting the bed, an idea which was shot down when Hermione reminded him that magic was not very welcome here. He then insisted he would sleep elsewhere, an idea which was also shot down when Hermione pointed out they would have to split the bedding, which in this cold climate was deeply unpleasant, but also that there was nowhere for him to sleep except the ground. He did not like losing logical arguments, especially to a younger, less experienced person, but he's only reasoning behind his argument was that he did _not_ want to stay in the same bed as her. She had the real logic behind her argument. Eventually they settled in, Severus not even bothering to transfigure his slacks and button down shirt.

Severus' eyes flew open, something was very wrong. After a moment of panic, he remembered his surroundings and slowly calmed himself down. But there was still something wrong. Severus squinted in the pitch-black, the fire was down to coals, and he was able to register what was off. Hermione was pressed against his side, on hand curled daintily around his bicep, her cheek rested on his shoulder, the rest of her figure was pressed perfectly against his except one of her legs, which was tossed carelessly over his own. He did not dare breathe. There had to be a way to escape her clutches without waking her. He attempted to move his legs but the leg that was thrown over his own clenched against the movement. Severus gritted his teeth. This was going to be a challenge. Especially since he was getting distracted. Her faint scent of citrus and roses was breaking through the stronger smell of the fire. He could feel her breasts pressed against his arm, the tiny movements of her breath. With her leg thrown over him, her womanhood was pressed loosely against his thigh. Damn it! He had to stop thinking about that, he had to untangle himself from her.

Suddenly a small moan escaped the back of her throat and she nuzzled in closer to him. Severus froze again, watching her, he felt her eyelashes against his arm then she was awake, glancing up at him, offering an embarrassed smile. She eased herself from him but did not move very far away. Some light was filtering in now, but neither could see very well. Hermione glanced down towards the foot of the bed and huffed.

"The fire went out."

"I'm finding muggle life irritating." Severus muttered and he was surprised when she chuckled.

"Magic certainly has its bonuses."

"Mm. I suppose you should go start the fire again."

Hermione glared at him, her mouth open a little. "Absolutely not. I'm freezing."

"Is that why you are so annoyingly close to me?"

"Yes."

Severus regarded her quietly. She was right here, in the same bed as him, looking up at him with a small smile and completely trusting eyes. Even after what he had done. He wondered if she was still willing, if he were to attack her lips right now if she would respond with the same vehemence. He blinked. Why was he thinking about that? Was he really so desperate for a woman? He sighed and tossed back the covers and heard a small sound of protest as cold air also hit Hermione. By the time he had worked the coals up into a flame, Hermione was burrowed under the blankets and furs, watching him from her cocoon. Pausing momentarily to make decisions, Severus finally moved toward the kitchenette, taking a small log with one end on fire with him, to start tea.

"Are you hungry?" He felt weird asking her that. Usually whoever got up first just got enough food for them both from Greyla.

Hermione thought then nodded and Severus turned around to discover what food she had picked up from the locals. Everything was labeled in a tiny script or by its packaging. A lot of things Severus found he didn't recognize and he decided to go with the sausage and the eggs. Hermione stared at him as he cooked. She hadn't ever thought about the fact that cooking was something he did. Other than tea she had never seen him make anything. He brought her a plate and crawled back under the covers where they ate in warmth, looking between their plates or watching the rising smoke ease itself out of the smoke hole at the top of the dome.

"How long do you think we will be here?"

"I couldn't say, Miss Granger, that is up to the Dark Lord." There. Maybe if he addressed her as he always addressed her, the weird feeling in his chest would go away.

"What are we supposed to do here? I mean I didn't see anything..."

"I would assume we are to help with productivity. We cannot expect this place to support us and not give back."

"I suppose that makes sense."

SHSHSH

Several days wore on like that, they would wake to the cold and trade off who got to get out of bed to make breakfast and they would eat bundled up in the blankets and furs. Once the fire warmed the small dome they would get dressed for the day and go help out, be productive. They would return together, stoke the fire, eat, shower, read, and then sleep. Their activities varied very little but they found it was enjoyable, calm, they lived outside the war. They both could pretend it didn't exist. They also had both thought how domestic this was, but neither voiced the thought. They both changed behind the security of the screen separating the bathroom from the rest of the hut and although they attempted to sleep at opposite sides of the bed, they usually found themselves tangled together in the morning in a subconscious effort to defend against the cold.

Severus swore he would never speak a word about how he actually enjoyed these days, especially when he could remain in bed and watch Hermione wake up the fire and prepare the food. He liked it better when she cooked, he was good at it but she was more adventurous and he found that was a better quality when dealing with food one had never heard of. He made an expression similar to a smile when she danced back to the bed with full plates and bounded under the covers. He patiently held hers like always as she made sure she was covered by all the blankets as she wriggled up next to him so their bodies were side by side. He would hand her her plate and they would eat. He liked this routine. It felt comfortable and safe, sometimes he even felt relaxed but those moments were short lived. He was surprised this morning when Hermione leaned across the bed to put the plate on her nightstand, which roughly matched his, and leaned back over to rest her head on his shoulder. He stared down at the top of her curly head, waiting for an explanation.

"I think we should go help out Madam Merna."

Hermione chuckled. "She's taking the day off remember? That means we get to also."

"Oh." Severus didn't know what else to say. He had been hoping for an excuse to get Hermione to stop leaning on him but now there was none and he could not stop thinking about how much he liked having her here, by his side. How he enjoyed that she did seek comfort from him. As if sensing his scrutiny of the top of her head, Hermione moved to look up at him, rotating her head so her cheekbone balanced on the knob of his shoulder. She just looked at him like that as if waiting. Then suddenly she was on her knees, kneeling before him, hunched over at his eye level, still a little too close.

"Sir?"

Severus swallowed. "Yes?"

"I...I want to try something."

"Okay?"

"I want to kiss you again."

Severus didn't have the mind to protest, his mouth fell open in shock and before he could recover himself she was pressing her lips against his and whatever resolve he had been using as a crutch was crumbling and he reached for her face, her hair, anything to hold her mouth against his so that she might not stop kissing him. He was delighted when she opened up to him, welcoming his tongue like an old friend, offering her own. Her small hand rested on his chest, her fingertips pressed tightly against him. He was certain he would lose all control when she moved under all of the blankets to straddle him, pressing her body carelessly against his. She had said she wanted to kiss him but now he wasn't sure it would go much farther than that. He tested her, running his hands up under her shirt to hold her hips in his hands and she responded with a groan, her hips jerking against him. Severus broke from the kiss with a gasp, his eyes rolling back then forward rapidly to look at her.

She was gorgeous, he realized. Maybe not to everyone but right now she was ethereal, a wild haired goddess perched on his lap. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips parted eagerly, her hair tousled. She was watching him with hopeful eyes and a sly little smile. He exhaled heavily, his hands catching her face and pressed his forehead against hers. His brain was catching up with his body. This wasn't right. He was how many years her senior? And surely, surely there was no way this good person wanted _anything_ to do with him. Yet, why did she come? Why would she say that _she_ wanted to kiss _him?_

"Have I done something wrong?" Hermione whispered

Severus couldn't fathom her. How could she think she was doing anything wrong? "No, it's just, why?"

"I'm confused." She adjusted her perch on his lap, the apex of her thigh still pressed lightly against his semi-erect manhood.

"Why would you want me?"

Hermione stared at him like he had three heads and started speaking parsletongue. "You're joking right?" Severus glared at her. Hermione took a deep breath. "You've been my only world for two years. Nothing about me existed outside of you and your rooms except a little muggle girl who is barely remembered. I refused to let you leave after the battle because I had nowhere else to go. Even if I did, I cannot be certain that I would not have searched the rest of my life for you."

Severus couldn't bear to hear what she was saying. "But I don't understand, I am dark, I have no worth, I would ruin you."

Severus was taken aback by her soft chuckle. "We are all a little dark, this is not a war between the light and the dark, this is a war between the grey and the dark. As for your usefulness, you single-handedly spied for us until Dumbledore interfered. You've saved me endlessly these past two years, not ruined me."

Severus shook his head and opened his mouth to protest but Hermione stopped him quickly.

"Look at my imperfections, Severus, see me."

She did it again. Said his name. Coming from her mouth it was a siren song and he could only watch in shock and wonder as she untangled herself from the bed and stood, slowly taking off each article of clothing. Curious, he tried her mind and found in wide open. She was completely physically and mentally vulnerable to him and he marveled at how much trust she had in him to do that. Severus let himself linger in her mind as he finally let himself observe the body that had haunted his occasional dreams.

She was perfect.

At least to him. Her breasts were small and round, perky with youth, her gracious hips and thighs curved enticingly down to her lean calves and feminine feet. Her stomach was soft but still gave way for the tight curves of her hipbones. Her arms were lean and gentle looking. A sound escaped Severus. He'd never imagined wanting someone like this. He closed his eyes against the danger of her beauty then a moment later opened them again. Slightly more grounded he could see what she meant, her goddess body was marred with pale old scars and a few darker, newer ones. It bothered him that he knew where she got nearly every one of them. He could see other slight imperfections, her right breast was slightly larger than her left. She did not have a powerful or lithe looking body, although he knew its strength, and some of the softness of her belly could be described as pudge. But more than that. He could see the imperfections inside her, the everlasting scars of her mind, her bleak childhood, the hope the Hogwarts had brought her, her thirst to prove herself among wizards only to have purebloods rip her apart, every tear she cried, he saw the full extent of her loneliness, Malfoy's torture of her even though she made a better Slytherin than himself, the loss of Harry, Ron, and other Gryffindors she loved deeply. Severus saw himself there too, the pain he had caused the younger Hermione with his harsh biting comments, but he also saw the transformation of himself in her eyes, from terror, to hatred, to respect. And then a soul-deep need for him that terrified him, a trusting dependence and certain safety.

Severus sighed and reached for her, pulling her against him to rest his head against her belly and hold her. She had more depth to her than he had expected. More pain than he assumed anyone like her would ever have. He sighed again.

"I don't want to cross this line with you. We can't uncross it. This would change things irrevocably."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." She said more forcefully.

"You don't get to just say okay and then it all works out."

He felt her huff. "I won't hate you, I won't leave you, I won't betray you. This one thing cannot change all of those."

Severus sighed, placing several kisses along her ribcage. "How can you know?"

"Because I trust myself."

She was so certain. She was even convincing him. Groaning acquiescence, Severus gripped her tighter and rolled her over his body so she was back in the bed, laying naked before him. He leaned over her and kissed her, not giving himself time to look at her face. Her lips were soft heaven and he couldn't find it in himself to be fierce. No, his kisses were surprisingly sweet and tender even though Hermione could feel the passionate need breaking through. He gripped her breasts tight in his hands, the perfect size to fit into his palms, his eager fingers twisting and pinching at her nipples. Hermione arched into him, a silent plea to squeeze harder, touch more. In response he lowered himself down her body, craning his neck to lave her nipples with his tongue and she cried out as he did so, his hands finding the inside of her thighs to press her legs apart. He moved lower, his lips trailing a torturous path down her body to kiss and nip gently at her inner thighs. She thrashed and cried out, hips jerking toward him. He chuckled softly and the foreign sound reverberated through her core.

"You'll be fun to tease."

She gasped at his words. The open honesty of them. Severus placed needy kisses from hipbone to hipbone the watched as Hermione writhed beneath him as he slowly lowered his mouth to flick his tongue over her clit. Hermione cried out, squirming against him. Severus bared his teeth in a grin and buried his face against the apex of her thighs. He was talented, he knew that, but Hermione's reaction was priceless, it was as if she had never felt anything like this before. He licked and sucked, eventually delving his fingers into the wet depth of her, until she came crying out incoherent words, her hands clawing into his arms.

Severus moved to lay beside her, breathing heavily. He was surprised at himself, his genuine desire to make her feel pleasure, an uninhabited selflessness. He wanted to do it again, to please her just to enjoy the vision of it but she was touching him. Her small fingers were tracing nonsensical paths up and down his torso, dodging lower and lower with each pass. He felt her hold her breath when she finally reached for him and her surprised exhale. Severus moaned lightly, he could not remember the last time someone touched him like this and her hesitant hand curiously stroking him through his pants was a sweet kind of torture. His erection twitched in her palm and her hesitancy was gone. Hermione rose to her knees and worked Severus out of his shirt then wiggled his pants down his hips and he tossed them off of his feet and he lay there as nude as she. He felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny even with her hand playing with his cock. He knew what she would see, and he would never measure up to her.

Hermione was surprised by Severus' body. He was lean but it seemed to be at fault of malnutrition but some of his leanness was muscle, strong legs and some definition in his arms. His stomach had softness to it, the result of aging and a frequently changing physique. His manhood seemed proportional to her and fit wonderfully in her hand as she stroked him. He was, in all regards, attractive to her, though she knew she would be no less attracted no matter what his body looked like. She leaned over him and kissed him, her lips prying at his to enter, to taste him. She moved her mouth from his across his cheek to his ear and trailed gentle nibble and flicks of her tongue down his throat. She moved quickly down his body with a haphazard trail of kisses, eager to get to her destination. Severus nearly forgot the word control ever existed when she circled her tongue around the head of his cock, he gasped, tangling his hand in her hair when she took him completely in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down hungrily, her small hand wrapped firmly around his shaft. Severus moaned, encouraging her to take him deeper, pressing some on the back of her head and she obliged, swirling her tongue around his head again before she tested just how much of him she could take. Hermione kept going like that, teasing his head before taking him as deep as she could, going a little further each time, Severus moaning with unmatched pleasure, a woman's mouth had never felt so good on his cock. She learned what he liked quickly and he was tempted to let her go on forever, until the end of time, but a tightening pressure in his balls threatened the eternal fantasy and his grip in her hair tightened, jerking her head away from him.

"Stop!" He gasped, pulling her hair back again when she fought against him to keep going, "Not like that, I'm not done with you."

Hermione pouted and Severus was tempted to chuckle at her but he was determined to keep going. He rolled her off of him and with his dangerous fluidity he was over her, a massive shadow with dark, lanky hair and formidable black eyes. Severus swooped his head down to close his mouth over her throat, a gleeful predator with his prey, and he sucked at her throat before tracing his tongue down from her jaw to a nipple and suckling fiercely at that nipple. Hermione cried out, clutching at his hair and shoulders, unsure if she was pulling him away or gripping him closer. She needed him, needed something more than this game of small tortures they were playing and as if in suggestion, her hips jerked up, grinding her wet folds against his hardness. Severus gasped. It was a strange, shocked sound to be coming from such a man. Even as Hermione keened her sudden, violent desire she watched Severus' shoulders tense in control, his even breathing turn heavy and ragged as she continued to pass her wetness against his length without ever letting him enter her. Ferociously, Severus reared back from her, gripping his throbbing cock in his hand and guiding himself to her entrance. He watched the muscles in her neck tense and her eyes roll back as he allowed only his head into her warmth and he stayed like that, her hands clawing helplessly at the sheets, his legs, until he could no longer stand it and he plunged into her.

The sound she made nearly made him loose himself immediately but he refused to release until her could really feel her, pulling nearly completely out of her then plunging back in. She was heavenly wet warmth around him, her walls pulsing eagerly around his cock, desperately sucking him deeper within her. Hermione could never, not in her lifetime, imagine how Severus would have felt inside her. _This_ was what magic was, the growing, aching desperation between her hips, the hard jolt of his cock inside her every time he thrust, his body pressing against her as if they could get any closer. She knew his skin would be marked by her desperately clawing at him, needing more. He moved deeper, harder, throwing her legs over her shoulders in a crazed attempt to get completely lost in her and her cries as her walls tightened around him, made him lose his mind and he was groaning meaningless sentences as he pounded into her orgasm, only slowing when the pulsing of his cock grew into an unstoppable wave and he burst inside her, burying himself deeply, gasping her name.

…

Hermione blinked awake, trying to orient herself. The bedding was wadded carelessly on top of their bodies. Oh! Hermione's eyes flew open and she slowly looked around her at the still form of Severus, wrapped around her, their naked flesh warm together. _I can't believe that happened!_ Hermione stared at the all too familiar face in wonder. Her experience with Severus had been better than she ever dreamed. And she had never truly believed they would come this far, even after their passionate accidents. Severus sighed heavily, working his eyes open to meet hers. They stared at each other for a long moment and then Hermione giggled.

"Why are you making that sound?" Severus' voice was less acidic but held his usual sardonic tone.

"Because I just had brilliant sex with you. It's rather shocking."

Severus huffed his amusement and sat up. "We let the fire go again."

Hermione shrugged. "It's alright in here for now. But I do need to clean up."

Severus looked over at her flushed face and cocked an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed. "I, erm, fell asleep before cleaning up." Hermione tossed back the blanket to show her thighs, caked with white. She dared a glanced up at Severus, surprised to see he looked a little embarrassed.

Severus stood up and stretched. "Stay here." He demanded and Hermione did as she was bade, hunkering down to watch Severus start a fire, he was quick now, even the muggle way. It seemed that they had spent endless morning starting a fire or bringing one to life from nearly dead coals. When the fire was crackling merrily, Severus took a lit log into the bathroom to start boiling the water. The toilets were much like an outhouse but as part of the magical maintenance of the protective town, they were magically emptied and cleaned each night. The shower worked similarly, the initial water siphoned from the town's water source, heated in cauldrons over the fire, then siphoned out into a spray. Severus had to admit that it was clever magic and had stopped himself from wondering how Albus thought of it the first time he had used the shower to wash off the grime of war. But these things were all far from his mind now as he prepared the magical system for Hermione. Hermione, who he had lain with, who had slept naked beside all night, and who now was currently dirty with the remnants of his seed that had leaked from her as she slept. It all seemed so hard to believe.

Once the system was ready, Severus prowled back to the bed, Hermione deciding he still looked somewhat intimidating, even without his billowing robes. In one graceful swoop, he pulled Hermione from the bed and into his arms and carried her to the panels which separated the main room from the shower. He set her down and flicked his hand at the showers to start the siphoning water system. He glance at Hermione and took a step back but her fingers clasped at his wrist.

"Join me?"

How could he resist? Severus distracted washed his own hair and body, more interested in watching Hermione than bathing. When Hermione looked about done he snatched the cloth from her hand and turned her around, rubbing the sudsy cloth over her shoulders, and down her back, over her bum. _Fuck._ He couldn't stop the profanity, Hermione was dangerously gorgeous, her so called flaws nearly increased her looks, and he was feeling a stirring in his loins as he continued to aimless run the cloth over her body, with each pass over her bum, her cheeks bouncing enticingly. Severus groaned, dropping the cloth and capturing her body against the stones of the shower. He laced his fingers between her own to hold her hands well above her head, his other hand kneading her breasts. He could hear her ragged breathing when he began to grind his hardening cock against her ass, stroking the length of it between her cheeks. He kept her pressed against the stones with his body, releasing her hands so he could reach around and finger her clit. Hermione cried out, hips jerking wildly without enough room to thrust against his hand or his cock. He worked her clit with a devilish glee until she cried out loudly with her orgasm, the slick moisture in his hand making him feel delusional with need. He wrapped his forearm around her waist and jerked her away from the wall, pushing down on her shoulders to bend her over, trailing his hands down to grab her hipbones, admiring every inch of her skin. With a hunger he didn't know he had, he thrust into her wetness with admirable force, his cock throbbing inside her with her needy cry. Severus pounded into her desperately, unable to believe this beautiful young woman was so wet for him, so hungrily meeting him thrust for thrust, crying out with as much wondrous amazement as he when they both came.

They leaned heavily against the wall for a while, their breaths ragged before Severus restarted the system and helped wash his cum from her thighs.

…

They started each morning exploring each other's bodies, and as much as he anticipated it, Hermione never asked him what they were or what would become of them once they were called back to England. She gracefully, eagerly accepted the new pleasures he gave her and joyfully returned it in full. A month passed like this until one night their cooking was disturbed by their forearms catching fire. They only exchanged horrified, sad looks before packing what they wanted to keep and walking out past the protective barrier to clasp hands and ask the ring to take them home.

They arrived at the end of a driveway, a high arched gateway and somber greyness loomed over them.

"What is this?"

"Mafoy Manor, Miss Granger."

Hermione would've been displeased with his scolding tone except she was actually shocked. She had expected unprecedented luxury, brightness, richness. But around her was ruin, a memory of greatness.

"What happened?"

"The Dark Lord's displeasure I would assume. Come, we are already late."

Hermione followed Severus up the driveway, trying to readjust her world. So much had changed in two months and suddenly this black clad Severus with billowing robes felt foreign. Like an old memory, someone else's memory. Their freedom, which had been on a chain, was suddenly relinquished from their custody. They were back in the clutches of war, and of their hated master."

"I almosst expected you not to come."

Severus flicked his eyes at the Dark Lord and then away. "You said we were to return Master, and so we have."

The Dark Lord appraised them both before turning away. "You are to be the new headmassster of Hogwartsss. The Carrowsss will come with you as enforsssment."

Hermione felt Severus' intake of breath even though she could not hear it. She knew, because she knew him, that this was not what he wanted. Anything but this.

"And the girl, my lord?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at Severus' deflection.

Voldemort turned to look at Hermione. "She will return as well. She can be your eyes and ears among the students. Hogwarts will finally belong to the purebloods."

…

The castle was painfully empty and still healing itself from the battle. It hurt Hermione to look at it, but it hurt her more to look at Severus as he stood there, half way between the gates and the castle, staring at the astronomy tower. Taking a deep breath, Hermione wrapped her arm around his.

"You had to. He asked you to."

Severus only grunted and moved forward, making Hermione lose her grip on his arm. She continued to follow him up the path. Severus only offered her a nod when they reached the stairs, where he would go up to the headmaster's office and she would go down to the dungeons. It had been Voldemort's idea to separate them but Hermione was beginning to wonder if the idea had been at Severus' suggestion. She watched him ascend the stairs until she could see him no more and then started her solo trip down. The Carrows would arrive in two days and the four were delegated with the task of preparing the school for its new purpose: the teaching of purebloods. Hermione was uneasy with the concept. She was a Slytherin and a marked Death Eater, under the protection of Severus Snape himself, but that did not change the fact that she was a muggle born, or that she was supposed to be in Gryffindor. Or that she was a double agent.

The prefect dorm that had been offered her was large and felt expensive, it bragged and boasted the esteemed student status. And it was entirely lonely. Hermione felt the ache of something missing as she unpacked and moved things around as she liked them. The quiet hurt her ears and cold wasn't cold enough. At some point Greyla came with tea and supper and lit the fire but Hermione hardly noticed and Greyla seemed somber. Hermione drank the tea but ate little, and she could not sleep. She stared at the high ceilings from her luxurious bed, occasionally looking at the empty half of the bed next to her, wondering if Severus was as sleepless as she. Did he miss the company of her in his sleep? Did he notice her absence at all? She felt sick for even thinking the questions, but the begged to be asked. Things were changing all around her, even, she thought, Severus himself.


	28. Chapter 28 - A New Hogwarts

The prefect dorm that had been offered her was large and felt expensive, it bragged and boasted the esteemed student status. And it was entirely lonely. Hermione felt the ache of something missing as she unpacked and moved things around as she liked them. The quiet hurt her ears and cold wasn't cold enough. At some point Greyla came with tea and supper and lit the fire but Hermione hardly noticed and Greyla seemed somber. Hermione drank the tea but ate little, and she could not sleep. She stared at the high ceilings from her luxurious bed, occasionally looking at the empty half of the bed next to her, wondering if Severus was as sleepless as she. Did he miss the company of her in his sleep? Did he notice her absence at all? She felt sick for even thinking the questions, but the begged to be asked. Things were changing all around her, even, she thought, Severus himself.

…

TWENTY-EIGHT – A New Hogwarts

There were significantly less students. That was the first thing Hermione noticed as she sat herself down at the Slytherin table, which was quite full. The rest of the house tables were nearly empty. The professors sat solemnly in their seats, no one spoke. Hermione knew the only reason that they were here was to protect the remaining students who had nowhere else to go, students who sat with heads bowed, flashing daring glances up at the headmaster. Severus had been quiet and reclusive since their return about a week ago and Hermione had not been brave enough to go to him. The one time they had interacted before the start of term was to go to a Death Eater meeting. Hermione poked half-heartedly at her meal while she remembered that night. Lucius was out of favor with the Dark Lord, his family shamed, although there was still a small light in Narcissa that Hermione didn't understand. Bellatrix had garnered more affection from Voldemort, although her simpering obsession with him was repulsive to all those who were forced to tolerate it.

Hermione was forced to watch in stony silence as Charity Burbage was killed. Professor Burbage had cried out, pleading to be saved, mostly she pleaded with Severus who seemed not to have heard her. Suddenly Burbage had gone quiet and she had looked at Hermione and finally, Hermione's once favorite professor, asked her softly "how could you?" before the flash of green light and the thud of her body on the table. Severus had brewed them a particularly strong chamomile tea that night and they sat in silence, her head on his shoulder, staring into space.

She knew Severus was struggling to live in the rooms where Dumbledore had once lived, his mentor and his victim. She knew the headmasters' portraits constantly hurtled insults. All except Phineas Nigellus Black. Dumbledore's portrait lay quiet, ever sleeping. Greyla had told her this before popping off to the kitchen, afraid she had said too much. She wished desperately that Severus would come to her. She knew she couldn't do much, but she had hoped her presence might help him. The Carrows had filled the Dark Arts and Potions positions, many other subjects were eradicated or changed but the professors who could, refused to leave. The ministry was falling and the news was spreading slower than the actual destruction was happening.

The only other time Severus had interacted with her was to tell her that he had engaged in an attack on the Order that was meant to kill Harry during a transportation mission. Emotionlessly he told her that had hexed off George Weasley's ear, Hedwig had gotten hit by a killing curse, and the Dark Lord had killed Mad-Eye Moody. Hermione didn't bat an eye at George's ear, she knew Severus too well to be perturbed but Moody's death seemed to bother her and he found her crying later over Hedwig. In all manners she had begun to trust either herself or Severus to be there for her but the news of Hedwig's death had racked her soul, she knew Harry loved the owl with all his heart and she could not imagine his own despair, wishing she could be there for support. When Severus had caught her crying she had avoided telling him why.

Hermione had found out about the attack on Bill and Fleur's wedding by overhearing the Carrows cackle about it in the halls. She was too furious at Severus for not telling her, that she had refused his invitation to dinner some nights later and they had failed to contact each other since. She knew something was going on, it was the only reason Harry, Ron, and Ginny had not returned to Hogwarts, but nobody was quite sure what that was. Voldemort put out any means necessary to find them and had the Carrows questioning students to see if they knew where the trio had gone. Hermione kept a proud eye on Luna and Neville who had stepped up in place of the missing Golden Trio, and did a fine job keeping the right students safe and well trained. From Hermione's position she knew several Slytherins also snuck into some of their meetings, she felt a twinge of hope at that.

Hermione looked back up at the staff table, watching Severus sit coldly in the large chair she was so used to seeing Dumbledore in. He did not interact with those around him, although Alecto tried a few times. Hermione hated her. More than she hated anyone else and she tried not to admit that it was because Severus actually talked to the wretch more than he did her and she was jealous. She missed him. A month had gone on like this and she couldn't take it anymore. She decided she would do something that night. The day dragged on, there was little use in the new classes to her, but if she were to continue to be trusted by the Death Eaters she had to attend, participate, sometimes she had to enforce the new, ghastly rules, try to get others to participate. She did alright with some of the students, others practiced outright defiance and she wished she could tell them she proud of their strength.

Hermione closed her eyes and felt the world around her, seeking out a subject. There. There was a mouse sniffing around the portrait to the kitchens. In a swift movement, she utilized the creature for its hypervigilance and ability to be sneaky. Ever since their return, Hermione practiced using the Sight, she was becoming fast and better at it, able to manipulate the half-thoughts of some creatures to get them where she needed them to go. It was easier with some than with others. Mice were her new favorite, hard to spot and little noticed by anyone, she could scout unwatched parts of the castle to sneak about. Once she knew the route was clear, she cast a disillusionment charm on herself and ran up from the dungeons, quickly reaching the gargoyle and offering the password. The heavy wooden door was closed, per usual, and she approached it, taking a deep breath, and knocked. She heard the hard knock of chair legs being brought harshly to the ground and some shuffling.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." She called back softly, hoping he would grant her entrance. His wards would still let her in, but she craved his permission.

There was a moment of silence and then, almost too quietly to hear, "Enter."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief before shoving the great door open. She approached the desk where he sat silently and stood before him, feeling very much like an errant school girl. He watched her with equal silence, his eyes unreadable. She glanced away from his face to his hand where he held a tumbler of alcohol by the rim. Her eyes flicked back to his face.

"Severus..." He flinched nearly imperceptibly at the use of his name.

"What do you need?" His tone was biting and tired.

"You." His gaze did not meet hers but he stilled. "I have barely seen or spoken to you in a month and I know something is wrong. I just needed to be around you."

"Yet you declined dinner with me."

"Almost a month ago Severus, I wasn't declining every offer you would've had after that."

"Why decline it in the first place then?"

"I was furious at you. You never bothered to tell me about the attack on Bill and Fleur's wedding. I had to overhear the Carrrows talking about it."

Severus glanced up at her. "That is all?"

Hermione huffed. "I don't hate you, I actually... well I miss you." She looked down at her shoes. She was done being brave. She heard his chair scrape across the stones but did not look up.

"How can you say that when I sit in that chair, taking over the position of the man that I killed?"

Hermione's head snapped up and she found herself looking at his looming form. "Because I've already dealt with my emotions with that. It's been hard being back here, no one can deny that, but that only meant I needed you more."

"Why me?" His tone was still neutral but something in his eyes was pleading at her.

"You know why."

He did, he didn't need her to say it, he actually preferred that she didn't. One time was enough, he was her rock, her only support system. Severus knew she cared but neither let it be said. He reached one hand out and pressed his fingers against her temple. She leaned into his hand, closing her eyes.

"I... have missed you as well."

Hermione looked up at his face before flinging herself against him, wrapping her small arms around his torso. Severus froze a moment before draping his long arms across her dainty shoulders. They stood like that for an endless moment before Severus snapped his fingers and Greyla popped into the room. Hermione noticed the house elf perked up a little at the sight of them but she still looked weary.

"We will be needing food enough for two tonight."

Greyla nodded, her ears bouncing jovially. "Greyla is being happy to bring dinners to the Snapes." She was gone in a pop.

Hermione glanced up at Severus again but his refusal to look back at her meant that he too had heard exactly what the elf said. She turned from him and sought out the nearest chair, quickly remembering all the times she had sat in it before, she realized that at some point, the number of times she had been here as a spy had out numbered those times as an errant student and friend of Harry Potter. Not for the last time, Hermione wondered if Harry would ever learn the truth.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by Severus gently squeezing her shoulder. "I apologize for being so distant. I did not want you to see me in this room. I did not have faith enough to imagine you would still want me back here."

"You are Severus Snape either way. All the good and the bad will always be a part of you, location doesn't matter." Hermione stood up, quickly realizing Severus was en route to shutting down. "Listen to me, I want you here or there."

"You are foolish to want a man like me." It was not an admonishment, but a quiet thought stated out loud.

Hermione only shrugged. "So be it."

They sat down for their dinner by a fire that was not quite as familiar, and readjusted to the nostalgic company of one another. Hermione could not believe how she had missed his biting tone and deep, articulate voice. He asked many question ensuring that she had not slipped out of his sight and had been taken by the Carrows for "detention". Hermione tried to assure him that they were too afraid of his retribution. They fell asleep on the couch, their fingers entwined, her ankles crossed over his.

…

"Can ssomeone tell me how this happened?!" Voldemort was nearly shouting. The room was silent. "What lack of my own exisstss that Potter has nearly torn down everything I have built at the Minisstry? The muggle-bornss were freed! Death Eaterss were attacked!"

No one said a word. At this moment, it could mean a cruciatus at least, a quick death at the most. Finally Severus shifted in his seat and all eyes flew to him.

"If I may, Master, what else was taken?"

"Ah Sseveruss, alwayss with the gift of knowing. A locket was sstolen from Madam Umbridge." Voldemort leered, "And the Auror's eye."

Severus nodded and resisted the urge to look at Hermione, having felt her flinch ever so slightly at the mention of Moody's eye. But he too was lost in his own thoughts, something tickling at a lost memory...

The moment the meeting ended, Severus was striding down from Malfoy Manor at an alarming rate, Hermione's smaller legs barely keeping up with him. He lurched back and snatched her arm for apparition then continued his stride up to the castle, hardly missing a beat.

"Severus! Stop! What is it? What's the matter? Severus will you SLOW DOWN?"

Severus nearly screeched to a halt and spun around to watch Hermione catch up with him.

"What is with you?"

"I think I know what that infernal Potter and his lackeys are doing."

Hermione only had time to glare admonishingly at him before he was taking off again, although at a slower speed. She followed him straight up to the Headmaster's office where she noticed that he had doubled his wards then finally slowed down to discard his billowing robe. At a wave of his wand, a glass cabinet split in two, opening up to a rather large, hidden nook, and in it a great stone bowl.

"Is that...?"

"A pensieve."

"Why is it here?"

"It was Al- The headmaster's. He was using it to teach Potter about the Dark Lord's past. He left it to me. I haven't used it yet but I remember seeing some things when I skimmed Potter's mind. They were of this."

Hermione slowly approached the pensieve and touched the rim of it. "Can I come with you?"

"Into his memories?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I want to know what is going on. Maybe I can be more useful."

Severus regarded her quietly then laced his fingers with hers and approached the pensieve. "This could be uncomfortable the first time. Let me know if you need to leave."

Hermione nodded and they bent over the stone bowl, thrown into a memory of a young Tom Riddle. They did this several times, each memory putting another piece into the puzzle, yet the picture wasn't clear. The last memory in the small protected shelving was in a very different bottle and instead of a number on the label there was just the word "solution". Severus glanced warily at Hermione before he poured the contents into the pensieve.

…

Hermione had been staring at the fire for a long time. Severus was starting to worry, it had taken him more time than usual to recollect himself after he had realized the significance of what they had seen, shocked was an understatement. However Hermione had not said a word since, the tea in her hand was cold and untouched.

"Hermione?"

She looked at him, turning her head slowly. "How could anyone split their soul into seven pieces? Even for the Dark Lord that seems...extreme."

"He must have been desperate."

"So, if Harry knows this, do suppose he is looking for horcruxes?"

"I would assume so."

"Do you think we could help? Some of them are obvious but others..."

"We can try."

"How do we get out information to Harry?"

Severus sighed heavily through his nose. "I'll let you handle that."

"Severus?"

He turned and looked at her, watching as she finally set down her cold tea and turned completely towards him. "Why do you hate Harry so much?"

Severus sighed again, a hand coming up to run through his hair. "I guess it's time you knew."


	29. Chapter 29 - Lily Evans

"Severus?"

He turned and looked at her, watching as she finally set down her cold tea and turned completely towards him. "Why do you hate Harry so much?"

Severus sighed again, a hand coming up to run through his hair. "I guess it's time you knew."

…

TWENTY-NINE – Lily Evans

Hermione readjusted in her seat. She could sense a story coming, Severus' words were less clipped, his long, delicate hand was still wrapped around the back of his neck. She could sense it in the way he was watching the shadows that the fire cast against the couch. After a long minute he turned his head towards her. His eyes black and endless held no clue as to what he was about to say, but Hermione was certain she wanted to hear it. He dropped his hand to clasp his fingers together in his lap and his lanky hair swung forward, momentarily covering his mouth as he opened it, then shut it again, unsure of how to start. Hermione wanted to ask him if it would be easier if she was in his mind, if he offered her memories of whatever it was he wanted to share, but she knew better. She knew him too well, if she sat still and silent long enough, he would eventually tell her precisely what she needed to know.

"I was in school with Potter's parents. James was a right git, always getting into trouble, always sneaking about. He never seemed to face any consequences though. There were times that some of the things he did were truly horrible, for as many friends as he had, James had an equal number of enemies."

"And you were one."

Severus' dark eyes only stared at her and she momentarily hung her head in apology. "I was. For many reasons, and I hated him for each one. Lily on the other hand..."

Severus voice trailed off and Hermione re-focused on him, something in the way he said Lily's name grabbed her attention. Had he ever said a word like that? She observed him as he thought of his next words, his face seemed to be haunted with the ghost of a smile, but also a shamed grimace. What exactly had Lily been in Severus' life? Hermione was suddenly certain she was going to learn more about Harry's parents than he knew.

"Lily was a good person. Brilliant and kind. She was, perhaps, my only friend at the time. While Potter and the witless wonder Black tortured me, Lily would step in."

"What about the rest of the marauders?" Hermione couldn't help herself.

"The rat simply did whatever Potter and Black did, too coward to do his own thing." Hermione scoffed. "Lupin didn't participate, but nor did he stop them. Lily was there for me through it all. I grew to love Lily."

Severus paused again, his dark eyes gazing into the distance at some memory, some lifetime Hermione couldn't even imagine. A young Snape in love with Harry Potter's mother? Hermione tried to picture it, imagine the silent, subtle love a teenage Snape would offer her, but she could not.

"I do not remember anymore what went wrong first, that Lily dated Potter, or that I called her a mudblood." Hermione's lips parted in shock. "I was furious at the boys and disappointed in her. I went too far and I lost her. Lily never forgave me."

"That's why you were so upset when I called myself that."

For a moment, Severus' eyes flashed dark and wild, suddenly captured by the present. "It is a horrible thing to call someone."

"Do you still love her?"

He sighed and stood, Hermione traced his footsteps with her eyes, following him to where he opened a familiar cabinet and poured a glass of bourbon. After a pause he poured a second. She listened in the stillness as he placed the stopper back in the glass bottle with a light _chink_ sound and the clack of his boots as he returned to the couch, offering her one of the glasses. She took it, too afraid of his answer not to. After he sat, she took a swallow of the drink then waited.

"I always will." Hermione felt the air leave her body but she dare not move. "But many, many years have passed since then and I understand more than I did as a teenager. I am not the same man."

"Harry's dad took her from you, tortured you, and Harry looks just like him."

"It is infuriating, to everyday see the product of my loss. But I swore to keep him alive because he is Lily's son."

Hermione looked down at the glass in her hands then took another swallow. "I appreciate you telling me."

Severus nodded once, sharply. "Shall we to bed?"

Hermione nodded but she was lost in thought. Was it too honest of him to say that he would always love Lily? Did that mean that she would always be second choice? Hermione watched him thoughtfully as he undressed for bed, she had learned to appreciate the slow, non-magical process of him taking away his façade. Because that's all his robes and buttons were, an image he portrayed to the world. Also forever sharp and acerbic, there was something softer in Severus that he never showed, but she had glimpsed it on rare occasion. Severus lay down beside her, facing her, his head propped up on his hand.

"You are quiet."

Hermione could not find the right words. She kept her mind hidden from him. What could she say to the great snake of the dungeons? The potions master? The headmaster with which she currently shared a bed? She wondered at her sanity, the mere idea that she had slept with a headmaster, and Severus Snape of all people. A man who had once loved her best friend's mother. She felt her world whirling around in her head, each idea bringing more madness with it than the previous.

"I can't compete with a ghost."

"Nor will you have to."

"But you said..."

"I did. But I will not compare you to her. You are someone else, as am I. All there is, is us."

"Why me?"

"Miss Granger." His softly admonishing tone was punctuated by an equally soft kiss to her forehead, then each cheek. "Let me show you."

Severus took the glass out of Hermione's hand and placed it on the table in front of them. He took her hands in his, placing them on her folded knees and traced each line of her palm, each crook in her finger. He outlined the curve of her hand, caressed each digit like a long remembered lover. His fingers danced up her arm, a gossamer touch to the crease of her elbow, the pulse in her wrist. His palms grazed her shoulders and cradled her neck, cupping her jaw so that she looked at him. His mind was wide open and empty but for his appreciation of her, the softness of her hands, the curve of her arm, the way her dainty jaw rested in his palms, and her ever fiery, questioning eyes.

Hermione had to remind herself to breath as she felt herself the way he felt her, was a part of each thought as it occurred to him. The growing ache low in her belly pleaded for more of his touch, more of him. The ache was familiar to her, a nearly constant companion during their time away. She had marveled at his ability to keep up with her seeming endless desire to touch him, to know him, to have him inside her, an accumulation of wonder that was everything she loved combined. The feel of him, them, was pure, raw magic, utter power, and it never failed to leave her in awe. Even now, the familiar feeling of his nimble fingers tracing her sternum as he unbuttoned her blouse with all the concentration of a predator, left her feeling thrilled, a slithering injection of adrenaline to her system.

Severus let go when he touched her, he felt no need to control himself, the freedom her body and mind offered him was addicting. He no longer had to hide from her, she worshipped his body in unfathomable ways, she knew his mind. But better, she was always open to him. The dizzying protection of her mind left a gap through which only he could enter, her constant thoughts were also his. Her body, young and fresh, was always ready for him and he marveled endlessly at her undying willingness to open up her body to him, always ready and wanting.

With a low growl, Severus closed his mouth over her throat as he ripped her shirt back from her shoulders, exposing the exquisitely pale expanse of her chest, the curve of her waist, the unbearably soft skin of her stomach. She let out a soft gasp, the tension of expectation releasing from her body as melded against him, opening up her neck to him. She had learned quickly the excitement of his animalistic passion: the soft pressure of his teeth on her neck, a sharp nip of correction, the soothing pass of his tongue, his ragged breath in her ear. Hermione moaned when he ripped her bra from her body, easy enough to repair later, and closed his mouth over a breast, a hand gently squeezing the other. Each of his motions came in flux, fierce and wild, the soft and desperate. The constant change only heightened Hermione's experience of Severus, made her more aware. Just as the opposition of his hands holding a vice grip on her hip bones and the barely there softness of his mouth moving slowly downward, made her so much more aware of the desperate ache between her legs, the way her body writhed unconsciously, trying to beg itself closer to him. He nipped at her flesh and stilled her hips, trying to control herself.

Severus jerked down her pants, flinging them from her feet. He placed a kiss to the apex of her thighs then stood, starting to unbutton his layers. Hermione watched him with frantic eyes, a soft keening escaping her throat. This was always unbearable, the way he chose to slowly undo each button of each layer. When he stood before her, finally naked, he curled his lip at her and grabbed her in one swoop, tossing her against the old leather couch, and he was on her in a moment, a swift twist of her hips flipping her onto her stomach. He wrapped his arm around her throat and slowly started to roll his hips against her bum, relishing her tight curve of her ass before he arched his back and thrust into her. He loved her this way, how deep he could drive himself into her wetness, how she would look back at him with a coy smile, the light ripple of her muscles as her back arched even more, drawing him in.

He loved even more the way she came, her breath would stop, her body would freeze and tense, she would pulse around him, then in an explosion of letting go, her body would soften and she would cry out, clawing at the nearest thing, pressing back against him, the wetness of her clenching down until her breathing slowed and her orgasm ended and only then would he let go, would he let himself come, his sudden release of control only made the sensation even better. The arm wrapped around her throat moved to curve around her torso as he eased them onto their side.

…

Hermione bolted upright, gasping. She had dreamed that Harry Potter had never been born. It hadn't been an issue in her dream because Voldemort could not rise to power. But instead of Harry Potter, Isaac Snape had been born, a shocking product of the happy marriage of Lily and Severus Snape. Hermione glanced down at the still sleeping man. She had never in real life seen him so happy as he had been then, sending his brown-haired, black-eyed son to school, Lily by his side. Would that have been his life had he never insulted Lily, would the world spin on a different axis? Would she have become friends with this boy instead of Harry? The thought made her shudder and she wrapped her arms around her naked form. There were endless possibilities. The most horrifying and certain thing would be that she would never have ended up here, in the headmaster's bed with Severus. It made her blood run cold to think that a world could have exist where she would never know him as she knew him now.

Hermione reached out to touch a stray lock of his hair. Something rose in her chest and filled it, a deep breath of the freshest air. It wasn't possible. She could not feel these things for him. There had been no declaration of their relationship although it seemed to be silently defined. He did care for her, there was no other existing explanation for the way he touched her, looked at her, the way he held her when they slept, the small things he knew and remembered about her. But even Hermione Granger knew, she would be made a fool for loving Severus Snape, the universe would laugh in her face. It was only a matter of time.


	30. Chapter 30 - The Coming of Winter

Hermione reached out to touch a stray lock of his hair. Something rose in her chest and filled it, a deep breath of the freshest air. It wasn't possible. She could not feel these things for him. There had been no declaration of their relationship although it seemed to be silently defined. He did care for her, there was no other existing explanation for the way he touched her, looked at her, the way he held her when they slept, the small things he knew and remembered about her. But even Hermione Granger knew, she would be made a fool for loving Severus Snape, the universe would laugh in her face. It was only a matter of time.

…

CHAPTER THIRTY – The Coming of Winter

Severus woke slowly, the early morning light easing its way to him through the curtains. It was different up here in the headmaster's quarters, where the sunrise could actually reach him instead of the endless dark of the dungeons. Severus looked over at the girl beside him, she lay oddly on her side as if she had fallen and her eyebrows were pinched. He reached over to smooth them, wondering what was bothering her in her sleep. She had woken sometime in the night, he remembered searching sleepily for her when she had left the bed, leaving him cold. He had blurrily looked about for her and found her silhouette pressed safely against the window. What thoughts had been plaguing her then? Severus rose gently from the bed, hoping he could start tea for them before she woke. For now, it seemed to him like they might have a weekend free of the trials of the war and he wanted her to sleep in, he knew she hadn't slept enough during their time of separation. He blamed himself, he wanted her to find reason, to not care about him, but when she came knocking he was weak enough to give in. So many weeks had passed since then and continually she had snuck up through the heavily watched hallways to grace him with soft kisses and urgent touches.

Severus watched her sleep as the tea boiled, trying to fathom how they ended up here. If anyone had told him nearly three years ago that today Dumbledore would be dead by his hand and that he would be headmaster with Potter's know-it-all friend in his bed he probably would have hexed them into the next world. And yet... Severus closed his eyes, remembering the fateful meeting in the office just not below them. She had seemed scared then, and he had silently critiqued her endlessly for all her Gryffindor-ness, that bloody maroon bow she had worn in her hair. _Okay,_ that one simple word she had uttered before everything changed. He remembered talking about her O.W.L.s like the world wasn't about to end. Her endless struggles trying to occlude and the wondrous ease with which she had accidentally used legilimens. And the unbelievable fact that she had the Sight.

When Hermione stirred Severus quickly turned away to pour them their tea and he retreated to the bed, her mug ready in his hand. He tried not to look too closely at his overwhelming urge to have her wake up happy. Tea at the ready was surely a good start but he wished he knew if she was happy waking up next to him. He watched he cautiously, all of his mental shields in place as she slowly stretched out then opened her eyes. She smiled at him, although her eyes said something different. She sat up and Severus was pleased that she reached out to kiss his jaw before taking the mug from his hand and sighing.

"What kept you up last night?" He had really meant to say _good morning,_ but the plaguing question had burst forth and he took mental note to get ahold of himself, he was still after all, a spy.

Hermione eyed him warily for a moment and for the first time in a very, very long time, he felt her gossamer touch in his mind. Once he had been used to her always there but now the lightness of her felt foreign. He knew what she was looking for and he let her have it, his honest concern, his desire to fix whatever had stolen sleep from her.

"Your story."

"Lily." He said shortly, his tone clipped. "Maybe I should not have said so much."

"I don't think I could've taken it if you had said anything less."

"You are still concerned though."

Her eyebrows furrowed again. "Of course I am. I may not have to compete with a ghost but... I care..." Hermione sighed. "Our situation is different and tenuous."

"I do not disagree."

Hermione glanced at him warily. "I hate being cooped up in the castle." She said, swiftly changing the subject before sipping her tea.

"I would be careful with such thoughts, it has been relatively quiet, which means at least people are not killing each other."

Hermione sighed again. "Sometimes I don't think we can win."

Severus tensed beside her. "I have had similar thoughts."

Hermione glanced at him then shuffled under the sheets to be closer, leaning against his warm arm. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Were you happy when I killed Sirius?"

She felt him flinch, "Why would you say that?" His voice dark and threatening, a similar voice he had once used for errant potions students.

"Because of what he did to you."

Severus was quiet for a long time and Hermione began to assume he was not going to answer her. "At the time, I was pleased." He remembered it well, the sick pleasure in the man's death, knowing he would never taunt him again. "But even more I was concerned about your ability to do that. I was too busy getting you out and then keeping you alive. And then the Sight. I seemed to have forgotten to think about it."

"And now?"

Severus put down his own mug and pushed away from her enough to look down into her earnest brown eyes. "What answer would you like?"

"The honest one." Her eyebrows pinched again.

"What kind of man do you think I am?" After all this time did she still believe in his sick pleasure at Sirius' death? Would she hoard the knowledge away to use against him later?

"Severus please..."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm sorry, I've just been in an odd place lately."

Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around her, noting that she did not flinch but seemed to welcome him. "Part of me is still relieved he can't keep torturing me. But mostly I forget he is dead until I remember that you had to do that, and I ache for you."

Hermione burrowed into his chest, her torso heaving against the weight of his arms. "He knew, you know." She mumbled into his sternum.

"What?"

"Right before he fell into the veil, he knew I was in his head he kept shouting _it will be okay, love, it will be okay._ "

Severus froze at her confession. How had she not told him that in all this time? How had Sirius sorted out, that even with the killing curse forming on her lips, that Hermione was on the right side? Did anyone else know?

"Severus, the student rebellions are getting worse. The Carrows have been talking about punishing students without your permission. Things are getting worse."

He was caught off guard by another change in topic, stuck between telling her _I know,_ and asking her how in the world she knew what the bloody Carrows talked about. "How do you know about the Carrows?"

He felt her smile against his chest. "The Sight, to which I say we have quite the mouse problem in this castle."

Severus barked out a laugh. "You've been spying around the school in the head of a mouse?"

Hermione huffed. "If I had a better idea-"

"No it's quite brilliant actually since we are now the only people who know you can do that."

…

Severus and Hermione woke with a start, his wand was in his hand faster than she could blink herself fully awake.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered, clutching her wand off his bedside table.

"Someone has broken into the office. _Stay here!"_ He hissed at her.

Hermione glared at him but tightened the sheets around her chest and nodded, her knuckles white from the grip on her wand. Severus glanced at her as if to be sure she hadn't flung back the bedding to follow him before he was gone, down the stairs into the office.

"WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

She could hear him through the walls, as if his voice were shaking the very stones of the castle. She was tempted to peak but she didn't dare, then grinning like a fool, she closed her eyes and searched, making her connection with the owls, stealing one away with suggestive thoughts, convincing itself to perch on the window ledge of the headmaster's office. The owl's eyes widened in a mockery of Hermione's gasp, although her own body motionless on the bed above. There stood Neville and Luna, looking defiant even though their terror was evident. Severus was between them and the now broken case that held the sword of Gryffindor.

"That's none of yours." Neville snapped.

"Considering that you are breaking into _my_ office, I think it is quite my business." Severus hissed, his voice dripping with enough venom to make the Dark Lord nervous.

"You mean Dumbledore's office." Neville said and Hermione wished to Merlin he would shut up.

Something flashed in Severus' eyes and Hermione wished she was standing with him, his stalwart. Severus snarled at them, casting a binding spell, and forced to act, he called for Filch. It was only moments before Filch appeared, looking somewhat nervous and dubious, and not a little flustered. Hermione knew he had felt particularly threatened by the presence of the Carrows. She had also come to the conclusion that the man was all bark and no bite.

"You called, Headmaster?" He practically sneered the word.

"I have caught these miscreants breaking into my office in the middle of the night."

Filch glared gleefully at Neville and Luna, Neville glared back but Luna was gazing at a spot just above Severus' head. "Shall it be the shackles for these two? Amycus has created quite the-"

"Silence." Filch's mouth fluttered shut with pursed lips. "Take them to the oaf, they can serve their time with him."

"As you wish." Filch grumbled, but Hermione could not doubt that she had seen some form of relief in his eyes.

Severus watch passively as Filch ushered the students out of the office, Neville shoving his shoulders at the grumbling caretaker, Luna following willingly after gracing Severus with a very odd expression. The moment they were gone Severus put his wards back up, paused, then doubled them, finally letting his shoulders sag, running his hand tiredly through his hair. She could see, in a somewhat distorted way, with the enhanced vision of the night creature that Severus looked tired, not just in a hadn't-had-a-good-night's-sleep-in-forever kind of way, but truly tired in his soul. She herself had been under two masters for a while but she could not imagine the intensity of it for years, especially as the only double agent, at least her load had been shared. She could not imagine how it must be for him now, trying to keep the students alive while he tried to please the crueler nature of his Master and the Carrows without arousing suspicion. She wondered, not for the first time, if their undefined relationship added more strain to his already complex life. Once Severus started his path up the stairs, Hermione pulled from the owl's mind and righted herself in the bed, blinking away the momentary nausea that came from looking through another creature's eyes.

"Your little friends decided to break into my office." He said as he entered the bedroom, Hermione did her best to look surprised. "They wanted the sword of Gryffindor."

"What for?"

Severus shot her a raised eyebrow as he stoked the dwindling fire. "I was hoping you might have heard talk among the students."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know much and what I do know has nothing to do with the sword."

Severus sighed. "The sword is going to have to be moved."

"Where to?"

"Wherever our master deems fit."

Severus sighed deeply, crawling into bed as if after a long day instead of only returning after a momentary disturbance. Hermione waited for him to settle before she nestled her cheek into the crook of his shoulder. She swallowed the urge to ask him if was okay, falling back asleep long after him.

…

They were graced with a time of quiet until the seasons turned bitter and the snow blanketed the world. The sky was heavy with clouds that had not yet released their load and they blocked the sun, the earth pressed between the white ground and grey sky. Hermione turned her head away from the fogging window, shaking off the dreary feeling with a shrug of her shoulders, and turned to look around the room, the door closing behind the Dark Lord. There was no suggestion on his face as to how this meeting was going to go. Was he angry? Pleased about something? He sat at the head of the long table in the Malfoy's dining room, finally granting his followers permission to sit as well and slowly the few members of the Dark Lord's inner circle took seats around the table. Hermione brushed her fingers reassuringly against Severus' thigh as they sat, his only response was to flex the muscles in his leg, anything more would draw attention. It was clear they had missed many meetings, as other Death Eaters glanced over at them. But it had been the Dark Lord's request that their energies be focused on Hogwarts, the Carrows could bring them any important news.

"The boy... took a vissit to Godric'ss Hollow."

 _Idiot!_ Snape thought bitterly. Was Potter trying to get himself killed?

"Nagini tellss me that Potter was looking for the ssword of Gryffindor. Can anybody tell me why?" The Dark Lord's voice was cold, barely controlled fury.

Dead silence was his answer. It was better to be silent than to offer a wrong answer.

"We must keep the ssword out of his reach! The ssword must be mine! Sseveruss has told me that he has moved the ssword into Bella'ss vault at Gringotts." He eyed his followers as if daring someone to deny the claim, then settled back into his seat. "I need to be alerted if the foolss try to break in."

There were mumblings of consent around the room and the Dark Lord turned to the pressing matters in the ministry, but Hermione could hardly pay attention. She was careful to keep her shields in place, but she could not stop the worry that entered her mind, it would be foolish, worse, of Harry, Ron and Ginny to break into Gringotts. Clearly the sword was important to them if Neville and Luna had tried to steal it and Harry had risked going to Godric's hollow, but _why?_

Severus grabbed her arm tighter than usual for the side-along apparition and she looked at him questioningly as the landed outside the gates but he only shook his head, encouraging her to follow him as he strode up to the castle. He was silent as the moving staircase took them up to the headmaster's office, and just as silent going up into the rooms. The moment they stood by the cold, empty fireplace, Severus lifted his wards and turned to her.

"We need to get the sword of Gryffindor to Potter."


	31. Chapter 31 - The Sword

NaNoWriMo and fanfic in one month! This is going to be crazy. Enjoy my lovelies.

…

Severus grabbed her arm tighter than usual for the side-along apparition and she looked at him questioningly as the landed outside the gates but he only shook his head, encouraging her to follow him as he strode up to the castle. He was silent as the moving staircase took them up to the headmaster's office, and just as silent going up into the rooms. The moment they stood by the cold, empty fireplace, Severus lifted his wards and turned to her.

"We need to get the sword of Gryffindor to Potter."

…

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE – The Sword

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Just how do you expect us to do that? We don't even know where they are."

Severus looked at her guiltily. "I do."

"And you never told me?"

"I thought it best, your affection for Potter is... dangerous."

Hermione snorted at him, "Did you really think, after all this time, that I was going to leave and go chase after him?"

"How was I to know that you wouldn't?"

"Severus! I _chose_ to go with you, staying with Harry the night you killed Dumbledore was my last chance. And do you even think Harry _fucking_ Potter is going to let me tail him after what I did?! You and I _both_ killed his last semblance of family."

The room went quiet and Severus had the decency to look contrite. "I apologize. Sometimes-"

"You don't think rationally?" She interrupted, her voice still tense.

Severus only pinched his lips in agreement. That was not quite the phraseology he would've used but she wasn't wrong. He couldn't think straight when it came to her, his deep rooted fear (though by Merlin he would never admit it) that she would suddenly leave him tended to drive his decision making.

Hermione sighed, knotting her hair in a low bun. "How can we take the sword to Harry though? The Dark Lord wants it locked in Bella's vault and even then, Harry couldn't know that it was us."

"I have a plan for both."

Hermione smiled softly at him, "Of course you do."

Severus allowed her an infinitesimal smile before his shields swept down and he was suddenly Professor Snape again, pacing back and forth in front of the dark fireplace, his robes billowing behind him as if to keep up with his long stride. "I've already had a copy of the sword made, it was something the headmaster wanted done before he died. It's a good copy, a goblin owed Albus a favor. The copy goes to the vault, the real thing goes to Potter."

"And how do we do that?"

Severus pressed his fingertips together in front of him. "The sword must be taken by an act of valor." Hermione could hear his derisive tone, _bloody Gryffindors,_ "I can lure Potter away from Miss Weasley and the deed will be done."

A thousand questions raced through Hermione's mind but she resisted the instinctual urge to ask where Ron had gone, if he knew whether or not they were okay. "How can you lure him away?"

Severus stared at her for a long moment. "Do you remember my patronus, Hermione?"

"A doe."

"And do you remember what I said to you about patronuses changing?"

"That great circumstances can affect someone so much that their patronus will change. But what does this have to do with the sword?"

"A very long time ago, my patronus was a raven. After I met Lily, it changed. I have the same patronus as her."

There she was again, Lily Evans, so well preserved in Severus' life, even after all this time. Would it always be this way? Hermione sighed. "Harry will of course think it's his mother."

"He is rather daft that way."

"And he doesn't know that it's your patronus too?"

"No."

…

Hermione took a step back from the planning, letting Severus take the sword to Bella's vault, only joining him to discuss the minor details of getting the real sword to Harry. As they planned, Hermione suppressed her eagerness to see Harry and Ginny, to see with her own eyes that they were alive and well. It still bothered her greatly that Severus had not mentioned Ron, but she didn't press. In the same way that she hated when he brought up Lily, he hated when she brought up her friends.

It was cold, the day they hid the real sword within Severus' many layers, magic hiding it as much as his robes. He had grasped her to him tightly, but they were both tense as he disapparated them from the outskirts of the castle to the desolate forest. Winter had laid her claim here much more thoroughly than she had at the castle, a thick layer of snow hid the earth and ice hung from the trees in threatening points. Some had already fallen, impaling the snow and Hermione half expected to see blood. Not far from them was a lake, only noticeable for the change in texture for it was nearly as pale as the snow. Severus led them forward towards the lake, breaking the path for her until he stopped some meters from the edge of the water. He withdrew the sword from his robes and balanced it in his palms as Hermione returned it to its regular size and sent it floating through the grey to the center of the lake where the ice was thin. She directed it downwards through the ice only letting it go when she was certain gravity would take it the rest of the way. Beside her, Severus cast his patronus and Hermione watch, with a familiar ache in her chest, as the doe leaped through the trees.

"And now we wait." She muttered.

Severus glanced sideways at her. "I do hope diving into a frozen lake is enough for that pretentious sword."

Hermione snorted. "Gryffindors are rather dramatic aren't they?"

Severus only nodded. "He's getting close."

Hermione concentrated, disillusioning them, and promising herself she would not say a word as she watched Harry follow the doe to the lake where it wandered out to the middle then disappeared. She knew the moment Harry saw the sword, his face showed his shock then a rugged determination. For a long moment he stood there, allowing her time to get a good look. He was too thin, dark shadows under his eyes. He looked exhausted and hopeless and Hermione couldn't imagine what life on the run was like for him while she was safely squirrelled away in Severus' rooms. She could almost hear it when Harry sighed, more from memory than anything, then he began to take off his clothes, dropping them carelessly in the snow. With barely a second's more hesitation, he dove in and Hermione was sure their work was done. Severus began to turn away but stopped when Hermione's hand grabbed his wrist. He knew, even from this far away, that Harry was drowning. There was no apparent reason why and he scowled at Hermione.

"I thought you said he could swim." He hissed.

"He _can,_ Severus something is wrong, let me-"

"No!" His voice was sharp but the tug on her arm was sharper as he jerked her behind a tree. He held a finger to her lips when she opened them to protest then pointed.

"Ron!" She gasped. Severus smacked a hand over her mouth and glared. She looked apologetically up at him before turning her head slightly to watch the spectacle that was Ron, rescuing Harry with a heroic leap into the lake, only to go back for the sword. They stood there long enough for them to know that Harry was okay before Severus pulled her back away from the tree.

"We have to go." He whispered.

"But-"

"No! You've seen they are okay, we cannot be here." Severus grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his own, over the ring she had given him, and let it take them home.

…

Hermione had been sitting curled into a corner of his couch for a long time, holding her tea and staring into the distance in silence. Severus came and sat next to her, offering her a plate of food she hadn't noticed arrived. She took it after a moment, smiling distractedly. They ate in silence, the clattering of utensils the only thing interrupting the crackle of the fire. When Severus vanished their plates to the kitchen, Hermione startled him by coming and leaning into his side, her head on his chest and her arm across his lap. He stroked her hair back from her face with soft touches.

"What's wrong?" Because he knew something was wrong, he could tell He could always tell.

"Severus, do you think we will survive?"

Severus looked down at the top of her head and sighed. "I don't know."

"I know it's not likely, but I'd like to."

"So would I."

"No, Severus," She paused to sit up so she could face him, "I want to survive because I want to be with you. Without that... I don't know." The more she said the quieter she got.

Severus gripped her shoulder. "What are you saying?! Don't be daft! If you live and I do not, you must go on, live your life Hermione, you are young." His face turned from angry to somber. "Too young to be with me." He said quietly.

"Severus, we already established that I don't care. I just..." She burrowed against him again, "I don't know what I'd do without you at this point, you are so entwined in my life. I love you so much."

She felt Severus stiffen and she realized what she said. She sat up quickly, staring at Severus wide-eyed. "I… I'm sorry, I…" She didn't know what to say, how was she supposed to correct this grievance. She buried her face in her hands, "Oh my god." She muttered, returning to the muggle epithet.

She heard Severus' intake of breath and waited, holding her own. When he did not say anything she looked up at him where he just sat staring at her and she stood up. His eyes followed her. She took a step away from the couch like a scared thing, slowly moving away, afraid he might pounce, afraid he might not.

"Severus?"

She saw his adam's apple bob. She waited.

"I think I should go." She suggested, her voice raising it at the end, almost making it a question. She waited again, taking one more step away from him, again his adam's apple bobbed but he did not move. Hermione spun on her heel and left the room as quickly as possible without actually running. She didn't know why she couldn't be there with him, maybe the rejection, maybe scared that she had told him what she had. She hadn't meant to say it but it had been at the forefront of her mind. Her empty head-girl's room seemed desolate now, and unforgiving in the dark of the dungeon, she collapsed on the bed, not sure how to proceed with Severus now.

…

She didn't see him for a while, too embarrassed to go to him and he never asked for her. She avoided meals in the Great Hall and timed her patrols to go at different hours than his. It wasn't until her arm burned that she would see him again. Not even until she landed in the Malfoy's yard and was halfway up the stairs did she see him. He had arrived after her, immediately transfiguring his own robes to Death Eater ones, the mask held loosely in his hand. He stared up the stairs at her, she stared back.

He approached slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. "Hello."

"Hello."

He wasn't sure what to say next. He had been infuriated with himself for not stopping her, for not saying something back. And currently he hated himself for not gathering the courage to go fix things, he didn't know how.

"We should go in." She said quietly, reminding him of that recent moment she had said she should go.

This time he responded, a quick nod, and followed her up the stairs the rest of the way, his fingertips at her lowerback. They entered the manor, meeting the rest of the Death Eaters quickly and then suddenly, the Dark Lord was there. His eyes found Severus and Hermione and he stared at them a moment before looking over the rest of his followers.

"Today, you people wassted an opportunity to capture The Boy Who Continues To Get Away. Tell. Me. Why!"

Only heavy silence answered the Dark Lord's question. Hermione resisted the urge to look at Severus, did he know about this? If he did, how close were they to getting Harry? Instead, Hermione looked where everyone else looked, somewhere at the floor.

"HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?"

Nobody said anything. The Dark Lord passed out some crucios and gave orders to find Potter, or else. Then he was gone, before anyone else and left his people muttering to each other. Severus was shocked when he felt a small hand tug at his sleeve and he looked down at Hermione.

"Severus, I need to know what happened."


	32. Chapter 32 - Desperation

Thank you everyone for sticking with me over this long process and thank you to those who leave me reviews, it keeps me going!

Disclaimer: We all know that this isn't mine even though I forget to say it a lot.

…

"HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?"

Nobody said anything. The Dark Lord passed out some crucios and gave orders to find Potter, or else. Then he was gone, before anyone else and left his people muttering to each other. Severus was shocked when he felt a small hand tug at his sleeve and he looked down at Hermione.

"Severus, I need to know what happened."

…

THIRTY-TWO – DESPERATION

Severus looked around, making sure no one had heard her then guiding her with a harsh grip outside. "What do you mean?" He hissed, still glancing cautiously around.

"To my friends, Severus, what happened?"

They stopped talking when Severus saw another Death Eater who passed them with a curt nod, and he felt Hermione shift in his hands. "Don't you dare!" He spat quietly.

"What?" She snapped.

"I know what you were thinking, it's foolish to use legilimens on a Death Eater, he'll know."

"But you said I'm barely noticeable."

"I did. But you need to be careful."

"I'll do a memory charm."

Severus sighed heavily and grabbed her arm, guiding her further away from the manor and apparated them back to the castle.

"Severus!"

"I'm not letting you put yourself in danger to see what happened to your friends. _Stay here."_ Severus left her, making sure his wards wouldn't allow her to leave the room before he went back to the manor. It was time to visit an old friend.

Hermione stared after him, infuriated. She was angrier than she should've been she knew, but that was only because of what had happened. She buried her face in her hands in remembered embarrassment. Why had she thought it was a good idea to tell him that she loved him! It was foolish. Regardless of their time together it was obvious that Lily was such a fixed point in his life. He was right, she wasn't competing with a ghost, because there was no competition. Lily had already won before Hermione had even been born. She had no chance. And now! Leaving her here like an errant child locked in his rooms! She kicked the wall in frustration then ran her hands through her hair. She had to get herself together. She looked around hopelessly at the rooms that felt like home but kept rejecting her, and sent for Greyla.

Severus entered the house without a second thought, after all he had once been welcome here without the invitation of the Dark Lord. He was greeted silently by Narcissa and he guided her back to the study, silent and out of the way, warding the room and asking their grouchy house elf for tea.

"The Dark Lord has not been that furious in quite some time."

"Well with Potter right at his fingertips... I think he believed he had won."

"We were that close to having him?"

Narcissa nodded, taking the tea from the elf and sending him on his way. "We had a good tip, we already had people there to capture them." Narcissa sneered a little but Severus felt that it wasn't out of malice. "Those kids are too smart for their own good."

"They escaped on their own?" Severus' mild tone of surprise was mostly genuine.

"Potter was quick to act, they nearly blasted apart the Lovegood house, distracted our men long enough to disapparate."

"Lovegood?" Severus raised his eyebrows.

Narcissa sipped her tea again. "He was trading Potter and company for his daughter."

"Of course." Severus could put it together now, unable to remember the last time he had seen Luna Lovegood around the castle.

"We had him around our little finger Severus, now we may never get Potter."

"How dare you say that? Potter is too foolish, he will make another mistake and the Dark Lord will vanquish him."

Narcissa looked bewildered at her own disloyalty. "But of course."

They were silent a moment, Severus mulling over how he might break the news to Hermione, she would not be pleased that Luna had been held, probably here at the manor.

"Will you stay for dinner?"

"I'm afraid not, Narcissa, I must return."

"Lucius would be pleased..."

Severus only offered her a warning look and then he strode out the door to apparate. He was back to his offices in a blink, racing up from the gates, racing up the stairs, the more time he spent away from Hermione the more anxious he became, his thoughts building up and tumbling around each other like a storm. _It could've been her._ Severus shoved open the doors to his rooms with a furious bang, Hermione was pacing and she stopped to glare at him. She opened her mouth, he knew to berate him for telling her to stay like an ill-behaved dog, but he didn't allow her the chance. Closing the doors behind him with a dismissive wave of his hand, Severus swept forward and grabbed her, silencing her protest against his chest.

Severus gripped her close to his body. Terror was filing him because he knew that if situations were any different it would've been Hermione who had been tortured for days. If things were different maybe she wouldn't be alive. If it had been her, who would have the gall to trade out Harry Potter for her freedom the way Lovegood did for his own daughter? Even though he had always blamed Dumbledore he was suddenly so grateful to the man for giving him Hermione to guard and protect. At least like this he could keep her safe, he would never need to trade Potter's life for hers. Because she would never forgive him if he did. And he was even more grateful to himself, _imagine that!,_ for actually keeping Hermione safe.

"You know I love you too." He breathed, kissing the top of her curly head, refusing to let go of her.

"What?!" The sound was muffled where she was pressed against his chest.

"I love you Hermione Granger, and I don't know what I would've done during this war without you."

Hermione clung to him, "Oh, Severus me either, I love you so terribly much." Part of her could not believe the words he had said, but the moment was so right that of course Severus would say them now. They didn't let go of each other for a long time.

…..

Severus woke with a start. It was early, the sun hadn't reached its way through the windows yet. He sighed, reminding himself to relax, and rolled over gently to look at Hermione. She was still asleep, her hair all around her in a wild mane. One arm clutched the pillow fiercely under her head, the other was flung over his body, her fingers pressed into him. On impulse, he reached out and touched a lock of hair dangling in front of her face. He marveled at himself, that he had finally told her that he loved her. He was even more amazed to realize just how true it was. That he loved absolutely everything about Hermione Granger. Severus felt a sudden desperation for her, a disquieting need for her to survive, for her to love him as fiercely as he loved her. He thought of the rest of the war to come and he could not shake the feeling that something awful was to come. He felt sick, nausea tearing its way up his throat, churning his empty stomach. He rolled back onto his back, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, pressing his fingers against his cheekbones. If she died, if Hermione died, he would have nothing left, he could not go on living in this cruel, dark world.

"Severus?"

He gasped, flinging his hand away from his face, trying to neutralize his expression before he looked at her. "Good morning." He said stiffly.

"Are you okay?"

He considered telling her that of course he was bloody well okay, but the nausea hadn't left him yet. He reached for her, pulling her soft, small form against his. "I cannot imagine life without you."

"Severus?"

"There would be nothing for me… I wouldn't…"

"No, shh, stop." She grasped him with all her might, as if she could pull him to safety. "You'll never be without me, I swear it."

"How can you be sure?" He snapped. "We are at war."

She reached up and touched his face, soothing the red spots on his cheeks where he had been pressing his hands. "Because I can't imagine life without you, I would never leave."

"You might not have a choice."

She smiled at him cheekily, "Severus Snape, have you even met me?"

He tried to smile back, but he couldn't shake the dark sense that had taken ahold of him. Instead he grabbed her face and brought her mouth to his, pressing her lips open with an insistent tongue and she opened for him like a flower, accepting his tongue, offering her own. She scraped her teeth along his bottom lip and he straddled her in a quick movement, lifting her legs to his shoulders where her sweet, tight womanhood looks up at him and cannot need her any more than he did then. He guided his shaft to her opening and thrusted deep within her, urged on by her needy cry. He pulled out and thrusted again, his movements slow and tight with too much control until he can't stand the wetness of her anymore and his thrust became rapid and rough, a desperation to be completely inside her, to fill her with himself, as if by exchanging pieces of each other they might survive. When he came it was unearthly, she cried out his name as her nails cut half-moons into his shoulders and back, the hot warmth of his seed spilling into her, seeping from her only to get caught by their thighs.

He pressed his forehead against hers, his breath heavy. "I love you so bloody much, Hermione Granger." To him the words sounded inadequate, hardly enough to express the unnamable emotions wreaking havoc in his chest.

"I love you too, Severus, more than you'll ever know."


	33. Chapter 33 - The Setting Sun

Hello readers, we all know there's no excuse for a long absence, but I truly thought I would never be able to write again. But here I am!

I want to apologize briefly if there are any inconsistencies from here forward, I have re-read Impossible Places several times to get back into the grove of the story, but I am not as much a part of the story as I used to be, so if any details are off, please forgive me and let me know!

…

He pressed his forehead against hers, his breath heavy. "I love you so bloody much, Hermione Granger." To him the words sounded inadequate, hardly enough to express the unnamable emotions wreaking havoc in his chest.

"I love you too, Severus, more than you'll ever know."

…

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE – THE SETTING SUN

True to her word that Severus would never be without her, Hermione moved her stuff into his rooms; a permanent concealing charm was placed over any of her things that might be stumbled upon. She hadn't told Severus she was doing this, but when she showed up at his door in the middle of the night with her shrunken trunk in her hand, he had let her in and watched unblinkingly as she insinuated herself into his life. It reminded him of what felt like ages ago when they shared his space in the dungeons. But this was different. Now he wasn't in a dark, cold rooms sorting through inappropriate emotions he couldn't fathom. Now, he was headmaster and this strong, intelligent, powerful woman was moving herself in with him and he loved her. And she loved him. It was all still so surprising. Yet it was so right.

He felt safe with her there, certain that they could protect each other and if not, well… as long as he died before her. It was selfish he knew, but he couldn't believe that she loved him the same way. He had always loved too much, with too much power. Lily had never been able to deal with it. But he had to remind himself that Hermione was stronger than Lily, and she was relentless. Hermione, as much as she said she needed him, was her own force. He was proud of that fact but he couldn't help the little part of him that was pleased with the similarities she now shared with him.

Things were quiet for a time. As quiet as they could be with the world at war. But things had simplified. All that Severus cared about what that Hermione would survive. All she cared about was them surviving together, in a world without Voldemort. It seemed easier when they looked at things like that. But they never relaxed their watchfulness, and Severus kept teaching her all he knew. In secret, Hermione practiced the Sight of Cerridwen. When Severus was busy with his new responsibilities as headmaster or at meetings with the Dark Lord, Hermione would disappear into the Forbidden Forest to practice. She had perfected her ability with mice and owls but she wanted something larger. It took time, and eventually she was able to see through the eyes of deer, which was calming but she didn't see it being helpful. Hermione had a new goal: to be able to See out of the eyes of the thestrals that roamed the trees.

It was easy because they seemed to trust her, so they let her sit in their midst and watch them, the younger ones who were more curious would come and sniff at her, butting their heads against her in an effort to play with her. One day Hermione closed her eyes and imagined herself as one of them and slowly the ability to see came to her, and she could see herself sitting against a tree looking as though she had passed out. She let the thestral wander about as he pleased, testing how long she could stay in his head, looking out of his eyes. It went on like that for a few days, staying longer and longer until she felt strong enough with the creature to whisper suggestions into its mind, a gentle urging to do as she pleased. It worked well enough and she was quite proud of herself.

SHSHSH

"Hermione, we need a plan."

"For what?"

"I think the Dark Lord is going to bring the fight to the castle."

"What can we do?"

"I need you to be safe."

"No, Severus, I will be out there playing my role, destroying them all."

The darkness in her voice made him really look at her. She looked worn but determined. "That's not what I meant. Of course you are going to fight. But no matter what way this battle goes, we need a place to meet after, where we will have enough safe time to get away."

"In the woods, on the opposite side of the lake. We can use the ring to get away."

Severus nodded. There was a long silence and he knew one of them had to say it. He didn't want her to; it would be too real if she said it. "How long do we wait for the other person?"

Hermione looked into his eyes across the table. "Two hours."

He nodded and secretly hoped neither would have to wait. "You should take the ring."

"No. I've been working on the Sight with the thestrals. If I need to leave, I will take one of them, or disapparate."

He smirked at her. "You'd fly away? So you're more scared of Voldemort than flying then."

Hermione made a face at him. "I've flown with them in their minds, seeing what they see. It's made me trust them. Even if I'll never fully feel safe on a broom." She added.

They were quiet for a time. Each engrossed in their own thoughts and activities until and owl pecked angrily at the window. Hermione had never seen the owl before but Severus' face paled as he walked across the room. He cracked the window and the owl thrust its leg through, waiting for Severus to until the small scroll. As soon as he did the owl took off. Reading the letter as he walked back to the chair, Severus sat heavily. Eventually he looked up at Hermione. Although her expressions were school he could see through them to her concern.

"It's from Narcissa."

"Oh."

"They had the trio at Malfoy manor."

"Harry, Ginny, and Ron?"

Severus nodded. "They escaped with a house elf, a goblin, Ollivander, and the Lovegood girl."

Hermione let out a breath. "That's good. I mean for them. But the Dark Lord won't be pleased."

Severus made a sour face. "Just be glad we weren't there."

"Why would he want Ollivander?"

"I am uncertain, but we don't have enough information to get involved. We need to know what Potter knows."

"But we don't have a way to do that."

"No."

Hermione felt distinctly unsettled over the next month. She felt the tension in the world around her growing, and it didn't help that her relationship with Severus was tense. Neither of them were exactly full of joy and the only solace they could take from each other was to be in close proximity. Hermione tried to attend classes as much as possible but it was fruitless, there wasn't much learning really going on and the whole time anxiety was eating at Hermione's stomach in fear for Severus, and in fear for everyone around them. Just when she felt like nothing else was going to happen, and the world was going to be frozen in fear forever, there came news. It wasn't at all what Hermione suspected and she was shocked. The trio had successfully robbed Gringotts.

"Dunderheads." Severus seethed.

"They had to have had good reason."

"Of course they did, there was a horcrux there, but their plan was idiotic."

"It worked."

Severus only looked at her sideways with an eyebrow raised.

"How many does that meant they have now?"

"Four."

"That's not enough." Hermione was tense; she needed the end to be closer, to be able to do something.

"It will happen, Hermione. But we can't help, he will know."

"Do you think he knows now?"

Severus shrugged and pulled Hermione against him on the couch, desperate to touch her, to remind himself that they were both safe for now. Things could change at any moment and he never wanted to feel like he had wasted his time with Hermione. She was indeed the best part of him.

SHSHSH

Things did change at any moment. Less than twenty-four hours later the caterwauling charm the Death Eater's placed on Hogsmeade alerted the couple to Harry's presence in the town.

"Do you think they are coming to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, for the first time in a while her voice rose to a higher pitch, expressing an emotional concern Severus had forgotten about.

"Undoubtedly. And we need to know if they do."

"Why would they come here?"

"I think the Dark Lord is protecting something here, a horcrux maybe. I've never been sure."

"I thought you were inner circle." Hermione snapped at him.

"Yes." He bit back, "And on a need to know basis. If the Dark Lord didn't think I should know it then I won't know. I can only guess."

"Maybe we could have passed this info on to Harry earlier then, even if it was a guess!"

"And risk the boy wonder's life if I were wrong? No."

Hermione made a bitter face at him and left the rooms, trying to find a place to lie in wait if Harry did come to Hogwarts. She would have to protect him as best as she could without giving anything away. Harry couldn't know he had her help, and neither could anyone else. It didn't take long before she noticed students sneaking about the hallways and instead of trying to follow them; she hid in an alcove behind a statue and closed the curtain and searched. Readily available to her was a mouse and she slipped into its head without challenge, following a sixth year Ravenclaw as she wove her way through the castle, to the Room of Requirement. The mouse slipped in with the girl and vaguely Hermione wondered if the Room knew she was a human in a mouse's mind. From her post by where the door would appear and disappear, Hermione saw a group forming; most she knew were the members of the revitalized Dumbledore's Army, the rest must have joined this year. She was humbled and proud to see a group of Slytherins among them, being included as a tunnel opened up to reveal Neville, followed by Harry, Ginny, and Ron. If Hermione had been human, she would have cried. As it were, her immobile form back in the alcove was shedding tears. She felt an ache in her chest at seeing her old friends and desperation to be with them, a part of them. She wondered if she ever would be again.

After much ruckus and greeting and serious conversation, Luna and Harry left the Room of Requirement together, and Hermione the mouse followed, eager to keep an eye on her friend for his safety for the first time in a long time. They donned Harry's invisibility cloak but Hermione was interested to see that they weren't completely invisible to the mouse's eyes, like flickering shadows. The pair made their way to Ravenclaw tower where Hermione knew that Alecto Carrow was standing guard and she raced ahead to distract him by nipping at his feet but she didn't get to him in time and Harry emerged out of thin air. Alecto screeched a disgusting sound of victory and pressed her wand to the dark mark shown proudly on her arm, seconds later falling flat on the floor. The mouse turned its head to see Luna standing, wand outstretched, her dreamy expression still in place.

"Voldemort is coming, Harry." Luna said. Hermione didn't stick around to see the rest, freeing the mouse and returning to herself. She wiped the drying tears from her face as she raced back to the headmaster's quarters to warn Severus, not caring if she was seen this time. But the headmaster wasn't there and in panic, Hermione searched for him, wishing she could use the sight and run at the same time. A commotion in the halls near Ravenclaw tower drew her attention and she ran that way, sneaking the last few meters to see what was happening. Amycus Carrow and Severus stood facing McGonagall and Harry. Severus and McGonagall's wands were both raised, pointing at each other and Hermione didn't know if she should intervene or not.

"How dare you take his place?" Minerva called out to Severus, her accent coming out thick and her voice daunting.

"Minerva…" Hermione could hear the familiar ache in his voice, but knew no one else could.

"GET OUT!" The woman bellowed. "AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!"

Minerva cast the first hex and Severus deflected it with ease towards, Hermione noticed, Alecto just as she was standing. The duel continued in rapid succession with only Minerva throwing curses and Severus deflecting them. Hermione was tempted to intervene when she saw Kingsley running down the hall towards the pair, and heard more commotion from the rest of the castle. Voldemort was here. Certain Severus could handle himself, Hermione ran back down to the main entrance where students and staff alike were gathering in panic and Hermione stayed in the shadows to listen. Fiendfyre had destroyed the Room of Requirement and giants and dementors were descending on the castle. It had begun. Suddenly Minerva was there, barking orders and Hermione watched in awe as professors and members of the Order set up defenses and let lose the magical defenses built into the castle, things Hermione had never heard about. The crowd dispersed, taking off to defend their precious building and Hermione ran off to find Severus, throwing curses at any and every Death Eater she saw. It didn't matter now. If Voldemort won she would rather die than live in his world, if he lost, she was helping the right side.

But the longer Hermione ran, searching, destroying, earning confused looks from both sides of the war, the more panicked she became. What if she had been wrong to leave Severus by himself up against Minerva and Kingsley? What if they had killed him? She couldn't bear the thought. She ran for the whomping willow, stunning it as she dove inside the tunnel and squirrelled herself away in a side passage that went nowhere. She searched desperately, but it seemed every mind she was familiar with was gone – killed she assumed – or running frantically, unable to control them with her gentle persuasion. There was one mind that seemed calm in the face of the war and she reached for it, begging that her Sight would connect with the creature. She felt a gut wrenching tug, like someone was trying to pull her stomach up through her mouth and suddenly she was on the floor of a filthy hallway, making her way up a set of stairs on her belly. The place was familiar and it took her a moment to place it. The Shrieking Shack. She let herself be led by the body until she heard voices and immediately understood that naturally the only calm animal mind nearby was Nagini.

"I can help you find Potter." Severus, _oh Merlin he's alive!_

"I am not conccerned about the boy, Sseveruss. Why doesn't it work for me?"

"Sir? Let us return back to the battle." Was he pleading? Hermione felt like he was pleading.

"The Elder Wand, Sseveruss! I should be all powerful, but the wand does not resspond to me."

Hermione was relieved when finally Nagini entered the familiar room of the Shrieking Shack and she could see Severus standing there.

"I don't know what you mean…"

Something was wrong.

"The wand cannot be loyal to me, when itss masster is sstill alive." There was a pause only brief enough for dread to fill the small space before: "Attack, Nagini, att-"

Hermione ripped out of the snake's mind and began running through the tunnel until she remembered Hogwarts didn't have any more wards and she apparated to Severus' side, not caring if Voldemort was still there but he was gone. Severus was on the ground bleeding from his neck, his wand across the floor and a look in his eye, like he knew. He didn't have time to register Hermione's presence before she leapt across the space, filling the distance between Nagini's retracting head and Severus. The pain was excruciating. She didn't know how Severus was taking it. The snake struck again and Hermione was aware of her own screaming from a distance. A third and fourth time. There were the sounds of several feet thudding, curses flying, and she was aware of the snake fleeing for its life. Then there was nothingness.He


	34. Chapter 34 - Descended Darkness

Hermione ripped out of the snake's mind and began running through the tunnel until she remembered Hogwarts didn't have any more wards and she apparated to Severus' side, not caring if Voldemort was still there but he was gone. Severus was on the ground bleeding from his neck, his wand across the floor and a look in his eye, like he knew. He didn't have time to register Hermione's presence before she leapt across the space, filling the distance between Nagini's retracting head and Severus. The pain was excruciating. She didn't know how Severus was taking it. The snake struck again and Hermione was aware of her own screaming from a distance. A third and fourth time. There were the sounds of several feet thudding, curses flying, and she was aware of the snake fleeing for its life. Then there was nothingness.

…

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR – DESCENDED DARKNESS

Severus turned his head to see the exalted trio race into the room of the shack and fend off the snake. Well mostly the Weasley girl did with a little of Potter's help. The ginger boy just glared at Severus holding a limp girl in his lap and he wondered why they bothered. To his amazement, the girl and Potter knelt down next to them and he could see the confused storm of emotions on their faces. To let them die or not? He knew what he would have chosen.

"Is she…?" Finally, the Weasley girl asked.

"Alive." Gasped out Severus. Just barely, he could feel her chest rise and fall but there was too much time in between.

"Give me your sweater." The girl demanded, reaching over Snape to her brother. When he did not comply, she gave him a look to kill. "Ronald Weasely."

Grumbling something and still glaring, the boy took off his beat-up sweater and passed it to his sister, who shredded it with severe slashes of her wand and wrapped the strips first around Hermione's neck and then around Snape's.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron seethed.

"I'm not sure they deserve to die Ronald." Ginny paused as she tightened the cloth almost painfully around Severus' neck. "At least not like this." She cast a few healing spells to help slow the bleeding, but she couldn't stop it completely with Nagini's venom eating from the inside out.

If Severus could, he would have shot her a withering look but instead he focused on Harry. He forced the memories to form and let them collect in his eyes. Harry was watching him warily.

"Take them," Severus rasped, "Watch them. Now."

Ginny passed Harry a vial and he bent closer to Severus to hold the vial up to his cheek and catch the tears, all the while Severus never breaking eye contact. When he was done Harry stoppered the bottle and clutched it tightly, nodding once to Severus.

"Wand." Severus requested. When they gave him doubtful glances, he finally looked down at Hermione. "For her." Surely, they wouldn't let her die, not like this, as the Weasley girl had put it.

Harry handed him his wand, but Severus didn't look up from the girl in his lap as he started an endless litany of healing spells on her, noticing out of the corner of his eye that the girl left six vials of something on the floor before the trio ran away. When Severus was sure Hermione was not going to bleed to death, he looked at the vials. Blood replenishing potions by the look of them, he smelled just to make sure. The last two looked vaguely familiar but his mind was swimming with venom and blood loss. He brought one up to his nose. Ah, anti-venoms. He had no idea if they would work against Nagini but it was worth a shot. He turned his wand on himself and preformed the same spells to help stop the bleeding then quickly swallowed two of the blood replenishing potions and an anti-venom. He cradled Hermione in his arms like a baby and spoke softly to her as he massaged her throat to work down the other three potions.

They were helping him, he could feel his mind clearing, but he knew Hermione was worse off, and he pressed his mind for a spell he had created just for this moment, in case he was ever attacked by Nagini. Slowly it came to him and as it did he chanted the spell, snaking his wand back and forth over Hermione's neck. He did it four times, once for each strike of the snake she received just to be sure, then preformed the spell on himself.

Suddenly weak and suddenly terrified that Hermione might die, terrified that she had sacrificed her life for his, a life that was worthless without her, Severus hauled them into a corner hidden by rubble, cleaned the trail of blood that lead to them, and placed cloaking spells around them. He hoped it would be enough until the end of whatever was out there, whoever won, and then he and Hermione would figure it out. Together. Because she could not die.

SHSHSH

Severus didn't know how much time had passed between that moment and this one. He had slipped in and out of consciousness, clutching Hermione to him, not sure if he clutched a corpse or a girl. But now someone was trying to take her, and he fought them with all his strength, wrapping himself around her, if she was dead then he deserved to die holding her, the only good thing in his life.

"Let go you miserable bastard, we are going to take care of her." The words were cruel but said in a gentle tone and Severus forced himself to focus on the source of the voice.

"Minerva?" He was shocked to hear that he barely had a voice left. Just a raspy sound but he thought it was clear enough, considering.

The witch gave him an expression that was something like smile, but there were too many other emotions mixed in. He slowly released his hold on Hermione, too terrified to look at her and watched emptily as she was carried away by Hagrid. _To bury her._ He didn't mean for the thought to come, but there it was, and he felt sick. He leaned over to the side and vomited, not that there was much in him to expel. Minerva turned back to him with a strange expression on her face. She moved beside him and kneeled down, placing a firm but motherly hand on his shoulder.

"Can you walk, Severus?"

He thought about that a moment. He felt like he had forgotten that he had ever had a body. But yes, his toes seemed to work, as did his knees and hips. He nodded but shrugged his shoulders. Minerva pursed her lips at the mixed answer and stood up, taking out her wand. He knew to help him if he should fall. Someone else reached out a hand and Severus looked up to meet the firm eyes of Remus Lupin. Severus hesitated but took the other man's hand and when he stood successfully, Lupin clapped a hand on his shoulder. Severus had no idea what was going on but for now he didn't have the energy to care.

"Come, Severus, we are taking everyone to St. Mungo's." Lupin said.

Severus made a sound.

"You'll have a private room until you are well."

"Hermione?" Severus wished he could say more but his throat hurt. He wanted to ask to be with her. To beg to be in the bed next to hers at St. Mungo's so he could watch every single thing they gave her and what treatments they were giving her.

Minerva and Lupin exchanged glances. "She will have a private room too."

There was something they weren't telling him. He was sure of it. "Dead?"

"No, Severus, now let's go before you are." Severus rolled his eyes at the back of Minerva's head, but he followed her unsteadily out of the shack where several small carriages waited, hitched to a few thestrals. He wondered if Hermione knew them. He felt suddenly revitalized at the fact that Hermione wasn't dead. That was all that mattered. He watched the skyline fall away as the thestrals took to the sky, pulling along the carriages.

Minerva seemed determined to check him in secretly and finally he was given a room. At this point he was leaning heavily on Lupin, his strength waning. As they turned into his room he saw the next door was guarded by Hagrid and he knew Hermione was there. He didn't even care that it was the oaf, he knew Hagrid would guard Hermione with his life, and against anyone until he was told otherwise. Severus felt an odd wave of affection for the half-giant and was sure he was losing his mind.

SHSHSH

The only reason Hermione knew she wasn't dead was because she was still thinking. She assumed you couldn't think if you were dead. She felt secure though, gripped to a body she knew was Severus, which meant he was alive. That was good. When she came to again she was gently rocking in someone's arms, but she couldn't think who, couldn't see. The next time she was semi-conscious, she recognized the firm, no nonsense voice of McGonagall and felt warmth inside.

It felt like eons later when she was well enough to open her eyes. It took her a moment to realize she was in St. Mungo's either Voldemort won and didn't know she was a traitor. That was worst case. Or maybe _they_ had won, and the hospital was safe. She looked around the room that seemed to host only her, then towards the door, where she could see a hulking figure outside. Hagrid. She tried to smile but it hurt. Hagrid was alive. In a rush, Hagrid moved aside, and a swarm of nurses entered the room, magically alerted when Hermione woke. They asked her questions she wasn't sure she answered well, and they nodded their heads gravely then left. Hagrid resumed his post and Hermione lay flat to stare at the ceiling.

The only thing missing from this equation was Severus. If Hagrid was standing post outside her room that meant Voldemort was dead, and they had won. But where was Severus? Surely, he had survived… she had jumped between him and Nagini in time. Unless. She almost couldn't bear to think it. Unless everyone thought he really was a Death Eater. Then what? Was he rotting away in Azkaban? She needed to know. She looked around frantically for a way to call the nurses. Nothing. She tried screaming for Hagrid, but her voice just came out a scratchy whisper. Her wand? She couldn't see it anywhere. The panic rose in her chest. If he was dead or locked away, the last words they had exchanged had been in anger and that, that hurt her as much as anything. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for empty darkness again, unaware that her hopes were answered by the dreamless sleep potion the nurses had given her.

SHSHSH

It only took a week until Severus was fine to be up and moving on his own. He was asked not to leave the private ward of St. Mungo's, but they didn't need to tell him, he would have refused to leave if they had asked him to. He wasn't going anywhere without seeing Hermione with his own eyes. He wasn't allowed to do that though, so he spent his days standing across the hallway from Hagrid, staring the half-giant down. Hagrid cleared his throat a lot and tried not to meet the severe man's black eyes. Severus only left his watch for a few hours each night to sleep. He was no use to her if he passed out from exhaustion, but he couldn't imagine missing the first possibility to see her. Nurses came and went, eying him suspiciously, but he was not even afforded a glance into the room.

Another week later, Minerva came, and Severus felt an odd sense of pleasure seeing her. Maybe because she saved his life, or Hermione's, or maybe because she was the first familiar face he had seen that wasn't Hagrid. He greeted her with a curt nod as she strode down the hallway and she came to stand by his side, stiffly leaning against the wall in the same way.

"I've been told you stand here every day, Severus."

"I do."

"Why, Severus? What happened between the two of you that you won't leave this spot?"

He couldn't answer that. Not without Hermione's permission. And, he was sure, not without being hexed within an inch of his life again by the fierce Gryffindor mother protecting her used-to-be cub. "She was, and is, my charge." He said flatly.

Minerva raised her eyebrow suspiciously at him. "But that's not what I came to talk about."

"Then what, pray tell, did you come to talk about?"

Minerva marveled that his tone could still the same biting drawl. "I came to tell you that you may leave this ward. What's left of the Order has cleared your name of all wrong doings with the ministry, although I'm sure they'll keep an eye on you."

"I'm sure."

"Where to then, Severus?"

"I'm not leaving."

"Beg your pardon?"

Severus moved his eyes from the same spot on Hagrid's beard that he had stared at for a week and locked his gaze with Minerva's. "I will not leave until that I have seen that Miss Granger is well." He was proud of himself for not slipping up, for not nearly calling her Hermione. But Minerva still stared him down like he had something to hide.

"Well I'll just speak with the doctors then." And just as quickly as she came, Minerva bustled away, and Severus returned to his watch.

She returned not a moment later with a rather severe looking wizard who was perhaps older than Minerva, but not nearly as old as Albus. Severus kept his occlumens walls down tight as he listened to the doctor, checking his face now and then to make sure his expression did not change. Hermione was worse than he thought, but the doctor seemed to think Severus' quick response was the only reason the girl was alive. When the doctor finished he looked at Minerva as if waiting from a que from her.

Severus sneered. "Can I see her then?"

"Well, I… I suppose I don't see why not."

Severus did not respond, he just moved away from the wall towards the door of Hermione's room, ignoring his surprise at how quickly the oaf was out of the way. The door did not explode open in the satisfactory way he wanted, but she was there. He let out a long breath he felt like he had been holding since the night in the shack. Unaware that he was followed by the three others in the hallway, he moved across the room in a swift movement that, had he been wearing them, would have made his robes billow out behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed but didn't know what to do next. He felt afraid to touch her. She was too pale and the way she rested in the bed seemed unnatural. The parts of her neck that peeked out from under the bandaging looked red and raw and for the first time he wondered what kind of image he had made, lurking in the halls like the bat he was in his grey hospital clothes with some kind of wound covering the side of his neck.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them he reached out a hand and placed it on top of her smaller one. He breathed easier. Severus had not wanted to admit it but part of him had thought this was not real, or that maybe this was just her body, waiting to be buried. But he could feel her here, warm with life and he watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. A rush of emotions hit him, and he bent his head forward, letting his hair hang forward to hide his face. Undeniable relief that Hermione was alive, but he still had so much fear. She was weak and only conscious some of the time. If she didn't make it, it didn't matter that the Order had gotten him pardoned of all crimes, he could not face what would surely be a still bias and judgmental populace without her. Without her, he was just a man who had many too many mistakes for reasons that had long ago stopped mattering.

Behind him, Minerva exchanged glances with Hagrid, who disappeared into another part of the hospital. The doctor watched the silent interaction before him with curiosity, perhaps their missing piece to the girl's recovery had been her will to live. The man he had treated two weeks ago had assurances that the girl they had pried from his arms after the battle was alive. But the girl had been unable to ask about anyone, and no one had thought to tell her that the man she had been discovered with was perfectly fine.

"I need to speak to him alone." The doctor whispered to Minerva.

SHSHSH

Minerva joined Hagrid in the waiting room of the private ward where Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Remus sat in shifts, none of them daring to go further into the nearly empty halls, but still wanting to know about Hermione, to understand. The news was out now, that Severus had been on the right side for most of his life, even if it was for the wrong reasons. And no one knew that better than Harry and Ginny, who together decided the precise details of what to share of the intimate memories Snape had given them. Harry had been shaken to his core to realize Snape had given him the memories, so he could understand that he had to die to defeat Voldemort. It had left an impression on Harry's soul. The only thing that had yet to be clarified was what Hermione's role in everything was.

Minerva was relieved to see that it was Remus who sat in wait for whatever answers might come. She sat next to him and sighed heavily. "Remus, I think there's more to this than any of us understand."

Remus only looked at her. He had been one of the hardest to convince that maybe everything was not as it seemed. Minerva knew it was because Hermione had killed his last living friend. But no one talked about that.

"Severus was desperate to see her."

"I don't understand."

"Nor do I, Remus, but he stands outside her door everyday and now that they have finally let him in, I doubt they will get him to leave."

Remus shrugged. "I'm learning a great many things since the end of the war. I doubt I'll be surprised at what comes next."

"I'm afraid I'm still easily surprised, even at my age." Minerva smiled sadly at him. "I just hope we can expect the same kind of story about Hermione. I would hate to think that it was Albus's plan that turned the girl to the Death Eater's."

Remus was silent a long time. "No, she may have killed Sirius, and that I don't understand. But to join the Death Eaters, one had to be full of hate or incredibly dependent on someone else to run their life, and despite the mark on her arm, Hermione was neither."

"She may have had no choice." Minerva knew she was trying to convince herself. But she had been trying to do that a lot lately. She felt responsible in part because she had believed that Hermione had truly turned against them, a thought that was urged on by her constant doubt in Severus.

"Go home to your family, Remus, I will be here until Mister Potter or Miss Weasley comes by."

Remus kissed her cheek before he stood, taking one glance towards the closed door that lead back to the most mysterious pair he had ever met, then did exactly as Minerva instructed.

SHSHSH

"You mean she would be fine if you had let me in this damn room sooner?"

Severus was furious, bloody fuming mad. He paced the room, keeping his voice deliberately low and seething. The special tone he saved for idiot students and his enemies. He was thrilled to see that the doctor was nervous.

"Well, that's not really-"

"Yes. It is. If Hermione Granger knew I was alive she would have the will to live. But no one thought of this."

It didn't surprise him really. No one left alive knew how close the war had made them. But still, he had expected _someone_ to inform her that the person who had saved her life was fine. Bleeding dunderheads the lot of them. Perfectly useless.

"Out." He hissed on his last pass close to the doctor. He was pleased that the man did the smart thing and fled from the room. Now all Severus had to do was wait.

A sound pulled him from the edge of sleep hours later and he jumped up immediately to face the bed where Hermione lay. Her eyes were open, staring at him in disbelief, relief, and something else. He meant to rush to her, to pull her against his chest and swore if he ever let go, he was a dead man. But he froze, staring. She blinked and raised an arm to him and just like that the spell was broken and he rushed to her, taking her offered hand in his and holding it to his chest.

"Hermione." He breathed.

When she smiled weakly at him, tears coming to her eyes, he was certain of exactly two things: He was glad that he survived a war that he had never expected to, and he would never leave the side of the woman he loved.

…

PSA: I heartily disagree with Remus Lupin's death sooo…. He will be here from now on.

I hope you guys are enjoying the new additions!


	35. Chapter 35 - Sunlight

"Hermione." He breathed.

When she smiled weakly at him, tears coming to her eyes, he was certain of exactly two things: He was glad that he survived a war that he had never expected to, and he would never leave the side of the woman he loved.

…

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE – SUNLIGHT

After a short amount of time, it was evident that the doctor's theory was right, Hermione had found her will to live again. The thought that he was Hermione's reason to live would have once disturbed him, but now Severus understood. So close to death himself, he would not have wanted to survive if he had not known that Hermione was in the next room. They were too alike in that way: friendless, confused, caught in the middle, and utterly alone besides the other person. He told her that he had given Harry his memories as his final effort to help win the war, he felt sure her expression meant she was proud of him. He told her that, much to his chagrin, Potter and the two youngest Weasleys had probably saved their lives by fending off Nagini. He told her they won, that Voldemort was gone and while some Death Eaters escaped, most were caught or dead, and he was going to help catch the rest by revealing their names. He told her that he had been fine for ages, waiting outside her door until they final let him in.

But Severus could not tell her that he was a free man while she was still in question, not allowed to leave this hall, even if she could walk on her own. He did not tell her that the constantly changing shift of people in the waiting room was growing: that what was left of the Weasleys waited, and when they weren't there, Harry and Ginny waited. When they left, Remus came with Teddy. When they were gone, Minerva waited with Hagrid. When they were gone Neville and an array of other students came, including Kane. Severus did not tell her who died, Fred, Percy (not that too many people were torn up about that one), Tonks, Dobby, and so many more. He wanted to tell her the dramatic tale of Longbottom beheading Nagini, but he did not. But she listened to what he did tell her.

"Severus." It was the first she had spoke and he was immediately there, wrapping her hands in his, sitting beside her on the bed. "I'm s-sorry I yelled at you." She started to cry.

"What? No, Hermione, when?"

"When I knew… Nagini attacked you, the last words we said, we fought."

Severus remembered them. They felt ancient, he had nearly forgotten the exchange that seemed to have happened a lifetime ago. "No, Hermione, don't apologize."

"I have to."

Severus shook his head, but he didn't know what to say to her. He hadn't remembered her angry words when the snake had first attacked. When he was sure he was going to die, he felt lucky that she had loved him. But he knew what he could do.

"Hermione, I need to show you something."

She looked at him, ready and waiting. He drew his wand, miraculously salvaged from the ruins of the shack, and thought of the best moments of his life. When he had shouted out _she is mine!_ to a room of Death Eaters, when she had opened herself to him in the cold of Mongolia her mind and body naked for his critique. That moment when she had shown up to his rooms with her shrunken chest in hand. Her _I love you._

"Expecto patronum."

The silver stream flew from his wand, threatening to take flight, forming into a creature right beside him and Severus watched anxiously as Hermione reacted to his new patronus.

"It's like mine."

The silvery thestral tossed its head and reached forward to bump its nose against Hermione's cheek and disappeared.

"When did you find out?"

"A few days ago, when they were finalizing the healing on your wound. I realized that even though I let my life be lead around by a ghost, you changed that. I was curious."

Hermione burst into a grin and he knew he had done the right thing. Some part of him had always been aware that Hermione felt there was not enough room in his heart for her when his world was still dictated by Lily, even though years had passed. A constant competition with a dead woman, idolized by a young boy who had turned into a troubled adult, was a competition he could understand her being afraid to lose.

SHSHSH

It seemed after that, Hermione improved exponentially, and St Mungo's was ready to let her out into the world. Severus and Hermione compared matching scars on their necks while Minerva whispered to the doctors. Finally, she came into the room and noted how the pair closed off in the same way, adjusting their spines at the same moment. The odd similarities were clearly built over time and Minerva wondered how she had not seen them sooner. She had heard the pairs' story, or a censored version anyway, and trusted in Hermione's innocence. But it was in this moment that she realized the cub she had given up for the sake of good, had grown into a serpent. And it suited her.

"Until we clear Miss Granger with the ministry, I would like to offer you a safe house." She looked at Hermione as she said this but turned to Severus when she saw the faint twitch in his jaw that signaled danger. "For both of you. I know that you censored the memories you gave me, Severus, and I don't fully understand what has happened between the two of you, but it is clear you ought not be separated." Minerva watched in satisfaction as that muscle stopped twitching.

But Minerva was not foolish, censored or not, it was clear the unusual pair had bonded over the years. She had been blind to it, as many had, but now as she watched them, she wondered how anyone had been fooled. They were both professionals at closing off their minds, and with that their faces could go unchanged no matter what went on around them or what news they heard, but they revolved around each other. When Severus left the room, it was like the center of Hermione's universe had been ripped from her and she seemed lost. Severus was worse, if he was not in visual contact with Hermione he was more irritable than he had ever been. He was protective and proud. In distress, they reached for each other, even subconsciously, and Minerva had noticed how there always seemed to be clarity for them after.

"Miss Granger, you will leave first with Hagrid and Remus." She saw the glare Severus shot her, but she ignored it. Hermione needed time with Remus and a neutral party. And Minerva needed a moment with Severus.

She watched Severus watch Hermione leave, and the anxious glance she gave him as she disappeared down the hall to where two other men waited.

"'Ermione, its good ter see ya up an' at 'em."

Hermione smiled at the half-giant and fell into his huge bear hug with a defeated laugh. When she pulled away to wipe her eyes, Hagrid handed her a rock cake. She thanked him and stored it away in the pocket of the worn robes that had been given to her to throw away later when he couldn't see.

"Hermione."

She turned toward Lupin, fear crawling up her spine, desperately wishing that Severus was here with her. "Lupin, sir." She didn't know what to say. She had killed his best friend. And she knew this was only a practice run for when she finally saw Harry. They left St Mungo's via Hagrid's motorcycle and a broom which didn't give them time to talk but Hermione was just fine with that. Until Hagrid told her that Lupin would be staying with her until Professor Snape arrived.

As soon as Hagrid's bike roared into the sky, Hermione went inside the farmhouse where Lupin waited. He stood there expectantly, his hands in his pocket, looking exhausted and ragged. But he didn't look up, only running his hand through his uncut hair. Hermione let out a sound and closed the distance between them in a few quick strides, wrapping her arms around Lupin.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "And I'm so sorry about T-Tonks." The day before, Severus had finally told her the price of the war.

Slowly, Lupin hugged her back, letting her cry onto his chest. It wasn't long before he too shed the tears he had been unwilling to before. He had been trying too hard to be strong for his young son, but he had never planned to raise a child without Tonks and he found himself totally at loss, even with the help of Molly and Arthur Weasley. When the tears on both sides stopped, the pair sat on the couch, only half facing each other.

"It's been hard." Remus admitted. "I had hope, when Sirius escaped, and he was safe at Grimmauld Place. But then…" He glanced at Hermione who looked like she was trying to control an intense wave of nausea. "But even after, I had Tonks, and that was okay. We could raise Teddy together." He looked at Hermione helplessly. "I never wanted kids. I was too afraid. But I think Teddy will be like Tonks." He smiled a little at a distant memory.

"I know there's a lot I still need to fix, and I understand I may never be trusted or…" Hermione inhaled sharply. "Forgiven, but Severus and I can help."

Remus inspected her, trying to decipher the secret hidden behind her last few words. He smiled at her, "I think it would be worth trying. Severus has never been good with kids," Hermione laughed, "But I would appreciate and outside influence that isn't the Weasleys." Remus gave her a meaningful look and she giggled again.

He didn't need to tell her that the first countless times would be supervised, she already knew that, it was a condition of the choices that she had to make, and she was willing to face that.

SHSHSH

"Be honest with me, Severus Snape." Minerva and Severus sat on the chairs in Hermione's empty hospital room. "What happened these last few years?"

Severus looked at her for a long time. "I learned that I allowed Lily to affect my life in ways I shouldn't have, especially since what I felt was less than love."

"And do you love _her_?"

Severus nodded once. "Without a doubt."

"Will you put her before yourself, even with your irrational outbursts?"

Severus made a face. "I have kept your cub alive at any expense, I will do so for the rest of her life. Alive and happy." He hoped.

Minerva smiled at him, one of her secretly pleased smiles. "Oh goodness, Severus, we both know Miss Granger is no longer a lion cub. I will always consider her my own, but she has been a serpent far too long to be anything else now." She stood and squeezed his shoulder. "Come, I've got the sneaking suspicion I shouldn't keep the two of you apart for too long."

"Perceptive as ever, Minerva." For the first time in a long time it seemed, his voice lost its acerbic bite.

Severus never thought he would fly again and at this moment, it felt truly like freedom, a woman who had constantly forgiven him by his side, on his way towards the only woman he had ever truly loved. No masters directed his life, no war raged on both sides of him. He was free to do anything he pleased. And while freeing, he had no idea what that meant for him, or for Hermione.

He raised his eyebrows at Minerva when they touched down in a field outside a farmhouse, but Minerva only pursed her lips. "I converted the barn to a lab to give you something to do." She thought she saw something like a smile pull at the corners of his mouth.

Minerva followed him into the house where she noted he flung the front door open in his typical style and waited to see what would happen. Hermione and Remus both leapt to their feet wands drawn. Everyone looked at each other uncertainly when it was asserted that the only threat was Severus's scowl, and slowly sheathed their wands, aware that the war had changed them all. As soon as all of the wands were away, Severus and Remus shared a nod in greeting, but the darker man was focused only on the girl across the room. Remus smiled over Severus' shoulder at Minerva and slowly made his way to join her at the door.

With a release of air that was audible to their audience, Severus and Hermione closed the distance between them and wrapped their arms around each other, Severus pressing his lips to the top of Hermione's head. They moved together in their similar way to sit on the couch, entirely unaware that the other pair had left.

"I don't know how to be free." Was the first thing Severus said and he cursed himself for it.

Hermione nodded. "And I don't know how to be with people who I used to consider family. Remus and I talked a lot. He's forgiving but it will take him time to trust." She paused for effect on her next words. "He wants to bring Teddy around to visit."

Severus cocked his head at her. "I think that kind of company will be good for us."

They sat in silence as the sun slowly set, lighting up the spacious house with orange lights. Severus stroked her curly hair, his mind running a million miles a minute, in infinite directions. He pulled her close, needing to be certain that she was there, and she squeezed him back, wriggling between his legs so she could lean back against his chest. One thought became clear to him.

"Do you want children?"

There was a pause. "Yes, I think so."

He nodded.

"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Preferably never."

She nodded.

When the sun set below the low horizon, the farmhouse was dark but not daunting. The couple lit their wands and wound their way up the curving stairs, to the next floor, poking their heads into different rooms until they came to the last one. Hermione extinguished the light from her wand and followed Severus into the bedroom. She felt immense relief that at last they could be alone in comfort, and she could spend an infinite number of nights sleeping beside him. Hermione closed the door as she entered, and Severus turned at the sound. She smiled at him and felt like her soul was lightened.

Severus looked back at the marvelous young woman and could not believe his fortune, he couldn't believe all the events that had to align for them to be pushed together, and he was awed by her mental and emotional strength. When she smiled at him though, it made the reality of war being over hit him. This was really it, from now on every choice got to be made by him and Hermione. He felt fear creep up into his throat. Would she keep being there with him, for him? Now that everything was changing, and the world had to be built on different foundations, would she still want him? Severus moved in his quick, predatory way, across the small distance between them. He pressed one forearm against the door beside her head, his opposite hand grasped at her face, holding her steady and he pressed her against the door with his body, dipping his head to put his mouth on hers. The intimate contact sent a shock wave through him, a reminder of what it felt like to be so close to her and with a feral sound he plunged his tongue into her warm, welcoming mouth.

Severus was infinitely pleased when Hermione made a small whining sound of want and wrapped her arms around him, he fingernails digging into him even through his clothes. Between kisses her small panting breath reached straight to his groin and with a rumbling moan he pressed his erection into her, desperate to feel her.

"Wait."

It took Severus a few seconds to process the word but when he did he tried to pull away from Hermione, trying to escape the rejection he felt coming but kept her arms wrapped tight around him, fully allowing herself to be trapped between the towering man and the unforgiving door. He looked at her, confused.

Slowly, she moved her hands around his hips and wiggled them up his chest to touch his jaw. "Know this, Severus Snape, know it with all of your heart and soul. I swore you would never be without me, and I meant never, Severus, not today, or tomorrow, or the infinity after that. We will discover out future together, because I know neither of us expected to survive. Whatever we face, we do it together."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Legilimens?" But his voice wasn't accusatory.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I don't need to, I know you Severus. I wasn't about to let you have sex with me thinking it was the last time."

He had the grace to look ashamed. "And now?"

Hermione grinned. "By god, please continue."

Severus smiled wolfishly, and his bared teeth nipped at her throat. He sucked at her skin over the light teeth marks and she groaned, his hips jerking towards him. He ground into her in response and he heard her gasp. It reminded him of that Christmas party ages ago when he had been so ready to take her in the empty classroom, to nudge her dress above her hips and bury himself in her. He ground against her again, tugging at her hair with one hand, the other grabbing her delightful arse, and holding her tight against him so her thrashing hips could find relief by grinding along the length of his thigh. He growled fiercely when her tiny hands scraped at the belt on the borrowed robes, ripping it open and dragging the pants down his legs where his straining cock was only partially freed in the looser fabric of his boxers. He kicked the pants off his ankles and reached immediately for her shirt, pulling it over her head. He sucked in air through his teeth at her bare, beautiful torso. He whispered her name into the pale scar on her neck and reached for the hem of her pants, but she was already tugging them off. Instead he pulled his own shirt over his head. She moaned delectably when his naked skin touched hers. Severus lifted Hermione up to his hips where she wrapped her legs around him, rubbing her soaked core against his hardness and Severus felt nearly insane as her wetness soaked through both their under things.

"I need you now, witch." Severus growled, reaching between them to free his member from his shorts and pushed Hermione's panties to the side and thrust into her. Hermione keened loudly in his ear, her hands tugging on his hair, kissing him between her pants and mewls that were driving him wild. Hermione began begging him, gasping out _please, please,_ her thighs flexing tightly around his hips. Severus backed her into the door again, the resistance helping to keep her in the air and helping her bounce back into his thrusts. Severus relished the sound of her arse repeatedly smacking against the closed door, turning into her shouts and moan as she cried out his name, coming around his cock. Severus thrust into her faster and harder, clutching her close.

"You're mine," he groaned, "my perfect Hermione."

She pulled harder at his hips, encouraging his almost violent thrusts. "Yes, Severus, yes." She gasped out as her second orgasm hit her. "You are mine," she breathed, riding the wave down.

 _Hers. He was hers._ Severus came with a roar, Hermione's name falling from his lips. After a moment he sunk to the floor, cradling his witch in his lap where she settled herself against his body, his semi-hard erection still nestled inside her. This, this was his paradise, the witch he loved naked in his lap where no one would could disturb them. This was all he needed from his future.


	36. Chapter 36 - Seeing Ginevra

"You're mine," he groaned, "my perfect Hermione."

She pulled harder at his hips, encouraging his almost violent thrusts. "Yes, Severus, yes." She gasped out as her second orgasm hit her. "You are mine," she breathed, riding the wave down.

 _Hers. He was hers._ Severus came with a roar, Hermione's name falling from his lips. After a moment he sunk to the floor, cradling his witch in his lap where she settled herself against his body, his semi-hard erection still nestled inside her. This, this was his paradise, the witch he loved naked in his lap where no one would could disturb them. This was all he needed from his future.

…

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX – SEEING GINEVRA

Severus felt himself ease out of sleep and he wondered when the last time he had done that instead of waking up with his eyes flying open and immediately starting the day with dread. But as wakefulness came to him he remembered he had nowhere to be and no one to answer to. He sighed heavily and turned his head to look at the little witch wrapped around him who made a small sound at his light movement. She nestled back into him, burying her nose in his neck. He felt an odd emotion waking in his chest and he let it happen, hoping soon he could identify it. He watched Hermione sleep, enjoying seeing her relaxed and content, until a harsh rapping on the window stirred her from her rest. He sushed her and slipped out of her grasp and the blankets to open the window. A dark brown owl with black markings entered, waited impatiently for Severus to untie the letter from his leg, then flew to a bedpost and perched on it. Severus scowled at the creature and opened the letter.

 _Severus,_

 _I hope you and Miss Granger got adequate sleep last night. For now, her case is stagnant, and we are waiting to get past some obstacles. In the mean time, there are visitors who would like to see you both if you'll allow._

 _The owl is yours, he is grumpy just like you. Give Miss Granger my best._

 _-Minerva_

"Who's it from?" Hermione mumbled through a yawn.

"Minerva. She gifted us the ruddy owl."

Hermione grinned but gave him skeptical look and Severus sighed.

"Well she gifted me the owl, but she doesn't know better."

"I like him, he's very surly." Hermione commented, gazing up at the bird who seemed to be glaring.

"Just like me you mean?" Severus teased.

"Now that you say it!"

"Well you name him then."

"I will."

Hermione grinned at Severus as he returned to the bed. He smirked back at her and pulled her back to her position wrapped around him. They stayed like that a long time, Hermione's fingers tracing patterns on Severus' torso. It was a funny feeling not having to go anywhere and neither was sure what to make of it. Hermione wondered about the case McGonagall was taking up with the ministry.

"Will I have to testify or anything?"

"I doubt it. They might want your memories, but I gave them mine."

"All of them?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm not daft. I left out the more personal things. But they do know about what happened at the revel."

"Ah." Yes, that fateful kiss in Malfoy Manor that had started a tidal wave of change.

"How did you know where to find me?" Severus traced the collage of scars on her neck.

Hermione swallowed. "I was so desperate to find you. I hadn't seen you since the duel with McGonagall-"

"You saw that?"

She nodded. "And I wasn't sure if I did the right thing by leaving you with them, so I hid in the tunnel of the willow and tried to find an animal to search for you. But the battle made them all panic, and they wouldn't let me in. I found the only calm mind, which happened to be Nagini."

"Were you… there when she…?"

"No. I pulled out to come get you."

Severus cleared his throat awkwardly. "Thank you."

"Of course, Severus." She fiddled anxiously with the sheets. "Do you want breakfast?"

In response, Severus climbed out of bed, passed her the shirt he wore the night before, and pulled on his pants. Hermione quickly tugged the shirt over her head and followed him down the stairs. Hermione watched Severus' fluid movements as he cooked and relished in his slender form and the way he did each thing precisely. When done, he took their full plates to the large wooden dining table and they sat to eat.

"We should take a look around when we are done." Hermione said.

"Yes. Minerva did mention she converted the barn into a lab, I would like to see that."

Hermione smirked at him around a mouthful of eggs. "Got to make sure it's up to your standards, eh?"

"But of course."

When they finished, Severus set the dishes to washing themselves and he and Hermione wandered about the house. It was spacious and tasteful, with little decoration. All the furniture and appliances were neutral tones, laying a solid foundation in case anyone did feel like decorating. The main floor consisted of the living room, dinning room, kitchen, and an office. The upstairs had four bedrooms, the master they had slept in the night before, and three others, with two shared bathrooms in the hallway. Hermione followed Severus out of the farmhouse and into the barn. She knew Severus heard her sharp intake of breath. The barn-turned-lab was stunning. Six work benched with two cauldrons each were centered long the length of the barn and the walls were lined with shelves. One wall hosted a collection of books, some Severus recognized from his private library, others looked brand new. Another wall displayed a various array of jars, and, like the books, some were from what Severus imagined was left of his private stores, and a collection of new jars that still had the apothecary's temporary label on them. The bookshelves along the longer walls were interrupted by the occasional window and directly across from the doorway in which they stood, was a large cabinet. Severus strode over to it quickly to inspect the tools with in, giving the partially filled cabinet a satisfied frown.

"This is incredible, Severus."

"It's adequate."

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall will be glad to hear you like it."

Severus only pursed his lips at her and exited the lab, Hermione in tow. "Well speak of the devil."

Hermione peered around Severus' larger form and squeaked at the sight of her former head of house. "Severus!" She hissed. "I'm not wearing pants!"

Severus looked at her over his shoulder and smirked, then advanced on the older witch. "Minerva." He greeted.

"Severus." She glanced behind him at Hermione who was dragging her naked feet across the grass and look just about anywhere but her. Minerva cocked her eyebrow at the man facing her, but he only looked back defiantly. "Come inside, a have a few things to discuss with you two."

Minerva turned on her heel and swept back into the house, followed by Severus and eventually Hermione, who only motioned up that stairs before darting up them and into the bedroom to grab her borrowed pants. Severus sat on the couch across from Minerva, crossing his arms across his bare chest. They stared each other down until Hermione returned, fully clothed, and sat on the same couch as Severus, a respectable distance away.

"What can we do for you, Minerva?" Neither woman missed that he said 'we'.

"I brought with me an elf from the school who quite readily volunteered herself to serve 'the great Master and his Missus'." Minerva looked between them with pinched lips.

A loud crack interrupted the silence and Hermione was grateful for the distraction from McGonagall's scrutiny. "Greyla!"

The little elf hopped her way over to the sitting area, beaming. "Master Snape! Missus! Greyla is being glad to be of service to you again."

Hermione let out a strangled sound and the stunned little elf allowed herself to be hugged but smoothed out her toga in a concerned manner when she was released. "I'm glad you're alive, Greyla."

"Greyla is being a powerful elf, Missus, some of us were being happy to fight the bad man."

Hermione smiled at the elf who smiled back, her large ears flapping as she whipped her head around to look at McGonagall. The intense woman turned her gaze back to Severus and Hermione. "I'm quite aware the only thing unavailable to you both at the moment is clothes." Hermione blushed furiously. "I came with Greyla to ask if you wanted your old ones, what is left anyway, or if you preferred to buy new ones."

Severus and Hermione shared a glance. "New ones." Severus answered.

"I have secured a location for you to be fitted. Greyla will take you, and when you are done, she will bring the robes back."

"What about muggle clothes?" Hermione asked, wanting to have a good pair of jeans available.

"Leave a list with Greyla, I'll send Miss Weasley for them before she comes by."

"Ginny wants to visit?" Hermione said uncertainly.

"You've got quite a few people wanting to see you. I've asked they all not come at once."

"A good idea, I think." Severus responded.

Minerva left with a few customary good-byes and well wishes, shooting Severus a glare before she disaparated with a pop. Hermione exhaled heavily and went back inside and flopped on the couch. Severus joined her and were surprised when Greyla set a tea tray in front of them, momentarily forgetting their company.

"Well that was embarrassing." Hermione mumbled into the rim of her mug.

"Minerva was already… somewhat aware of our relationship. Though I do think she was caught off guard."

"Aware how?"

"When she held me back at St Mungo's, she interrogated me. I felt the truth was the best course."

"What did she ask?"

"If I loved you. If I would protect you."

"And?"

"I told her I would for the rest of our lives."

The weight of his words bore down greatly on Hermione. The rest of their lives was a long time, especially as a young wizard and witch. But what scared her completely was how much she wanted that, even though she had no idea what a future with Severus Snape meant.

SHSHSH

Hermione felt relieved to have their closet full of robes and toiletries in the bathroom. It felt homie and it made her feel more prepared for their first visitors who were arriving any moment. Hermione was grateful for the elf downstairs who had happily cooked a three-course meal that would probably last the couple a week. Hermione couldn't have even made tea with how nervous she was.

"I don't think Miss Weasley is going to be to judgmental about what you wear." Severus wrapped his arms around her from behind where Hermione stood in the middle of the walk-in closet, only in her under things, staring hopelessly at the robes.

"I know, but I also feel like I should dress conservatively, like 'yes I know joined the Death Eaters, but I am really sorry about having to do that'. Can you say that with clothes?"

Sighing, Severus walked her out of the closet and sat her on the bed, telling her to stay. He emerged with a navy blue, long sleeved blouse and a pair of loose black trousers. He handed them to her and dared her to protest with a glare. Hermione pulled the clothes on and tucked in the blouse, wandering over to the full-length mirror she had converted out of the tiny outdated one that used to hang in its place. She played with the long sleeves, her fingers touching the dark mark on her arm.

"The sleeves cover it."

"I know. I don't think openly displaying it will help with uncomfortable conversation."

"Thank you."

Hermione reached up on her toes to kiss him, resting her head against her chest for a moment, before Greyla popped into the room. "The guest be arriving!" Greyla announced."

"We will be right down." Severus said, and they watched the elf pop away.

"We are going to need to establish rules with her coming in here."

"Agreed. We can't have her popping in mid-coitus." Severus smirked at Hermione's blush.

They walked down the hallway, and down the stairs and were greeted by the sight of Ginny and the elf both holding an armful of packages and bags. Glancing at each other, the pair approached the girl, looking at them expectantly from around her stack.

"Sorry I meant to only get a few things, but I'd never gone shopping for muggle clothes and might have got a bit excited. And you know, wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Hermione said as she helped unload the pile from Ginny's arms and put them on the chair.

Ginny ran her hands through her hair. "I mean, I guess. I saw-" She looked over at Snape as if she hadn't really been aware of him before, "Your memories." She finished. "And I've had a long time to think, and I've realized if Snape was basically a good guy all along, then it was probably something similar for you." She looked bravely between the pair even though Snape was looking at her like he was less than amused. "And we treated the both of you like trash. You both might have been right gits, but not deserving of how we treated you."

Hermione let out a breath. That was not what she had been expecting. She was, however, trying to refrain from giggling at what she sure Severus thought of the little speech, although he said nothing.

"This doesn't mean that I totally trust you though, you know? You did kill Sirius and he did kill… Dumbledore." Hermione felt Severus flinch imperceptibly. "I know Dumbledore asked you to and all, but still."

"Why don't I tell you everything over dinner?" Hermione suggested.

Ginny nodded and the three of them sat together at the table, where Greyla had excitedly laid out the first course of her large meal. They ate the full first course in silence, not yet sure what to say to each other until finally Ginny cleared her throat.

"So, how'd you end up in Slytherin?"

"Before fifth year started, I was asked to go Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall and Severus were there with the sorting hat, and basically I was re-sorted."

Severus knew Hemione didn't catch that she had said his first name, but he saw Miss Weasley looking between the two of them in a confused and suspicious manner.

"Isn't that like, against the rules or illegal or something?"

Hermione shrugged. "According to Dumbledore it had never been done before, so he had no idea it would happen."

"Why did he want that to happen?"

Hermione glanced at Severus. "I think Dumbledore was concerned for Severus' life, so basically, I was to train to be his backup spy. But in order to sell that to the Dark Lord, switching houses was best, I suppose. And I needed to be closer to Severus for training. And eventually my own protection."

Ginny's eyebrows shot higher with each use of the surly man's first name who had yet to say a word about the situation. "And why would you turn from us?" The hurt in her voice was real, as much as the distrust.

"It was Albus's idea." The professor finally intervened.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid the one thing Miss Granger can't do is occlude her mind very well."

Ginny noted the sharp look her friend threw at the dark man and became even more curious. "So Voldemort would see she was still friends with them, she'd be killed."

Severus nodded once, gravely.

"Was it your job to keep her safe?"

"Yes."

"Did you?"

Severus turned his head to look at Hermione, to observe her. _She is mine!_ "With all that I had."

Ginny was taken aback by this answer, especially by his tone, something warm and longing.

"But it wasn't enough."

Ginny was waiting for the shock waves to stop coming.

"Severus?"

But they kept coming and Ginn whipped her head around to look and Hermione as she called out the man's voice. Her tone was questioning and concerned. Very concerned, as if she knew exactly what was going on in the mind underneath the long black hair.

"In the beginning, I did nothing."

Hermione knew what he meant. The bullies that came from every house, the dirty sidelong glances from professors. McGonagall's pitying stare. The days when loneliness took over her life. Hermione reached across the table and laid her hand on Severus' arm. "You were there later, when it really mattered. The Department of Mysteries. The revel."

"But when I see it now-"

"Stop, Severus."

Ginny felt that they had entirely forgotten she was there. And she could barely contain her curiosity at the conversation, the mentioned places, the way Hermione got away with demanding the acidic potions master to stop talking. She cleared her throat as the second course was magically cleared from the table and the third showed up. The pair flinched and adopted the exact same neutral facial expression. If Ginny wasn't so confused and curious, she would have laughed.

"What about Sirius? How could you do that?"

Hermione glanced at Severus and knew the truth at this point couldn't help their cause. "I had so much hate about other things, other people. I had to pretend he was someone else."

"But why?"

"Voldemort needed more proof."

Ginny just nodded. They finished their meal and sat in silence for a while. Finally, Ginny stood to leave and was followed to the door by the unusual pair. "Well, it's a lot to take in, but I think there's room for building our relationships up again."

Hermione smiled with tears forming in her eyes. Ginny hugged her loosely and shook Severus' hand, eying him as if she was trying to see straight through him.

SHSHSH

"How was it, Ginny?" Neville asked.

"It was good." She paused, chewing her lip looking around at the roomful of friends. "But there is something weird going on between the two of them.


	37. Chapter 37 - Layers of Forgiveness

"How was it, Ginny?" Neville asked.

"It was good." She paused, chewing her lip looking around at the roomful of friends. "But there is something weird going on between the two of them.

…

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN – LAYERS OF FORGIVENESS

To distract herself from Ginny's reaction and to the daunting prospect of doing it who knew how many more times, Hermione demanded that they brew, and Severus was all too pleased to oblige, he was not one having an idle mind, especially with so many things to brood over. Hermione watched him set up ingredients and utensils at a work bench and was reminded strongly of Snape the professor. He seemed to have given up the billowing robes with the hundreds of buttons for now, but he wore the same dark trousers, the same white undershirt, and a black jacket over that. Hermione wondered how long it had been since the man dressed simply just because, not to be a teacher or a Death Eater, but just to be himself. He seemed somewhat uncomfortable in the ensemble, as if he wasn't physically guarded enough from the outside world. But she knew he thought the billowy robe he preferred was a bit much just to hang around the house with Hermione.

"Do you think they will come at us one at a time or as a group?"

"I think small groups." Severus answered after stirring his potion. "Depending on how reluctant they are to forgive or understand."

"I wish we could get it over with all at once."

Severus flicked a stasis charm over both of their potions and went to Hermione and pulled her tight against his chest. "I know. But I think we have to go at their pace."

"I know." Hermione mumbled into his shirt. "Doesn't make it any easier."

"Perhaps they'll surprise us."

Indeed, Severus was right. That evening as they watched Greyla pop around the kitchen preparing dinner, they heard a smack against the sliding door in the back of the house. Alarmed, both of them drew their wands and Severus went to investigate. He came back with a disgusted look on his face, holding a ruffled owl. Hermione immediately jumped up to grab the letter tied precariously to the owl's leg and the bird went to join the larger, grumpy owl on his perch. But it took less than a minute for the resident owl to case poor Errol right back out the door.

"The Weasley owl, no doubt?" Severus said with some distain.

Hermione glared at him and opened the letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _Ginny and Remus have both told us some of what they have discussed and observed since they have seen you. We would like to invite both you and Severus over for dinner tomorrow with the family to discuss where we all stand._

 _This does not yet mean we have extended the hand of friendship._

 _~Mrs. Weasley_

Hermione looked up from the letter with a heavy sigh. She wondered how long people would add a qualifier to the end of their remarks. She passed it to Severus wordlessly and sat at the dinner table where Greyla had set up the food. The feast was worthy of Hogwarts and the small table groaned under the weight of it all. Hermione wondered where their leftovers from the night before went.

"They invited us both."

Hermione heard the small note of surprise. "Yes. We ought to reply."

"I guess we will have to send that bloody creature since he sent the Weasley owl off."

Hermione grinned proudly at the owl. She wrote a courteous reply to the matriarch of the Weasley family and showed it to Severus. He nodded his consent.

"Come on Toby, we've actually got mail for you." The bird only fluffed its feathers in response.

"Toby?" Severus sneered.

Hermione pecked Severus on the cheek. "After your middle name."

Severus rolled his eyes so hard, Hermione was afraid they would get stuck backwards. She beckoned to Toby again who finally offered his leg, without coming down from his post. As soon as the little scroll was tied on, Toby flew away with a few great beats of his wings.

SHSHSH

Severus had to help Hermione chose an outfit again. He thought she looked splendid in the loose black muggle dress and red and white scarf. Pretty but modest, nothing that would disrupt the fragile balance of the dinner. After she had put it on, Severus transfigured the sleeves so that they were long. He made a mental note work on a spell to erase the Dark Mark. He wasn't sure he could but there was only so much that could be done to hide it and he knew it would affect Hermione far more than it had ever affected him. Severus wore his usual clothes, although Hermione had managed to convince him to transfigure his severe looking jacket into a slightly less intimidating sweater. They each took one of Greyla's hands, who popped them over to the Burrow then disappeared, saying to just send a patronus when they wanted to return. Severus thought it was overkill, but Hermione reminded him Greyla was just trying to keep them safe, per Minerva's orders, so that they couldn't be traced.

Hermione gripped Severus' arm tightly in her hands, more nervous than she had ever been since her first trip to Platform 9 ¾. She took deep breaths, trying to remind herself that the Weasleys were generally kind and thoughtful people. Ginny had already heard them out. Hopefully what she had told the family had been positive. Finally feeling ready to go in, Hermione released Severus and they walked across the small field from the apparition point to the house. Hermione reached up and knocked on the door. The wait was only a second before the door was flung open and Mrs. Weasley stood on the other side, looking a bit flustered.

"Do come in dears." She stepped out of the way, not noticing the look Severus gave Hermione.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.

As soon as they were in the living room a hush settled over the gathered crowd. It was all of the Weasleys plus Harry, Remus, and Teddy. Hermione locked eyes with Harry for a long time, for once she couldn't tell what he was thinking and resisted the urge to peek into his mind. That wouldn't earn her any brownie points.

"Hi, everyone." Hermione said uneasily.

The first to get up was George. He walked over to them easily and grabbed Hermione into a hug and shook Severus' hand. "According to them all there's a lot to forgive, but if you ask me, you lot were just playing your parts. Ginny told us about her visit and I don't think there's much else to say. Glad you're alive."

"You ear looks well, Mr. Weasley." Severus commented.

George grinned. "We aren't at Hogwarts, any more, I'm just George now."

"George then." Severus nodded seriously.

The awkward conversation seemed to lift the tension and Remus got up to greet them, Teddy on his hip, who took an instant liking to Hermione. To her immense pleasure he allowed her to hold him while others greeted them. Ginny got up to say hello, her eyes darting between Severus and Hermione as if she had something she wanted to say. Mr. Weasley got up to say hello, but his tone seemed much warier. There was an uncomfortable pause as everyone in the room as everyone looked at Harry and Ron, who were staring at the strange pair. It felt like eons later when Harry uncrossed his legs and stood from the floor. He brushed off his jeans and slowly approached the pair. He looked at Severus first.

"My mother was important to you, wasn't she?"

Severus nodded.

"That's why you hated me and still protected me."

Severus nodded again.

"You were willing to tarnish you soul and reputation with the murder of Dumbledore so that Malfoy didn't have to."

"Dumbledore asked me to."

"But you didn't have to listen."

"I didn't want to. But better me than Mr. Malfoy. I never assumed I would survive the war, so it didn't matter." He looked at Hermione as he said this and both Harry and Ginny caught it.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Why Sirius?"

"Voldemort needed final proof. I think Sirius knew."

"Knew?" Harry actually looked surprised.

"I can show you, the memory."

Harry nodded, "Later. What about becoming a Slytherin?"

"Dumbledore's idea."

Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione thought she saw a twitch of a smile on his lips. "I think I'll need time, Hermione, but I don't see why I can't trust you." Very awkwardly he hugged her, but Hermione let the tears that had been threatening fall anyway.

Hermione looked at Ron, but he turned his head away from her and walked to the dining table that had been expanded. Hermione looked at her feet, took a deep breath and cooed at the baby Teddy who had been watching the exchange with interest despite not knowing what was happening. She and Severus followed the small group to the table where Hermione placed Teddy in the high chair on Remus's left and felt secure sitting on his right, with Severus on her other side.

Ron never spoke to Hermione or Severus, merely pretending they weren't there. A few whispered conversations with Ginny told her that Ron was not ready to trust or forgive. Hermione had been hurt but she hadn't expected much different. Ron's temper was well known, and she figured one day out of the blue, he'd forgive her. At the end of the meal Harry asked to see Hermione's memory of Sirius' death. He noticed how she bent close to Snape's ear to whisper something and he squeezed her arm in return. Ginny had confided in him that she had noticed these odd things between the pair, and Harry had been seeing them all night. He beckoned Ginny to come with him and they retreated to an upstairs room. Hermione pulled the memory from her head and placed it into the pensieve that stood waiting. Harry looked at her then dove in, Ginny going in right after him.

 _"How like your master you are now, Hermione." Sirius' pacing brought him a little closer. "You know I really didn't believe Harry when he told me what you had done. We argued for days, she's too bright to do something like that, I told him. She loves you too deeply. You are her family." Sirius paused next to the snapping veil. "Tell me I wasn't wrong, my girl."_

 _Hermione let her feet guide her down further into the room and then towards the veil. Sirius took a wary step back from her as she approached. She paused, standing across the veil from him, the eerie voices leaking through, beckoning to them._

 _"You know me well." She said so quietly she wasn't sure he heard but Sirius's eyes grew wide. She raced into his mind and searched and found that he was convinced of her loyalty, her love for Harry, and the sneaking suspicion that she would do whatever it took for Voldemort to fall. She tried to summon the strength to raise her wand to him but she couldn't._

 _"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Avada kedavra!"_

 _She could hear Harry screaming in the background, she knew he was coming for her, but the hate, the intention that was not her own, kept her still so that she could watch the green light flash across the space between her and Sirius. The spell rocketed into his right shoulder and Sirius stumbled, falling back, his eyes locked on Hermione's unfeeling face and right before the falling man disappeared into the veil, he screamed something at her in his head then was gone._

 _Hermione turned from the veil, her mind ringing with Sirius' dying thought. He had known she was inside his head, but he had known so much more._

Harry emerged looking shaken. "What was he saying? In his head?"

"That it was okay, that he forgave me."

Harry was silent for a while, leaning into the hand that Ginny had placed on his shoulder. After what felt like forever to Hermione, Harry crossed the small space between them and pulled her into a hug, she felt his shoulder shake with tears and knew it had to be hard for him to see his godfather's death again, it had been hard for her. Shortly, he pulled away, wiping at his face.

"It will-"

"It's going to take time it might be challenging?" Hermione interrupted.

Harry looked at her startled and then started chuckling, "No, Hermione, it will be good to have my friend back."

Hermione let out a strangled sound and looked between him and Ginny. "Really?"

"We both saw Snape's memories, and now yours. Maybe it will be awkward at times, we've spent quite a few years growing in different ways, but we know you aren't, and never were, evil, Hermione."

"Oh my god." Hermione whispered as the friends gathered into a big hug and Hermione finally let tears fall, wiping them away.

"Ron will take time." Harry said.

Hermione shrugged. "I kind of figured." She grinned. "That temper."

Harry grinned back but Ginny cleared her throat, her arms crossed. "We have something else of importance that we need to talk about."

"What?" Hermione said, startled?

"What is with you and Snape, huh?"

Hermione blushed. "That's a long story."

"We have got all the time in the world. You call him _Severus._ " Ginny scrunched her face.

"I- we-" There was no good way to do this. "We're sort of a thing."

"What?" Harry snapped, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Like-" Ginny startled to giggle, "Like dating?"

"I wouldn't say dating, but I don't know, a thing."

"Oh my god!" Ginny gasped covering her mouth with her hands. "Have you to slept together?!"

Hermione blushed by way of answer.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione, really?" Harry said slightly disgusted.

"What?"

"I mean he's… _Snape."_

Ginny giggled again. "I can see the appeal, tall, dark, and well, that voice."

Hermione grinned.

"Is he any good?" Ginny hissed.

"Ginny!" Harry gasped, appalled. "I cannot be here for this! Please excuse me." And with that Harry scurried from the room with a backwards glance and a shaking of his head.

The girls laughed at him as he left.

"Well?!" Ginny urged.

"Oh man yes, Ginny, it's amazing."

"Better than Krum?"

Hermione made a funny face. "Wouldn't know."

"Are you serious? I totally thought you and Krum… But I forgot to ask!"

"Yeah, no, there wasn't really a spark there."

"Does Snape know?" Ginny asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Er, no, never saw fit to tell him."

"You have to!"

"Only if you come and visit me, I really want to be around friends."

"It's a deal." Ginny grinned and shook Hermione's hand. It felt like the deal of a lifetime, Hermione couldn't wait to have her friends back.


	38. Chapter 38 - These Passages of Time

"Does Snape know?" Ginny asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Er, no, never saw fit to tell him."

"You have to!"

"Only if you come and visit me, I really want to be around friends."

"It's a deal." Ginny grinned and shook Hermione's hand. It felt like the deal of a lifetime, Hermione couldn't wait to have her friends back.

…

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT – THESE PASSAGES OF TIME

"Well that wasn't awful." Severus said when they reached the farmhouse. "But I was glad I was not left alone with the Weasley clan." He gave her a pointed look. "Remus was glad to distract."

"Remus, now huh?" Hermione teased him.

"I believe we may have settled some differences." Severus said haughtily.

"I'm glad. And I did too, with Harry and Ginny."

Severus pulled her tight against him. "I'm pleased to hear it. Speaking of Potter, he could hardly look at me when he came back down those stairs without turning a rather unfavorable colour of red. What happened?"

Hermione was glad her face was still against his chest where he couldn't see her also turn red. "Ginny sort of figured out something was going on between us and she asked if you were any good in bed." Hermione said in a rush.

Severus barked out a laugh and Hermione pushed back to look at him, surprised. "What did you tell her?"

Hermione grew even more red. "That you were fantastic."

Severus looked at her with dark eyes. "Fantastic, hmm?" He purred. "I would like to be fantastic with you right now."

"Oh!"

Hermione giggled as he backed her into the arm of the couch, kissing her heartily as he untangled the scarf from her neck, so he could suck at her flesh there. She moaned into the feeling, encouraging him to suck harder, eager to leave his little purple bruises across her throat. She ground against him, always ready for him. Grabbing at her arse, Severus pulled her with him to the couch, falling back so that she could straddle him, rubbing her core against his erection. When Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she jerked away to take off his pants and some feral side of him roared his arousal to see his pants stained with her wetness. She sunk down on his cock with a keening moan, she rose up and drove herself down as he bucked upwards to meet her, his hands gripping her arsecheeks. Hermione rode him hard, milking him, her sweet warmth tightening with each thrust and he came with a shouted _fuck!_ His hips continuing to twitch up to match her movements as she rode out his wave on one of her own, her loud cries filling the room.

SHSHSH 

Dawn broke through the dark with a burst of colours and a low light that seeped through the curtains they had forgotten to close before retiring. The light woke Severus immediately and he opened his eyes to what had to be the best view in the world. From here, the large window opened up into the untended fields where the colours of the sunrise spread wide as if they were stretching after their sleep. He could see part of the barn-turned-lab absorbing the new light and casting the first shadow of the day. Beside him, Hermione slept peacefully, an arm wrapped tightly around his torso and a leg tossed over his hips. He smirked at the sight of the marks he had left on her skin the night before. It had been a wonderful night, two passionate rounds of love making and a second dinner just because they felt like it. They had been relaxed and happy and Severus wondered if the visit to the Weasley's house had helped Hermione more than he had assumed it would.

In this moment, Severus had a revelation of his own and slowly began to wake Hermione with tiny kisses to her face and arms. She made the funny groaning and grunting noises she always did when she first woke up, trying to bury her face in his neck and go back to sleep. But this time Severus wouldn't let her, he needed to ask her something before he lost the nerve. Finally Hermione blinked up at him, yawned and snuggled back into his chest.

"Morning." She mumbled.

"Good morning."

"Why are you smiling? It's too early."

"Because I have an idea."

"Oh no." Hermione said and giggled.

"With your permission, I would like to ask Minerva if we could stay here permanently."

Hermione sat up quickly, balancing herself with a hand on his chest. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Hermione Granger," he scolded, "We have been living together far longer than we have been able to tolerate each other." He paused while she scowled at him. "But yes, the idea is the same. Would you want to… to stay here, with me?" He hated the uncertainty that crept into his voice at the end.

Hermione threw herself at him, hugging and kissing his neck. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

SHSHSH

Time seemed to fly after that. Severus sent a begrudging Toby with a request to McGonagall to make the place theirs. Toby came back with two letters, McGonagall's transference of the house in their names on the condition that she remain a secret keeper, and the other Hermione's pardon from the ministry. They converted one of the upstairs bedrooms into a nursery for Teddy, who came to visit a lot with Remus. After a month, Remus left Teddy with them at random intervals, sometimes during the week around the full moon and during that time Harry would stay with them to spend time with his friend and godson. Harry, Ginny, and Neville came to visit a lot, initially giving Severus a lot of suggestive eyebrow wiggles but soon the hilarity of it ended and they appreciated just how happy Severus made Hermione. Just as Hermione predicted, one fine morning when she and Severus were having brunch at the Weasley's, Ron sat at the table and struck a conversation with them, apologising for his behaviour just before they left.

Severus and Remus became rather close over time and Hermione was proud of Severus' efforts. Severus also built an unlikely kind of relationship with George, who had laughed quite hysterically when Severus had told him he was the reason for his missing ear. In the course of a year, old wounds had been healed and the foundations for new bonds had been built. Harry and Ginny got married, much to Mrs. Weasley's delight, a large fanfare of a wedding. Severus and Hermione had slipped away during the reception to couple behind the garden shed and had emerged looking a touch ruffled, earning them a disapproving glare from the matriarch.

"I can't believe I just attended Harry Potter's wedding." Severus sneered as they arrived back to their home, immediately shedding their fancy clothes for comfortable sweats.

"It was wonderful though."

Severus turned to look at Hermione in the low light of their room. "You looked magnificent tonight." Hermione blushed. "And you look magnificent every time you are with Teddy."

"What are you saying?" Her heart quickened and she begged it to slow down, to remain calm.

"We should get married, Hermione, have kids."

"You would want that?"

"I want you in all the ways I can have you."

"I thought you were scared to be a father?"

"I was, and I am, but we have spent so much time with Teddy this year that it's made me think I wouldn't be all that bad. I'm an intelligent man, I can learn."

Hermione grinned at him. "I would love all of that with you."

Severus exhaled deeply. "Then I have one more proposition."

"Yes?"

"We have this adequate lab in our backyard, we could start a small brew company. We could use the income. Especially when we have children."

Hermione grinned. "I was just thinking about how we both needed jobs one day soon."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Without further ado, they began brewing, leaving potions settled along the expansive shelves preserved with stasis charms. At least twice a week they sent Toby out with several letters to local shops, smaller wizarding hospitals, and even some families. Most of the shops accepted the partnership, one of the hospitals, and two families, one of which was the Malfoys. With their name in ruin and Narcissa trying to rebuild a life for herself and her son, she was glad to accept the help of an old friend. During dinner one night a curt knock resounded on their front door and Severus opened it with a wave of his hand. McGonagall marched in waving a letter.

"You two mean to tell me you've started brewing professionally and neither of you thought to proposition Hogwarts?"

"Minerva, it seems the hospital wing has been doing fine since-"

"Bullocks." The couple looks distinctly surprised. "We've been suffering under the mediocre brewing of Slughorn since I never thought you would work again a day in your life. We would happily pay you double what you've been asking."

"Consider it done."

McGonagall gave the pair a sly smile and retreated with a barely heard comment about her pride. With that addition, Hermione and Severus considered their business complete. They no longer sent out requests, for which Toby seemed grateful, although they did accept a few more which came to them. Greyla happily popped about, delivering batches to their buyers. All in all, Severus and Hermione were happy.

SHSHSH

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?" Ginny screeched.

Hermione grinned shaking her head. "Shut it. We don't want anything ridiculous, but we do want to share the moment with our friends."

"Mum is going to kill you if she can't plan your wedding."

"That's a hard boundary, Ginny."

"Yup. She will kill you."

Hermione grinned and told Ginny that if she could keep her mother in check, Mrs. Weasley could plan the reception, only with the list of people Severus and she had created. Ginny swore by it and immediately ran off to tell her mother. Severus and Hermione got eloped the following week with Minerva as a witness, who, much to their chagrin, began to cry. Ginny informed Hermione with a wicked grin that the reception was exactly a week later in the backyard of the farmhouse, so the two should find something to do for the day.

"Hello, husband." Hermione greeted Severus on her return from her meet up with Ginny.

"Hello, wife."

Hermione beamed at him and he kissed her languidly. He could do this every day for the rest of eternity, and now he suddenly felt like he could take things a slow pace, his desire for her calmed from a burning flame, needing her every chance he got, to a glowing coal, ready for any moment but not desperate. He felt like this he could spend every moment enjoying all of the facets of Hermione Granger and everything she was. Like the way she told him about Mrs. Weasley's reception plans in a sardonic voice but a happy gleam in her eye.

"Severus," she added cautiously. "I'd like to take a trip to the ministry tomorrow, to change my name."

"You'd want that? To be a Snape?"

"I want you in all the ways I can have you." She said, echoing his words.

"Then we shall go tomorrow." He smiled at her and Hermione felt the warmth of it. She loved Severus' smile, and the rarity of it only made it more special. "Would you also want to do that honeymoon thing?"

Hermione snorted. "Honeymoon thing?"

"We could go for the next week, arrive back in time for that wretched reception."

Hermione grinned. "Anywhere you want to take me, I will go happily."

They spent the rest of the night planning and packing, as soon as they changed her name with the ministry, they would leave for their travels. Severus unpacked the ring she had made him so long ago, that had been stowed away with their things the night they had been hauled out of the Shrieking Shack. Opening the package neither had been brave enough to open, they both felt cold, reminded of the darkest of times. Hermione ran her hands over his favoured teacher's robes, stained with dried blood, but she could not look at her own set of clothes. They removed the ring, the necklace Hermione had been wearing that night, and with one look at each other, incinerated the bag and the rest of its contents. Too much time had passed and far too much had happened since then to hang on to anything from that time. When Severus vanished the ashes, it felt like their last connection to the broken past was severed and now they were truly free to be their own selves in their new lives.

…

My dear readers, thank you for taking this journey with me! Only two more chapters to go…


	39. Chapter 39 - A Reception and Some News

They spent the rest of the night planning and packing, as soon as they changed her name with the ministry, they would leave for their travels. Severus unpacked the ring she had made him so long ago, that had been stowed away with their things the night they had been hauled out of the Shrieking Shack. Opening the package neither had been brave enough to open, they both felt cold, reminded of the darkest of times. Hermione ran her hands over his favoured teacher's robes, stained with dried blood, but she could not look at her own set of clothes. They removed the ring, the necklace Hermione had been wearing that night, and with one look at each other, incinerated the bag and the rest of its contents. Too much time had passed and far too much had happened since then to hang on to anything from that time. When Severus vanished the ashes, it felt like their last connection to the broken past was severed and now they were truly free to be their own selves in their new lives.

…

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE – A RECEPTION AND SOME NEWS

Travelling with Severus Snape was more entertaining than Hermione imagined. Not only was the man knowledgeable beyond what she ever thought possible, he also proved to be very awkward in an unassuming way. The man's biting personality did not change, and he seemed wildly out of place, because Hermione could barely picture him anywhere but Hogwarts or the farmhouse. But she loved it, and she knew he did too. As promised, they arrived just in time to be greeted by a swarm of people at their home. Hermione observed the crowd and was pleased to see everyone except two people on the list they made had come, and equally pleased to see that Mrs. Weasley had not invited anyone else. The Weasley family greeted them first in a red-headed swarm of hugs, even for Severus. Then Harry, Remus, and Teddy came up, Teddy eagerly reaching for his aunt and uncle, as he was going to call them as he grew older. Minerva came up with Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey, all three of which were quite tearful. And finally Neville and Luna came up, Neville boldly shaking Severus' hand with a smile.

In Hermione's opinion the yard was decorated tastefully and had the sneaking suspicion Ginny had a very active role in persuading her mother's plans. Fairy lights floated in lovely patterns between the house and the barn, a petite table lit up with similar little lights was groaning under the weight of presents and cards and a few concerning looking cases. Another table pressed against the barn was overloaded with food and the couple watched in amusement as Greyla would pop into existence, refill serving dishes with food and pitchers and carafes with drinks, and then pop away with dirty dishes and used napkins. An area of the yard had the grass converted into a dance floor and music seemed to be coming from everywhere. Hermione smiled up at her husband, who nodded his approval.

"Hiya, Hermione, Severus."

"Harry!" Hermione hugged her friend. "They did a good job don't you think?"

"Excellent." He grinned. "So, um, your other two guests are still here, been here all day actually, helping us set up and stuff."

Hermione and Severus exchanged looks. "Where are they?" Severus asked.

"In the barn, I think they needed a moment alone."

Severus nodded, slapping a hand on Harry and striding toward the barn, Hermione looked at Harry apologetically and jogged to catch up. They opened the doors to the barn and found the last two guests easily. Severus went to them immediately and Hermione closed the door after them.

"Severus," Narcissa greeted her voice low and tired. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Narcissa."

"And to you as well Mrs. Snape. We were pleased to receive the invite."

"It only seemed appropriate." Hermione smiled. "Hello, Draco."

"Gr- Hermione." He replied uncomfortably.

"Have you been unwell, Narcissa?" Severus asked.

"Just tire easily is all; I think I lost some years off my life during the war."

Hermione leaned towards Draco, "Come on, let's let them talk." She whispered.

Draco followed her reluctantly to the other end of the barn where Hermione cast a quick muffalato and transfigured a bench into a more comfortable sofa. Draco sat, looking around him uncertainly. "Nice place." He commented.

"Thank you. I believe it was Minerva's but she passed it on to us."

"Nice of her."

"How are you Draco?"

He made a sour face she had become familiar with long ago. "Been better. Neither of us can work, so we've been living off dad's savings. It's not bad but we are bored. It's hard not for mom to have friends. I think she cried when she got the invitation here."

"Sounds hard. Why can't you work?"

"No one is willing to hire a pair of Death Eaters." Draco spat.

Hermione's hand went to her left arm. "I see."

Draco's face softened, "I forgot, he marked you too."

"Yes. I keep it covered when I'm around anyone other than Severus. It's exhausting. And sometimes someone will catch a peek if my sleeve moves too much and it's almost like everything is back to where it was for a moment."

"No one ever knew- what happened with you two during the final battle?"

"The Dark Lord tried to kill Severus with Nagini, I intervened. We ended up in St Mungo's but I don't know how. All I remember was Nagini striking me and waking up in a hospital bed a week later. We came here a week after that and have been here ever since."

"How'd you survive?"

"According to Severus, Ginny was the biggest help."

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well I'm glad for it. Your potions have been a big help to mum getting better. She kind of lost it the last year of the war."

"I think I would have too in her place."

Draco nodded.

"Draco, would you want to work with us?"

"A paying job you mean?"

"Yeah. I'd have to talk to Severus obviously, but we could use some help, especially later this year." Hermione turned red.

"What are you hiding?"

"I can't tell you, but let me talk to Severus about it?"

"Alright." He eyed her suspiciously. "I wouldn't mind a job."

Hermione grinned. "Good. C'mon, let's go join the party."

She offered her hand to Draco, who took it and she marched passed the still talking Severus and Narcissa who seemed a little stunned as the younger pair pushed open the barn doors and walked into the small crowd hand in hand. Laughing at Draco's expression, Hermione released him as Harry approached them.

"There's tons of food Draco, and I brought you a butterbeer."

Draco took the mug and smiled, following Harry to the food table where he began to chat with a few other people and Hermione realised how impressed she was with her extended family for having not only the capacity to let her back into their lives, but to accept Severus, and willing to open up to Narcissa and Draco, who had clearly done lots of their own apologising as they helped set up through the day. Hermione grinned and approached Remus who was watching her as he held onto Teddy who was wobbling about on his own two feet.

"Remarkable, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm proud of everyone."

"As am I. But I do think we've reached a point after the war where we all feel safe deciding for ourselves who to trust. Draco shard his memories with Molly, Arthur and I before we felt comfortable inviting him, and surprisingly Harry vouched for Narcissa."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Apparently during the final battle, Voldemort thought he had killed Harry and asked Narcissa to check, she saw he was breathing and asked him if Draco was alive and ok. When Harry confirmed it, she lied to Voldemort, said he was dead."

"Wow. That's intense."

"A mother's love."

Hermione made a face.

"What?"

"Er, nothing. I should go thank Molly." With that, Hermione scurried away to find the older woman.

SHSHSH

"What are we going to do with all these gifts?"

Hermione laughed at his perturbed look. "Open them and keep them! Although… I am a bit concerned about a few of these."

"I know. And Hagrid left two of them…"

Hermione bit her lip. "Open them first?"

"Yes. I've heard his rock cakes are quite infamous, I do hope to try one of those."

Hermione guffawed at his teasing. "Ok. This one says it's for me."

Gingerly, Hermione opened the crate and gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh dear, it's that bad he made you cry?"

Hermione reached into the box and pulled out a tiny ginger kitten. "I had a half-kneazle cat like this my first few years at Hogwarts. I think he ran away. I always wanted another."

Feeling slightly less trepidation, Severus reached for his box and heard something. "Mine is also alive I believe." He pulled it open and a bluster of black burst out of the box, landing nearby. "How convenient."

"A crow?"

"A raven, and a magical one at that. Quite rare really."

"These are quite thoughtful."

"I would consider myself surprised."

They opened the rest of the presents, and they were considerably surprised by their good lot. Including several cookbooks for the house, which Hermione noticed Greyla quickly made off with, rare potions ingredients, and some wonderful household items Hermione hadn't thought of. They opened the Malfoy's present last and Hermione couldn't contain her shock.

"That must be hundreds of galleons worth of potions books!" She gasped.

"Thousands. Narcissa had said she wanted to invest. I did not know she already had."

"That reminds me; I asked Draco if he would like to work with us, but that I would talk to you first."

Severus made a sound in his throat. "I don't see why not."

Hermione grinned. "I'll owl him, he'll be happy to hear it."

Severus raised his eyebrows and they took the time putting away their gifts, extending an offer of employment to Draco, and then retreating to the bedroom. Hermione ran them a hot bath and they sunk into the soapy water together. It was times like this that Hermione loved, where they could be quiet and relaxed with each other. She was sure one day in the future they might take time like this for granted, but for now they still appreciated the newness of it.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"I have something important to tell you."

Severus lifted his head from the edge of the tub where it rested and eyed her warily. "Yes?"

"I, er, I think I'm pregnant."

Severus watched his wife turn a lovely shade of red before his brain really understood what she said. He sat up suddenly. "What? Really?"

"I think so."

"When? How?"

"During our trip. The second night, I think."

"Are you sure? It hasn't even been a week."

"I'm not certain but I just have this feeling and I remember a few days later I was trying to remember if we used any of the contraceptive spells."

"Oh." Severus stared at her, wide eyed, his hands splayed on either side of the tub.

"Severus?" Hermione moved closer to him and his eyes followed her, blinking furiously.

"I hope you are bloody right Hermione Snape because I have never heard better news."

Hermione thought he might have been being dramatic, but she saw the tears forming in his eyes, something she thought she would never see, even with his level of emotional intensity. Hermione smiled, then started laughing. Her laughs turned to sobs as she began crying with Severus, who let his tears fall in utter silence. He reached out and touched her unchanged stomach as if he could see the truth, the future of it all and Hermione cupped his hand there.

"I am afraid." He said quietly.

Hermione grabbed his face in her hands. "Know this, Severus Snape, know it with all of your heart and soul, this will be the luckiest child in the world to have you as a father. And if I'm wrong, then the next time when we are sure, that child will be the luckiest in the world. And I am so proud and awed that I have the honor of creating new human being with you and raising them with you."

"I love you, witch."

"I love you."

…

I felt really guilty for leaving out Crookshanks, so I gave her a kitty now instead :D. One more my readers!


	40. Chapter 40 - After All This Time

"I am afraid." He said quietly.

Hermione grabbed his face in her hands. "Know this, Severus Snape, know it with all of your heart and soul, this will be the luckiest child in the world to have you as a father. And if I'm wrong, then the next time when we are sure, that child will be the luckiest in the world. And I am so proud and awed that I have the honor of creating new human being with you and raising them with you."

"I love you, witch."

"I love you."

…

CHAPTER FORTY – AFTER ALL THIS TIME

Hermione had been right, all those years ago. Nine months and two weeks later, their son was born. Hermione had never been without anything during the pregnancy, Severus waited on her hand and foot until Draco convinced him that he needed to brew so he could afford luxuries for the 'little devil'. Narcissa had been a calm, reassuring presence who was happy to discuss mother hood, pregnancy, and birth with Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was also a help and she appreciated their separate points of view on parenting. Remus was a remarkable support for Severus. Hermione felt the strength of her family for all of it and their son was welcomed into the world by a large mix of people.

Severus and Hermione homeschooled Alaric as he grew up, and the three of them travelled frequently all over the world, until Hermione was pregnant again, but once their daughter was old enough, their exuberant lives continued. Hermione looked back on those wondrous times now as they finished setting up decorations, blue and bronze. Alaric was a fair mix of them both, with dark, wavy hair, Severus' build, and Hermione's endless curiosity. Genevieve was petite like Hermione, with her father's hair, daunting gate, and acerbic disposition. Her dry humour had always gone over her brother's head.

Hermione watched as Gen, almost 16, deftly set up a table for presents, barking at Roan Malfoy to do the heavy work for her. The youngsters' relationship had been a long-standing joke for the Snapes, the Malfoys, and Remus. Born within a month of each other, Draco's son and Genevieve had been playmates until it became painfully obvious that they had crushes on each other. Six years after the fact they were still dancing around it. Some thought it was because of residual house differences, Genevieve was a Slytherin and Roan a Gryffindor (much to Draco's chagrin), but Severus had heard from various sources that they were always caught together after hours trying to practice magic, and he thought they just didn't want their massive extended family involved. He would have done the same.

"Almost done?" Severus kissed the top of his wife's head, glancing out over their decoration laden back yard.

"Gen and Roan are just finishing up." Hermione smirked.

Severus watched the young pair in amusement. "Well Remus is almost here with Teddy and Alaric, convinced them to take muggle transport."

"He knows Alaric isn't going to be fooled right?"

Severus shrugged. "No good way to have a surprise party for a wizard if you ask me."

Hermione pursed her lips in a smile and in unison they cast their twin patronuses to let the dispersed crowd of attendees know that it was almost time. The gathering for Alaric's graduation party was large, including the Weasleys and respective partners, Harry and Ginny's twelve-year-old son and nine-year-old twins named after Fred and George. There was also Neville and Luna who had only just got engaged, Minerva, Remus, various members of the Order, some of Teddy and Alaric's friends from Hogwarts, and the Malfoys.

The yard area was strung with lights again and in any other open space were streamers and balloons in Ravenclaw colors. The crowd began to gather, dressed in nice robes, grins on all their faces, except perhaps Gen and Severus who held their usual cool expressions. Remus emerged from inside the house first, followed by Teddy, who winked at the crowd, and Alaric. The party went well, Greyla popping about with food and drinks and everyone happily socializing. Alaric was gleefully telling anyone that would listen that in the fall he was going to do a six month internship in Georgia and Azerbaijan on ancient runes and magical history. Alaric had the same affinity as his father for creating his own spells and thought maybe he could alter new magic.

Teddy stepped from his chat with Draco into the abandoned space in the middle of the yard, slowly waiting for everyone to notice him, not calling attention to himself just yet. In Hermione's opinion, Alaric had grown into a fine young main, soft spoken like his father and even better with people. The more he grew, the more Hermione thought he looked like his mother. He liked his blue hair but had changed it sometimes hourly during his Hogwarts days. Right now, it was a darker shade of blue with almost a silver sheen.

"Hello, friends, family. I would like to say, I'm so proud of Ric. Back when I started Hogwarts I thought for sure the brat wouldn't get in. But three years after me, he's done it. I should have expected as much since he has such legends for parents." People laughed and Severus looked distinctly uncomfortable. "But today is a really important day for me too, and I've waited five years for it."

People grew deadly silent as the watched Teddy walk up to Alaric and open a small box.

"Alaric Snape, will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

Alaric cocked his head at Teddy, looking remarkably like his father, then grinned. "I would love to."

There were shouts and cheers, and a crying Hermione. Remus looked like he was about to let loose some tears himself. The graduation party turned to an engagement party and Minerva slyly transfigured the decorations to suit the occasion better.

SHSHSH

Hermione gladly shut the bedroom door after a long day of celebrations. It had been exhausting, but somehow the permanent bond between her son and Remus's made the circle feel complete in their large, full family. She thought that once, if someone had asked her, she would never had seen this in her future, her surly but loving older husband, her clan of Weasleys, Malfoys, Snapes, and Lupins, her Ravenclaw son and Slytherin daughter. But, as she undressed and slipped between the sheets, if she tried to imagine it any other way, she couldn't stand it. She snuggled happily against Severus, always her stalwart.

"Well, out first one got through without another wicked maniac emerging; I have high hopes for the second."

Hermione laughed. "I don't think we will see that again in our lifetimes."

"We did well, didn't we?" Severus whispered.

"I told you they would be lucky to have you as a father."

Severus kissed each cheek and then her lips. He felt his thawed-out heart swell with something he now knew as joy, and love. There was so much love for him in this world. It overwhelmed him. Severus cradled Hermione's head with one of his hands to kiss her, the other reaching lower to trace every plane of her wonderful form. He planned to demonstrate his unbridled love and appreciation for her in the best of ways, as he planned to do for now, ever, and always.

…

We did it guys, reached the end of an era, to those of you who stuck with this since it's roots in 2016, a big thank you. I'm so pleased to say that as I publish this, I close Impossible Places with 251 followers and 119 favorites. Thank you to everyone that left the reviews that kept me going, and later made me come back, especially **pgoodrichboggs, ZoeyOlivia, Sassyluve,** and **court2010.**

I hope you all will read the next Snamione fic I have soon to be published and will be beta'd by **PirateJinx.**

Much love, readers and writers.


End file.
